


Súper Peticiones 2015 + Mes de Misha Collins 2015

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Love Letters, Arranged Marriage, Bartenders, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed getting of, Coffee Shops, Cuddles naked, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dressed/naked, First Time, Food Sex, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Idol/Fan, In public place, Kiss naked, M/M, Magic Spell, Masturbation, Matching soulmate marking, Morning lazy sex, Neighbors, Office Romance, Orphans, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Stuck Someplace Together in Winter, Sweet and Passionate, Uniforms, elevator meeting, half dressed, on the floor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 110,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peticiones de distintos fanfics con distintos pairings para el mes de Misha Collins 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A winter's tale (Dean/Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿CÓMO VA TODO ESTO?
> 
>  
> 
> Todos los años, o casi todos, escribo unos drabbles/fanfics de las peticiones que me hace la gente. Hay algunas normas a tener en cuenta.
> 
> — Sólo podrás hacer una petición, así que piénsatelo bien.
> 
> — NO se aceptarán peticiones de anons ni malos rollos. 
> 
> — Sólo en caso de que no haya muchas peticiones, los participantes podrán pedir más de una.
> 
> — No voy a seguir el orden de llegada porque no todas las peticiones tienen la misma complicación. De igual modo no voy a escribir todo lo que me pidáis. Estoy en mi derecho de poder elegir ;)
> 
> — Las peticiones estarán abiertas sólo varios días. Una vez cerrado el plazo, no se aceptarán más.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Ánimo! Espero vuestras elecciones. Fijo que vais a pedirme cosas muy interesantes.
> 
>  
> 
> LISTA 1: Elige DOS de entre todas ellas.
> 
>  
> 
> 01— Coffee Shop  
> 02— Idol/Fan  
> 03— Anonymous Love Letters  
> 04— Royalty  
> 05— Bartender  
> 06— Spin the Bottle  
> 07— Stuck Someplace Together in Winter  
> 08— Sex Pollen  
> 09— Matching Soulmate Marking  
> 10— Meet in a Dream  
> 11— Arranged Marriage  
> 12— Handcuffed Together  
> 13— Bookstore  
> 14— Stripper  
> 15— Office Romance  
> 16— Seven Minutes in Heaven  
> 17— Noble/Peasant  
> 18— Orphan  
> 19— Magic Spell  
> 20— Superhero  
> 21— Online Relationship  
> 22— Summer camp  
> 23— High School  
> 24— College  
> 25— Elevator Meeting  
> 26— Body Swap  
> 27— Clothes Sharing  
> 28— Neighbors  
> 29— Uniform  
> 30— Whatever pleases you
> 
>  
> 
> LISTA 2: Elige sólo TRES de entre todas ellas.
> 
> 01— Cuddles (naked)  
> 02— Kiss (naked)  
> 03— First time  
> 04— Masturbation  
> 05— Blow job  
> 06— Clothed getting off  
> 07— Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 08— Skype sex  
> 09— Against the wall  
> 10— Doggy style  
> 11— Dom/sub  
> 12— Fingering  
> 13— Rimming  
> 14— 69  
> 15— Sweet and passionate  
> 16— In public place  
> 17— On the floor  
> 18— Morning lazy sex  
> 19— Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20— Your own kink  
> 21— Shower sex  
> 22— On the desk  
> 23— Trying new position  
> 24— Shy  
> 25— With toys  
> 26— Boring sex  
> 27— Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28— Role playing  
> 29— With food  
> 30— Whatever pleases you
> 
>  
> 
> LISTA DE PAIRINGS: Sólo podrás elegir UNO.
> 
> 01— Dean/Castiel  
> 02— Dean/Sam  
> 03— Sam/Castiel  
> 04— Dean/Sam/Castiel  
> 05— Jensen/Misha  
> 06— Jensen/Jared  
> 07— Jared/Misha  
> 08— Jared/Jensen/Misha  
> 09— Sam/Kevin  
> 10— Kevin/Sam/Dean/Castiel  
> 11— Osric/Jared/Jensen/Misha  
> 12— Harry/Louise (1D)  
> 13— Jared/Osric
> 
>  
> 
> Y nada más. Si tenéis algo que os guste mucho, plot, o alguna anotación... soy toda ojos. Ya luego que os haga caso es otra historia XDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> *****
> 
>  
> 
> Y antes de leer, unas palabras de la autora:
> 
> He aprovechado las peticiones que me han hecho las chicas para subirlas en el Mes de Misha Collins 2015 porque este año, por falta de tiempo, no he podido organizar nada. Aunque algunas chicas me han hecho sus peticiones de manera pública, voy a respetar a las que no y publicarlas de manera anónima. Cada una, me imagino, sabrá qué es lo que me ha pedido ;)
> 
> Los fanfics se publicarán los días impares y todo el que quiera está invitado a subir sus creaciones.
> 
> ¿COMENZAMOS?

 

 

1) [A winter's tale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MM0vcxtEtg)

 

 

 

 

— Corre Cas, joder.

Dean tiró de Castiel arrastrándolo prácticamente de la muñeca. Habían salido ilesos por los pelos cuando la comisaría en medio de ese pueblucho medio abandonado del norte estalló por los aires.

Había más demonios de los que habían pensado en un principio, y cuando les pusieron las esposas, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para saber que salir de allí no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Por suerte, el brazo que tenía Dean libre era el derecho, con el que sacó el cuchillo para matar a la gran parte de esos impresentables. Castiel hizo lo que pudo con la mano izquierda. Bastante tenía con ser humano como para encima empuñar un arma sin clavárselo en una pierna.

 

Corrieron bosque a través, intentando no resbalar con la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

La noche se les había echado encima y encontrar el impala en medio de la nada más absoluta era demasiado complicado. Cuando supieron que nadie les seguía, Dean dejó de correr y Castiel frenó en seco para no atropellarle.

— ¿Te ha dado tiempo de coger la llave? —Dean estaba echado hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y la boca abierta intentando no morir ahogado.

— No —Castiel se había sentado en el suelo, aunque se levantó enseguida una vez que notó que la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza. Tenía el brazo estirado para facilitarle los movimientos a Dean.

— No importa. Tengo algo para abrir las esposas en el maletero del coche —se irguió y miró al rededor. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel—. ¿Sabes si lo aparqué dirección norte o sur?

Castiel negó con la cabeza indicando que no tenía ni idea. Dean apretó los dientes. No iba a ponerse de mal humor porque al menos habían salido de allí sin un rasguño, cosa que media hora atrás no hubiera estado tan seguro.

— Nieva demasiado, Dean —Castiel iba a su lado. Llevaba media hora en silencio, caminando dejándose guiar, hasta que la nieve le había comenzado a llegar a las pantorrillas. La chaqueta del traje que llevaba puesto comenzaba a estar calada—. Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde resguardarnos.

Dean tuvo que darle la razón. Su primera idea había sido buscar el coche cuanto antes, pero la nieve había apretado y en esos treinta minutos que llevaban caminando la temperatura había caído en picado.

 

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos cuando se toparon con un cobertizo en medio del bosque. Parecía una caseta de leñador, o quizás un puesto de vigilancia de algún guarda forestal. Dean no se lo pensó; levantó la pierna y le dio una patada estratégica a la puerta justo al lado de la cerradura haciendo que se abriera con el impacto. Cuando entraron, rastrearon por el habitáculo hasta encontrar un par de linternas. Taparon las ventanas con algunas de las lonas que encontraron en un armario para que nadie supieran que estaban allí, y terminaron de rastrear lo demás en busca de comida. En eso no tuvieron suerte.

— Está apretando —Castiel miraba por una de las esquinas de la lona. Fuera no se veía nada, sólo los copos de nieve más cercanos que caían sobre el alféizar—. Por suerte hay palas para poder salir de aquí luego.

Dean estaba a su lado. Se habían sentado sobre una mesa que había contra una pared. Asintió a las palabras de Castiel con la mente en otra parte.

— ¿Piensas en Sam? —Castiel dejó la ventana y se acomodó a su lado—. Lo dejamos descansando en la habitación del hotel y nadie sabe que está allí. Está a salvo.

Dean salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en una hamburguesa doble, con varias capas de bacon, extra de queso y cebolla crujiente. Ah, y una cerveza —suspiró—. Mataría por una cerveza ahora mismo.

Castiel no le respondió. Se limitó a asentir dándole la razón.

— Respóndeme una cosa, Cas —lo llamó, y esperó a que Castiel lo mirara para seguir hablando—. Tú que has sido un ángel, sin sentimientos, sin nada que se os pueda considerar humanos... ¿Cómo es tener necesidades? Quiero decir, ¿no te jode sentir lo débil y vulnerable que eres ahora?

Los labios de Castiel se separaron, aunque tardaron unos segundos en articular palabra, como si estuviera meditando bien lo que quería decir.

— Algunos... sentimientos no son agradables, como estar indispuesto, tener apetito o... necesitar ir al aseo —no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por eso—. Otros son maravillosos. Los ángeles no saben lo que se están perdiendo.

— ¿Hmmmm? —Dean intentó cruzarse de brazos pero como no pudo porque Castiel tenía su brazo sobre su pierna, se limitó a mover la mano que tenía libre para indicarle que siguiera—. ¿Por ejemplo? Aunque ya sé por dónde vas a ir —le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de camaradería masculina.

— Dejarse llevar por los deseos de la carne no está mal —lo sacó de su error.

Dean abrió la boca asombrado.

— ¿Que no está mal? —parecía muy asombrado—. Ahora me dirás que hacerle trenzas a Sam y tocar el arpa te satisfacen mucho más.

— No —sonrió sin poderlo evitar—. Hacer el amor, como tú lo llamas, está muy bien, pero está aún mejor si lo haces con la persona que verdaderamente quieres.

— Ah —Dean cerró el pico porque ahí tenía que darle la razón—. ¿Alguna cosa más? Venga, Cas, cuéntame qué se siente al ser humano.

— Confusión —fue totalmente sincero en su afirmación—. Sientes un millón de cosas nuevas y no sabes por qué. Cosas físicas, como hambre, sueño, dolor físico. Luego descubres que tienes que hacer ciertas cosas para tu propio bienestar, como cepillarse los dientes y ducharte. Pero sin duda, lo peor es sentirte solo y perdido. Desamparado. —guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de seguir hablando—. Sentir que estás perdido y experimentarlo es una de las peores sensaciones que he vivido.

Dean guardó silencio mirándole.

— Siento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte —fue sincero mientras se lo decía.

Castiel le ofreció una sonrisa indicándole que no importaba.

— Era algo que tenía que aprender por mí mismo.

Dean asintió, sabiendo por propia experiencia que, si el destino te tiene preparado algo, da igual el camino que cojas para esquivarle; ese cabrón siempre dará contigo.

— También recuerdo haber tenido miedo de volver a encontrarte —Cas bajó la mirada hacia sus propias piernas porque fue incapaz de decirle eso mirándole a la cara—. Estaba preocupado porque no sabía si estarías bien.

Dean le apretó el muslo con la mano que tenía esposada a él indicándole que apreciaba su preocupación.

— Creo que nos hemos puesto un poco profundos —le palmeó la pierna intentando romper ese intenso momento—. Entonces ¿una cerveza bien fría no te pone feliz? Tienes que ser de otro planeta —se rió por su propia broma.

— Admito que una cerveza es satisfactoria —Castiel asintió mirando la mano del cazador que aún seguía sobre su rodilla—. Tú también me haces feliz, Dean.

Dean dejó de sonreír en seco y lo miró.

— ¿Yo te hago feliz? —no podía ocultar la cara de asombro—. Te arrastro conmigo a innumerables peligros, te hago dormir la mayoría de las veces en camas supletorias, te robo las patatas fritas cuando estás distraído y te obligo a ir siempre en el asiento trasero del coche. ¿Cómo diablos puedo hacerte feliz? —resopló—. Haberme conocido tendría que ser la desgracia más grande con la que te has topado.

Castiel no quiso recordarle que fue al infierno expresamente a por él, y que volvería a bajar allí si fuera preciso. En lugar de responderle, se limitó a encoger los hombros.

— Voy contigo a donde vayas porque quiero estar contigo, Dean. No me importa dormir en las camas supletorias porque las encuentro cómodas y sé que tú y Sam sois demasiado grandes para descansar en un mueble tan pequeño. Me hago el distraído para que puedas robarme las patatas cuando sé que te has quedado con hambre, y me gusta ir en el asiento trasero sentando porque así puedo mirarte sin necesidad de disimular como hago siempre.

Dean abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, no podía. ¿Qué se decía después de semejante declaración?

— Siento cosquillas en el estómago cuando estoy a tu lado y noto una sensación de ahogo y de vacío cuando no estás.

— Cas... —lo calló intentando ordenar las ideas—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? —Dean tuvo la necesidad de preguntar porque desconocía la capacidad del ex ángel a interpretar lo que sentía.

— Sí. ¿He sido demasiado sincero?

— Prácticamente te has metido en mi cama —bromeó sonriendo.

— Lo siento —se excusó.

— No —se mordió los labios. A ver si podía expresar lo que sentía sin meter la pata—. No... lo sientas. Todo eso que has dicho implica mucho, Cas. ¿Eres plenamente consciente de tu declaración?

— Sí —Castiel no tenía ninguna duda.

Dean lo miró fijamente, muy serio y con la espalda en tensión.

— ¿Desde cuándo... sientes eso por mí?

— Desde que te saqué del infierno —por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Dean se había quedado congelado, por eso tuvo la necesidad de explicarse mejor—. Por aquel entonces no sabía lo que eran los sentimientos humanos. Eso es algo que he ido comprendiendo con el tiempo. Cuando bajé allí abajo a por ti, pensé que lo hacía porque era una orden que tenía que cumplir, porque estaba escrito en mí y porque fui creado para eso, pero luego, conforme he ido aprendiendo más cosas, me he dado cuenta de que, sin saberlo, contigo me tomé más tiempo del habitual reconstruyendo cada molécula, cada pequeña parte de ti, cada... peca.

Dean se sonrojó.

— Vaya, Cas, gracias por colocarme el ombligo en su sitio, entonces.

Ambos se rieron por la broma. Luego Dean se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

— Si te digo que... yo siento lo mismo que tú, ¿qué me dirías?

Castiel le sostuvo la mirada, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. En lugar de responderle, inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia él, lo suficiente para que apenas hubiera espacio entre ellos. Las narices casi se rozaron y el aliento de ambos calentaba ese gélido lugar.

— Te preguntaría si puedo besarte.

Apenas hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Dean respondiera, pero a Cas se le hizo eterno.

— Ya estás tardando en hacerlo.

Castiel terminó de acercarse cauteloso, con miedo a asustarle y que saliera huyendo de él, pero Dean le salió al encuentro abriendo los labios y apresándole. Lo que Castiel pretendía que fuera un beso suave y delicado, Dean lo acabó convirtiendo en toda una declaración de guerra.

Se bajó de la mesa y se ubicó entre sus piernas, haciendo que Castiel las separase y le rodease las caderas con ellas. Le mordía los labios con desesperación mientras con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba la mandíbula instándole a que separara más los labios para incursionar en él con su lengua.

— Cas —jadeó totalmente falto de aire—. Si sigo... No voy a poder parar.

— No pares —se dejó caer sobre él buscando más—. No pares, Dean. Por favor.

Eso era todo lo que el mayor de los Winchester necesitaba escuchar para perder el poco control que le quedaba. Adelantó la mano que tenía libre a la entrepierna de Cas y lo acarició, notando una contundente protuberancia bajo la tela de los pantalones. Quién le iba a decir cuando conoció a Castiel que, años más tarde, iba a tocarle las pelotas en el sentido más literal posible.

Cas se bajó de la mesa y se restregó contra él, ambas erecciones atrapadas en sus confinamientos. Le agarró de la hebilla del cinturón y se lo abrió. Luego bajó la cremallera y deslizó la mano por dentro. La polla de Dean palpitó bajo su palma

— Cas, joder...

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —apartó la mano preocupado.

— No —le agarró la muñeca y volvió a poner la mano donde la tenía puesta, moviéndosela para que siguiera acariciándole—. Es que me gusta demasiado.

Castiel hizo una mueca con los labios.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— Si quiero durar más de cinco minutos, sí —respondió sobre sus labios para besarle de nuevo. Cuando sintió que Cas volvía a tocarle, él subió la mano para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y deshacerle un poco el nudo de la corbata. Luego fue a por sus pantalones. No paró hasta que lo tuvo totalmente desnudo de cintura para abajo—. Separa las piernas.

Castiel obedeció en el acto, deseoso por complacerle. Dean se lamió los dedos y le rodeó con su brazo hasta que bajó la mano que tenía libre hasta su trasero. A tientas buscó ese escondido lugar y, cuando dio con él, le dio un masaje lubricando la zona. Tuvo que echarse saliva en los dedos dos veces más hasta que consiguió preparar su ano como él quería. Sólo entonces adentró el primer dígito.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí —Castiel ronroneo, con la cara hundida en el hueco de su cuello, lamiéndole la piel con la lengua.

— Y... —Dean probó un segundo dedo, comprobando lo prieto que estaba—, ¿esto?

Castiel le respondió mordiéndole el cuello mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos. Dean extrajo los dedos y posó la mano sobre una de las nalgas. Necesitaba contenerse para no correrse. Le apretó la palma sobre la sensible piel dejándole los dedos marcados en el trasero. No había sido un pellizco propiamente, pero lo parecía. Si seguía sintiendo la mano de Castiel durante mucho más tiempo acariciándole la polla, no iba a llegar ni siquiera a poder metérsela.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti —le jadeó separándose con algo de dolor en el cuello. Ese cabrón seguro que le había dejado una marca.

Castiel asintió sin responder nada.

— ¿Es... tu primera vez? —Dean sabía que Castiel había estado con algunas mujeres, sin contar con aquella loca que decía ser su mujer, la que lo había encontrado desnudo y sin memoria junto a un lago en el bosque—. Quiero decir... con otro hombre.

— Sí —susurró, y volvió a esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. También es la primera vez que siento algo así.

Dean no necesitó oír más. No le hizo falta que Castiel le explicara qué era eso que sentía porque él lo estaba sintiendo también. Lo aupó para subirle al borde de la mesa y se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras se abría más el pantalón, dejando salir por completo su erección.

Castiel separó más las piernas echándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Lo necesitaba ya y Dean no le hizo esperar; colocó la polla en los pliegues de su entrada y presionó un poco. No fue suficiente para adentrarse del todo, pero sí bastó para abrirse paso unos milímetros, los justos para comenzar a notar lo prieto que estaba.

— Joder, Cas —gimió completamente perdido por lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo agarró por los muslos y, con un movimiento rápido de caderas, se adentró por completo en él.

Ambos jadearon de placer, mirándose el uno al otro, con la respiración entrecortada y la sangre hirviendo corriéndole por las venas.

Lo cogió por la cintura y lo cargó en peso. Cas le rodeó con las piernas para agarrarse a él. Lo llevó hacia la pared que había al lado y, sin articular palabra, comenzó a salir y a entrar de él como si la vida de los dos dependiera de ello. El brazo que tenía esposado al de Cas lo había dejado caer sobre la pared para buscar un punto de apoyo, haciendo que Castiel tuviera que levantar el suyo por encima de su cabeza. Tenía un aspecto arrollador, peligrosamente caliente. Le levantó el otro brazo y lo agarró por la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

Entrar y salir de su cuerpo era lo mejor que había sentido en toda su puta vida.

— Dean... —Castiel susurraba su nombre como un mantra, con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca—. Más, Dean. Más rápido. Más fuerte.

Dean se ahogó al escucharle.

— Eres un hijo de puta —siseó sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho y que esas palabras acababan de rematarle—. Voy a correrme, Cas —gimió entre dientes.

— Sí, Dean —adelantó las caderas acentuando el ritmo—. Hazlo dentro de mí —suplicó—. Por favor. Dentro de mí. Lo necesito —su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse sin poderlo evitar, dando paso a su orgasmo, que tomó posesión de su cuerpo en apenas un segundo.

A Dean no le dio tiempo de responder nada cuando de pronto todo estalló. Había sentido cómo los músculos de Castiel se contraían apresándole un poco más. Entonces comenzó a correrse dentro de él, llenándole por completo hasta que no pudo darle ni una gota más. No dejaron de mirarse, con las pupilas fijas el uno en el otro, haciéndose el amor también con los ojos.

Suspirando, Dean exhaló su último aliento antes de derrumbarse emocionalmente por completo. Eso que había sentido había sido muy grande, y ahora una sensación de bienestar y felicidad le recorría por completo. Agarró a Castiel por la cintura y lo sostuvo así hasta dejarle caer con cuidado sobre el borde de la mesa. Lo empujó hasta que se tumbó parcialmente encima.

Castiel tenía la camisa abierta, respiraba trabajosamente y tenía todo el pecho manchado de su propio semen. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Dean se agachó y lo lamió, probando el sabor de Cas.

Picante y sabroso, dulce y salado a la vez. Sólo Castiel podía saber así.

Dean volvió a mirarle a los ojos mientras se echaba hacia atrás, saliendo así de él.

Se miraron cómplices del momento y de lo que acababan de hacer. Le subió las piernas al borde de la mesa y le separó los muslos. Luego hundió la cabeza entre sus nalgas para lamer todo el rastro que había dejado de su propia liberación. No era la primera vez que cataba su sabor, pero sí que era la primera que lo hacía con el rastro del semen de Cas en la boca, y que [Byggvir](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Byggvir) lo perdonase, pero ese sabor era más adictivo que el de la mismísima cerveza.

Cuando lo dejó lo más limpio que pudo, le ayudó a ponerse la ropa, todo entre sonrisas tímidas y palabras susurradas.

— Creo que deberíamos quedarnos a pasar la noche —Dean quitó un poco de lona de la venta y miró fuera—. Ha parado de nevar pero es muy tarde y hace demasiado frío. Propongo que pasemos aquí la noche y mañana con la luz del día encontraremos el coche.

Castiel asintió. Lo ayudó a estirar varias lonas en el suelo y se tumbaron. La tela era áspera y olía raro. Se notaba que la usaban para guardar algún tipo de embarcación, quizás una ranchera grande, pero a ellos no les importó. Dean se tumbó boca arriba, y cuando se hubo acomodado, le tendió el brazo a Cas para que lo usara de almohada. Éste se echó pegado a su cuerpo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Luego ocultó la cara en el cuello para olerle y dormirse así.

Dean lo rodeó con el brazo y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

— Buenas noches, Cas.

— Buenas noches, Dean —Castiel sonó lejano, más dormido ya que despierto.

Dean lo miró, completamente relajado sobre su pecho. Le gustó tenerle así. Se sentía satisfecho y feliz. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo, era la primera vez que sentía paz consigo mismo. Cerró los ojos y, al instante, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

 

La mañana llegó soleada, derritiendo así la nieve que había caído durante la noche. La temperatura seguía baja, pero no era nada que no pudieran sobrellevar. Antes de ponerse en marcha y salir de esa improvisada cama, Dean despertó a Cas con suaves besos sobre el rostro y la nariz. En un principio el plan era ese, pero a los pocos minutos se le fue de las manos y acabó bajándole con prisas los pantalones mientras se corría apenas se hubo introducido en él. Castiel eyaculó entre sus dedos a su vez. Así daba gusto comenzar el día.

Una hora más tarde habían encontrado el sendero que sabían que les llevaría hacia el coche. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Iban cogidos de la mano. Podía parecer que esa era la mejor postura para no hacerse daño con las esposas, pero si no las hubieran llevado, ellos habrían ido de igual modo con los dedos entrelazados.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Dean fue directo a la guantera donde habían dejado los móviles el día anterior para hacerle saber a Sam que estaban bien. Luego abrió el maletero en busca de la ganzúa que tenía para abrir las esposas. Antes de hacerlo se miraron, dudando por un momento. Finalmente, y con click rápido, las abrió. Tenía que conducir de vuelta al motel y no hubiera sido cómodo ni para Castiel ni para él.

— Creo que las guardaré de recuerdo —dijo cerrando el maletero sin mirarle, porque sabía que Castiel tenía un gesto jocoso en la cara.

 

 

 

Sam los vio llegar a la habitación con curiosidad.

— ¿Os ha pillado la ola de frío? —les preguntó cuando ambos ya estuvieron dentro—. ¿Dónde habéis pasado la noche?

— En un cobertizo o algo así —Dean llegó hasta la nevera de la destartalada cocina y sacó un par de cervezas—. Salimos corriendo y nos escondimos allí toda la noche.

— Ah, bien —Sam seguía mirándoles. Cas estaba inusualmente callado, por eso se dirigió a él—. ¿Todo ok, Cas?

— ¿Hmmm? —parecía bastante nervioso y no podía sostenerle la mirada—. Sí. Todo está correcto, Sam.

Sam caminó para coger la cazadora y, al agacharse, vio una marca en el cuello de su hermano.

— ¿Te han golpeado? —señaló con el dedo índice—. Tienes un hematoma en el cuello. ¿Seguro que no os han hecho nada?

— Seguro, Sam. Hemos peleado contra esos demonios, pero no fue para tanto —le confirmó saltándose que todo salió por los aires y ellos dos salieron de allí por los pelos—. ¿Dónde vas?

— Al bar de aquí al lado. Hay una timba clandestina y necesitamos pasta. ¿Te apuntas?

— Nah, paso. He dormido sobre una lona en el suelo y tengo la espalda fatal. Voy a darme una ducha, a comer algo, y a meterme en la cama.

— Está bien —Sam ignoró el extraño comportamiento de Dean y se giró para mirar a Cas—. ¿Y tú?

— Yo... también he dormido mal. Además, no se me da bien disimular en esa clase de juegos.

_Se te da mal disimular en todo,_ pensó Sam, pero se lo calló. No quiso insistir más.

— Bien. Que descanséis —cogió la cartera y las llaves y salió por la puerta.

Dean miró de reojo a Cas, tardando ambos un rato en reaccionar.

— ¿Crees que ha sospechado algo? —Cas había aceptado la cerveza de Dean pero aún no la había tocado.

— Nah. Sam es un inocentón —le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Necesito una ducha.

Castiel asintió.

— Yo... esperaré aquí.

Dean se volvió para mirarle cuando ya casi estaba abriendo la puerta del aseo.

— Si Sam no fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro, nos podríamos duchar juntos, pero...

— No tienes que excusarte, Dean. Lo entiendo —Cas estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Dean, mirando la cerveza que tenía entre los dedos.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Desapareció tras la puerta sin cerrarla del todo. Un minuto más tarde se oyó el sonido de la ducha y un rastro de vaho comenzó a escaparse por la rendija que había dejado abierta.

Castiel suspiró, le dio un trago a la botella y miró al frente. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás seguían vivas en su cabeza, aún tenía el sonido de los gemidos de Dean en sus oídos, taladrándole el cerebro.

La vibración del teléfono desde el bolsillo del pantalón lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cogió el aparato y miró la pantalla.

“Cas. Dile a Dean que no voy a volver en toda la noche. La timba promete. Por cierto, mentís muy mal. Duchaos, por favor. Apestáis a sexo. Hasta mañana.”

Castiel sonrió. Para él, que Sam lo supiera no suponía ningún problema. Ahora debía averiguar si lo era para Dean, pero se lo diría luego. Antes quería alcanzarle en la ducha. Había llegado el momento de demostrarle que él también sabía hacer lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. Esa noche le tocaba a Dean dejarse llevar.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista Nº1: 7 y 12 (atrapados en algún lugar en invierno y esposados juntos)

Lista Nº2: 3, 9 y 27 (primera vez, contra la pared y brutotes, mordiscos y arañazos)

Pairing: Dean/Cas.

Sin betear.

 

 


	2. Love me like you do (Jensen/Misha)

2) [love me like you do.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5h-onZsLAo)

 

 

Jensen sabía que esas horas de estudio eran muy importantes para su amigo, por eso aguantaba paciente en esa librería cuando lo único que quería era prenderse fuego con el mechero con el que llevaba un rato jugando. Mira, así Jared podría practicar con él las pruebas de bombero para las que estaba estudiando.

Jared, su mejor amigo, iba a presentarse a un examen teórico para el cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad. Las prácticas las llevaba de lujo, pero el examen teórico era otra historia, por eso tenía que estudiar todo lo que pudiera; porque su futuro profesional estaba únicamente en sus manos.

Jensen se había ofrecido a llevarle y traerle todos los días hasta la otra punta de la ciudad, a la única librería decente que había en todo el estado donde podías estudiar allí mismo consultando los libros que tenían y donde podías tomarte un café, o veinte, mientras estudiabas.

Sí, esa librería era la mejor del mundo según Jared. Para Jensen era un sitio más. Aunque apreciaba los libros, salía tan cansado de trabajar que, cuando llegaba y se sentaba al lado de su amigo, lo único que quería era desconectar del mundo tonteando con el móvil. Hasta que descubrió al dueño de la librería.

Misha no paraba en todo el día. Siempre estaba ayudando a alguien a encontrar algún libro, recibiendo y organizando el nuevo material que le llegaba y, según a ojos de Jensen, siendo jodidamente encantador.

— ¿Qué haces?

Jensen se incorporó cuando Jared, que estaba a su lado estudiando, se había dado cuenta de que llevaba media hora mirando la pared de enfrente. O eso parecía desde los ojos de su amigo; él miraba el reflejo de la vitrina donde se reflejaba el trasero de Misha.

— Nada. Dormitaba —se desperezó para disimular.

— Jensen, no hace falta que te quedes conmigo. Puedo volver solo a casa luego.

— Me he ofrecido a traerte y llevarte a la salida del trabajo y no voy a rajarme ahora —susurró intentando no levantar la voz—. Es mi promesa y pienso cumplirla —decidió no decirle nada de esa pequeña fijación que había pillado por el dueño del lugar.

— Está bien, como quieras —Jared no iba a insistir.

— Jared —una voz sonó justo delante de ellos y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, unos ojos azules los miraba a menos de metro y medio de distancia—. Ya tengo el libro que me encargaste el mes pasado.

— Oh, genial, Misha. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Te lo traigo? —Misha seguía hablando en susurros para no molestar al resto.

— Ahora cuando termine lo recojo.

Misha asintió y de la misma manera que había llegado, desapareció.

Jensen tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Misha. ¿Misha? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? Aunque le daba igual. ¿Cómo podía una persona tener esos ojos tan azules?

— Jay... el dueño de esto... ¿es ese Misha?

— Sí. Abrió este sitio hace unos años y parece que no le va muy mal.

— Hmmm. ¿Sabes... si tiene pareja?

Jared sonrió.

— Nunca le he visto con nadie, aunque, estás de suerte, porque es gay.

Jensen miró a los ojos a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque un día estaba en la cola para pagar un libro cuando, una chica que estaba delante de mí, le dijo que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

— Muy directa.

— Pues sí. El caso es que él se ruborizó hasta las orejas y le dijo que era gay.

Jensen agradeció con una mueca la información de su amigo y volvió a mirar a Misha.

En silencio, e intentando disimular un poco más, Jensen siguió observándole. Parecía ser un tío encantador, afable y educado que mostraba su sonrisa a todo el mundo. Entonces se dio cuenta que, algunos de los que salían de la tienda, metían un papel doblado en lo que parecía un buzón de sugerencias.

— Jay —la cabecita pensante de Jensen se había puesto a pensar—. ¿Eso que hay al lado de la puerta es un buzón de sugerencias?

Jared levantó la cabeza y miró al frente enfocando la vista.

— Sí. Yo suelo usarlo algunas veces cuando quiero que me traiga algún libro raro.

— Ah —Jensen no se lo pensó más. Cogió una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y miró la hoja en blanco. ¿Iba a tener lo que había que tener para decirle lo que pensaba de él? El buzón parecía ser muy popular así que, si le veían echar algo, nadie sospecharía nada raro.

— Ya he terminado, ¿nos vamos?

Jensen levantó la vista sobresaltado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

— Sí, el tema que tenía planeado para hoy era fácil. ¿Nos vamos? —Jared comenzó a recoger sus cosas y metiéndolas en su mochila—. Te invito a una cerveza para despejarnos.

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo. Para una vez que quería quedarse allí más tiempo...

— Voy a recoger el libro que me ha traído Misha. Ahora te veo en el parking.

Genial. Ese sería su momento para que, ni Misha ni Jared vieran que metía un papel en el buzón. Garabateó lo primero que se le ocurrió y caminó rápido hacia la entrada. Conforme abría la puerta, deslizó disimuladamente el papel que cayó junto a los demás.

 

 

 

Misha cerró una hora más tarde de lo habitual. Había estado colocando los libros nuevos en las estanterías y luego estuvo haciendo balance de caja. Lo peor era que no había terminado porque aún le quedaba mirar el buzón de sugerencias y, conforme lo que le pidieran, hacer el pedido siguiente.

La gente solía usar ese sistema porque él siempre estaba ocupado en la tienda, ayudando a unos y a otros, así que, para no molestar, la gente le escribía lo que quería que les trajera y él hacía el pedido. Llevaba un tiempo con ese sistema y la verdad es que funcionaba perfectamente.

Una a una, fue apuntando las peticiones hasta que llegó a una hoja que tenía un inusual mensaje.

_Me gustas._

Misha parpadeó confundido. ¿Era eso una broma? Miró el reverso del papel y no ponía nada. Quizás alguien estaba muy aburrido. Dejó el papel a un lado y siguió con su trabajo.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Jensen volvió a mangarle un papel y un boli a su amigo. Ésta vez Jared se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró.

— Voy a jugar a los ceritos —mintió.

Jared puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con lo suyo. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Jensen de explayarse todo lo que hubiera querido el día anterior.

_Hola. Te queda muy bien esa camisa de color rojo, aunque mi favorita es la azul que te pusiste el otro día. ¿Te la pondrías mañana para mí, por favor?_

 

 

 

Misha leyó la petición y parpadeó confundido. ¿Tenía un admirador secreto?

Al principio iba a romper el papel y a olvidar todo ese infantil asunto pero, ¿qué más le daba a él ponerse la camisa azul o la rosa? Si así hacía feliz a alguien, que así fuera.

 

Lo primero que vio Jensen al llegar a la librería fue la camisa de Misha. Éste estaba de espaldas atendiendo a una muchacha, así que pudo fijarse en él todo lo que quiso. Esa camisa sólo podía significar que había leído su nota. También podía ser casualidad, pero no lo creía. Ese color le resaltaba el color de los ojos y el tono de su piel. Estaba tan guapo que dolía verle.

Sin poderlo evitar, su imaginación voló libre y sin freno, ofreciéndole imágenes prohibidas de ese hombre que sabía que no debía de estar pensando en ningún lugar público, pero no podía parar.  Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía un incómodo bulto entre las piernas. Se sacó la camisa para poder disimularlo, pero la visión de Misha aún seguía en su cabeza.

— Jared —jadeó sin poder contenerse, buscando desesperadamente algo que le hiciera parar de semejantes pensamientos—. ¿Qué lees?

— ¿Hmmm? —enfrascado en lo que estaba leyendo, Jared tardó unos segundos en responderle—. Los posibles efectos secundarios de la inhalación de humos en los pulmones y su rápido tratamiento para una pronta recuperación de las víctimas.

Hecho; erección controlada. Sólo tenía que preguntarle a Jared por alguna de las cosas que estudiaba y era como si le dieran bromuro con una cuchara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nah, curiosidad —Jensen le sonrió con encanto—. Sigue estudiando.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo había vuelto a lo suyo, él cogió un bolígrafo, un papel, y se dispuso a dejar su nota.

_Gracias por haberte puesto la camisa que te pedí ayer. Me has alegrado la tarde._

 

 

 

_Me has alegrado la tarde._

Misha no pudo evitar releer esa última frase de la nota y esbozar una sonrisa. Esa persona había llamado toda su atención. Tenía muchos clientes a lo largo del día. ¿Quién podría ser?

 

 

 

Al día siguiente llegaron más tarde de lo normal a la librería. El día había sido pésimo en más de un sentido porque habían recibido la terrible noticia que, un amigo que tenían en común, había muerto en un accidente de moto. Habían pasado todo el día dándole el pésame a la familia y asistiendo  al velatorio.

Ese día Jensen no estaba de humor para escribir nada. Misha estaba arrebatador, como siempre, pero él llevaba todo el día pensando en lo que había sucedido y si la vida merecía la pena o no.

Sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, cogió un folio, un bolígrafo, y se dejó llevar.

_Hoy me he dado cuenta de que la vida es más efímera de lo que en realidad creemos. Nos levantamos todos los días, nos vamos a trabajar, a estudiar, volvemos a casa, nos quejamos de nuestra rutina diaria, pero no nos damos cuenta de lo_ _más preciado_ _que tenemos;_ _la_ _vida._

De pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, recordando más de un momento compartido con su amigo y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás, es e también podía ser su último día, su última tarde, lo último que escribiera en esa vida.

_Si tuviera suficiente valor, me levantaría de esta silla y te diría quién soy y lo mucho que me gustas. Admiro cómo sonríes a tus clientes, a todos y cada uno de ellos a pesar de que estés demasiado cansado. Me gusta lo organizado que eres, lo mucho que te preocupas porque todo esté bien, la confianza que nos das en tu librería haciendo que nos sintamos como en nuestra propia casa._ _Me das vida cuando te veo sonreír._

 

 

 

Misha se pasó un buen rato releyendo la nota. Ésta era totalmente distinta a las otras. En esa última había un trozo de alma y corazón de la persona que lo había escrito. No sabía cómo sentirse  ante algo tan íntimo. Si le pusieran a la persona que escribía esas notas delante... ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

 

 

A Jensen le dio tiempo de llegar a su casa y cambiarse antes de ir a recoger a Jared. No quería ir a la librería vestido con la chaqueta negra que había llevado al funeral. Jared no había podido ir porque tenía un examen muy importante, así que él fue en representación de los dos.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —Jared se sentó en la mesa de siempre y sacó sus cosas mientras le preguntaba a su amigo.

Jensen parecía estar igual de triste que el día anterior.

— Mal —fue sincero, ¿para qué mentir?—. La madre se puso a llorar, su hermano pequeño también. La abuela se desmayó y tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia... Menos mal que no has ido. No ha sido agradable.

Jared le apretó la mano con fuerza.

— Hoy saldremos antes y te invito a cenar fuera.

Jensen le sonrió y asintió aceptando. Cuando se hubo serenado un poco de sus funestos pensamientos, sacó un folio y se puso a escribir.

_Hola, Misha. Quiero disculparme por mi carta de ayer._ _Supongo que necesitaba contar lo que sentía. Te prometo que pronto volveré a pedirte que te pongas la camisa azul y a contarte todo lo que sueño contigo._

 

 

 

Misha cerró los ojos. Se había llevado a casa la carta y no había parado de leerla. Quizás se estuviera equivocando, pero mucho se temía que había comenzado a sentir algo por la persona que escribía esas cartas, y era una locura porque no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Muchas personas echaban su petición en el buzón a lo largo del día, y él no podía estar pendiente de todos porque tenía mucho trabajo a todas horas. Ojalá esa persona le diera una pista de su identidad.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a ponerse la camisa azul.

 

 

Jensen estaba ese día de mejor humor. Quizás la camiseta azul de Misha tuviera algo que ver. Sabía que estaba leyendo sus cartas. Había algo en él que le decía que así era. Una prueba era que se ponía esa camisa mucho más que antes. Podía ser casualidad, claro, pero él no creía en las casualidades.

Esa tarde iba a tirarse a la piscina de cabeza. No iba a decirle quién era, pero sí que iba a confesarle un par de cosas.

_Anoche soñé contigo._ _Iba a tu librería y_ _me_ _quedaba hasta última hora, esperando a que cerraras. Tú ya me estabas esperando. Me vistes entrar y viniste directo hacia mí. Cuando me dejaste completamente desnudo, te quitaste el cinturón y me ataste las muñecas por detrás de la espalda. Me inclinaste encima del mostrador y... ¿quieres que te siga contando mi sueño o prefieres que lo llevemos a cabo?_

 

 

 

Misha se echó agua fría en la cara por segunda vez intentando no boquear mientras leía la carta. Tenía que descubrir quién era esa persona anónima. Se moría por hacer precisamente eso que había soñado y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Al día siguiente estaría a todas horas pendiente del buzón.

 

 

No sirvió para nada. Por mucho que intentaba mirar todos aquellos que dejaban una carta, él apenas tuvo tiempo de ver sólo a un par. Su librería era muy conocida y tenía mucha clientela que salía y entraba de ella de forma continua a lo largo del día. Encontrar quién era el que escribía esas cartas era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Esa noche se llevó una sorpresa cuando, adherida a la carta, había como una bola de papel pegada con celo por detrás. Curioso, abrió el pequeño paquete y lo miró.

Parecía el mando a distancia de un garaje. Sin entender nada,  desplegó la carta y leyó.

_Hoy quiero regalarte algo; el mando a distancia de mi pluggin. Mañana lo llevaré puesto. Si quieres jugar conmigo, sólo tienes que encenderlo._

Misha se quedó mirando el objeto pensando que estaba soñando, pero no; todo aquello era muy real. 

 

 

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la librería a la mañana siguiente fue ponerle pilas nuevas al mando. No sabía si funcionaba o no y si iba a estar todo el día apretando el botón, porque no sabía a qué hora pasaba esa persona por allí, lo mejor era asegurarse de que estuviera funcionando bien.

Jensen llegó con Jared a la hora de siempre. Se sentía un poco raro saliendo de casa con el pluggin metido en su trasero. No lo había hecho nunca y le parecía como si todo el mundo supiera que lo llevaba puesto.

Se sentó con cuidado al lado de su amigo y abrió un libro fingiendo leer. Aún no había visto a Misha y ojalá no se le notase a la legua que era él el pervertido que le había regalado el mando a distancia de su juguetito.

De pronto algo dentro de él comenzó a vibrar y tuvo que apretar los dientes ante el inesperado movimiento. Levantó la cabeza intentando poner su mejor cara de póquer y localizó a Misha. Éste estaba detrás del mostrador. Debía de haber salido del almacén en ese momento.

La vibración paró y de nuevo se puso en marcha. Jensen apretó lo dientes y se centró más en el libro, tragándose un jadeo.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces tenso —Jared había levantado la cabeza de sus apuntes y lo miraba con cara rara—. ¿Te duele algo?

— No, estoy bien —disimuló.

— Pues parece que te hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

Jensen se lamió los labios. Genial. Se frotó la cara y al fin pudo relajarse cuando la vibración paró.

— Voy a hablar con Misha para preguntarle si le ha llegado ya el libro que le pedí el otro día. Lo necesito para el examen.

Jensen asintió. Lo vio acercarse al mostrador y hablar con él. Estaba demasiado lejos para saber de qué hablaban, así que volvió de nuevo a su posición de escondite tras el libro. Ojalá no llegara a ponerlo a su máxima velocidad o tendría un serio problema.

 

— El libro que me has pedido está agotado, Jared —Misha miraba una lista en la pantalla del ordenador—, pero tengo un colega que puede tenerlo. Te va a tardar cinco días. Si no te importa esperar, te lo pido.

— Ah, genial. No, no me importa. Aún tengo tiempo para el examen. Llevo algo de retraso por culpa de lo del otro día, pero aún quedan varias semanas para poder avanzar más.

Misha levantó la mirada de la pantalla y lo miró.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Siempre os veo a tu amigo y a ti estudiando. ¿Puedo echaros una mano?

— No, gracia, no es nada. El otro día un amigo que tenemos en común Jensen y yo —señaló hacia atrás a donde estaba Jensen ajeno a todo—, tuvo un accidente de moto y murió. Estuvimos un par de días algo... perdidos y desanimados, pero ya hemos vuelto a la normalidad.

— Vaya, lo lamento mucho.

— Gracias —Jared le sonrió con afecto—. En casos como estos te planteas tu vida entera, por qué él y no yo, y hace que te des cuenta de las cosas verdaderamente importantes que antes habías pasado por alto, como la seguridad de tu hogar o la sonrisa de alguien que te quiere.

Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Jared... ¿tú no...?

Jared parpadeó esperando el resto de la pregunta.

— Yo no... ¿qué?

— Nada, déjalo. Es una tontería. Sigue estudiando.

Jared asintió. Regresó a su mesa y sentó de nuevo a meter la cabeza en el libro.

Misha se quedó muy confundido. Esas palabras le sonaban de las notas. Le había preguntado a Jared, pero parecía sincero cuando lo miró tras quedarse a medias con su pregunta. Entonces levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Su amigo no se comportaba como los demás clientes de la librería. Solía estar distraído y no tenía la actitud propia de alguien que está allí estudiando. Eso le hizo sospechar. Caminó hacia detrás de una librería donde sabía que no podía verle. Movió un libro de una de las estanterías que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos para espiarle. Jared escribía apuntes en su cuaderno como un loco y su amigo... su amigo parecía pasar las hojas de un libro muy aburrido.

Sacó el mando a distancia del bolsillo trasero  y lo encendió.

La vibración tomó a Jensen totalmente desprevenido que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo sobre la silla.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa, oculto como estaba sabiendo que nadie le veía. Se había fijado en Jensen más de una vez, cómo no. Era un tío muy atractivo, muy alto, con andares muy masculinos y una cara aniñada demasiado dulce. Tuvo que admitir que jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera él el de las notas, sencillamente porque esas cosas no le pasaban a él.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, aceleró una velocidad más, apreciando claramente que Jensen estaba cada vez más nervioso en su silla.

Intentando disimular una sonrisa, caminó hacia el mostrador. Al lado había un muchacho observando su portátil y al que conocía de toda la vida.

— Osric, ¿te importa quedarte al mando un rato? Necesito salir un momento.

— Claro —el muchacho se levantó de su asiento llevándose el portátil consigo y se puso detrás del mostrador—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

— Gracias —Misha le sonrió—. Saldré por la puerta de atrás.

Dio un par de golpecitos sobre la madera del mostrador indicando que se iba y volvió a pasar por delante de la mesa de Jensen como si no supiera nada.

Se ocultó de nuevo en el mismo sitio que antes y, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar luego, puso el mando a toda la velocidad posible.

Jensen jadeó en voz alta sin poderlo evitar. Para disimular, tosió lo más alto que pudo. Jared se lo quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué haces? —miró de reojo las caras de la gente que se había vuelto al oír a su amigo.

— Nada. He tosido —susurró. No podía hablar más alto porque le temblaba hasta la voz. Ojalá Misha no se hubiera olvidado de que había dejado esa cosa encendida, porque sino iba a tener un serio problema.

— Jensen —Jared no entendía nada—. ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Tenía una erección del tamaño de Roma en los pantalones y esa cosa que tenía metida por el culo le estaba dando de lleno en la próstata, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

— Voy a ir al baño. Creo que no me ha sentado bien la comida —se levantó con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido con la silla.

Misha lo vio incorporarse y supo que iba a ir al baño. Le había leído los labios. Se adelantó a él y caminó hacia el pasillo que había la fondo y donde estaban los aseos. Una vez allí dentro, lo esperó.

 

Jensen entró en el aseo y cerró la puerta tras él. Por suerte no había nadie allí dentro. Se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, la que estaba abierta del todo y entró. No le dio tiempo de cerrar cuando una voz sonó tras él.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Jensen se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Misha. Se había ocultado detrás de la puerta y no lo había visto al llegar. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Lo había descubierto?

— No... todo está bien —se le daba fatal mentir.

Misha sacó el mando del bolsillo y lo puso sobre la palma de la mano, enseñándoselo sin ocultar nada.

— Ayer me encontré esto en el buzón de sugerencias —comenzó. Apretó el primer botón, apagando ese trasto por completo—. Me pregunto qué podrá ser —y, de nuevo, lo volvió a encender y a poner a su máxima velocidad.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. Podía seguir disimulando, pero no iba a servir para nada.

— No se me ocurrió otra cosa para saber a ciencia cierta si estabas leyendo mis cartas —admitió—. Siento si te he... incomodado.

Misha se lamió los labios. Bajó un poco la intensidad del vibrador, pero no lo llegó a apagar del todo. Se acercó a él y lo miró muy, muy de cerca.

— ¿Aún... quieres que llevemos a cabo tus sueños?

Jensen lo miró algo sorprendido.

— Sí —respondió con timidez—. Por favor.

Misha le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo empujó con cuidado para que caminara hacia atrás los pocos pasos que faltaban para que ambos quedaran dentro del cubículo del aseo. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras él.

— Extiende los brazos y junta las manos.

Jensen lo hizo sin poner objeciones. Misha se abrió el cinturón y lo sacó de las presillas. Luego comenzó a rodear las muñecas de Jensen con él. Cuando lo tuvo atado, se hizo a un lado, le estiró los brazos y lo colgó por las muñecas de la percha que había detrás de la puerta.

Misha se colocó y se arrimó a él hasta colocar su pecho sobre su espalda. Jensen era un poco más alto que él, pero no se notaba demasiado la diferencia. De cerca, ese hombre era impresionante y aún no entendía cómo se había fijado en él.

— ¿Por que yo, Jensen?

Era la primera vez que oía su nombre salir de entre sus labios y eso le provocó un escalofrío sobre la piel.

— Ya te lo dije en una de las cartas; porque me gusta verte sonreír. Da igual que estés cansado, o triste, o tengas mucho trabajo y los clientes esperen en masa para pedirte cosas o preguntarte lo mismo una y otra vez. Tú nunca dejas de sonreír.

Misha depositó un beso en el centro de la espalda mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Con mucha lentitud, comenzó a abrirle la correa del cinturón y la cremallera.

— He leído todas tus cartas unas mil veces y llegué a un punto en el que pensé que comenzaba a sentir algo por ti.

Jensen giró la cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí, porque tu apreciación de la vida se parece a la mía y, aunque no lo parezca, entre las palabras que escribiste dejaste un poco de tu alma. Si no hubiera tenido esa clase de conexión contigo, hoy no estaríamos aquí, no habría accionado el mando a distancia —le confirmó—. Simplemente habría ignorado tus cartas.

Jensen se alegró de que Misha no fuera como todos los tíos que se fijaban primero en el exterior y luego, miraban a ver qué había dentro. Él no; él se había tirado a la piscina sin saber si había agua.

— Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

— Yo también —sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le quedó a medias en el rostro cuando sintió la mano de ese hombre deslizarse dentro de su ropa interior. No pudo evitar jadear su nombre—. Misha.

— Dilo otra vez.

— Misha —siseó sin poderlo evitar.

Le terminó de bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta mitad del muslo y le puso una mano en el centro de la espalda que lo empujó con suavidad hacia delante. Jensen se agarró mejor al perchero y sacó el trasero, siendo consciente de que ahora empezaba lo bueno.

La anilla color morada del pluggin quedaba algo oculta entre las nalgas de Jensen, y, durante unos segundos, no pudo evitar quedarse estático mirando esa increíble escena.

Se abrió sus pantalones y los bajó junto con la ropa interior lo suficiente para dejar salir su erección. El líquido pre—seminal ya le había manchado la tela, pero le dio igual.

Del bolsillo trasero sacó la cartera. La abrió y de dentro cogió dos sobrecitos, aunque uno de ellos posiblemente no le hiciera ya falta.

Se colocó el preservativo y comprobó que todo estaba correcto. Luego abrió el lubricante y se lo esparció por todo el miembro. Nunca estaba de más un poco de lubricación extra. Entonces fue a por el pluggin.

No lo había apagado, y no iba a hacerlo ahora. Deslizó el dedo por la anilla y lo movió un poco en círculos, estirando los músculos de Jensen. Éste gimió sin poderse controlar.

— Por favor, Misha —jadeó—. Quítamelo y fóllame.

Él quería jugar más tiempo, comprobar cuál era su resistencia y recrearse en él, pero sabía que Jensen llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando. Él no había tenido piedad con el mando y entendía que estuviera tan necesitado. En su situación habría estado igual.

Tiró con cuidado de la anilla con el dedo índice y puso la otra mano sobre una de las nalgas, aguantándole para que no se moviera.

El pluggin comenzó a salir lentamente, separando los rosados pliegues mientras se habría paso hasta quedar fuera por completo, dejando a Jensen sudoroso y temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Misha no se hizo esperar; agarró el pluggin con una mano, lo giró para apagarlo y se colocó tras él. De una sola estocada entró en su cuerpo.

Jensen gruñó. La erección de Misha era más gruesa que el juguete que había llevado puesto y, dejarle más espacio así de pronto, lo pilló de sorpresa.

Ambos se pararon un segundo luchando contra su propio deseo. No podían tardar porque Misha debía de seguir ocupándose de la tienda y Jensen temía que su amigo entrara en el baño en cualquier momento para ver cómo estaba. Tenían que correrse ya.

— Misha —jadeó. Éste había comenzado a moverse, a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo y la sensación fue mucho más que satisfactoria—. No podemos tardar mucho —le costó toda una vida pronunciar esa simple frase.

— Lo sé —Misha le rodeó la cintura con uno de los brazos y llegó a su erección, donde su pene ya había comenzado a gotear pequeñas gotas blancas. Lo agarró y comenzó a acariciarlo todo lo largo que era—. Córrete, vamos. Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Jensen sollozó mientras asentía. No podía parar. Notaba cómo el orgasmo se arremolinaba en el abdomen amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro. Cuando Misha se movió y rozó con la punta de su miembro ese sensible lugar, Jensen estalló en mil pedazos.

Comenzó a correrse sobre la mano de Misha, con la cabeza gacha entre los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, viendo cómo le manchaba los dedos, la pared y el suelo. Se estremeció mientras duró el orgasmo, quedándose luego medio ahogado buscando la forma de que su respiración volviera cuanto antes a la normalidad.

Misha extrajo su pene de ese cálido agujero y se quitó el condón de un tirón. Lo lanzó a un lado sin preocuparse de dónde caía y comenzó a masturbarse sobre el trasero de Jensen mientras con la otra mano le deslizaba el pulgar en el ano para volver a follarle ahora de esa manera.

Jensen gimió y, con ese sonido en su cerebro, Misha se derramó sobre su trasero manchándole sin importarle nada más.

 

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, oyéndose sólo sus respiraciones casi al compás.

El primero en reaccionar fue Misha, que cogió papel y comenzó a limpiarle bien. Le colocó la ropa y lo soltó de la percha. Cuando le dejó libre las manos, le dio un beso en las muñecas.

— ¿Estás bien?

Jensen sonrió y se sonrojó por esa muestra de afecto.

— Perfectamente —sonrió con timidez—. Gracias.

Misha levantó la vista para mirarle esos impresionantes ojos verdes y lo besó.

Estuvieron mordiéndose los labios un rato, hasta que tuvieron que parar por falta de oxígeno.

— Voy a salir primero —Misha dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo para comprobar que todo quedaba en orden.

— Bien. Yo voy a esperar un par de minutos.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Misha se volvió hacia él y lo besó de nuevo.

— Quiero seguir adelante con esto.

Jensen asintió. Él también.

Tras esa confirmación, abrió finalmente la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Jensen se dejó caer sobre la madera, apoyando la frente sobre ella. Había sido mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Se miró un segundo al espejo para darse el visto bueno y luego salió. Llegó hasta su silla y se sentó. Jared lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí —respondió en el acto—. No mezcles jamás salsa de curry con gambas rebozadas envueltas en lechuga.

Jared puso cara de asco.

— No pensaba, pero gracias.

Jensen se acomodó en su sitio, relajado y feliz. Levantó la vista hacia el mostrador y se topó con los ojos azules de Misha. Se sonrieron durante un fugaz momento y luego siguieron cada uno a lo suyo.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Jared se levantó, recogió sus cosas y Jensen lo siguió. Antes de salir por la puerta, Jensen se volvió hacia el mostrador para comprobar que Misha lo estuviera mirando, y así era. Levantó un papel que había doblado por la mitad y lo echó en el buzón de sugerencias, ésta vez sin esconderse y sin disimular.

Misha le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, luego desapareció tras Jared calle abajo.

Con disimulo, Misha llegó hasta el buzón de sugerencias y lo abrió. Sólo cogió el papel que había encima de todos los demás. Volvió hacia el mostrador y lo desplegó.

Ante sus ojos apareció una dirección y un número de teléfono acompañados de una carita sonriente. A los pies del papel rezaba una única frase.

_¿_ _Te vienes esta noche a mi casa conmigo?_

Misha asintió aún sabiendo que Jensen no podía verle, pero sí; iría con él hasta el fin del mundo. Ese sería el comienzo de una relación muy especial.

 

 

FIN

 

Lista nº1: 3 y 13: Anónimo que manda cartas de amor y tienda de libros.

Lista n2: 11, 16 y 25: dom/sub, sitios públicos y con juguetitos.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha

AU. Jensen sub.

 


	3. Better together (Dean/Castiel)

 

 

3) [Better together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPCOXlXycTM)

 

 

 

Dean no estaba conforme con que lo mandaran a un pueblo perdido de Nebrasca, pero entendía la decisión de su jefe.

Llevaba más de diez años ocupando un cargo importante en una multinacional de gran prestigio y, día a día, Dean se había ganado el mérito propio de que estuviera en la posición en la que estaba.

Ahora él era el responsable de abrir una nueva sucursal en Nebrasca y tenía que ir allí para organizarlo todo, el problema estaba en que lo habían mandado antes de tiempo y las oficinas no estaban terminadas.

Su nuevo destino estaba en la planta diecinueve de un emblemático edificio de oficinas, al menos eso le habían dicho, pero lo habían mandado al pueblo más cercano, a un lugar donde sólo había una carretera, los edificios más altos eran de dos plantas y todo el mundo parecía ir en chandal a todas horas. Su jefe le había dicho que las oficinas estarían en menos de un mes y que ese era el edificio más cercano disponible que habían encontrado con tan poco tiempo.

A regañadientes, acabó aceptando. Para calmarle, su jefe le había dicho que todos sus gastos corrían por su cuenta. Eso a primera instancia le alegró pensando en que iba a comer en restaurantes carísimos e ir a funciones de teatro. Luego descubrió que la película más moderna que habían estrenado en los cines de ese pueblo fue Dirty Dancing.

De lo único que no podía quejarse era de su oficina. Para estar a pie de calle, debía reconocer que no le desagradaba del todo.

El edificio, de una sola planta, comenzaba con una puerta acristalada dando paso a una estancia amplia, con una mesa en una esquina, una alfombra grande, un par de sillas y varias estanterías. Ese sería el lugar de su secretaria. En la esquina opuesta, al fondo de un pequeño pasillo, había una puerta para los aseos, otra puerta que parecía un armario con estanterías, y finalmente su despacho. Daba a la parte trasera del edificio, donde había un parque muy grande con muchos árboles. Ahora, en pleno invierno como estaban, la imagen podía parecer un poco desoladora, pero a Dean le encantaba la escena. En la gran ciudad, donde él vivía, era muy raro encontrarse con más de dos árboles juntos.

Cuando le presentaron a su secretaria resultó que no era una mujer, sino un hombre. Al principio pensó que era un tío raro, porque parecía no hacer ruido nunca, ni se quejaba cuando Dean le colocaba una montaña de carpetas para organizar cinco minutos antes de la hora de salida. Ni siquiera se quejaba del poco tiempo para comer que tenía.

— ¿Cómo le gusta el café? —fue lo primero que le preguntó, comprobando lo grave que era esa voz.

— Oscuro, sólo con una gota de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar. Y nada de descafeinado, ¿vale?

Castiel asintió. Durante varios días no volvió a oírle la voz. Ahora, cada vez que llegaba al despacho por las mañanas, ya tenía esperando su café sobre la mesa, a la temperatura perfecta y un sabor extraordinario. Era uno de los mejores café que había probado en la vida.

Normalmente Dean solía ir a un restaurante cercano a comer. Era casero y los manteles eran de cuadros rojos, pero la comida era fantástica. Ese día había decidido comer en la oficina. Tenía demasiado trabajo y no quería aplazarlo.

Tras pasarse hasta bien avanzada la mañana organizando cosas, salió fuera de su despacho para comprobar que Castiel parecía no haberse movido de su silla en toda la mañana, tecleando con una exactitud pulcra un expediente en el ordenador.

— Voy a encargar algo para comer —le dijo—. ¿Te pido algo?

Castiel apenas hablaba. Era muy parco en palabras y a todo solía responderle con un escueto sí o no.

— No, gracias, señor Winchester. No suelo comer nada al medio día.

Dean no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Esa era la frase más larga que le había escuchado en toda la semana que llevaba ahí. Debía de reconocer que ese tono ronco le gustó mucho, no sabía por qué.

— ¿No comes nada al medio día?

— No.

Dean seguía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero perder horas de trabajo.

Eso no le gustó en absoluto. Nadie que trabajara para él iba a auto castigarse sin comer sólo porque tenía trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Hamburguesa de pollo o ternera?

Castiel levantó la vista sabiendo que Dean no desistiría hasta que no le hubiera respondido.

— Ternera.

— Perfecto. Voy a llamarles para que nos lo traigan. Cuando vengan, tráelo a mi despacho.

Dean no le dio tiempo a que se quejara cuando desapareció por el pasillo. Castiel apretó los dientes y aceleró el ritmo para terminar cuanto antes. Si iba a perder tiempo comiendo, debía de correr ahora un poco más.

 

Cuando llegó la comida, Castiel llamó a la puerta y tras recibir la orden de Dean de que podía pasar, giró el pomo y entró.

— ¿Llevas mucho trabajando para esta empresa? Nunca te había visto antes —Dean le dio un bocado enorme a su hamburguesa mientras le preguntaba. Le gustaba conocer quiénes trabajaban para él.

— No. Me han contratado mientras usted está en este pueblo.

Dean hizo un gesto con la cara. Estaba impresionado que, llevando sólo una semana con él, Castiel estuviera haciendo un excelente trabajo. Mejor incluso que muchos que él conocía y que llevaban años en la empresa.

— ¿Te gusta este sitio?

Castiel terminó de masticar y se encogió de hombros.

— Sí. Es tranquilo y tiene todo lo que necesito.

Dean se lo quedó mirando un segundo y sonrió. Él echaba de menos montarse en ascensores, el tráfico a primera hora de la mañana y los rascacielos que parecían no tener fin, pero había una cosa que echaba especialmente en falta.

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

Castiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró porque no se esperaba una pregunta así.

— Sí —respondió escueto.

— A mí también. Mucho. Al lado de la oficina donde trabajaba hay una pequeña tienda de chocolatinas. Todo casero.

El comentario quedó ahí. Dean no dijo nada más, como si hubiera sido absorbido por ese recuerdo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Castiel regresó a su mesa, tecleando incluso más rápido de lo normal, como si quisiera recuperar los treinta minutos que había empleado comiendo.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegó, Castiel ya estaba allí, como siempre. No le veía en la oficina, pero era normal porque a esa hora solía hacer los recados que él le dejaba pendiente a última hora del día anterior.

Cuando entró en su despacho, en el centro de la mesa, encontró como cada mañana, su café listo y a la temperatura perfecta para ser tomado, pero esa mañana había una novedad; había un bombón al lado de la taza. Se acercó, cogió el bombón y lo miró sonriendo. Tras tomarse el café, deslizó el dulce entre los labios y dejó que se disolviera sobre la lengua. Con una sonrisilla tonta en el rostro comenzó su trabajo.

 

 

 

— Cas, ¿vienes a comer conmigo? —Dean salió de su despacho a media mañana. Era la hora de la comida y ese día tenía ganas de ir al restaurante de enfrente.

Castiel paró de teclear y se quedó quieto sin articular palabra. ¿Dean acababa de tutearle?

— Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente —respondió apenas sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Dean no se dio por vencido.

— Por favor —sonó a súplica—. No me gusta comer solo.

Ahí lo había ganado. Acabó asintiendo. Se puso en pie, cogió su gabardina del perchero y se la puso. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, fueron atendidos en pocos minutos.

— Quería darte las gracias por el bombón que has dejado junto a mi café esta mañana.

Castiel pareció sonrojarse.

— No tiene que darlas. Me comentó que le gustaban los chocolates caseros y ese bombón es de la tienda de Jody. Es una pastelera estupenda que tenemos en el pueblo.

— Tendré que ir a visitarla —comentó cuando les trajeron el primer plato.

La comida resultó agradable. Mantuvieron una conversación amena y relajada, abordando temas donde podían conocerse más el uno al otro.

— ¿Tienes pareja? —Dean no supo por qué preguntó eso. No solía entrometerse en la vida privada de los demás porque no era asunto suyo, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saberlo.

— No —Castiel no pareció afectado por la invasión de su intimidad—. Inias y yo rompimos hace algo más de un año. Desde entonces he estado demasiado volcado en mi trabajo como para buscar otra pareja.

Dean se lamió el labio inferior.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo dejasteis?

— El quería irse a trabajar a la ciudad. A un sitio más grande y con más oportunidades. Yo no, y una relación a distancia estaba fuera de toda discusión. Le va muy bien por lo que me ha contado.

— ¿Sigues hablándote con él?

— Sí. Nos mandamos emails de vez en cuando. Que nuestra relación no saliera bien no implica que no podamos ser amigos.

Dean asintió. Eso era muy sabio y maduro. Algo que no todo el mundo entendía.

— Yo no tengo pareja —soltó, como si fuera necesario hacerlo—. No tengo tiempo para ningún novio ni ningún tipo de relación.

Ambos se miraron, conscientes de que acababan de revelar sus inclinaciones sexuales.

— ¿Volvemos al trabajo? —fue Castiel quién se incorporó primero.

Dean pagó y se levantó tras él. Desde ese mismo momento había comenzado a ver a Castiel de otra manera; una que le hacía sentir algo más que una simple relación de trabajo.

 

 

 

Ese café a primera hora de la mañana era una bendición. Ya había dejado de tomárselo en casa y esperaba a llegar al trabajo para disfrutar del que Castiel le preparaba. Estaba mordiendo la mitad del bombón que le había dejado hoy cuando su secretario apareció tras él. Parecía sorprendido por haber llegado unos minutos antes de tiempo.

— Pensé que aún no había llegado —caminó indeciso por el despacho hasta dejar unas carpetas sobre la mesa—. Son los balances de cuentas que me pidió.

Dean no le escuchaba. El bombón que Cas había elegido ese día para él estaba relleno de compota de manzana que, unido al chocolate, transformó su boca en un paraíso de sabor improvisado.

— Este bombón... —comentó, quedándose a medias porque tuvo que relamerse un poco más.

— Es nuevo. Yo aún no lo he probado, pero imaginé que le gustaría porque le he visto pedir repetidamente de postre un trozo de tarta de manzana.

— ¿No lo has probado aún? Imperdonable —Dean caminó hacia él y, sin pedirle permiso y como si tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo, avanzó el brazo hasta dejar la mano frente a los labios de Castiel. Tenía cogido el bombón con los dedos índice y pulgar, por lo que usó el dedo corazón para acariciarle el labio inferior, haciendo que abriera la boca y pudiera deslizar el bombón sin problemas.

Fue a preguntarle qué le parecía, pero la pregunta murió antes de ser pronunciada cuando Cas le capturó los dedos con los labios y los deslizo hacia dentro hasta lamerle con la lengua el chocolate que se le había quedado medio derretido en las yemas. No supieron bien quién lo hizo primero, pero ambos lanzaron un gemido apenas audible.

Cuando Castiel fue consciente de lo que había hecho, le soltó los labios y se echó hacia atrás, completamente abochornado con las mejillas más sonrojadas de lo normal.

— Tengo mucho trabajo —murmuró a modo de disculpa y salió de allí con rapidez.

Dean se miró los dedos, completamente limpios y aún húmedos por la saliva de Castiel. Despacio, se los llevó a la boca y los lamió. Se moría por saber cómo reaccionaría Cas entre sus brazos. Imaginarlo provocó que cierta zona de pantalón se volviera demasiado incómoda. ¡Mierda! A ver quién era el guapo que se concentraba ahora en el trabajo.

 

 

 

— Buenos días, Cas —dos días más tarde Dean llego a su hora de siempre, pero esa vez su secretario estaba allí y no haciendo los recados como siempre solía hacer. Eso le extrañó—. ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, pero quería preguntarle si el viernes puedo salir una hora antes.

Dean levantó una ceja. Esa petición le pareció muy rara porque Castiel era reacio incluso a comer para no perder ni un minuto.

— ¿Está todo bien? —se preocupó. Quizás tenía que ir al médico.

— Sí. Es que mi mejor amigo se casa y de entre todos sus colegas, me han elegido a mí para preparar una fiesta. Tenemos mesa para el viernes en un restaurante y luego... bueno... iremos de copas por ahí —dudó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. Puede venirse si quiere.

Dean le sonrió, ahora mucho más relajado que antes. El pensamiento de que pudiera tener una cita con el médico o una velada romántica con alguien, provocó que el corazón le hubiera comenzado a latir más deprisa de lo normal.

— Ermmmm no, gracias. Estaba pensando apuntarme a un gimnasio o algo. Me paso todo el día sentado y si sigo así voy a tener que agrandar la puerta antes de que me vaya.

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa disimulada.

— Hay un gimnasio a la entrada del pueblo, pero tiene unos horarios algo raros. Yo intenté apuntarme, pero no me venía bien, por eso salgo todas las mañanas a correr. Es la única forma que he encontrado para mantenerme en forma.

Dean levantó las cejas sorprendido. Castiel llegaba a la oficina antes que él, incluso antes de que empezara su jornada laboral. ¿A qué hora se levantaba ese hombre?

— Si quiere puede venir a correr conmigo. Es la mejor hora para hacer algo de ejercicio físico.

Dean asintió.

— Cuenta conmigo.

— Podemos quedar aquí, dejamos la ropa de trabajo para ducharnos luego, damos una vuelta al pueblo y volvemos. Creo que así no perderíamos más tiempo del necesario cada uno volviendo a su casa para asearse.

Ese hombre pensaba en todo. Cuando llegó a su mesa, su café y el bombón estaban ya allí esperándole. Comenzó a tomárselo poco a poco mientras encendía la pantalla de su ordenador y miraba el correo. Un email de su jefe le llamó la atención.

“Jensen, las obras en las oficinas de la ciudad están terminando. En dos semanas estarás de vuelta al mundo civilizado.”

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Castiel. Quería que fuera a la ciudad a trabajar con él, a intentar quizás algo más juntos. Entonces llegó a su cabeza la historia que le había contado sobre su ex pareja y cómo rompieron porque él no quería marcharse de allí. Mierda. Con el tiempo que llevaba deseando que llegara ese momento y ahora lo veía como lo peor que podía pasarle.

 

 

 

Dean no quería admitir que estaba deseando que llegara el viernes, aunque significara tener que levantarse mucho antes. Sacó un chandal negro, una camiseta gris oscura y un polar también gris con cremallera delante y un gorro. Esa mañana hacía más frío del normal y el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo que debería de estar a esa hora, pero no le echó cuenta.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Castiel ya estaba allí. Llevaba un pantalón de chandal azul oscuro y, al igual que él, una sudadera gris con gorro. No pudo evitar mirarle durante unos segundos porque jamás lo había visto con otra cosa que no fuera ese recio traje oscuro y su gabardina clara.

— Amenaza mal tiempo —Castiel vio a Dean dejar su mochila a un lado y colgar una funda protectora en el perchero donde seguramente llevaría el traje para cambiarse luego.

— ¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?

— No —Castiel se puso la capucha y abrió la puerta—. ¿Vamos?

Dean hizo lo mismo y salió tras él.

Comenzaron una marcha suave por un camino liso y sin apenas obstáculos. A esa hora la mayoría del pueblo aún dormía y el tráfico brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, Castiel apretó el paso, acelerando la marcha haciendo que Dean tuviera que darse algo más de vida al correr. Bien, no estaba preparado para eso.

Quedaban varios metros para regresar a la oficina cuando del cielo llegó un sonido aterrador, como si fuera a partirse el mundo en dos. Acto seguido comenzó a caer un aguacero de agua que comenzó a inundarlo todo.

Dean y Castiel aceleraron el ritmo. Llegaron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Se habían puesto chorreando y eso que apenas habían tardado en llegar. Miraron hacia fuera cuando otro trueno descargó a lo lejos y la lluvia se hizo más intensa.

— Parece que los ángeles tienen algo que decirnos —Dean se sacudió el polar quitándoselo de encima—. ¿Este aguacero es normal?

— Sí —Castiel se echó la capucha hacia atrás—. Suele llover torrencialmente antes de nevar. Este año parece que el invierno tiene prisa por llegar.

Dean no dijo nada. Se limitó a quitarse las deportivas y los calcetines. Estaba calado de la cabeza a los pies.

— Esta mañana pasé por delante del obrador antes de venir aquí y le he traído un bombón nuevo —se agachó hasta quedarse de cuclillas delante de su mochila. Abrió un bolsillo y sacó una bolsita transparente con un bombón de forma redonda. Lo sacó de la bolsa con dos dedos y luego se lo tendió a Dean.

Éste ni se lo pensó, abrió la boca y mordió la mitad del bombón, pensando en dejarle la mitad para él. Con lo que no contaba era con el relleno del bombón, que era demasiado líquido y que comenzó a caer por los dedos de Castiel sin poderlo evitar. Intentando que no se derramara más, arrimó los labios a los dedos, engullendo lo que quedaba del bombón y metiéndose en la boca de paso los dedos de Cas.

Podía haberse quedado ahí y haberse disculpado, pero Dean le agarró de la muñeca y le levantó la mano para lamerle la palma, hasta donde había llegado el relleno del bombón. Luego siguió bajando hacia abajo. Tuvo que abrir los dedos de la mano que lo sujetaban porque el líquido había llegado también a la muñeca.

Tras haberlo lamido varias veces, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos de Castiel brillaban observándole. Tenía los labios levemente separados y respiraba a través de ellos.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, Dean tiró de él hasta hacerle rebotar sobre su cuerpo, le rodeó con los brazos, y lo besó.

Sus labios fueron exigentes buscando los suyos. Los lamió y los mordió, haciendo que los abriera finalmente para colarse tras ellos.

La boca de Dean estaba dulce por el bombón que aún no se había derretido del todo, y también a algún tipo de licor con el que había estado formado el relleno.

Castiel se unió a él, besándole con ganas y dejándole entrar en su boca con agrado, rodeándole él también con los brazos para acercarle a su cuerpo.

Mientras el aguacero de fuera seguía cayendo sin piedad sobre las calles del pueblo, Dean comenzó a quitarle la ropa mientras intentaba arrancarse la suya de paso.

No estaban pensando con claridad, ninguno de los dos, pero a él personalmente le dio igual. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo así. Castiel tenía algo mágico, casi místico, que le hacía revolotear alrededor de él como una maldita luciérnaga en torno a una bombilla.

Se agacharon sobre el revoltijo de ropa una vez estuvieron desnudos. Castiel se tumbó boca arriba, separando las piernas para rodearle las caderas, haciendo que ambos miembros se frotaran entre sí.

Sisearon por la sensación, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás. Dean se lamió los dedos y los guió hacia la entrada de Castiel, preparándole y adentrándose en él para amoldarle a su tamaño.

— Dame un momento. Tengo que tener un condón por alguna parte —Dean se levantó y hurgó entre sus cosas. Al final, entre todos los papeles y tickets de gasolina que tenía en la cartera, encontró el envoltorio de un preservativo. Rompió el sobre, se lo puso y comprobó que estaba en perfecto estado.

Castiel lo miraba desde el suelo, deseando que se echara de nuevo sobre él. Dean no se hizo esperar y ocupó el mismo lugar de antes; se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y se afianzó en su entrada. Luego movió las caderas y entró lentamente sin vacilar ni un segundo.

La sensación era sublime, lo mejor que habían experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Apoyando las rodillas sobre la alfombra, Dean comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle. No podía. No quería.

Durante un rato sólo se oyeron sus jadeos y sus respiraciones acompañados del golpeteo del agua al otro lado de la puerta. Las cristaleras habían comenzado a empañarse, pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

Tras haberse deslizado en él hasta el fondo varias veces seguidas, dándole todo lo que podía, Castiel arqueó la espalda, estiró el cuello echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca. Un gruñido seco y ronco se escapó de entre sus labios. Dean supo que se estaba corriendo por la humedad que comenzó a sentir en su estómago. Ese era el detonante que le faltaba para culminar él también; hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y tras un par de embestidas , se corrió con un movimiento seco.

Se quedaron en esa posición un rato más, ambos respirando entre jadeos, mirándose el uno al otro. Dean aún seguía dentro de él. Le prodigaba besos y caricias por el cuello, la mandíbula y los labios. Le encantaban sus labios. No entendía cómo había podido resistirse a ellos durante tanto tiempo.

Aunque el suelo estaba duro, a ellos le dio igual. Se quedaron allí tumbados, acariciándose desnudos. No decían nada. Las palabras sobraban. En ese instante eran ellos dos acariciándose la piel. Simplemente eso.

El teléfono de la oficina los interrumpió. Castiel se incorporó, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa para agarró el auricular y contestar. Tras unos segundos escuchando, le tendió el teléfono a Dean.

— Es su jefe, señor Winchester. Quiere saber las cifras aproximadas del número de asistentes al evento de inauguración de la semana que viene.

A Dean le pareció gracioso que Castiel siguiera siendo tras formal después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Luego hablaría con él sobre eso.

— Pon el manos libres —respondió sin moverse. No tenía intención de moverse del suelo. Desde ahí podía apreciar a Castiel desnudo en su totalidad y eso le gustaba mucho.

— Dean —se oyó la voz a lo lejos de su jefe—. Pensé que no iba a localizarte tan pronto en la oficina. Necesito que me digas el número de personas para la inauguración. Quiero preparar un pequeño detalle para los asistentes.

— Unos quinientos dieciocho en total. Aún no han confirmado todos su asistencia, pero ese es el número de invitaciones que se mandó.

— Perfecto —se escuchó cómo tecleaba algo al fondo—. Por cierto. Quizás puedas irte antes la semana que viene a tu nueva oficina. Sé que lo estás deseando. Te dije dos semanas pero posiblemente sea antes. Te dejo, me llaman desde la otra línea.

Cuando se cortó la llamada, Castiel apretó un botón para quitar el manos libres. Ambos se miraron. Dean se había incorporado sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —la voz de Castiel fue mucho más suave de lo que se esperaba. También resultaba un poco irónico que fuera justo ahora el momento en que lo tuteara.

— Llevo varios días queriéndotelo decir, pero no he encontrado la manera de hacerlo —se sinceró. Mentir no iba a servirle para nada.

— Ya —Castiel apretó los dientes. Se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a buscar su ropa sobre el suelo.

Dean lo detuvo atrayéndolo hacia él.

— Por favor, Cas, escúchame antes de formarte una opinión equivocada.

Castiel dudó durante unos segundos, pero acabó insistiendo. Dean suspiró porque al menos iba a poder explicarse.

— Ya sabes que yo amo la ciudad. He vivido toda la vida en ella y la echo de menos. Me gustan los atascos, el olor a gasolina, la gente corriendo en el metro, las aglomeraciones en la hora punta, tener que subir veinte pisos para ir a mi oficina... Soy un tío raro, lo sé, pero soy así. Cuando me destinaron aquí mientras terminaban los arreglos en la otra oficina, me dijeron que sería para algunas semanas, y así me lo tomé yo; llegaría aquí, haría mi trabajo, y luego me iría —guardó un segundo de silencio mientras buscaba los ojos de Castiel—. Lo que no entraba en mis planes era conocer a alguien como tú.

Castiel siguió guardando silencio porque no sabía qué decirle. Se sentía traicionado y utilizado, y se lo merecía por haber confiado en Dean plenamente.

— Hace relativamente poco le mandé a mi jefe un email preguntándole si podía seguir contigo como ayudante, puesto que considero que eres un gran profesional y me gusta cómo trabajas —lo elogió.

— ¿Qué te ha contestado? —Castiel estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado, aún desnudo, y con toda su atención fija en Dean.

— Me dijo que sí, que confiaba plenamente en mí. Me puse muy contento, ¿sabes? Porque no quiero perderte, pero entonces recordé la charla que habíamos tenido en la que me dijiste que cortaste con tu pareja porque no querías abandonar esto —terminó la frase casi susurrando—. Por eso no te he dicho nada; porque temía que me dijeras que no.

— ¿Cuándo te irías? —Castiel parecía inmune a todo aquello que le había dicho.

— No lo sé. Ya le has oído. Cuando esté terminado. Cas... ¿te vendrías conmigo? —guardó unos segundos de silencio para pensar bien lo que quería decirle—. Antes de que sucediera todo esto, antes ni siquiera de sentirme atraído por ti, quería que te vinieras a trabajar conmigo porque me gusta cómo lo haces. Si en ese momento te lo hubiera preguntado y me hubieras dicho que no, lo habría lamentado mucho, pero habría seguido mi camino. Pero entonces...

— ¿Entonces? —Castiel lo instó a seguir.

— Entonces empecé a sentir algo por ti. No sabía qué era, pero comencé a mirarte con otros ojos. Hoy, como ves, me he dejado llevar —sonrió intentando darle una nota de humor a todo eso—. Ahora, si te lo pregunto, y me dices que no, yo...

— ¿Serías capaz de irte ahora sin mí, Dean?

Dean cerró los ojos porque le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en labios de ese hombre. Eso no podía estar sucediéndole a él.

— Mi jefe me necesita allí, Cas. Yo...

Castiel no le dejó acabar.

— No puedo irme contigo, Dean. Lo siento.

Esas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría. La mente de Dean actuó a toda velocidad, intentando arreglarlo de alguna manera, de buscar alguna solución para empezar a erradicar el terrible dolor que había comenzado a sentir. Se levantó, se vistió, y caminó hacia su despacho para encerrarse allí. Puesto que no podía salir por la tromba de agua que seguía cayendo, optó que, encerrarse en su despacho era lo mejor.

— No me pases ninguna llamada —ni siquiera se volvió para dar la orden.

Ni siquiera encendió el ordenador al llegar. Se sentó delante de la mesa y visualizó todo el conjunto. De pronto se imaginó en su nueva y flamante oficina en la ciudad, con todas las comodidades que quisiera tener, pero no estaría Cas. Podrían llevarle el café todas las mañanas y ponerle un bombón al lado, pero no sería Castiel quien lo hiciera. No sería sus ojos azules los que viera a diario, ni tampoco escucharía su voz. De pronto, ese gran sueño de volver a la ciudad comenzó a perder brillo.

Castiel se había quedado allí solo, y desnudo. Comenzó a recoger su ropa y a ponérsela. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y pugnaba por no dejarse llevar por la rabia que sentía dentro. No creía que Dean hubiera tramado todo eso que había pasado entre ellos esa mañana porque había quedado claro que había surgido de manera natural, pero no podía evitar sentirse sucio y como una mierda. Entendía la postura de Dean, pero... ¿y la suya? ¿por qué no le había consultado nada?

 

 

 

Dean estuvo gran parte de la mañana mirando la nada. Encendió un momento el ordenador para mandar un email y lo volvió a apagar. Luego se tumbó en el sofá que había al fondo de su despacho y que nunca había usado. Ahora desde ahí meditaba la decisión que había tomado, esperando que fuera la correcta.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero él no se movió. Castiel debió de cogerlo porque dejó de sonar de pronto. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a relajar la mente un poco antes de que llegara la tormenta.

— El señor Winchester está ocupado —Castiel seguía al pie de la letra la última orden que le había dado Dean y eso iba a hacer, por mucho que el jefe de Dean insistiera en que era urgente hablar con él—. Puedo darle el recado de que ha llamado.

— Está bien —el hombre resopló por la boca al notar que Castiel era inflexible en su respuesta y que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer para pasarle a Dean su llamada—. Dígale a Dean que qué diablos es eso que me cuenta en el email. ¿Cómo que ahora quiere quedarse en ese pueblo? Que se ponga en contacto cuanto antes conmigo.

— Sí, señor... —Castiel no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase porque al otro lado de la línea el jefe de Dean dio por terminada la conversación.

Con el auricular en la mano, se giró para mirar la puerta cerrada del despacho al final del pasillo. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Colgó el teléfono y caminó decidido hacia allí. Sin llamar y sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta y entró.

Dean tenía colocado un brazo sobre la cara. Lo levantó y abrió los ojos para mirarle.

— Estás perdiendo tu toque educado, Cas —bromeó con sorna.

— Su jefe ha llamado en relación a un email —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

Dean se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el sofá.

— Que no iba a ir a la ciudad, que quería quedarme aquí. No le he dicho nada más. Me imagino el cabreo que debía de tener al teléfono, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión? —el tono de Castiel fue relajado, señal de ello fue que había comenzado a tutearle.

— Porque lo he hecho mal, Cas. Tenía que haber hablado contigo desde el principio. Sin embargo te he mentido y no te he tenido en cuenta.

— ¿Por eso quieres quedarte? ¿Porque te sientes mal contigo mismo?

— Me siento mal conmigo mismo, sí —admitió—, pero quiero quedarme para estar contigo. No quiero marcharme sin ti.

Por primera vez en toda esa conversación, Castiel caminó varios pasos hacia él.

— ¿Por qué?

Dean tuvo al fin valor de mirarle fijamente.

— Porque siento algo por ti, Cas. No sé lo que es, pero no quiero irme y dejarlo atrás para luego pasarme toda la vida preguntándome lo que pudo haber sido. Tampoco quiero obligarte a que vengas conmigo porque no es justo para ti —se quejó—. Así que lo mejor para todos es quedarme. Mi jefe puede que esté algo enfadado ahora, pero se le pasará. Puede poner alguna planta bonita donde iba a ir mi escritorio.

Castiel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero seguir trabajando contigo y me voy? —se acercó aún más, quedando al lado del sofá.

— Entonces iré tras de ti y me ataré a tu pierna. Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones en tu nuevo trabajo.

Ambos se rieron imaginándose la escena.

Castiel acabó sentándose a su lado.

— Voy a ir contigo a la ciudad, Dean.

Dean frunció el ceño porque no comprendía nada.

— ¿Ahora sí y antes no?

— Antes, cuando me enteré de que no me habías contado la verdad, me enfadé. No me gusta que me mientan porque la mentira no lleva a nada bueno. Ahora que te has sincerado y que me has contado la verdad y has puesto en peligro tu futuro profesional por mí...

— Pensé que no querías moverte de aquí. Tu otra relación no salió bien por eso.

— Él no se habría quedado por mí y yo no estaba enamorado de él —admitió.

Dean se quedó mudo. Con cuidado, muy despacio, comenzó a acercarse a él, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

— Lo siento —Dean susurró sobre ellos—. No volveré a ocultarte información que te concierna.

Castiel asintió. Estiró el cuello para que siguiera besándole, pero entonces cambió de idea y se retiró.

— Será mejor que llames a tu jefe para explicarle que ha sido un error. Estará volviéndose loco.

— Conozco a ese cabrón —tiró de Castiel hasta colocarle sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y le quitó la camiseta—. Ahora mismo estará tomando su aperitivo de media mañana. Ya se puede estar terminando el mundo que su vermú blanco no se lo quita nadie. Si lo llamo ahora se enfadará más por haberle interrumpido —tras tirar la camiseta de Cas, observó su pecho y atacó su pezón derecho, el cual lucía un sexy lunar en la parte superior—. Mientras tanto, tú y yo podemos ir poniéndonos al día.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Si me das cinco minutos te lo enseñaré —lamió el pezón consiguiendo que se pusiera erecto tras el paso de su lengua. También notó que el cuerpo de Castiel temblaba bajo sus manos—. Puede que incluso necesite menos tiempo.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 7 y 15. Atrapados en algún lugar en invierno y romance en la oficina.

Lista nº2: 1, 15 y 17. mimarse desnudos, dulce y apasionados, y sobre el suelo.

Lista nº3: Dean/Castiel

SPN. AU.

Sin betear.

 

 


	4. La vie en rose (Dean/Castiel)

4) [la vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzsGyy8J7nY)

 

 

 

 

Dean se metió en el Impala, condujo hacia el embarcadero y aparcó a un lado. Cuando se bajó del coche se paró un segundo disfrutando de ese día cálido y de los débiles rayos de sol acariciando su piel.

Sacó todos sus utensilios de pesca del maletero y caminó hacia ese trozo de madera flotante. Se asombraba de que aún estuviera vivo. Había ido allí a pescar con su padre muchos años atrás, antes de que su madre muriera y que toda su vida se hubiera convertido en un infierno.

Después de eso, John los crió y los educó como pudo, pero cuando murió varios años atrás, Dean se quedó solo, siendo tutor de su hermano menor y con una vida incierta por delante.

Había tenido que renunciar a seguir estudiando para ponerse a trabajar en varios trabajos a la vez y así poder pagar un apartamento y ahorrar para la universidad de Sammy. Desde que ese mocoso aprendió a hablar, lo primero que dijo fue que quería ser abogado, y por sus santos huevos que iba a conseguirlo, aunque tuviera que dejarse la piel en ello.

Para fortuna de todos, Sam fue admitido ese año en la universidad que él quería y además con una beca bastante generosa. Eso le dio a Dean un respiro para poder dejar uno de los trabajos que tenía y poder descansar al menos los domingos.

 

Ese era su primer domingo libre en mucho, mucho tiempo, y lo necesitaba para él, para meditar, relajarse, y no sentirse como un viejo a sus veintitrés años.

Le puso el cebo a la caña, estiró el sedal, lo comprobó, y la lanzó a un lado. Luego se sentó sobre los tablones de madera y comenzó a quitarse las botas y a remangarse los pantalones.

 

Meter los pies en el agua en ese cálido día fue como la guinda del pastel. Dejó caer la espalda sobre los tablones de madera y se quedó así, siendo acariciado por la leve brisa del lago mientras movía los pies para refrescarlos.

Entonces algo chocó contra su tobillo.

Instintivamente sacó los pies del agua y se levantó para mirar por el borde del embarcadero con cierta aprensión. Había algo flotando cerca de donde él estaba.

— Dios, que no sea un muerto, que no sea un muerto —se asomó un poco más y comprobó que parecía una bolsa de deporte que había cogido aire en su interior y no se había hundido del todo.

Curioso como era, metió un brazo en el agua y la terminó de sacar.

La bolsa debía de llevar mucho tiempo en remojo a juzgar por los colores comidos por el agua y esa leve película viscosa que se había creado sobre la tela.

Antes de abrir la cremallera respiró hondo para aguantar la respiración. Había visto demasiados capítulos del C.S.I. como para saber que de ahí nunca podía salir nada que no estuviera descomponiéndose ni apestando a cosas indescriptibles.

 

Abrió la cremallera con cuidado pensando que saldría una mano, como en las películas, pero no; no salió nada. Ni tampoco olía a otra cosa que no fuera a agua estancada.

Separó ambas partes de la cremallera y miró en su interior. Había una gabardina y una caja de metal.

Con dos dedos a modo de pinzas, agarró la gabardina por una manga y la sacó de la mochila. No tenía restos de sangre ni nada. La dejó extendida sobre el suelo. Luego fue a por la caja.

Parecía la típica caja de metal azul que un niño utilizaría para guardar sus cromos. Parecía muy antigua, de esas que tenían las abuelas llenas de cosas de costura.

La cogió en peso y pesaba un poco, aunque no demasiado. Lo más probable es que se hubiera llenado de agua.

Antes de abrirla la miró. ¿Y si había una pistola dentro? ¿Y si en esa misteriosa mochila estaban las pruebas de un cruel y sangriento asesinato? Luego lo desechó todo. Esas cosas sólo ocurrían en las series de televisión, ¿verdad? Además, esa gabardina era demasiado pequeña para ser de un hombre adulto. Posiblemente esa mochila fuera de algún niño del pueblo que se había aburrido de su disfraz de Halloween. Ahora abriría la caja y dentro habría una peluca y una nariz de goma.

Pues no; había un libro rojo.

Dean se lo quedó mirando confundido. De las trescientas cosas que su mente había imaginado que podía haber allí, se había encontrado con algo que ni se le había pasado por la imaginación.

Tras reaccionar, estiró el brazo y metió la mano en la caja. Entonces sintió un pinchazo.

— ¡Auch, joder! —apartó el brazo rápidamente y se acarició la parte interior de la muñeca donde había sentido el dolor.

Se rascó con fuerza sobre las venas mientras veía cómo una marca roja bien visible se le formaba en la piel. En el suelo, al lado de sus pies, una arañita corría despavorida buscando dónde esconderse. Dean pensó en pisarla en compensación por la picadura, pero la granuja se metió entre los tablones de madera del muelle y desapareció de su vista.

— Mierda, espero que no fuera venenosa —se rascó otra vez, ésta vez con menos fuerza.

Ahora sí, con más cuidado, metió la mano de nuevo en la caja y sacó el libro. Lo agarró con ambas manos y lo abrió despreocupadamente echando un vistazo por encima. Todas las hojas, de la primera a la última, estaban escritas por el puño y letra de una persona. Eso parecía ser un diario. Vaya, la cosa prometía.

Se sentó en el suelo tras asegurarse bien de que la araña de antes no estaba cerca y abrió la primera página. Sí, la curiosidad podía con él.

 

 

_18 de Septiembre de 2.005._

 

_Hoy es mi primer día en este instituto y nuestro tutor nos ha pedido comenzar un diario. Sinceramente me parece una tontería, pero como la elaboración cuenta para los dos años que voy a estar aquí antes de ingresar en la universidad, lo tendré que llevar a cabo._

_Lo que pretende nuestro tutor es que escribamos un diario como si hablásemos con una persona a la que tuviéramos mucha confianza ya sea tu pareja, tu mejor amigo, o tu madre. También podemos inventarnos a una persona y cómo sería nuestra relación con ella. Creo que optaré por esto último._

_Lo primero que tengo que hacer es describir quién es, cómo es, y lo que va a significar para mí._

_No sé qué nombre ponerte, pero como eres un diario, te llamaré D._

 

_D es un chico. De mi misma edad, pero más alto. Y más fuerte. Tiene los ojos grandes y verdes, con pecas y sonrisa pícara. Sus labios son carnosos, no sé por qué. Quizás porque así puedo meterme con él y decirle que tiene labios de chica. Le gusta la música antigua, quizás de los ochenta. Esos grupos que nunca pasan de moda aunque a mí no me llaman demasiado la atención. Ah, y su voz es profunda con un acento marcado. Tiene la voz más bonita del mundo. También..._

 

 

 

Dean dejó de leer y miró alrededor pensado que alguien le estaba gastando una broma. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien, diez años atrás  según la fecha que ponía , lo hubiera descrito tan bien? ¿ Acaso esa persona lo conocía personalmente? Porque no podía ser que fuera casualidad que la persona que estaba describiendo en el diario fuera él íntegramente.

Fascinado por esa casualidad, siguió leyendo.

 

 

 

_Conocí a D en un campamento, en un granero. Yo no quería estar allí pero mi padre me obligó a ir. No me gustaba mezclarme con la gente. Hasta que lo conocí._

_Se había ido del grupo por su cuenta, alejándose de la fiesta y de los monitores. Extrañado porque se iba solo, lo seguí. Cuando llegó a uno de los grandes robles que limitan el campamento, se sentó en un tronco hueco, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, y comenzó a fumárselo._

_No me gusta la gente que fuma y me da asco el humo._

_A D se le quedó atascado una bota en la rama del árbol y yo me acerqué a ayudarle. Lo liberé con la condición de que jamás volviera a fumar. Él me miró, me sonrió y se fue._

_Que yo sepa, no ha vuelto a fumar desde entonces._

 

 

 

Dean siguió leyendo, ajeno a que el hilo de la caña daba pequeños tirones. Si no hacía nada, posiblemente perdería el pez y la carnaza. Y así fue, pero él no se dio ni cuenta. Estaba tan ensimismado leyendo que no podía apartar la mirada del diario.

 

 

 

_24 de Octubre de 2.005._

 

_Mi relación con D se ha hecho más estrecha. Nos vemos casi todos los días, aunque no nos hablamos. Él me hace un gesto con la cabeza a lo lejos y yo le saludo de igual modo, muy rápido, para que nadie vea cómo uno de los chicos más populares del colegio se relaciona con el chico rarito recién llegado de otro instituto._

_Hoy, contra todo pronóstico, D ha venido hasta mi taquilla para preguntarme de qué iba a ir disfrazado la semana que viene a la fiesta de Halloween. Le he dicho que de Colombo. ¡Ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido! Me ha mirado, ha sonreído como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y se ha ido. Ahora tengo que buscarme un disfraz para una fiesta a la que no tenía pensado ir._

 

 

_31 de Octubre de 2.005._

 

_Había demasiada gente en la fiesta y eso no me gusta. Me he comprado una gabardina, un sombrero, una lupa gigante, y me siento ridículo. Aunque veo a gente disfrazada de conejos rosas con tutú y eso hace que me sienta menos crítico conmigo mismo._

_Di varias vueltas por la casa, huyendo de los borrachos y de la música demasiado fuerte. Al fondo del jardín, junto a una caseta, había un pastor alemán que parecía igual de aburrido que yo. Sin pensármelo, cogí un par de hamburguesas, un refresco, y caminé hacia él._

_El perro de los dueños de la casa me agradeció la comida que le llevé tragándose las dos hamburguesas de casi un bocado. Luego se sentó conmigo a mi lado sobre el césped y nos limitamos a observar la fiesta como si estuviéramos ajenos a ella._

_No sé el tiempo que pasó, quizás demasiado. Acaricié la cabeza del animal y me puse en pie dispuesto a irme para casa. Todo aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, pero, cuando me di la vuelta, tropecé con alguien._

_Admito que al principio tuve algo de miedo, pero enseguida reconocí esos ojos verdes aún incluso estando medio ocultos tras una máscara de Batman._

_“Llevo buscándote horas. Pensé que no habías venido.”_

_Lo cierto es que no contesté porque no pude. Entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos._ _Fue un beso efímero y rápido, pero_ _fue_ _suficiente para que me hiciera volar_ _sin despegar los pies del césped_ _._

_Tuve que poner una mano sobre su hombro para no caerme al suelo y D tuvo que notar mi turbación porque se separó sonriendo y me miró de arriba abajo._

_“¿De qué vas vestido?”_

_Pensé que era obvio, pensé, aunque no se lo dije. De todas formas él siguió hablando._

_“Te esperaba vestido de ángel”_

_Creo que susurré un por qué o algo así, porque él me respondió a la pregunta._

_“Porque a veces pienso que eres mi ángel de la guarda.”_

_Y ya no recuerdo nada más. Sé que llegué a casa como flotando en una nube._

_Ahí es donde empecé a enamorarme de D._

 

 

Dean hizo un alto en su lectura. Un momento, ¿todo eso que estaba leyendo era la invención de un chaval? Porque no había sucedido.

Leyó de nuevo el comienzo del diario y no, dejaba bien claro que iba a escribir una relación inventada con ese tal D.

No pudo evitar sentirse maravillado, porque lo describía tan bien, que parecía que hubiera sucedido en realidad.

 

 

_11 de Noviembre de 2.005._

 

_Nunca he admitido que me gustan los chicos. Quizás porque mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo y, seguramente, me harían encerrar en un manicomio o algo así. D no parece tener ese problema y le envidio por ello. Para él todo parece natural y sencillo y ojalá yo tuviera el valor de ir hacia él y abrazarle como he querido hacer durante todos estos días que no nos hemos visto._

_Ha sido una semana especialmente dura y necesitaba que alguien estuviera conmigo._

 

 

 

Dean podía imaginarse qué clase de problemas se tenían con esa edad. Él los había vivido y, aunque siempre había sido el chico molón del instituto, había tenido otra clase de problemas en su vida. No sabía por qué, pero estaba naciendo en él un instinto de protección hacia el chico que estaba escribiendo el diario. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba!

Conforme iba leyendo, la historia que ese muchacho había inventado lo estaba atrapando más y más. Se sentía tan identificado que incluso le sorprendía. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien a quien no conocía absolutamente de nada lo hubiera descrito tan bien?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un par de gotas habían comenzado a caer sobre él. El cielo se había nublado y no se había percatado de ello.

Recogió sus cosas enseguida y corrió hacia el coche. Metió las cosas de pescar junto con la gabardina en el maletero y luego se sentó frente al volante. Aún llevaba el diario en la mano.

Lo lógico hubiera sido meter la llave en el contacto y volver a casa, pero él necesitaba seguir leyendo.

 

 

 

2 _de Febrero de 2.006._

 

_Nuestro tutor ha preguntado cómo llevamos nuestros diarios. No he sabido qué decirle, porque para mí, D se ha convertido en algo más. Es la persona que nunca he tenido y a la que me hubiera gustado contarle todo sobre mi vida._

 

 

Dean cerró los ojos, pensando que ojalá él también hubiera encontrado a alguien a quién poder contar la historia de su vida.

 

 

_23 de Marzo de 2.006._

 

_Vamos a comenzar los exámenes finales y estoy muy cansado. Son muchas materias y he avanzado poco con mi diario. D. No sé qué hacer contigo._

 

 

_1 de abril de 2.006._

 

_Hoy me he despertado en mitad de la noche porque te he soñado, D. He soñado contigo. Te he visto. Sé que me estoy volviendo loco y tengo que dejar de escribir porque no eres real. Esto no sirve para nada._

 

 

 

Dean llegó a casa, se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima ese olor a agua sucia que parecía persistir en su ropa y lavó la gabardina. Quizá fuera eso lo que oliera tan  mal .

Leyó un par de páginas más antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá. Iba por la mitad del diario y no quería dejar de leer, pero le venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sobresaltado cuando el despertador sonó a lo lejos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre los cojines del sofá y con el diario abierto sobre el pecho.

Había quedado con Sam para desayunar antes de entrar a trabajar y  si no se daba prisa, iba a llegar tarde.  De un salto, se fue corriendo a la ducha.

 

 

La cafetería estaba más vacía de lo habitual para ser lunes. Quizás por tanto correr había llegado antes de la hora punta.

Se pidió un café, se sentó en una mesa del fondo a esperar a su hermano y, mientras tanto, sacó el diario para seguir avanzando.

 

 

1  _de Junio de 2.006._

 

_Llevo un tiempo sin escribir. Lo sé, D, pero he estado muy ocupado con los exámenes. No ha sido un curso fácil y debo confesar que me has ayudado a no sentirme tan solo. Ahora me voy de vacaciones. Nos veremos en septiembre. Con suerte. Te quiere, C._

 

 

— ¡No, pero a dónde vas! —Dean avanzó la página pensando que el diario acababa ahí, pero no. Aliviado, lanzó un suspiro sin poderlo evitar—. Uf, menos mal.

— ¿Cómo que a dónde voy? —Sam se sentó frente a él y puso el café y dos trozos de tarta sobre la mesa—. A desayunar contigo. ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

— Perdona, estaba pensando en otra cosa —cerró disimuladamente el diario y lo bajó a su asiento hasta ocultarlo con la chaqueta que se había quitado y que había dejado en la silla de al lado.

— ¿Qué tal tu día libre? ¿Pescaste algo?

— Sí —Dean levantó el brazo y le enseñó la muñeca aún roja por la picadura de la araña.

— Eso debe de doler. ¿Has ido al médico?

— Nah, no es nada —se miró la marca roja y la extraña forma que tenía, como si fuera una daga, más gruesa por un lateral he iba haciéndose más final conforme bajaba por la muñeca.

— Eso te va a dejar marca.

— Total, otra más —Dean cogió un trozo de tarta y se metió más de la mitad en la boca.

Sam puso cara de asco pero al final no pudo evitar reírse.

— Oye, Dean. Sé que el curso acaba de empezar, pero en el campus se va a celebrar una fiesta para los nuevos y me gustaría ir.

Dean levantó las cejas por la petición de su hermano. Terminó de tragar la tarta y respondió.

— Ya eres mayorcito, Sammy. Haz lo que quieras, pero con cuidado —le levantó un dedo a modo de advertencia.

— Ya, pero bueno... siempre nos lo hemos contado todo.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. En eso tenía razón.

— Sam... ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Sam meditó la pregunta de su hermano unos segundos mientras masticaba su desayuno.

— Nunca me lo he planteado, ¿por qué?

— Por nada —no fue capaz de contarle la verdad—. Ayer tuve más tiempo de lo normal para pensar y no estoy acostumbrado.

Sam no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

 

 

 

Con el sonido de la risa de su hermano en los oídos, Dean se fue contento a su trabajo a pesar de ser lunes. Llevaba el diario en una mano, pero iba a tener que guardarlo en la taquilla porque en el taller se le podía manchar de grasa y no se perdonaría si algo así pudiera suceder.

 

Esa noche Dean no encendió la televisión cuando llegó a su casa como solía hacer cuando regresaba del trabajo. Se duchó, se hizo un sándwich de pavo y mahonesa, abrió una cerveza, y se sentó en el sofá.

 

 

_No sé qué fecha es hoy, lo siento._

 

_Hola D. Hace mucho que no hablamos. El verano ha sido intenso. He estado de campamento en el lago y en un curso avanzado para el siguiente curso. Me siento más preparado y dispuesto a sacar las mejores notas posibles para acceder a la universidad que quiero. ¿A cuál vas a ir tú?_

 

 

A ninguna, pensó Dean con tristeza. Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y siguió leyendo.

 

 

 

15  _de Octubre de 2.006._

 

_Hola D. Hoy he conocido a alguien. Parece un buen chico. Se ha sentado a mi lado en clase de literatura y eso me ha gustado mucho. De momento no pienso nada con respecto a él, pero hemos estado quedando para comer toda la semana en la cafetería. Alguna que otra tarde me ha acompañado a casa y hemos hablado. Es reconfortante sentirse escuchado. No quiero emocionarme demasiado, pero he empezado a sentir cosas por él._

 

 

Dean paró de leer. En ese momento fue consciente de que había estado apretando los dientes, y era absurdo. ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado? ¡Era un diario que un niño había escrito casi diez años atrás! ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de abandono? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. 

Se levantó a por otra cerveza y siguió leyendo.

 

 

 

_2 de Noviembre de 2.006._

 

_Hola D. Hoy hemos ido al cine y a mitad de la película me ha besado. Me he puesto nervioso y he tirado todas las palomitas al suelo. Durante un segundo pensé que lo había echado todo a perder, pero de pronto, me agarró de la mejilla y me besó. Fue fantástico._

 

 

_4 de Noviembre de 2.006._

 

 

_Mi padre ha tenido una charla conmigo porque le han llegado rumores de que paso demasiado tiempo con “ese chico” como él lo llama. Vamos a tener que ir con más cuidado. Si mi familia llega a saber que soy gay, puede liarse una tremenda._

 

 

 

Con cierto reparo, Dean siguió leyendo la historia de ese muchacho, de cómo estaba empezando a conocer el amor y cómo poco a poco había comenzado a abrirse y a ser él mismo.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos, algo absurdo, pero desde que había encontrado el diario, sentía una conexión con ese chico que no podía explicar.

Hoja a hoja iban pasando los meses en el diario, hasta que pasó página. La caligrafía que había empleado el muchacho ésta vez era irregular y algunos puntos estaba medio borrosos, como si le hubiera salpicado agua o algo. Impaciente, comenzó a leer.

 

 

_9 de Enero de 2.007._

 

_D. Ha sido horrible. Anoche fuimos a dar una vuelta en su coche. Hacía mucho frío y al final acabamos abrazados en el asiento trasero. Comenzamos a besarnos, ésta vez con algo más de intensidad. Su mano recorría mi cuerpo y yo no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso, así que lo detuve. No estaba preparado. No creía que ese fuera el momento oportuno._

_Entonces me llamó puta y calienta pollas. Me dijo que qué demonios pensaba que era y que dejara de comportarme como una jodida estrecha._

_No entendí qué le pasaba. Parecía que se hubiera transformado en otra persona sólo porque le dije que no._

_Pensé que eso bastaría, pero me abofeteó, me puso una mano alrededor del cuello y apretó._

_Intenté librarme, pero siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo y la falta de oxígeno no me estaba ayudando a controlar mi miedo._

_Comenzó a tirar de mi ropa. Me rompió la camiseta y un bolsillo del pantalón. Cuando vio que por culpa del cinturón no podía bajarme los pantalones, se lanzó sobre mi pecho y me mordió sobre un pezón hasta que me hizo sangre._

_Sé que grité, pero allí en medio de la nada, nadie podía oírme._

_Me tapó la boca con una de las manos y comenzó a insultarme mientras seguía intentando abusar de mí._

_No sé cómo lo conseguí, pero me zafé de él. Abrí el pestillo de la puerta y huí corriendo. Era de noche y no tenía claro donde me encontraba, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarme en ese coche metido._

_¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto?_

 

 

 

Dean daba vueltas por la habitación. Tenía el corazón en un puño y ojalá, ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de tener a ese hijo de puta delante para darle una paliza.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, se sentó de nuevo y siguió leyendo.

 

 

 

_Llegué a casa tardísimo, casi de madrugada. Cuando abrí la puerta, mi padre me estaba esperando. Sentí su mirada de odio sobre mí. Me miró de arriba abajo, la ropa rota y la cara bañada en lágrimas y no le importó. Llegó hasta mí y me abofeteó. Luego comenzó a zarandearme mientras me gritaba que era el hazmereír de la familia, una abominación asquerosa llena de pecado. Sé que dijo mucho más, pero dejé de escuchar cuando sentí que comenzaba a pegarme con el cinturón. Intenté esconderme, pedir ayuda, pero tenía tanto miedo, que no pude articular palabra. Sólo pude encogerme todo lo posible y aguantar los golpes hasta que terminaron._

_Sé que estuve un rato allí agazapado en esa esquina del salón. Mi padre hacía ya mucho que se había ido, pero yo tenía miedo a moverme._

_Lentamente, y cuando mis piernas habían comenzado a dolerme de estar dobladas, me levanté con cuidado para no hacer ruido y caminé hacia mi cuarto. Al llegar allí y cerrar la puerta, me vi reflejado en el espejo del armario. ¿Qué había de malo en mí y por qué todo el mundo me odiaba? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es que nadie... podía amarme?_

 

 

Dean tuvo que parar la lectura cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una lágrima había resbalado sobre su mejilla y se había lanzado al vacío, cayendo sobre el diario formando una mancha redonda y transparente, muy parecida a las otras que había ya secas.

Entonces comprendió que esas eran las lágrimas de secas de ese muchacho. Había estado llorando mientras escribía, y seguramente esa irregularidad en su escritura se debía a que, posiblemente, también habría estado temblando de miedo y soledad.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos para intentar limpiarse de algún modo y luego las llevó a la parte trasera de su cuello mientras suspiraba. Fuera llovía demasiado y eso no ayudó a que su humor mejorara.

Era absurdo llorar por algo que había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás. Por desgracia eso era algo que siempre había ocurrido y posiblemente, hoy en día, ese chico ya lo hubiera superado. Lo más probable es que ya estuviera con otro hombre. Uno que lo amara y lo comprendiera como se merecía.

De nuevo esa punzada de celos llegó a él. ¿Por qué?

Volvió a sentarse y se miró la muñeca. Le quemaba con fuerza y parecía más rojo que cuando le picó. Se rascó y se hizo sangre.

Maldiciendo la vida en general, fue al baño, se curó la herida, y volvió al sofá para seguir leyendo. Cual fue su sorpresa que a partir de ahí no había nada más escrito. En un renglón tras otro, sólo había las fechas de los días, pero nada más. Parecía como si fuera a escribir pero no se decidiera a ello. Así un día y otro día, rellenando muchas páginas del diario hasta llegar a las últimas hojas.

Dean se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Necesitaba saber qué había sido de ese muchacho. ¡No podía quedarse así! Tenía que saber que le había hecho frente a su padre, que había luchado y sobrevivido a esa etapa tan dura, que había logrado ir a la universidad y que ahora era un hombre de provecho.

En la última hoja del diario, descubrió la verdad.

 

 

_Hola D._

_Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. Ésta va a ser la última vez. Te creé, idiota de mí, porque te soñé una noche. Llegué a pensar que podría hacerte realidad, que cobrarías vida y que vendrías a buscarme en tu caballo negro,_ _me llamarías cariñosamente Cas y me salvarías de todo mal_ _. Ahora, después de todo este tiempo, tengo que admitir que no existes, que nunca vas a existir y que todos mis sueños han sido_ _siempre_ _una quimera._

_No sé por qué un día imaginé que te conocía. Te había soñado tantas veces que a veces pensaba que aparecerías por la puerta. Hoy todo eso se ha acabado._

_Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Te agradezco que hayas estado ahí, paciente, soportando mi vida._

_No me arrepiento de nada. No me avergüenzo de haberte creado, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca._

_Sigue con tu vida, D, no mires atrás. Sé feliz. Yo nunca voy a olvidarte. Quizás, dentro de diez años, volveremos a encontrarnos en ese granero, como la primera vez que te vi._

_Te quiero,_

_Castiel._

 

 

 

Dean negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. No, no podía ser. Se negaba. Pero allí estaba el final del diario. Ya no había más.

No, no podía terminar así. Se puso en pie y se paseó por la habitación. Fuera, el agua caía a raudales, aunque él no se daba ni cuenta. Tenía las manos en la frente, como si eso fuera a aclararle las ideas. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Caminó rápido hacia su teléfono móvil y lo encendió.

— Hoy es dieciocho de septiembre de dos mil quince —susurró—. Hoy hace diez años.

Miró alrededor buscando las llaves del coche.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces; agarró el diario y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

No tenía muy claro a dónde iba, pero un fuerte instinto le pedía que se moviese, que hiciera algo, que lo buscara.

Cuando ya estaba montado en el coche, rodeado de ese fuerte aguacero... ¿dónde se suponía que iba a ir?

 

 

Condujo por instinto al embarcadero donde encontró la mochila. Si no recordaba mal, un par de kilómetros más adelante había un granero. América estaba plagada de graneros por todo lo ancho y largo que era, y ese era el que más cerca le pillaba. Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si ese tal Castiel iba a acordarse de la fecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese diario fuera de su poder?

No tenía nada que perder, así que apretó el acelerador y aparcó por detrás. Metió el diario en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de cuero y corrió hacia el granero.

Al llegar a la puerta comprobó que estaba cerrada sólo por un tablón grueso de madera. Lo levantó, empujó la puerta, y entró.

Todo estaba a oscuras allí dentro. La única luz que lo alumbraba eran los truenos y relámpagos que resonaban a lo lejos, anunciado que, poco a poco iban acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo una jauría de perros del infierno.

Estuvo cinco minutos esperando, pensando que quizás se había equivocado de hora, de lugar, de mundo, de vida.

Se dio la vuelta para irse y, cuando avanzó un paso hacia la puerta, un relámpago lo alumbró todo, haciendo que la sombra que había en la entrada fuera visible.

El recién llegado alargó la mano hacia un interruptor algo rústico que había a su lado y dos luces muy tenues se encendieron a los lados. No era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos ya no estaba oscuro el lugar.

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle. No podía evitar quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que ese hombre fuera el dueño del establo que venía a acusarle de allanamiento de morada, y un uno por ciento de que fuera Castiel. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco, pero él apostaba por ese uno por ciento.

— Cas —No fue una pregunta.

El hombre, que aún seguía impasible en la puerta, frunció el ceño y torció ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿D?

— Casi —sonrió muy nervioso—. Me llamo Dean.

— ¿Cómo...?

A Dean le gustó su voz grave y fuerte, y eso que sólo había dicho una palabra.

— Yo —hizo una pausa para poner en orden las ideas. Joder, estaba nervioso—. Me encontré tu diario por casualidad —se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo agarró. Luego lo tendió hacia delante.

Castiel caminó hacia él. Conforme avanzaba por el granero, fuera el sonido de la tormenta parecía no querer irse nunca. Cuando llegó hasta él, ambos se miraron de cerca.

— ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —Castiel alargó el brazo y lo agarró. Dean no pudo evitar fijarse en esos dedos largos y elegantes.

— Dentro de una caja de metal, en una bolsa de deportes, junto a una gabardina —hizo una pausa muy breve—. La que usaste para la fiesta de Halloween donde D te besó por primera vez.

Castiel levantó la mirada hacia él.

— Por primera y última vez.

— ¿Por qué no escribiste que te besó más veces?

Los labios de ese hombre, carnosos como los de Dean, estaban apretados, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no contar algo.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

Aquí estaba la prueba de fuego, donde contaba la verdad y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, o se callaba y se volvía a su casa por donde había venido. Podía mentir y disfrazar la realidad, pero fue sincero, ya no sólo por Cas, sino por él mismo.

— Porque el tío que has descrito en este diario soy yo. Cada palabra, cada... peca —sonrió—. He sufrido leyendo tu historia.

El semblante de Castiel se puso más serio.

— No quiero que me tengas lástima.

— ¡No! —no pudo evitar ser más efusivo de la cuenta—. Yo... Me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes. Haber estado ahí cuando ese hijo de puta quiso obligarte a hacer algo que tú no querías, o cuando el cabrón de tu padre ni siquiera se paró a preguntarte qué te pasaba —la voz de Dean fue apenas un susurro—. Les habría dado una paliza a ambos.

El semblante de Castiel se relajó.

— Eres igual a como te había soñado.

Dean se calmó al oírle.

— Cuando comencé a leer tu diario, no te voy a negar que flipé un poco porque me has descrito completamente —lo miró para darse de que Castiel tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. El hombre debía de tener un par de años más que él, casi de su misma altura y atlético. Castiel tenía, además, el rostro más hermoso que había visto en la vida—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— No lo sé. Te soñé una noche —se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

Dean sonrió.

— Yo he soñado miles de cosas muchas veces y por desgracia no se han hecho realidad.

— Pero yo sabía que no estaba equivocado.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de fruncir el ceño, curioso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— Porque siempre te he sentido.

Dean se dejó llevar por sus palabras.

— Pero dejaste de confiar de mí.

Castiel bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

— Porque, aunque te soñara y estuviera convencido de que eras real, eso no quería decir que fuera a encontrarte. Nunca he tenido tanta suerte.

— Hasta ahora —Dean levantó un poco los brazos, como indicando que ahí estaba.

— Sí —se sonrojó—. Hasta ahora.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que Castiel estornudó poniéndose el dorso de la mano sobre la nariz para contener el estornudo. Dean se fijó en la marca que tenía el joven en la muñeca. Sin pedirle permiso, se la agarró y la miró de cerca. Luego lo miró a él.

— ¿También te ha picado una araña?

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no le comprendía.

— No. La tengo de nacimiento. ¿Por qué?

Dean no respondió, simplemente se limitó a estirar el brazo enseñándole la muñeca a Cas. Éste vio la marca y abrió los ojos como platos. Ambas eran iguales. El mismo tamaño y el mismo color.

— No puede ser —con cuidado, Castiel pasó la yema de los dedos por encima de la rojiza piel.

No dolía, pero Dean se estremeció. Cerró los ojos y sintió como si esos dedos le hubieran recorrido más de una vez.

— Cas... —susurró. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con los iris azules de Castiel. Subió la mano que tenía libre hacia su mejilla y lo acarició con el pulgar apoyando la palma bajo su oreja. Los demás dedos tocaban la sensible piel del cuello y casi pudo jurar que podía sentir su pulso latir sobre ellos. Adelantó la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para que Castiel le saliera al encuentro y ambas bocas se juntaran.

Fue un beso suave, sencillo, mágico. Se estaban reconociendo aún sin haberse visto nunca. Se daban la bienvenida tras haber pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar el uno con el otro, lo cual era absurdo porque Dean sólo conocía su existencia desde varios días atrás. Ahora no entendía cómo podía haber vivido todos esos años sin él.

— D...ean —Castiel jadeó su nombre entre sus labios y eso provocó que se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

— Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —murmuraba entre besos, con los ojos cerrados y humedecidos por la emoción.

Castiel se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y lo miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Dean?

— No haber estado ahí para protegerte y cuidarte. Lo siento.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

— Pero ahora ya estás aquí.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Castiel tuvo que apartar la cabeza para volver a estornudar.

— Estás cogiendo frío con esa ropa mojada. Espera —se separó de él y caminó hacia la puerta—. Tengo varias mantas en el maletero. No tardo.

Castiel se quedó allí solo en medio del granero, esperando su regreso, pensando que todo aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Si era así, no quería despertar jamás.

 

Dean apenas tardó dos minutos en llegar. Se había mojado más que antes, pero no le importó. Vino con las mantas secas y con una sonrisa reluciente en la cara.

— Si nos ponemos en una esquina, junto al heno, podremos mantener más el calor —comentó caminando junto a Cas—. Yo... si quieres me puedo esperar al otro lado por si quieres quitarte la ropa. Deberías porque... vas a coger frío.

Castiel sonrió con timidez y esperó a que Dean se alejara varios pasos hasta ponerse al otro lado de una pila de heno.

— Tú también deberías quitarte la ropa —la voz de Castiel fue algo tímida, como si solo mencionarlo le hiciera enrojecer—. Estás muy mojado.

Dean cerró los ojos porque su cerebro había comenzado a jugarle malas pasadas.

— Sí —fue lo único capaz de responder. Agarró una manta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Ojalá no se traicionara a sí mismo. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió hacia la esquina donde había dejado a Cas. Estaba más oscuro que el resto del granero, pero podían verse sin problema—. Parecemos dos escoceses.

Castiel miró las mantas de cuadros de ambos. Él se la había colocado sobre los hombros, envolviéndose como si fuera una toalla mientras tanto, Dean, se había limitado a enrollársela a la cintura como si fuera un kilt.

— Dame tu ropa. Voy a colgarla para que se seque.

Dean le pasó toda su ropa, hasta la interior, con cierto reparo. Sin su chupa de cuero se sentía desnudo, pero sabía que allí dentro no tenía nada que temer.

— Y bien —Castiel regresó y se sentó a su lado—. Cuéntame algo más sobre ti.

Dean se rió.

— Creo que tendría que ser al revés, porque tú me conoces muy bien.

— ¿Todo lo que escribí en el diario es verdad?

Dean asintió.

— Hasta la última coma —respondió. Luego se tomó su tiempo para seguir con la conversación. Era un tema delicado, pero necesitaba saber más sobre Cas—. Ese... cabrón que intentó propasarse contigo. ¿Qué fue de él?

— Por lo poco que sé, se fue a vivir a New Jersey y hasta ahora —no levantó la mirada del suelo.

— Mejor —sentenció—. ¿Y tu padre? No puedo creer que fuera tan cruel contigo.

— Para mi padre siempre fue más importante las apariencias, y que cumpliéramos con sus órdenes y normas. Jamás me comprendió.

— Menudo gilipollas.

— Murió el año pasado.

— Oops —Dean se mordió la lengua, preguntándose si habría metido o no la pata—. Lo siento.

— No lo sientas —Castiel le alivió la conciencia—. Perdí el contacto con él cuando me fui a la universidad. Sólo regresé una vez; cuando me enteré de que había empezado a ser un capullo con mi hermana.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Nada. Con él no servían las palabras. Llegué a casa, le di una paliza, y me fui llevándome a mi hermana conmigo. Vivió conmigo un par de años hasta que se casó.

— Me alegro. No sabes lo mucho que me alegro que hayas podido rehacer tu vida.

— La pubertad no es fácil —Castiel tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera leyendo algo que sólo él pudiera ver—. Seguro que tú también tuviste tus propios problemas.

Dean podría haberle contado la muerte de sus padres y cómo tuvo que trabajar de sol a sol como un desgraciado para poder darle de comer a su hermano, pero prefirió guardarse esa información para otro momento.

— Dean... ¿Habrías sido como ahora si nos hubiéramos encontrado hace diez años?

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Castiel temblaba ligeramente, quizás por el frío, así que se arrimó a él y lo abrazó.

— Sí. Te habría reconocido entre un millón de personas.

— Gracias por no haberte reído de mí y de mi diario.

Dean frotó la frente en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó así un rato.

— Estoy pensando en el cúmulo de casualidades que se han tenido que llevar a cabo para que tú y yo nos conozcamos —comenzó a contar mentalmente—. Que tú decidieras dejarlo todo por escrito fecha a fecha, que Sam quisiera ir a la universidad en la que está y que ésta le concediera una buena beca que me permitió dejar mi segundo trabajo, lo que propició a que tuviera ese domingo libre, cuando decidí ir a pescar. Allí, en el embarcadero, encontré tu diario, y el resto es historia —resumió—. Por cierto, ¿cómo acabó tu diario en esa caja en una mochila?

— Se debió de extraviar en una de las mudanzas. Antes vivíamos al otro lado del lago, pero cuando murió mi padre, vendimos la casa. Posiblemente fuera ahí cuando se perdiera.

Dean no dijo nada. Tenía entre los brazos a Cas y nada más le importaba. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía completo.

— ¿Ahora estás bien? —Dean rectificó las palabras para explicarse mejor—. Quiero decir, que si tienes un buen trabajo, sabes apreciarte y valorarte a ti mismo y esas cosas.

Castiel sonrió. Supo de inmediato que el fuerte de Dean no era precisamente hablar.

— Trabajo en una editorial como corrector de texto. Me apasiona mi trabajo y disfruto con ello cada días. Supongo que no me va mal.

— Entonces, ya no me necesitas.

Dean dejó caer sus palabras no para hacerse la víctima, sino porque no podía quitarse de encima esa sensación de haber llegado tarde. Castiel se movió entre sus brazos y capturó su completa atención.

— Ahora es cuando más te necesito.

Dean apretó los labios y aguantó el tipo. Por suerte Castiel había trepado sobre su pecho hasta colocarse de nuevo a su altura y comenzó a besarle.

No fue la misma clase de besos como lo que se habían dado minutos atrás. No; ahora había un deseo, una necesidad. Había pasión sin ocultar.

No fue a propósito que se cayera de espaldas dejando que Castiel se tumbara sobre él, pero tampoco iba a decir que lamentara que hubiera pasado.

La manta que rodeaba a Castiel se abrió y los rodeó a ambos. La que él llevaba en la cintura se desprendió un poco. Acabó por darle un tirón y apartarla de su camino.

Sentir la piel de Castiel sobre la suya fue una sensación sublime. Abrió las piernas y lo rodeó con ellas, como si quisiera apresarlo por miedo a que fuera a irse de su lado.

Poco a poco los besos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del momento y de haberse encontrado. Sin saber cómo, se quedaron dormidos a la vez.

 

 

 

El amanecer llegó poco a poco. La lluvia había parado de caer y los pájaros habían comenzando a piar. El olor a tierra mojada, a césped húmedo, a naturaleza en estado puro, fue lo que le despertó embotándole los sentidos.

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, despejando la mente de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al principio pensó que había sido un sueño, pero no; giró la cabeza y allí estaba Dean.

Dormía apacible a su lado, con una respiración lenta y rítmica. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo, orgulloso de ser quién era.

Castiel aún se estaba preguntando cómo había tenido tanta suerte. Cuando comenzó a escribir el diario muchos años atrás, sí que había soñado con Dean. Lo creó con todo lujo de detalles y, aunque siempre tuvo la certeza de que en algún lugar, en alguna parte, Dean estaba vivo, jamás se pudo imaginar que éste llegara a él y fuera tan auténtico y tan leal.

 

Ambos estaban tapados con las mantas, haciendo que entre los dos cuerpos desnudos no existiera ninguna barrera que los separase. Castiel se puso de lado, incorporando medio cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. Con la otra comenzó a recorrer el amplio pecho de Dean. Era un hombre fuerte y bien formado, y él se había imaginado recorriendo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Incluso cuando había dejado de escribir en su diario, muchos años más tarde, D jamás había salido de su cabeza.

Sin ningún pudor, Castiel bajó la mano por debajo de manta y comenzó a acariciarle el estómago, recorriendo algo más hasta rodear su ombligo con la yema del dedo pulgar. Fue un gesto infantil, pero también deslizó el dedo en el orificio, comprobando que no era demasiado profundo. ¿Cómo era posible que, hasta ese mínimo detalle, él también supiera como era? Se sentía como si hubiera sido él el que lo hubiera creado, como si hubiera cogido un montón de arcilla y lo hubiera modelado según se le iba ocurriendo.

Dean se había despertado, pero no había abierto los ojos. Quería que Cas siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo y haciéndose a él, por eso ni se movió y siguió disfrutando. La mano curiosa de Castiel continuó su avance, bajando por su abdomen, deteniéndose ahí también. Parecía disfrutar de la suave piel de Dean. Éste, por su parte iba a tener que hacer algo pronto porque le estaba gustando demasiado ese contacto y si Cas seguía bajando la mano, iba a descubrir que no estaba para nada dormido.

— ¿Te gusta lo que tocas? —susurró despacio. Temía que Castiel se asustara o se avergonzara y apartara la mano, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— Mucho —terminó de bajar hasta su ya prominente erección y la rodeó—. No sabes cuánto.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar una especie de ronroneo mientras se controlaba para no correrse allí mismo, con ese leve toque.

— El Castiel del diario era mucho más tímido que el de ahora —comentó—. Jamás hubiera tocado a D así sin su permiso.

Castiel sonrió sin hacer ruido, esbozando una franca sonrisa.

— Ese Castiel tenía diecisiete años y no sabía lo bueno que estabas.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de reírse abiertamente sin poderse contener. Se giró hacia un lado haciendo que Cas se tumbara junto a él.

— Ahora es mi turno —susurró mientras su mano comenzaba a recorrer ese magnífico cuerpo.

Castiel era más esbelto que él, con las caderas más marcadas y angulosas. Estaba deseando perderse en ellas. Cuando bajó la mano a su entrepierna, su erección le dio la bienvenida.

— Me gusta que pensemos igual —comentó.

— Dean... —la voz de Castiel era apenas un susurro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tiraba de él hasta que lo consiguió. Lo necesitaba sobre su cuerpo y dentro de él—. Por favor. Te necesito.

Dean no necesitó oír más. Normalmente le gustaba hacerse un poco más de rogar, pero hoy no iba a ser ese día porque él también lo necesitaba con urgencia, y no tenía nada que ver el deseo carnal o las expectativas de echar un buen polvo, no; era algo más profundo, más relacionado con el alma.

 

Lo besó lentamente y se colocó entre sus piernas, sintiendo cómo Castiel le rodeaba las caderas con las suyas. Su pene chocaba entre sus nalgas, pero no hacía intento por colarse en él. Antes quería prepararlo y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que eso era algo que querían ambos por igual.

Se mojó los dedos con saliva y los llevó a su entrada, haciendo que Cas gimiera al sentirle en esa zona tan íntima y placentera. Comenzó con un dedo, que fue metiendo y sacando con una paciencia infinita, hasta que pudo hacer hueco para el segundo. Castiel estaba muy prieto, y relajarle y prepararle le estaba costando algo más de lo habitual. Él, de todas formas, no tenía prisa ninguna; quería disfrutar de ese momento, de cada respiración, del más mínimo movimiento del cuerpo de Cas. Estaba ahí por él y para él.

Cuando consideró que había llegado el momento, se agarró la erección y la guió hacia el trasero de Castiel, dejándola a escasos milímetros de su entrada. Se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y le agarró los brazos, subiéndoselos sobre la cabeza hasta que ambos entrelazaron los dedos. Sus narices se rozaban y los ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro. Sin apartar la mirada de ellos, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior y sollozó de placer. Dean estaba dentro de su cuerpo, por entero, cual largo y ancho era. Había comenzado a moverse, lentamente, porque él no tenía ninguna prisa. Eso no era una maratón por llegar antes al orgasmo. Era algo más.

Sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor y la mañana parecía seguir avanzando impasible y con ella un sol cálido y acogedor. Dean estaba al borde del precipicio, dudando si saltar o no. Deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la erección de Castiel. Éste se tensó en el acto.

— Dean... yo —jadeó nervioso.

— Sí —no le dejó terminar—. Córrete, Cas.

— Córrete conmigo.

A Dean no tenía que decírselo dos veces para hacerlo. Mientras apretaba el agarre con la mano, se hundió todo lo que pudo en su cuerpo e hizo un giro con las caderas. Entonces comenzó a correrse. A los pocos segundos, Castiel gimió bajó él siguiéndole el ritmo.

Entró y salió de él hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo se rindió cayendo desplomado sobre el de Castiel. Tenía la mano manchada. El abdomen y el estómago no habían corrido mejor suerte, pero le dio igual. Estaba feliz y saciado. Y por la cara de Cas, él también.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, dándose suaves besos y caricias, como si se hubieran apeado del mundo y no tuvieran la intención de volverse a subir.

— En algún momento tendré que salir de tu cuerpo y tendremos que volver a la vida real, ¿no?

Castiel negó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que Dean se echara a reír y le besara el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Cas?

Castiel frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A nosotros. No sé si vives en otra ciudad, en otro estado, a miles de kilómetros de mí. Ahora que te he encontrado no quiero renunciar a ti.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Entendía el miedo de Dean porque él mismo lo había vivido, pero después de comprobar que nunca había estado equivocado, ahora podía decir con certeza que habían sido creados para estar el uno con el otro.

— Shhhhhh —lo abrazó—, todo va a salir bien.

Dean se removió entre sus brazos y buscó su mirada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque tengo otro diario —le guiñó un ojo—. Donde también hablo de ti, pero éste termina bien.

Confiando en él, Dean se relajó, volvió a enredarse entre sus brazos y sus piernas y se quedó así, sin importarle la hora que era ni lo que fueran a hacer cuando salieran de allí. Cas le había asegurado que todo iba a salir bien, y con eso ya se daba por satisfecho.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 3 y 9: Cartas de amor anónimas y marcas de almas gemelas.

Lista nº2: 1, 2 y 18. Mimarse desnudos, besarse desnudos y sexo perezoso mañanero.

Lista nº3: Dean/Castiel

SPN AU. Dean top.

Sin betear.

 


	5. Fire meet gasoline (Dean/Castiel)

5) [Fire meet gasoline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8LkYw-GFK0)

 

 

 

 

El mundo había cambiado mucho en esos últimos cuarenta años. El hombre ya no dominaba la tierra. Había perdido su eterna batalla contra los demonios y los ángeles, caídos en desgracia muchos años atrás, se habían convertido en meros esclavos, sometidos a la voluntad de los demonios y tristemente dominados por ellos.

Dean recordaba las historias que le contaba su padre cuando era pequeño, cuando cazar demonios era algo del día a día. Ahora la cosa había cambiado mucho; los demonios toleraban a los hombres porque necesitaban cuerpos que habitar, pero mandaban ellos. El rey del infierno lo gobernaba todo y, aunque había sido permisivo con el ser humano dejándole “cierta” libertad, al menos podían vivir tranquilamente.

Los ángeles no podían decir lo mismo. Destronados del cielo, habían sido apresados y encarcelados para ser vendidos como mercancía a los hombres. Se les había colocado un collar con un conjuro en el cuello para que no pudieran liberarse y usar sus poderes. Así que, atados por la magia de pies y manos, vivían recluidos en un presente oscuro y un futuro incierto.

 

 

 

Los hermanos Winchester había trabajado muy duro desde muy corta edad para tener lo que tenían. No era mucho; una casita modesta en un barrio sencillo, el impala de Dean heredado de su padre y un montón de facturas que pagar todos los meses.

Dean trabajaba de mecánico. Le gustaba y no se le daba nada mal, y gracias a eso habían podido sobrevivir esos últimos años, hasta que Sam se graduó. Al fin el benjamín de la familia se había convertido en abogado. Trabajaba en un bufete pequeño y tenía un sueldo respetable. No era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos les había permitido vivir algo más desahogados.

 

Ese fin de semana Dean tenía una despedida de solteros. Uno de sus colegas del bar se casaba y el resto de sus compañeros le habían organizado una fiesta.

No sabía que iban a ir allí, al MADE IN HEAVEN.

Ese era un local regentado por demonios donde los ángeles eran la carnaza fresca que ofrecían sin ningún tipo de pudor o decoro. En ese garito te podías encontrar desde simples stripers, hombres o mujeres, daba igual, hasta porno en vivo y alguna otra práctica demasiado extraña como para pensarla si quiera, o podías llevarte a casa a tu esclavo favorito. Todo eso había que pagarlo, pero si tenías dinero, allí eras el rey.

Dean puso mala cara en cuanto entró por la puerta. El resto de sus colegas parecían ansiosos porque empezara la noche.

 

Se sentaron en los reservados y esperaron a que empezara el show. Varias chicas, ángeles todas, trajeron champán y copas para todos. Luego comenzó a sonar la música, las cortinas se cerraron y ellas comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción mientras insinuaban quitarse la ropa.

A él le dio asco todo eso. No es que no le gustaran los stripteases, pero siempre y cuando la persona que los hiciera fuera libre. No disfrutaba sabiendo que esas pobres chicas estaban allí obligadas porque sino podrían matarlas o algo mucho peor.

Con disimulo, se levantó de su asiento y salió por la cortina. No tenía ganas de ver nada de eso. Quitando el tema de la libertad, que para él ya era mucho, no estaba de humor para ver chicas esa noche. No le desagradaban, y había tenido más de una experiencia con ellas varias veces en su vida, sobre todo en su juventud, pero prefería a los hombres, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie que ya empezaba a dudar de si seguía siendo un ser sexual.

Se había quedado en el pasillo de ese extraño lugar cuando de pronto se vio invadido por una horda de tíos enormes medio borrachos, yendo en tropel hacia uno de los reservados. El tumulto lo pilló desprevenido y se vio arrastrado sin poderlo evitar hacia la sala. Esa era algo más grande que la que le habían dado a su grupo, pero era lógico si estos eran casi veinte tíos todos como armarios de cuatro puertas. Tanta carne hormonada y dura por los esteroides del gimnasio le parecía asqueroso. Con la mierda que se metían esos tíos para tener esas venas sobre los triceps, dudaba de que alguno pudiera empalmarse.

 

Las luces se apagaron y el show comenzó. Mierda, tampoco quería quedarse ahí. Fue a levantarse de la silla donde había sido arrastrado, pero el mandril que había a su lado con una cerveza en la mano, le tiró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse.

– ¿Dónde vas, guapito? Esto ya va a empezar. ¿No te gustan los culitos prietos?

Dean disimuló con una sonrisa.

– Como al que más, pero me he equivocado de grupo, el mío está aquí al lado y...

– Quédate –el tío no iba a dar su brazo a torcer–. Te aseguro de que aquí te lo vas a pasar mejor. Los stripers masculinos de este sitio son lo mejor del mundo.

¿Había dicho masculinos? Eso ya cambiaba un poco la cosa. Le seguía pareciendo mal, claro, pero por mirar un poco no iba a pasarle nada, ¿no?

 

 

Una música constante y rítmica, que incitaba a moverse con descaro, dio la entrada a tres hombres, todos vestidos iguales. Llevaban un sombrero de vaquero, un chaleco de cuero negro abierto, guantes, una bandana alrededor del cuello y unas [chaparreras](http://laespiroketa.com.mx/image/cache/data/Chaps/B4766-01-600x600.jpg) sin pantalón debajo. Eso llamó la atención de Dean porque las chaparreras eran una protección, normalmente de cuero, que se ponían sobre los pantalones para evitar manchas, golpes, heridas, etc. Las últimas que había visto eran a los motorista que viajaban grandes distancias y paraban en su taller para que les revisara las motos antes de seguir por la [ruta 66](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruta_66) atravesando el país.

Esos stripers, en lugar de pantalones vaqueros, llevaban un slip negro no demasiado grande, lo que dejaba parte de los muslos, las ingles y las nalgas al descubierto.

Dean abrió la boca. El atuendo podía resultar extravagante, pero lo cierto es que era muy, pero que muy sexy.

Los hombres llegaron a la barra que desaparecía muy por encima de sus cabezas y la agarraron subiendo un par de metros por ella. Boca abajo, agarrados sólo con los muslos y con los brazos libres, los vaqueros se quitaron los sombreros y lo lanzaron al público. En la misma posición, dejaron deslizar el chaleco por sus torsos y sus brazos hasta que cayeron al suelo. Los guantes siguieron el mismo camino.

Una vez libres para poder sujetarse bien, hicieron una serie de demostración de fuerza, agarrándose a la barra de formas totalmente inesperadas. Se necesitaba mucha técnica y fuerza para ello.

Cuando volvieron al suelo, siguieron al compás de la música. Dean miró al striper que tenía justo delante. Se había agachado sin doblar las rodillas, dejando el trasero en pompa apoyado en el metal, con la barra acariciando sus glúteos y toda la zona del slip.

Inconscientemente Dean se lamió los labios. Le gustaba lo que veía y se odiaba por desear algo así. No al hombre en sí, sino a alguien que, sin duda, estaba allí obligado.

La música cambió, el striper se dio la dio la vuelta y se quitó la bandana del cuello, que, de haber estado boca abajo antes, le tapaba parte de los labios y la cara.

Al tirar el pañuelo al suelo lejos de él, levantó la cabeza y miró al público. Entonces su mirada se topó con la de Dean, y ambos quedaron mirándose un rato.

Dean no había visto unos ojos tan azules en la vida. Era... increíble. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo pudo quedarse con la boca medio abierta, incapaz de hacer o pensar en nada más.

El hombre siguió bailando, desarrollando la coreografía de memoria, pero en ningún momento apartó los ojos de Dean. Cuando la música acabó, los tres hombres bajaron del escenario y se acercaron hacia ellos, dejándose tocar, aceptando dinero dentro de la ropa interior y soportando palabras soeces con una sonrisa en los labios.

El desconocido de ojos azules fue directo hacia él. Dean se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer. Dejó que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él y rozara su paquete con la erección que ya tenía. Genial, se había empalmado sin darse cuenta. Aunque, para eso lo hacían, ¿no?

– Tú también tienes pinta de vaquero.

La voz de ese hombre le atravesó la piel. Grave, profunda, rotunda, sensual, se le quedó grabada en la cabeza como si fuera la melodía más hermosa del mundo. Reaccionó y pudo responder a tiempo antes de que el striper pensara que no sabía hablar.

– Los caballos me dan miedo.

Para lo que había dicho bien podía haberse quedado callado. El striper sonrió con encanto pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y siguió su camino, permitiendo que el resto de babosos le toquetearan el trasero y gran parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera una carnaza que fueran a devorar. A Dean le recordó a los restaurantes esos pijos carisísimos, donde el cliente se acercaba al acuario para elegir la langosta que se iba a comer. Pues esto era igual, salvo que la langosta que él quería comerse estaba fuera de su menú.

Observó al striper de ojos azules marcharse junto con sus compañeros. Intercambiaron un par de miradas y luego desapareció junto a los demás tras una cortina.

Dean se levantó de su asiento pensando que ya había acabado la función cuando de pronto las siguientes palabras que escuchó lo dejaron helado y clavado en el sitio.

– Veamos, hemos recaudado el suficiente dinero para follarnos a uno de ellos. ¿Cuál os gusta más?

– El rubio –dijo uno al fondo–. Tenía cara de vicioso. Seguro que le va la marcha.

– ¿Sólo podemos permitirnos uno? –el que estaba sentado a su lado y le había dicho que se quedara parecía realmente decepcionado–. ¡Pero si hemos puesto una pasta!

– Cuestan más porque son vírgenes. ¿No era eso lo que queríais?

Dean apretó los dientes, deseando poder irse de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían.

– Bueno, a ver, ¿cuál queréis? Lo que decida la mayoría con ese nos quedamos –el que parecía manejar todo aquello se estaba impacientando.

– El de los ojos azules. Parecía un pajarito recién salido del cascarón.

– Hmmm sí, ese. Me fijé en su culo y lo tenía pequeñito y prieto. Va a ser una locura follarle una y otra vez hasta que nos corramos todos en él.

– Pero nada de preparatorias, ¿eh? Que sólo hay una hora y tenemos que follarle todos.

– Bueno. Además, si se resiste, mejor.

Dean tuvo que aguantar una arcada a la par que unos deseos locos de levantarse de ahí y liarse a piñas con todos ellos. ¿En serio iban a violar por turnos a uno de los stripper? No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se hombre de ojos azules tuviera ese final. Su mirada le había conmovido. Y su voz. ¿Por qué diablos había tenido que entrar allí dentro?

 

Se fue sin despedirse, aunque con la que tenían montada por ver a quién elegían posiblemente no le hubieran hecho ni caso. Tenía que ser más rápido que esos neardentales y quedarse con el ángel de ojos azules. ¿Realmente era tan caro su precio?

Llegó al mostrador y una chica de ojos negros, pelo oscuro y labios sensuales le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Quiero comprar un ángel.

– Ah –la chica no parecía sorprendida–. Bien. ¿Cuál es el nombre del ángel que quiere?

Dean negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé. Acabo de verle en un baile. Iba con otros dos tíos. Los tres de vaqueros. Estaban en el reservado del fondo. El que quiero tiene los ojos azules y labios carnosos.

La chica levantó una ceja.

– ¿Quieres comprar a Castiel?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

– No sé su nombre –estaba impaciente, porque si esos energúmenos lo elegían primero que él, ya no podría hacer nada.

Ella abrió un archivador donde parecía estar la ficha de todos los ángeles que tenían. Rebuscó unos segundos y luego volvió la hoja hacia él.

– ¿Es este? –le enseñó la foto.

Sí, ese era Castiel.

– Sí.

Ella se rió enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

– ¿Tienes dinero para pagar por él? Es uno de los más caros que tenemos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque hace bien su trabajo, no se queja y está sin estrenar. No lleva mucho con nosotros y no está “domado” del todo, pero tiene un precio, claro. Todos tenemos uno. Y el suyo es ese.

– ¿De que precio estamos hablando?

La chica escribió algo rápidamente en un post it rosa y se lo tendió. Cuando Dean leyó la cantidad, pensó que estaba bromeando, pero no.

– ¿No es negociable?

– Nop –la chica hizo un chasquido con los labios–. No eres el primero que se “encapricha” por Cas, pero nadie ha podido pagar su precio.

Normal. Ese ángel costaba más que su propia casa, pero él no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

– Quiero hablar con el jefe.

La sonrisa de la chica desapareció.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Que quiero hablar con el que lleve este lugar. ¿Está Crowley? –había hecho negocios con ese cabrón un par de veces para repararle un coche que parecía apreciar mucho y no era de fiar, pero no estaba en posición de poder elegir.

– Él es dueño de todo, pero hoy no está él. Está su mano derecha.

– Dile que quiero verle.

– ¿Seguro?

Dean apretó los labios, levantando una ceja indicándole a chica que iba muy en serio. Ella cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

– Soy Ruby –soltó tajante–. Dile a Lucifer que hay un cliente que quiere verle –silencio–. Sí. Es urgente.

Lucifer.

Dean no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tipo, pero si tenía que basarse en el nombre...

No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando un un tipo igual de alto que el, rubio y de mirada penetrante llegó a su lado.

– Soy Lucifer –anunció. Desde luego, tenía cara de ser peligroso.

– Dean –le tendió la mano para estrechársela y tuvo una sensación un tanto extraña y para nada recomendable–. Querría hablar un tema con usted. En privado.

Ruby puso mala cara, pero desapareció tras una puerta que había tras el mostrador.

– ¿Y bien? –Lucifer no se anduvo con rodeos–. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Dean fue al grano, ya no sólo porque Lucifer parecía molesto porque le hubieran molestado, sino porque el tiempo jugaba en su contra y podía perder a Castiel.

– Quiero comprar a Castiel pero no tengo suficiente dinero. Confiaba en que mi amistad con Crowley y todas las veces que hemos hecho tratos favorable se tuvieran en cuenta ahora.

Lucifer dio la vuelta al mostrador y miró la ficha. No tuvo que buscarla porque Ruby había dejado el historial a mano.

– Ah... Cas –sonrió con una estremecedora sonrisa–. Tiene buen ojo.

– Gracias –lo elogió.

– Pero tengo que decirle, Dean, que Castiel vale hasta el último dólar de lo que cuesta.

– Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo –no lo preguntó porque estaba convencido de que lo quería–. Castiel es para mí.

– Me gusta su determinación. Puedo quitarle cinco mil al precio, pero ni un sólo dólar más.

– Sigue siendo demasiado caro –Dean intentó otra estrategia–. Podría llegar a un acuerdo con Crowley para reparar gratis todos sus coches si él me hiciera ese favor.

– Espérese a mañana cuando regrese.

– Si me asegura que a Castiel no lo tocará nadie, esperaré.

Lucifer fue a responder, pero en ese momento apareció uno de los brutos que habían presenciado el baile de los stripers.

– Ya nos hemos decidido. Queremos al de los ojos azules –le dijo a Lucifer como si fuera un simple empleado más. Estaba detrás de la barra, así que tampoco se había equivocado demasiado.

Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y miró a Dean.

– ¿Al de los ojos azules?

– Sí –el hombre parecía muy excitado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba allí–. ¡Hey tío, vente! ¡Vamos a comenzar con la orgía dentro de unos minutos!

Dean tuvo ganas de partirle la cara allí mismo, pero se limitó a apretar el puño y sonreír con disimulo.

– Ya tuve una orgía ayer y aún me estoy recuperando. Otro día, mejor –se excusó.

– Yo jamás rechazaría una orgía –Lucifer lo miró fijamente–. Si acepta mi condición, tenemos un trato.

Dean no se lo pensó. No sabía qué tenía ese tío en mente, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo. O aceptaba ahora o Castiel estaría vendido.

– Hecho.

– Bien –susurró encantado. Se volvió hacia el recién llegado y puso cara de pena–. Siento decirle que el ángel de ojos azules ya está cogido. Lo acaban de llamar de otra fiesta, pero pueden elegir a cualquier otro. Le garantizo una satisfacción absoluta.

– ¡Mierda! –se dio la vuelta cabreado–. Voy a comentarlo con los demás a ver qué deciden en su lugar. Ahora vuelvo.

– Mi compañera le atenderá encantado. Dean, sígueme.

Dean fue tras él. No iba a decir que tenía miedo, pero ya estaba mucho más relajado que antes sabiendo que Cas estaba de momento a salvo.

Llegaron a una habitación cuadrada y oscura, donde sólo un foco colocado en el techo en el centro alumbraba la estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y Dean no pudo decir si ese cuarto era enorme o ridículamente pequeño porque no veía el diámetro que tenía.

Lucifer cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia él para ponerse delante.

– Por alguna extraña razón usted quiere a Castiel por encima de todo, ¿me equivoco?

– No.

– ¿Sabría explicarme por qué?

Eso que era. ¿Iba a hacerle un examen o qué?

– No. Lo he visto y... no sé.

– Ya. ¿Le cuento una historia, Dean?

¿Podía negarse? Algo le decía que no, así que asintió esperando que ese hombre empezara a hablar.

– Cuenta una leyenda muy antigua que todo el mundo tiene un ángel de la guarda y que, cuando te encuentras con él, la atracción es tan fuerte, que nada en el mundo es capaz de romperla.

Dean levantó las cejas algo escéptico. El hombre siguió hablando.

– Es algo muy raro de encontrar, y mucho más ahora que los ángeles están... bueno, que no están –se rió, como si fuera una broma eso que había dicho–. Pero a veces pasa, y verlo... dicen que verlo es espectacular.

– ¿El qué? –Dean no entendía nada–. ¿Que un ángel encuentre a su protegido y toque el arpa para él?

– No. El sexo. Dicen que el sexo es como una noche de fuegos artificiales.

– Ah –ese tío se drogaba o algo, ¿no?–. Mire, yo no sé nada sobre esa historia. Sólo sé que Castiel me ha gustado y que no quiero que le hagan lo que esos hijos de puta quieren hacer con él. ¿Cuál es el trato que quería ofrecerme?

– Recuerde que hemos hecho un trato. Si no lo cumple, tendrá consecuencias.

Dean asintió, ansioso por saber en qué lío se había metido.

– Tienes que follarte a Castiel aquí, donde yo lo vea. Pero tranquilo, no voy a estar en esta misma habitación: La pared tiene los cristales pintados. Vosotros ni os daréis cuenta que estaré ahí detrás –rió–. No sería la primera vez que miro.

– Me lo imagino –no pudo reprimir el comentario–. ¿Y nada más? ¿Luego puedo llevarme a Castiel a casa?

– Ah, pensé que sólo querías... desflorarle –se rió–. Por follártelo aquí y que yo lo vea te lo dejo en la mitad.

Ese precio le seguía pareciendo algo caro a Dean pero ya no tan descabellado. No obstante decidió probar su suerte.

– Y si me toco antes de que él llegue...

Lucifer se lamió la comisura de la boca dejando la lengua ahí durante unos segundos.

– Si haces eso, te lo dejo en la mitad de la mitad –respondió–. Pero a cambio repararás los coches de mi jefe gratis.

– Y yo me podré llevar a Castiel a casa sin problemas. ¿Es correcto?

– Correcto –Lucifer adelantó el brazo y Dean le estrechó la mano–. Es un placer hacer tratos con usted, Dean.

Dean no dijo nada. Iba a tener que tocársela delante de ese tío y luego follar mientras lo miraban. Genial...

– Todo esto que hemos hablando me lo firmas en un documento –Dean no se fiaba de nadie. En ese mundo mandaban los demonios y un simple papel no servía de nada, pero nunca estaba de más, sobre todo si tenía que darle explicaciones a Crowley cuando volviera.

Lucifer sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

– Comenzarás en cinco minutos y en quince vendrá Castiel. No me engañes, Dean, porque las consecuencias serían nefastas para el ángel.

– Soy un hombre de palabra –le confirmó.

Lucifer asintió y salió por la puerta. Él tenía cinco minutos para preparase mentalmente de todo; desde que iba a tocársela delante de un tipo cuyo nombre no dejaba mucho a la confianza, a luego tener que follar allí en medio con Castiel, que no sabía cómo era ni lo que opinaría. Y luego llevárselo a casa. Aún no había pensado en lo que iba a decirle Sam, pero seguro que sobreviviría a ello.

 

 

 

Dejó pasar un par de minutos más y miró la habitación. No había ni una simple silla ni nada que se le asemejase para poder sentarse. Al menos así habría estado más cómodo.

Caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación y el foco que había en el centro quedó muy lejos, como si la estancia se hubiera agrandado en cuestión de segundos. Se apoyó en una pared muy cerca de la esquina, y sin perder más tiempo, se llevó las manos al cinturón y comenzó a desabrochárselo.

Se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente junto con las calzoncillos lo justo y necesario para sacársela fuera y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

No estaba del todo erecto, porque esa situación era demasiado incómoda como para estar a punto cien por cien, pero aún recordaba a Castiel, cómo se movía, su voz, el olor de su piel, sus ojos...

A pesar de lo incómodo que estaba, consiguió una erección completa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre la pared y comenzó a masturbarse moviendo la mano arriba y abajo a buen ritmo.

La otra mano la tenía debajo de los testículos, apretando con la yema el perineo para proporcionarse algo más de placer mientras se mordía los labios. Estaba haciendo un poco de teatro, porque no estaba tan cachondo, pero no quería que ese tarado se aburriera y rompiera el acuerdo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta. Entonces dejó de tocarse. Se puso bien la ropa y no se movió del sitio.

 

Castiel abrió la puerta decidido y entró. Le habían comunicado que habían solicitado su servicio y que debía prepararse.

El poco tiempo que había estado allí había podido librarse de ese momento. Sabía lo que pasaba allí porque veía a algunos de sus compañeros cuando regresaban. Algunos eran torturados sin piedad en orgías, otros traían todo el cuerpo lleno de golpes y mordiscos, algunos incluso llegaban sangrando, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que nadie regresaba sonriendo, si es que regresaban, porque había ángeles de los que nunca se volvía a saber de ellos.

Ahora, en esa habitación casi oscura, aceptó su destino. Durante un brevísimo segundo imaginó que quien pedía su servicio era el desconocido de ojos verdes, pero él jamás había tenido tanta suerte, así que sólo le quedaba esperar que, quien fuera, no empleara demasiada rudeza sobre él.

Desde el mismo momento en que le habían colocado el aro en el cuello, todos sus poderes de ángeles desaparecieron, quedaron mermados, profundamente dormidos en el fondo de su alma. Tuvo que aprender con rapidez lo que era sentirse humano y lidiar con sus sentimientos y emociones, a la par que ocuparse de un cuerpo que le pedía cosas y que él no entendía qué eran.

Había aprendido lo básico, pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas por saber qué eran.

Caminó hasta ponerse debajo del foco y esperó. ¿Era eso normal?

 

Dean lo miró cuanto quiso. Estaba a oscuras en una esquina, por eso no podía verle. Castiel iba vestido con las mismas ropas que había hecho en show, pero iba descalzo. Supuso que los que llevaban ese local se aseguraban de que no pudieran hacer daño a sus clientes.

Unos segundos más tarde decidió dar un par de pasos hacia delante para hacerse notar. Castiel se volvió al oír el sonido de sus pasos sin poder evitar cierta tensión en el rostro. En cuanto lo vio, su cara se relajó y parpadeó varias veces a mucha velocidad, como si estuviera controlando alguna lágrima furtiva.

– Me llamo Dean –caminó hacia él y le tendió la mano.

– Castiel –respondió de esa manera tal formal–. Gracias.

Dean no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque tenía el presentimiento que tus amigos iban a llamarme y... bueno; te prefería a ti.

No quiso decirle que no eran sus amigos ni lo que pretendían hacerle. ¿Para qué? Seguramente él mejor que nadie sabía lo que hacían esa clase de hombres en locales donde él estaba.

– Cas –abrevió su nombre–. Tengo un acuerdo con el tipo que lleva este local y...

– Sé lo que ocurre ahora –lo cortó–. Y quiero que sepas que me alegro de que seas tú.

Dean quiso sacarle de su error. Tenía la impresión de que nadie había hablado con Cas y le había dicho que luego se iban a irse juntos. Entonces prefirió dejarlo estar. Cuanto antes se marcharan de ese lugar, mejor. También se ahorró la información de que Lucifer los estaba mirando. Con que uno de los dos estuviera mortificado era suficiente.

– Antes de empezar, me puedes decir lo que quieres para traerlo.

– ¿Qué? –Dean no entendió qué quiso decir.

– Ya sabes, esposas, látigo, algún juguete. También te pueden proporcionar una pistola y un cuchillo se lo prefieres.

Dean se puso blanco. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

– No... no será necesario. Yo sólo quiero hacerlo contigo. No me hace falta nada más.

Castiel asintió. Estaba serio pero visiblemente más relajado.

– No tengo experiencia, y sólo sé lo que me han contado, pero estoy aquí para complacerte. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.

– Lo mismo te digo –Dean se terminó de acercar a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, impidiéndole así que saliera huyendo. Podía sentir su miedo y su preocupación, y él lo único que quería era calmarle, porque todo iba a salir bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios. Tuvo que hacer algo más de presión de lo habitual para que Castiel abriera la boca y colaborara. Se notaba que no sabía de qué iba la cosa. Hasta que le pilló el truco.

El ángel deslizó la lengua en la boca de Dean con miedo, temiendo hacer algo que fuera del agrado de su cliente, pero Dean encontró su lengua y gimió probando su sabor. Él cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a mover los labios y a disfrutar con él. Poco a poco se relajó entre sus brazos y se entregó totalmente a él.

Dean supo el momento exacto en el que Castiel acababa de romper sus propias barreras para rendirse, y eso le dio mucho placer.

Sintió las manos del ángel abriéndole el cinturón junto al pantalón y se quedó expectante, porque alguien que no sabía besar era muy extraño que supiera hacer algo más... complejo.

Castiel metió la mano por los calzoncillos y le cogió la erección. Sólo tuvo que acariciarla un par de veces para que Dean se diera cuenta que su experiencia era nula.

– Cas –lo paró agarrándole del brazo. Con la otra mano se bajó la ropa hasta debajo del trasero y dejó su erección libre para que el ángel pudiera maniobrar con él sin problema–. Envuelve tu puño alrededor –esperó a que el otro lo hiciera–. Con fuerza pero sin apretar, eso es. Ahora sube y baja la mano –tuvo que parar un segundo porque Castiel lo estaba haciendo francamente bien–. Sí. Muy bien. Ahora prueba contigo.

Dean sólo tuvo que bajarle el elástico del slip negro para sacar su polla. Él también estaba duro, aunque posiblemente el ángel no supiera qué significaba. Le llevo la mano a su propia erección y la mantuvo ahí.

– Mastúrbanos a los dos.

Castiel asintió. Tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando sus propias manos y lo que hacía. Un par de minutos más tarde levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean. Éste pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Castiel, cómo respiraba por la boca con pequeños jadeos y cómo sus mejillas se habían coloreado en ese par de minutos.

– ¿Te gusta? –Dean ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírsela decir.

– Sí –carraspeó como si la voz no le saliera–. ¿Y a ti?

– Mucho –y era cierto. Con apenas dos minutos Castiel había tomado las riendas de eso como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. Cuando le pillara el truco, que Dios le pillara confesado.

Castiel sonrió complacido. Él estaba ahí para eso precisamente, y que su cliente estuviera complacido era un placer para él. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó la polla de Dean a la boca. No llegó a deslizarla entre los labios porque el hombre se echó hacia atrás.

– No –se había alejado dos pasos de él–. No, Cas, por favor.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te gusta eso?

– Me gusta mucho –confesó. ¿Existía algún hombre en el mundo al que no le gustase que se la chuparan? Pero se había echado hacia atrás por otra razón más importante–. Estoy muy cachondo, y si me la chupas, voy a terminar antes de tiempo. ¿Me entiendes?

– Sí. Perfectamente –pero no parecía muy convencido.

Dean se dio cuenta. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo miró.

– Y no estás aquí para complacerme a mí; estás aquí para que juntos nos complazcamos mutuamente. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

El ángel tuvo que negar con la cabeza. Nadie le había explicado nada de eso y estaba muy perdido. Sentía tantas cosas nuevas que no sabía cómo manejarlas para calmarse a sí mismo.

– Que yo no voy disfrutar si tú no disfrutas, Cas. No voy a correrme si tú no te corres conmigo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque juntos es mejor.

Castiel lo miró. Iba a creerle. Dean no iba a mentirle. Se dejó desnudar por él, y luegol le ayudó a quitarse toda la ropa, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos sobre el amasijo de prendas.

Dean lo tumbó boca arriba y caminó de rodillas hasta ponerse entre sus piernas. Le flexionó las rodillas y las elevó en el aire haciendo que el trasero fuera más accesible. La idea era lubricarle bien. Podía pedirle alguna crema o producto, pero quería hacerlo él; se inclinó y, sin pensarlo más, abarcó con la lengua toda esa íntima zona dando una lamida larga y húmeda.

El cuerpo de Castiel se tensó. El ángel puso los codos sobre el suelo e incorporó el tronco para ver mejor entre las piernas.

– Dean –jadeó–. ¿Qué... no? –intentó cerrar las piernas para apartarle pero sólo consiguió atraparle la cabeza entre los muslos, porque Dean no se apartó.

De rodillas pero aún agachado, Dean puso las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos del ángel y los separó. Entonces levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

– No, ¿qué?

– No puedes hacer eso.

Dean levantó las cejas, curioso.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque soy yo el que te lo tiene que hacer a ti si quieres.

– Cas, estás aquí para complacerme, ¿no?

– Así es –asintió.

– Pues esto me complace –respondió contento. Y así era. La piel del ángel olía a limpio, a puro, a algo entre dulce y salado que le hacía querer más y más sin poderlo remediar–. Por favor, relájate y disfruta.

Castiel obedeció, pero sólo porque se lo estaba pidiendo Dean. Volvió a tumbarse y separó las piernas. Desde esa posición veía la cabeza de ese hombre bajar lentamente, dándole suaves besos en la cara interna de los muslos, hasta que llegó de nuevo a ese lugar.

Dean se abría paso con la lengua lubricando su ano, hasta que consideró que era suficiente, así que deslizó un dedo. Sintió cómo el cuerpo del ángel se tensaba, por lo que se incorporó levemente para alcanzar su erección y se la metió en la boca mientras seguía adentrando el dedo un poco más.

Castiel comenzó a gemir, entrando en una espiral peligrosa de la que no iba a poder salir con vida. De pronto se sintió más estrecho, más lleno, y supo que Dean había deslizado otro dedo. Comenzó a respirar como un pez fuera del agua. Eran tantas emociones que no conocía, todas tan placenteras y tan intensas...

– Dean –gimió–. Por favor.

Dean levantó la cabeza para mirarle, dejando que su pene resbalara entre sus labios para responderle.

– Por favor, ¿qué?

No sabía qué responderle porque no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo, pero tenía que haber algo más, algo que llenara ese vacío que sentía, esa urgente necesidad. Su cuerpo no podía equivocarse tanto.

– No sé qué me pasa –jadeó–. Ayúdame.

Dean se irguió un poco más y paró con lo que estaba haciendo pensando que no le gustaba o que le pasaba algo serio, pero no; Castiel era tan puro en sus sentimientos, que no entendía qué era nada de todo eso. Entonces decidió explicárselo.

Sacó los dedos y se tumbó sobre él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

– Todo va bien, Cas. Es normal. Son demasiadas emociones y sensaciones nuevas. Date algo más de tiempo –le sonrió–. ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

Castiel no lo dudó y asintió enérgico con la cabeza. Eso hizo sonreír a Dean.

– Pues queda por venir lo mejor.

Se agachó sobre sus labios y lo besó, colándose de nuevo en su boca y haciéndole el amor con la lengua. No dejó ni un sólo milímetro sin explorar, y no paró hasta que lo tuvo jadeando bajo su cuerpo. Movió las caderas, acercando la erección a su entrada y, cuando estuvo apoyado sobre ella, arremetió con cuidado, procurando no hundirse hasta el fondo.

Castiel se contrajo, le clavó las yemas de los dedos en la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole todo el cuello. Dean le lamió la clavícula y avanzó con las caderas otro poco, hasta que se hundió del todo.

No se movió, apenas respiró, no hizo nada. Quería esperar a que Cas se acostumbrara a él, a su tamaño y a su grosor, pero entonces sintió cómo las caderas del ángel se elevaban, instándole a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo, a que no parara aún. Dean sonrió mirándole.

– ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga?

Castiel tenía las mejillas teñidas de color y jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos.

– Sí –sonrió perezoso–. Sí.

Dean se rió abiertamente. Ese era el Castiel que había vislumbrado en la sala, cuando lo había mirado descarado, prometiéndole cosas que sólo él podría hacerle.

Volvió a besarle y se echó hacia un lado, tirando del cuerpo del ángel consigo hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba con Castiel sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

El ángel lo miró porque no sabía qué hacer ahora. Dean le sostuvo de las caderas para luego comenzar a moverle mientras hacía girar las suyas, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo.

– Dean –gimió, tomando ahora él las riendas–. Esto es... jamás había sentido algo así. Nunca.

– Me alegro –le costó un poco concentrarse para hablar porque en su cabeza aún retumbaba la forma tan rotunda que el ángel decía su nombre. Le gustaba tanto. Era como una caricia sobre el alma sólo usando su voz–. Dí mi nombre otra vez, Cas.

– Dean –respondió en el acto–. Dean.

Dean estaba perdido, sentenciado, desahuciado por sí mismo, conocedor de que le quedaba muy poco, apenas nada, para correrse como no lo había hecho en la vida.

– Córrete conmigo, Cas.

Castiel sabía lo que era correrse porque otros ángeles le habían explicado lo básico para que no estuviera tan perdido allí en medio, pero poco más.

– No sé cómo hacerlo –y era verdad.

– Sólo tienes que concentrarte –a Dean cada vez le costaba más expresarse porque su mente estaba a mil kilómetros de allí, empezando a volar sobre el cielo a demasiada velocidad–. Déjate llevar por eso que sientes. Imagina lo que te gusta, los dos juntos, lo que estamos viviendo, lo que se te ocurra. Sé libre durante unos segundos, Cas. Vuela.

Castiel movió las caderas de atrás hacia delante, columpiándose y restregándose a la vez contra Dean, sintiéndole dentro, llenándole por completo y alegrándose por ello. Echó el pecho hacia adelante arqueando la espalda y estiró los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo elevándolos un poco.

Dean no podía dejar de mirarle. Iba a cogerle la erección para que terminara, pero todo indicaba que a Cas no le iba a hacer falta, entonces le agarró por los muslos y se afianzó en él. Ya no podía contenerse más.

El ángel sintió algo líquido y caliente dentro de él, algo que lo calentaba, que lo acercaba más a Dean y que lo unía. Sintiéndose como una sola pieza de un mismo puzzle, jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se corría sobre el estómago y el pecho del hombre. Era un momento de unión máxima entre dos personas. Algo que estaba ocurriendo sólo entre ellos dos. Sin poderlo evitar y sin saber cómo, sus alas comenzaron a desplegarse tras su espalda, despacio, ocupando toda la habitación.

Dean tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se corría. Gemía el nombre de Cas aunque no llegaba a salir sonido alguno de sus labios. Entonces vio las alas del ángel desplegarse sobre ellos. Nadie le había dicho si eso era normal o no, pero no tuvo miedo. Jamás tendría miedo de Castiel.

Con un gruñido final, terminó de correrse mientras se incorporaba hasta sentarse y juntó su pecho con el de Cas sin importarle mancharles a ambos. Necesitaba abrazarle, besarle y cuidar de él.

Permanecieron un rato así, ninguno de los dos sin decir nada. Simplemente abrazados en silencio, recuperando la respiración poco a poco.

Castiel no quería que ese momento terminara. No quería volver a su trabajo, no quería hacer eso que había hecho con Dean con nadie más. Sólo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas.

– ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos limpiarnos, darnos una ducha o algo? –Dean susurró en su oído. Le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja con cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño.

– Hay un baño al fondo de esta habitación. –No estaba seguro de que Dean fuera a aceptar porque tal y como le habían contado, algunos clientes, en cuanto terminaban, no querían saber nada más del ángel y se largaban de allí, o les echaban de la habitación mientras ellos se aseaban, pero estaba seguro de que Dean no era de esos–. Me gustaría ducharme contigo.

Dean sonrió perezoso. Estaba en ese estado de medio somnolencia medio satisfacción que dejaba un buen orgasmo en el cuerpo. Asintió sin moverse.

– Yo también quiero ducharme contigo –le confirmó–. Llévame.

Sus palabras fueron como música celestial para el ángel. Al incorporarse, sintió cómo el pene de Dean, ahora ya menos duro, resbalaba hasta salir de su cuerpo, dejando un rastro pringoso tras él que le mojó la unión entre las dos nalgas y se escurrió un poco por la cara interna del muslo. Lo cierto fue que no le importó demasiado; se levantó y le tendió el brazo para llevarle con él.

Una vez en la ducha, Dean se encargó de todo. Nunca se había planteado si era un tío cariñoso o no porque nunca había tenido con quién demostrarlo. Sus parejas habían durado muy poco, aunque el tiempo que estuvo con ellos sí que podía decir que era atento y cariñoso con ellos, incluso romántico, pero con Cas era algo más. Sentía un instinto de protección con él que no lo había sentido por nadie.

Lo mimó debajo del chorro de la ducha, dándole besos por el cuello, los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda. Algo le pasaba con él, pero no sabía qué era, aunque de una cosa estaba seguro; estaba pletórico por llevárselo a casa con él.

Castiel no sabía nada de eso, por eso su cara se ensombreció cuando la ducha terminó. Se secaron en silencio y volvieron desnudos a la habitación donde aún seguía su ropa. Cuando estuvieron listos, el ángel se volvió hacia él.

– Gracias por todo, Dean. Jamás voy a olvidarte.

Dean no podía evitar tener una sonrisilla en el rostro. Estaba deseando darle la noticia.

– ¿No? –lo testó.

– No –respondió seguro–. Nunca. Ojalá pudiera volver a verte por aquí.

– No voy a volver aquí, Cas –observó cómo la cara del ángel se ensombrecía. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad–. Ni tu tampoco. Te vienes ahora conmigo, a mi casa.

Csastiel levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

– ¿A tu casa? –no podía salir de su asombro.

– Sí. Te he... –no quería usar la palabra comprar porque le parecía demasiado atroz–. He pagado tu salida. Te vienes conmigo.

– ¿Para siempre?

Dean apretó los labios porque esa pregunta le enterneció. Acabó asintiendo con la cabeza antes de hablar.

– Para siempre –logró murmurar algo emocionado.

Castiel se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió la muestra efusiva de afecto y agradecimiento rodeándole también con los brazos.

– Vamos a irnos de aquí cuanto antes –le palmeó la espalda–. ¿Tienes algo de ropa algo menos... exótica?

Castiel asintió separándose de él.

– Sí. Vuelvo en cinco minutos –abrió la puerta y, antes de irse, se volvió hacia él–. No te vayas sin mí.

– No. Te voy a esperar en la puerta. Tengo que ir saliendo –le dijo.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Lucifer venía por el fondo del pasillo, con cara de satisfacción. Dean no quiso imaginar por qué traía esa sonrisilla. No le gustaba ese lugar y quería irse de allí cuanto antes, sobre todo antes de que algunos de los de la despedida de solteros lo vieran con el ángel.

– Muy bueno, Dean –Lucifer parecía satisfecho consigo mismo–. Te contrataría a ti también.

– Ya, bueno, lo tendré presente si me quedo sin trabajo –bromeó–. ¿Tienes el documento para firmarlo?

– Lo está imprimiendo Ruby. Vamos a la entrada.

 

 

Dean lo leyó todo muy bien varias veces. Ojalá estuviera ahí Sam para avisarle de alguna posible trampa, pero todo parecía bien explicado con palabras claras y sencillas, sin tecnicismos de ningún tipo.

Justo cuando acababa de meterse el papel en el bolsillo, apareció Castiel. Traía unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta celeste y una mochila no muy grande en la mano.

Dean le sonrió.

– ¿Nos vamos?

– Sí –pasó con algo de miedo por al lado de Lucifer y salió a la calle.

Cuando Dean iba a salir tras él, Lucifer le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo un segundo.

– Jamás le quites el collar del cuello, ¿me oyes? –le advirtió–. O tendrás un problema muy serio.

Dean quiso hacerle varias preguntas, pero no quería hacer esperar a Cas.

Se limitó a asentir y salió fuera. El sol brillaba y el ángel se había detenido en medio de la acera para contemplar todo lo que le rodeaba.

– ¿Nos vamos? Tengo el coche allí detrás.

– Sí –se puso a su lado mientras caminaban–. Gracias por sacarme de allí, Dean. ¿Tienes pensado qué vas a hacer conmigo? Tengo entendido que muchos ángeles son comprados para ser esclavos o trafican con sus poderes y con su cuerpo.

Dean puso mala cara.

– No te he sacado para hacer nada de eso –respondió algo malhumorado porque el ángel lo hubiera insinuado siquiera–. Aún no he pensado qué voy a hacer.

Llegaron al coche y ambos se sentaron. Castiel se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró.

– Yo quiero hacer otra vez contigo lo que hemos hecho antes –soltó a bocajarro–, pero en una cama, para que no te duela luego la espalda.

Dean lo miró, fascinado por lo que había dicho.

– Vas a estar de suerte, Cas, porque tengo una cama enorme en mi casa.

El ángel le sonrió, se relajó en el asiento y volvió la cabeza para mirar el paisaje. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, pero no abandonó la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Había encontrado a un buen hombre, a Dean, y aunque no tuviera a punto sus poderes, iba a cuidar siempre de él.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 14 y 18. Stripper y huérfano.

Lista nº2: 3, 15 y 17. Primera vez, dulce y apasionado y sobre el suelo.

Lista nº3: Dean/Castiel

SPN. AU

Sin betear.

 


	6. Miedo a querer (Jensen/Misha)

 

 

6) [Miedo a querer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NcGQwyvgiU)

 

 

– Jensen, cariño, no te hagas mala sangre. Seguro que todo es un rumor de las redes.

Jensen no respondió nada a Traci, su representante, y se quedó callado leyendo el artículo que habían sacado de internet.

Llevaba muchos años siendo actor, prácticamente había nacido sobre un escenario. Su carrera siempre había sido prometedora y no podía quejarse del trabajo que había tenido hasta entonces, pero él sentía que se había estancado. Ahora había visto una oportunidad de oro cuando, una prestigiosa productora de Hollywood buscaba actores para una nueva serie en la que iban a invertir una pasta curiosa, pero había problema; según ese artículo, esa productora no había tomado en serio su candidatura para hacer una audición porque Jensen tenía muy mala fama en sus relaciones.

Todo el mundo sabía que era gay porque había salido del armario muchos años atrás cuando lo pillaron en una discoteca con dos chicos, pero jamás había tenido pareja estable. Sus relaciones como mucho duraban dos o tres semanas a lo sumo, y luego nada más.

A la cuenta, esa productora quería jóvenes responsables y centrados para evitarse complicaciones absurdas.

– Esto es una mierda. Yo lo que haga en mi vida privada es cosa mía –gruñó–. Además, yo no soy un putero ni soy el típico que va de fiesta en fiesta bebiéndose hasta el agua de los floreros.

– No lo dicen expresamente por ti, Jensen, querido, lo dicen en general. Hacen un comentario y ponen tu nombre junto al de otros trescientos actores más –Traci no le dio demasiada importancia–. Supongo que no querrán que otro Charlie Sheen les toque los cojones.

Jensen resopló.

– Otro papel que he perdido...

– Yo creo que, si te buscas un novio formal, considerarían de nuevo tu candidatura.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

– Aquí iba a estar yo ahora contigo tomando café si tuviera un novio esperándome en la cama –farfulló–, y no te ofendas, pero es así. Cuando eres famoso, tu vida sentimental se complica porque todo el que se acerca a ti lo hace por lo que lo hace. No falla.

Traci levantó una ceja, señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

– ¿Qué edad tienes, Jensen?

– Treinta –volvió a gruñir–. Ya sé lo que vas a decirme; que si ya tengo edad de sentar la cabeza, que si se me va a pasar el arroz, que...

– Cállate –Traci no se andaba con rodeos–. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa para que te den el papel.

– Te escucho.

– Verás, sé que la cosa cambiaría si de pronto dices que te casas. Entonces... ¿por qué no te casamos? Decimos que lo has mantenido en secreto, que lleváis meses juntos, que no querías hacerlo público por respeto a tu novio que no es del gremio y todo ese blablabla que tanto le gusta a la prensa rosa.

– Ya, ¿y a quién cogemos para nuestro experimento?

– Tengo al chico perfecto. Es un par de años mayor que tú, pero está como un queso. Estudió conmigo en le universidad y ahora es profesor de Sociología allí mismo. También es gay y sigue soltero. Será el matrimonio por conveniencia perfecto.

– Si tú lo dices...

– Tú déjalo todo en mis manos. Esta noche nos reuniremos aquí para cenar y te lo presentaré. Ya verás... Vais a quitarle el puesto a los más cuquis; a Neil Patris Harrys y a su marido. Estoy segura.

 

 

 

Traci pagó los cafés que se estaban tomando y pilló un taxi para la universidad. Hacía algún tiempo que no hablaba con Misha. Quizás ya no trabajaba allí, pero tenía que intentarlo. Jensen se merecía ese papel. No sólo lo hacía por ella y por el porcentaje sabroso que se llevaría por ser su representante, sino porque Jensen había trabajado muy duro toda su vida y no era justo que lo hubieran excluido así sin ser tan siquiera verdad.

Preguntó por el profesor Collins y le dijeron que su despacho estaba en la parte de atrás del campus. Resignada, y con sus tacones altos fue hacia allí. A mitad de camino se los quitó y atajó camino por el césped porque así llegaría antes.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Misha salía de su despacho.

– Misha –jadeó la pobre mujer. Ojalá se acordara de ella.

– ¡Traci! –pues sí, sí que se acordaba. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó–. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿Iba directa al grano o daba un rodeo? Mejor sondear el terreno.

– Bueno, ya ves... tengo mucho trabajo.

– ¿No eras representante de actores o algo así?

– Sí, sí –joder, qué buena memoria tenía–. Estoy trabajando ahora de lleno en una cosa –respondió sin mojarse mucho–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va todo?

– Bueno, liado con muchos proyectos y la mitad se quedan en el cajón cogiendo polvo por la falta de presupuesto.

Los ojos de Traci brillaron.

– Cuéntame algo más sobre eso. Me interesa –le cogió del brazo y le sonrió con encanto–. Oh, perdona, igual tenías que ir a clase o algo.

– No. Iba a sentarme en el jardín a corregir unos exámenes, pero no me corre prisa. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

– ¡Claro!

– Voy a traer un par de refrescos.

Ella se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y le agradeció a Misha que le trajera su bebida bien fría.

– Soy toda oídos.

– Pues en verdad lo que sucede en todas partes. Los recortes y la crisis nos afectan a todo el mundo. Los proyectos que tenía para realizar este año van a tener que esperar al siguiente.

– ¿Sólo por culpa del dinero?

Misha sonrió.

– Tu “sólo” me gusta –bromeó–. Cómo se nota que te mueves a otro nivel. Por desgracia en mi campo, el dinero es muy importante, lo quiera yo o no.

– Ya me imagino –Traci se mordió los labios. Había llegado el momento de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa y darles la vuelta poco a poco–. Misha... ¿y si te digo que puedes ganar mucho dinero sin apenas hacer nada?

Misha la miró incrédulo.

– Tú y yo hemos ido a clase juntos –le recordó–. Y más de una vez hemos hecho pellas para irnos a fumar un par de porritos por ahí. Sé que quieres algo. Suéltalo.

– Me conoces demasiado bien, y eso que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

– No has cambiado nada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

– No sé si ese cumplido es bueno o no.

– Es favorable –sonrió mostrándole sus dientes tan blancos y perfectos–. Ahora... dime qué tienes en mente.

– Verás, soy representante de Jensen Ackles, no sé si le conoces, es un actor de Hollywood. Bueno, pues una productora un tanto “conservadora” le ha rechazado para un papel súper importante porque, digamos, no tiene pareja estable.

– ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso?

– ¿No has visto matrimonio de conveniencia, querido? Claro que en este caso no te casarías con él por los papeles, sino por el dinero para tus proyectos.

Misha se puso serio.

– ¿Me estás proponiendo en serio que me case con Jensen Ackles? Que por cierto, claro que sé quién es y sí que tiene fama de ser un picha brava.

Traci se rió y negó la cabeza.

– Te puedo asegurar que todo son rumores. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? Obviamente sólo sería hasta que Jensen firmara con la productora e hicieran los primeros capítulos, para mayor seguridad, ya sabes. Luego decimos que os habéis separado y listo.

– Pero...

– Sé que te ha tomado por sorpresa –ella no lo dejó acabar–. Mira –le tendió una tarjeta con su nombre–. Ésta es mi dirección del despacho, pero esta noche voy a estar con Jensen en un restaurante que hay en frente que se llama “Afrodita”. A las ocho y media. Entenderé que, si no te presentas, no estás interesada y no habrá pasado nada.

Traci se levantó del suelo y se puso los tacones.

– Espero verte esta noche, Misha. Creo que nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente.

Misha se había quedado sin palabras y sin poder reaccionar. Cuando su amiga había caminado ya varios metros, se le ocurrió una pregunta para hacerle y no dudó en gritársela para que la oyera.

– ¿Por qué yo, Traci?

La mujer se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

– Porque si tuviera que casarme por compromiso con alguien, tú estarías el primero de la lista.

Misha sonrió por el cumplido. Ella le guiñó el ojo y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer entre la gente.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Eso de ganar mucho dinero le venía muy bien. Casi era un regalo caído del cielo, y además conocía a Jensen Ackles. Era su fan. Lo seguía por las redes sociales y había visto todos sus trabajos. ¿En serio iba a estar casado de mentira con él?

No se dio cuenta, pero el corazón había empezado a irle a mil por hora. No podía negar que tenía miedo. ¿Y si ese Jensen era un gilipollas intratable? Aparte de que se le caería un mito, ¿cumpliría luego con su trato? Necesitaba pensarlo más. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, y cuanto antes, mejor.

 

 

 

Traci llegó a la misma par que Jensen al restaurante. El ambiente ahora era muy distinto, todo lleno de parejas y empresarios disfrutando de un buen lugar para cenar.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaste con ese amigo tuyo?

Traci asintió mientras se sentaba y miró el reloj.

– Son casi las ocho y media. Le dije a esta hora.

– Se habrá rajado. Ya te he dicho que esto no va a salir bien.

– No me gusta que seas tan negativo, Jensen, me chupas la energía vital.

– Es que es así, Traci. Has perdido el tiempo hoy.

– ¿Te quieres callar?

– Buenas noches.

Ambos habían estado tan enfrascados peleándose que no se habían percatado de que Misha se había acercado a su mesa y los observaba curioso.

– ¡Misha! –Traci se levantó de su asiento y fue a darle dos besos a su amigo–. Voy a presentarte a Jensen Ackles. Jensen... éste es mi amigo, Misha Collins.

Ambos hombres asintieron y se saludaron formalmente estrechándose las manos.

 

Misha tomó asiento frente a Jensen y Traci. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y, antes de que llegara el camarero para tomarles nota, comenzó a explicar su idea. Por supuesto, y para seguridad de todos, se haría un contrato privado que ella misma redactó allí rápidamente a modo de borrador en un cuaderno que llevaba.

La cena transcurrió lentamente, donde todos expusieron su punto de vista y lo que no estaban dispuestos a hacer.

– ¿Tengo que irme a vivir a tu casa? –Misha analizaba todo lo que habían escrito para luego pasarlo a limpio y no le había quedado claro ese punto–. Porque tengo que ir todas las mañanas a trabajar al campus. Si vives donde todos los famosos...

– Podéis alquilaros un apartamento juntos. Eso daría más credibilidad a vuestra historia.

– ¿Y por qué Jensen no se viene a vivir conmigo? Si realmente está enamorado, no creo que le importe que viva en un apartamento con un gato, un perro y una tortuga.

– Bien, familia numerosa. Eso nos dará puntos –bromeó Jensen. Estaba un poco saturado pero al menos ese tal Misha le había caído bien, y no podía negar que era muy atractivo–. ¿Algo más, Traci?

– Tendréis que ir a eventos y toda esa parafernalia. Practicad como si realmente os quisierais, ¿vale? Tú, Jensen, practica como si fuera un papel. Tú, Misha, como si fuera un experimento sociológico tuyo.

– Vale –respondieron ambos. Levantaron las cabezas y cruzaron las miradas. Esa era buena señal.

– Perfecto –ella parecía encantada–. Mañana a primera hora os haré llegar la fecha y lugar de la boda. Cuando antes comencemos, mejor.

 

 

 

Llegó a casa con varios folios en la mano y algo nervioso. Su gata vino saltando hacia él y se enroscó sobre sus piernas cuando se sentó en el sofá.

– Dios... en qué lío me he metido –leyó de nuevo todo lo que Traci había escrito.

Se recostó en el sofá mientras acariciaba a su gata y comenzó a leer.

Según habían ideado, Jensen y él se habían conocido un par de años atrás, cuando Traci los presentó una vez con coincidieron en un centro comercial. En esa ocasión sólo charlaron un par de minutos, pero se intercambiaron los teléfonos. Poco a poco fueron charlando más y hasta el día de hoy. Habían mantenido la relación en secreto porque querían que fuera algo para ellos y para nadie más. Vivían juntos siempre que podían debido a los continuos viajes de Jensen. También pensaban adoptar a un niño en un futuro.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y cerró los ojos. Había estado toda la cena analizando a Jensen con disimulo. Parecía un tío majo, no muy distinto de lo que mostraba en las entrevistas que había visto de él. Cualquier fan habría matado por estar donde estaba él ahora mismo. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía como si algo no fuera bien?

 

 

 

Jensen se sentó en la mecedora que había en su grandísimo jardín frente a la piscina. La noche ya había caído y las luces de alrededor de la casa estaban encendidas, dándole al hogar un aspecto cálido y hogareño a pesar de estar completamente vacía y carente de calor humano. Rara vez pasaba más de dos días seguidos allí debido a su trabajo, por lo que nunca había considerado ese lugar como su hogar. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no tenía un hogar al que poder llamar así.

Eso le hizo pensar en Misha. Al principio la idea de Tracy le pareció descabellada, pero en cuanto conoció a Misha, todo cambió. No sabía qué tenía que se sentía atraído hacia él como una luciérnaga hacia una bombilla encendida. Y nada tenía que ver lo atractivo que era, porque lo era, y mucho, sino porque había algo más. Misha tenía esa clase de personalidad por la que él se sentía atraído enseguida. No, no iba a ser complicado estar con él.

 

 

 

Traci eligió el sitio para que se casaran en un hotel muy romántico y muy poco conocido en las montañas, rodeados de nieve por todas partes.

La capilla era una cabaña de madera, con una chimenea al fondo encendida y flores de invierno por todas partes. Era pequeña y coqueta, y la mujer que oficiaba la ceremonia parecía vivir plenamente el momento.

Jensen llegó junto a Tracy esa misma tarde porque había tenido una audición esa misma mañana y no podía cancelarlo. Misha llevaba allí desde el día anterior, y por lo poco que le había dado tiempo de hablar con él, se lo había pasado muy bien esquiando y tomando ponche caliente.

– Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro, marido y marido –sonrió la mujer–. Podéis besaros.

Misha y Jensen se miraron. Hubo un segundo de duda, hasta que Jensen se echó hacia delante para darle un beso. Fue rápido y tímido, pero lo suficiente para que a Traci le diera tiempo de hacer la foto de rigor.

 

 

 

La suite nupcial de ese sitio parecía sacada de la película “Siete novias para siete hermanos”.

Era todo muy rural; la decoración de las paredes, la colcha, y la habitación en general, aunque la sauna y otros elementos modernos la sacaban de ese bucle en el tiempo sesenta años atrás donde parecía que se había quedado estancada.

— Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá —Misha dejó su mochila a un lado y contempló la habitación—. Me gusta.

Jensen puso los ojos en blancos porque a él le parecía un horror, pero no porque estuviera acostumbrado a cosas más modernas y funcionales, sino porque simplemente ese no era su estilo.

— No hace falta —señaló la cama con un vaso de whisky en la mano. Era lo primero que había hecho al llegar a la habitación un minuto y medio atrás—. La cama es enorme y cabemos de sobra. ¿Quieres uno?

Misha asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció con una sonrisa que hubiera sido demasiado generoso con el whisky en lugar de con el hielo.

— ¿Cuál es ahora el siguiente paso?

Jensen se sentó en un mecedora y se meció un poco mientras lo miraba.

— Tengo una entrevista dentro de tres días en Los Ángeles así que iremos juntos y, esa misma noche nos dejaremos ver en uno de los locales más exclusivos de allí donde nos estará esperando el fotógrafo de confianza que ha contratado Traci, que es amigo suyo, por cierto, y nos hará fotos muy juntitos. Las venderá, las revistan saldrán diciendo pestes sobre mí, pero entonces yo...

— Saldrás tapando bocas —terminó Misha por él—. Se te ve satisfecho con eso.

— Pues sí, porque he tenido que aguantar mucha mierda que no era verdad. No te voy a negar que me he divertido, pero no trato a las personas como si fueran un trozo de carne y las abandono luego a su suerte —se quejó—. Tampoco implica que no sea de fiar porque no me haya casado aún. Quizás fuera porque estaba esperando a mi media naranja.

Misha no dijo nada, sin embargo le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

— ¿Has tenido algún problema para pedir vacaciones en la universidad? —Jensen seguía mirándole, como si estuviera estudiando todos sus movimientos. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no parecía enfadado.

— No. Me debían vacaciones y días libres de sobra porque nunca me he pillado ninguno.

— Wow.

— Me gusta mi trabajo —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que en tres días se enterarán de todo.

— Sólo es el shock inicial. Luego te acostumbras.

Misha le dio otro sorbo porque no sabía qué se iba a encontrar.

— ¿Sabes esquiar?

Jensen lo sacó de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta.

— Sí, aunque se me da mejor el snowboard.

— Genial. Mañana por la mañana nos daremos una vuelta por las pistas.

— ¿No habíamos quedado con Traci para que nos hiciera más fotos?

— Que se venga también. Estoy deseando verla en la nieve con sus súper taconazos —se rió haciendo que Misha se riera con él.

— Menudo cabrón eres.

Jensen levantó el vaso celebrando un brindis imaginario y luego bebió lo que quedaba.

— Eso es porque no es tu jefa, sino no tendrías piedad con ella.

 

 

 

Durante los tres días que estuvieron hospedados en la nieve se hicieron mil fotos y practicaron todos los deportes que el sitio tenía para ofrecerles. Ambos disfrutaban con ello y al menos en eso habían congeniado bastante bien.

La llegada a Los Ángeles fue algo confusa para Misha porque había varias fans de Jensen esperándole en el aeropuerto y él fue encantador con todas ellas, haciéndose fotos y firmando autógrafos. Misha se quedó en un segundo plano, observándolo todo al lado de Traci.

— ¿Esto es normal? —le pregunto bajito. Nadie podía oírle con el tumulto que había, pero él por si acaso le susurró al oído a su amiga. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua y no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima.

— Uy, sí, mucho. Se suele encontrar con fans por todas partes y siempre hay que ser encantador porque ellas son las que nos dan de comer a todos nosotros, ¿sabes? Sin fans no eres nada.

Misha observó la escena sin decir nada más. No quería admitirlo porque era absurdo, pero sentía un poco de celos de esas chicas. Jensen era ahora su marido. Que sí, que era todo una farsa, pero durante esos días, era suyo, y no podía dejar de pensar que era él el que tendría que estar allí abrazándole y haciéndose una foto con él.

Cuando todo ese barullo terminó se montaron en un taxi y fueron de camino a la casa que tenía Jensen en la ciudad. Traci se despidió de ellos en el aeropuerto guiñándoles un ojo y diciéndoles que hablarían al día siguiente, cuando ya hubiera saltado la liebre.

Durante el trayecto, Jensen se dio cuenta que Misha iba muy serio, mirando al frente y con una expresión indefinida en la cara. Eso no era normal en él.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No.

Jensen no se lo creyó.

— Puede que aún no te conozca del todo bien, Mish, pero empiezo a saber cuándo algo te disgusta. ¿Me lo quieres decir, por favor?

Misha creía en la sinceridad entre las personas, así que decidió ponerlo en práctica con él.

— Me he... sentido algo celoso cuando te he visto rodeado de fans.

Jensen se quedó con la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos como platos. No entendía a qué se debían esos celos.

— Pero... Son fans —fue la explicación más lógica que se le ocurrió, aunque no explicara nada en sí misma—. Y tú eres mi marido.

— Yo... —bien, se había metido ese jardín él solito. ¿Le decía ahora que siempre había sentido una atracción por él o seguía diciendo chorradas?—. Durante ese rato que has estado con ellas te he echado de menos porque quería seguir estando a tu lado. No son celos en sí, es... la necesidad de seguir estando contigo. Quizás porque no conozco nada de este mundo donde me he metido y no me siento seguro cuando no conozco el terreno que piso.

No levantó la cabeza mientras hablaba, limitándose a mirar el bolsillo que tenía en la parte trasera el asiento del copiloto.

— Y yo soy la única piedra/barco que impide que te hundas en estas aguas profundas donde no haces aún pie.

Misha tuvo que elogiarle por la gran comparación, pero él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, Mish —lo llamó cariñosamente acercándose a él—. Es mi trabajo y es algo que hago sin darme cuenta. Te prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte solo, ¿vale?

En realidad no estaba solo, porque Traci, la cual era su amiga desde hacía años, estaba a su lado, pero ella estaba como en otra galaxia muy, muy lejana, maquinando cuál sería el próximo movimiento de la trama que había tramado y no se daba cuenta de que Misha no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso.

— Ha sido una tontería —sonrió sintiendo algo de vergüenza—. Olvídalo.

— No —Jensen se pegó a su costado y acercó los labios a su oreja para hablarle muy bajito—. Me gusta saber que me necesitas.

Misha no respondió y permaneció callado el resto del viaje.

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Jensen, Misha no pudo menos que abrir la boca impresionado. Era preciosa y enorme, con una piscina espectacular, un jardín enorme y un muro muy alto para que nadie pudiera verle desde fuera.

— Puedes tomar el sol en pelotas —comentó como si pudiera leerle la mente—. Vamos dentro.

Por dentro, la casa era más impresionante aún. De gusto sencillo, pero moderno, Jensen la tenía decorada de una forma abierta y diáfana, dejando que la claridad pasara para todas las estancias, dando una sensación de amplitud y comodidad.

Las habitaciones en el piso de arriba no se quedaban atrás; grandes, sencillas, pero pensadas para tener todas las comodidades, era como estar en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

— Tengo una señora que viene varias veces a la semana a limpiar, planchar y esas cosas. Ya la conocerás. Es una máquina —Jensen siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su dormitorio—. Ésta es mi habitación, y la tuya si quieres, aunque hay varias habitaciones de invitados y puedes ocupar la que más te guste si quieres algo de privacidad.

— Me da igual —fue la respuesta. Posiblemente el dormitorio de Jensen fuera más grande que todo su apartamento y el de su vecina juntos.

— Entonces deja tus cosas en mi habitación. Así será todo más creíble.

 

Tras la charla que habían tenido en el taxi, Jensen se había quedado pensando un rato en Misha. Esos días con él habían sido muy divertidos. Misha era un tío inteligente, con un sentido del humor brillante y algo nervioso, pero cuando lo sacaban de su terreno, se sentía perdido sin saber qué hacer, como le había pasado esa mañana en el aeropuerto ante la avalancha de fans.

Podía entenderle, y esa sensación que creció dentro de él se hizo más fuerte al saber que Misha lo necesitaba. Nunca nadie se lo había dicho y, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que le encantaba saberlo. Ojalá esa sensación que había comenzado a sentir por él no le trajera problemas a la larga.

Tenían varios días libre en los que podían disfrutar de estar tranquilos en la casa sin que nadie los molestara. Eso ayudó a Misha a conocer a Jensen un poco más. Le alegró saber que no era como otras estrellas que no soportaban estar solas y que se pasaban el día bebiendo, drogándose y llamando al servicio de citas. A Jensen le gustaba hacer deporte, ver series en la televisión, jugar con sus perros y pasearse desnudo por la casa. También dormía como su madre le había traído al mundo. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, habría pedido quedarse en otra habitación, no porque le molestase verlo, ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario.

Esa noche se había acostado pronto. Había dejado a medias un libro muy interesante y quería terminarlo. Durante media hora pudo concentrarse y avanzar varias páginas, pero en cuanto Jensen llegó al dormitorio, su paz mental voló por la ventana.

Jensen era un hombre muy tímido, lo había notado al principio, cuando casi ni se miraban y sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras, pero en cuanto le había dado confianza, éste se había abierto de una manera sobrenatural. Suponía que tenía esa coraza porque, con la profesión que tenía, debía de andarse con mil ojos y no confiar en cualquiera, por eso agradecía que fuera totalmente él cuando estaban solos.

Había llegado al dormitorio comentando el final de temporada de Juego de Tronos. Él no seguía esa serie, pero sabía de qué iba y entendía su mosqueo. Mientras le seguía explicando todo lo que había pasado en el capítulo, había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla a un lado mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha. Misha encontró fascinando la portada de su libro. No podía mirarle abiertamente porque se le vería la baba caer y se pondría duro como una piedra. Bueno, eso ya lo estaba, así que tuvo que cruzar las piernas para ocultarlo todo lo posible. Jensen seguía hablándole desde la ducha y él le escuchaba atento. Le gustaba esa intimidad que se había establecido entre ellos.

Cuando Jensen llegó lo hizo con una minúscula toalla en las manos, secándose el torso mientras el resto de su cuerpo chorreaba agua. Misha estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, pero optó por abrir el libro y sumergirse en él. Tuvo que leer cuatro veces el mismo párrafo para poder enterarse de lo que decía. Su cerebro andaba desbocado, pensando sólo en Jensen y en ese cuerpo que, poco a poco, se acercaba a él.

Jensen se metió en la cama aún húmedo y se acomodó sobre las almohadas. Entonces se fijó en él.

— ¿Qué lees?

— Ah, poca cosa. Un libro sobre la evolución de la socialización a través de las redes sociales.

Jensen levantó una ceja.

— Vamos, que un pavo ha escrito un libro sobre tweeter, FaceBook, Instagram y cuatro cosas más y se está haciendo de oro, ¿no?

— Es un buen resumen, sí —lo elogió—, pero ya tengo algo de sueño. ¿Dormimos?

Sin darle la oportunidad de opinar, Misha se volvió hacia el borde de la cama, dejó el libro cerrado en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz de su lámpara.

Jensen se quedó mirándole sin decir nada. Apagó también su luz y se recostó. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Misha, por su parte tardó toda una vida en conciliar el sueño. Imágenes de Jensen una y otra vez le venían a la mente. Cuando al fin consiguió quedarse dormido, tampoco pudo librarse de él. Soñó con su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo sus manos, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas, con sus labios, sus ojos puestos en él, sus besos.

Entonces se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba amaneciendo y la luz se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando apartar cualquier pensamiento de Jensen de su mente. Pero volvió la cabeza hacia su lado y se encontró con él destapado, boca arriba, y mostrándose en toda su gloria. Estaba dormido, por supuesto, y también increíblemente sexy.

Misha se levantó de la cama y caminó rápido hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta tras él con el pestillo y se dejó caer en ella como si hubiera estado huyendo de una manada de perros del infierno y al fin estuviera a salvo. Así de asustado se sentía.

Apoyado aún sobre la puerta, se bajó el pantalón del pijama lo suficiente para sacar su erección que llevaba ya un buen rato goteando, posiblemente desde que había comenzado a soñar con él. Se dio varios toques y el miembro respondió cabeceando, pidiendo a gritos que comenzara a acariciarse, y eso hizo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba llevar por las imágenes que le habían acosado durante la noche.

Cabeceó intentando apartarlas. Se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Luego se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua fría. En teoría eso habría bastado para bajar cualquier inflamación de su cuerpo, pero no fue así; Jensen seguía en su cabeza, gimiendo, rogándole que siguiera, que se dejara llevar, prometiéndole la luna y alcanzándosela con cada embestida.

— Nonononono —gimió mientras aceleraba la mano que envolvía su pene hasta que comenzó a correrse salpicando la pared de enfrente de la ducha. Cuando terminó dejó que al agua cayera sobre él dándose cuenta de que tenía un serio problema.

Cuando regresó a la cama, Jensen seguía dormido y él ni se había vestido. Aún algo húmedo y con gotas de la ducha sobre la espalda, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre el colchón y ahí se quedó, prácticamente dormido en el acto, pero por primera vez en toda la noche, saciado y satisfecho.

Jensen abriólos ojos cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo. Se desperezó, sintiendo sus músculos relajados. Llevaba varios días durmiendo muy bien y eso ayudaba a que no se levantara de la cama por las mañanas con su peculiar mal humor. Al volver la cabeza se topó con Misha, boca abajo y desnudo. No quiso admitirlo, pero le gustó mucho lo que vio. Estuvo tentado a darle una palmada en ese trasero respingón, pero se contuvo. No conocía a Misha tan bien como para hacer eso y no sabía si podía molestarle.

Mientras se iba a la ducha pensó en que no le importaría tener algo con él. Eso daría más credibilidad a su supuesta relación, ¿no?

 

 

 

El plan ya estaba en marcha. Esa misma tarde Jensen daría una fiesta en su casa donde invitaría a sus conocidos y daría la noticia. Más tarde, esa misma noche, junto con todos sus amigos asistentes a la fiesta, irían a un local que Traci ya había reservado para la ocasión donde un fotógrafo amigo suyo les haría las fotos como si fueran robadas.

 

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar apenas media hora más tarde de que el servicio de catering lo tuviera todo preparado.

Misha estaba nervioso. Iba a conocer a los amigos de Jensen, a más gente famosa, y eso le ponía algo frenético. El fanático y admirador de muchas series que llevaba dentro se sentía como si su vida se hubiera convertido en un panel de la Comic Con. Respiró hondo y se arrimó a Jensen buscando algo de refugio.

Los amigos de Jensen se quedaron asombrados con la noticia, pero le dieron la bienvenida a Misha con mucha efusividad. Le preguntaron por su trabajo, cómo se habían conocido y por qué lo habían mantenido tan en secreto. Por suerte, Traci les había obligado a aprenderse bien esas preguntas y supieron responder sin problemas, y lo que era más importante; que ambos respondieran lo mismo y que fuera creíble.

La tarde en casa de Jensen estaba resultando muy agradable, con buena música, una comida excelente, y compañía interesante. Algunos de los asistentes se dedicaban a lo mismo que Jensen, pero otros no, por lo que Misha pudo hablar con ellos y sentirse algo más seguro. Jensen llevaba un buen rato desaparecido, hablando con unos y con otros. Entendía que hacía un tiempo que no se veían, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de aprensión. ¿Y si decía algo y se descubría la mentira? Tenía miedo de meter la pata y no podía evitar sentirse inseguro con eso.

 

Llegaron a la discoteca después de cenar. Abrieron varias botellas de champán y brindaron por los recién casados. Jensen alzó su copa para unirse al brindis y luego besó efusivamente a Misha, haciendo que los asistentes aplaudieran exclamando alguna que otra cosa soez.

Misha sonrió algo avergonzado. Sólo se habían besado un par de veces, pero ningún beso había sido como ese. Jensen había bebido bastante esa noche y el beso fue el resultado de estar desinhibido y a gusto, muy a gusto. Luego volvió a desaparecer entre la gente.

 

En la discoteca había más personas aparte de sus amigos, lo que hizo complicado seguirle el rastro. Estaba algo preocupado porque no sabía quién era el fotógrafo ni cuánto tiempo tenían para llevar a cabo el plan trazado. Entonces comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso.

Un rato más tarde localizó a Jensen. Charlaba con dos chicas a las que no conocía de nada y él juraría que no las había visto en la fiesta. Se acercó a él y le llamó dándole un toque en el hombro.

— Jensen, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

Jensen se disculpó y caminó hasta donde se había alejado Misha.

— Dime.

— ¿Sabes quién es el fotógrafo que nos tiene que hacer la foto?

— Ni idea —se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa—. ¿Por qué?

Misha parpadeó.

— Porque, si no estamos juntos, no nos podrá hacer las fotos y no podrás seguir con tu plan, y eso no es bueno para ti, ¿no? —le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Shhhh relájate, Mish. La noche es joven y queda mucha aún —se acercó a él para darle un beso, mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Cuando lo soltó, volvió a perderse entre la gente.

Misha resopló. Eso no iba a acabar nada bien. Ojalá estuviera allí Traci para poner orden. No era su vida ni su profesión la que estaban en juego, y si Jensen no era lo suficientemente responsable como para preocuparse por sí mismo, él tampoco lo haría.

 

 

 

Se quedó sentado en la barra, charlando con unos y con otros, observando a lo lejos cómo Jensen hablaba y tonteaba con un tío moreno con canas algo más alto que él.

Se le estaban hinchando un poco las narices. ¿Lo había llevado a esa fiesta para ponerle los cuernos a la primera de cambio? Quizás eso era algo normal en Hollywood, pero él no iba a consentirlo. Se tomó de un trago el último sorbo de whisky que se había pedido y caminó decidido hacia él.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamarle ni disculparse por la intromisión. Con la frase de “Tengo que hablar con mi marido”, tiró del brazo de Jensen y lo llevó hacia un lado apartado de gran parte de la fiesta.

— ¿Qué haces? —Jensen se sacudió la mano porque se le había derramado parte de la bebida sobre el dorso antes de que se le cayera la copa al suelo—. Se me ha roto el vaso.

— Ya conseguirás otro —respondió seco—. Jensen, si me has traído aquí para dejarme en evidencia, te lo podías haber ahorrado y te hubiera esperado en casa.

— ¿En evidencia? ¿Pero de qué hablas? —cambió automáticamente el tono cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Misha.

— Llevas gran parte de la noche tonteando con ese tío cuando se supone que tendrías que estar conmigo para que nos hagan esas malditas fotos.

— No estoy tonteando —se defendió—. Ese tío como tú le llamas es Tom Welling y es colega mío. Trabajé con él en Smallville.

— Lo sé. Soy fan tuyo.

Jensen levantó las cejas, comprendiéndolo todo.

— Ah, así que tienes celos.

— No son celos, Jensen. Es tú trabajo —recalcó—. Supuestamente estás recién casado, estamos haciendo un paripé de mariditos para que te den un puto papel, pero tú estás por ahí hablando con todo el mundo menos con quien deberías.

Jensen se limpió la mano mojada por la bebida en el trasero de su pantalón y lo miró serio. Avanzó tres pasos mientras Misha retrocedía otros tres, hasta que lo acorraló contra la pared impidiéndole escapar.

— ¿Quieres mi completa atención, maridito? —bromeó sin que llegara a ser una broma en absoluto—. Porque créeme que la tienes.

— Jensen —no quiso que le saliera como un jadeo, pero la voz se le quebró y quedó así.

— Repite mi nombre otra vez —lo acorraló más contra la pared hasta que entre ambos cuerpos no hubo ni un sólo milímetro de separación.

— Jensen —sisieó, sonando otra vez como un jadeo. Sentir la nariz de ese hombre pegada a la suya y todo su cuerpo también no ayudaba en absoluto.

— ¿Sabías que siempre que dices mi nombre lo haces jadeando? —le lamió los labios y se los quedó mirando como si fuera el primer plato de un apetitoso menú—. ¿Te pongo?

Mucho. Pero no se lo dijo.

— ¿Nos sentamos por allí? —señaló a lo lejos—. Hay más luz y las fotos quedarán mejor.

— Shhhhh, olvídalo todo ahora, Misha. Sólo estamos tú y yo —el aliento le olía a whisky y tenía los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol. Aprovechó y le lamió los labios mientras seguía hablando—. Esta mañana estabas desnudo sobre la cama —confesó—. Me gustó verte. Mucho.

Misha se lamió los labios. Cuando se había levantado, Jensen ya no estaba en la cama. Ni se le había pasado por la imaginación que se hubiera quedado mirándole.

— Tenía calor —se excusó.

— Yo también —Jensen restregó su entrepierna con la suya y pegó su cuerpo más a él—. Habría dado cualquier cosa por haberme quedado y haber hecho algo contigo.

— ¿Algo? —parecía que se le había olvidado el arte de articular algo coherente.

— Sí. Algo como esto —Jensen se retiró un poco para darle la vuelta a Misha y dejarle de cara a la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y sin posibilidad de que pudiera escapar. Aprovechó y restregó su paquete sobre su culo. Eso lo complació y no pudo evitar un gemido—. Sé que lo estás deseando.

Misha no quería admitirlo por mucho que se hubiera masturbado esa mañana pensando en él.

— Jen... éste no es el lugar.

Jensen levantó las cejas.

— ¿Éste no es el lugar? —comenzó a reírse—. Aclárate, Mish. ¿Quieres que no vean juntos o no?

Misha se lamió los labios. Le costaba concentrarse con esa presión en su trasero. Jensen estaba empalmado. Y mucho.

— No así.

— ¿No así? —Jensen parecía sorprendido—. ¿Sabes, Misha? Si este matrimonio fuera real y tú y yo estuviéramos enamorados y recién casados, yo no podría quitarte las manos de encima. Te arrinconaría tal y como he hecho ahora y te haría saber lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que me pones y lo mucho que me gustaría follarte ahora mismo.

Misha no pudo evitar un gemido, afirmando sin hablar que le había gustado lo que había oído.

Jensen lo escuchó y se puso a cien, cosa que no necesitaba debido a la ingesta cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo. Le rodeó la cintura y le abrió el cinturón. Cuando el pantalón quedó suelto, le quitó un botón y tiró de él hacia abajo, dejando visible la parte alta de las nalgas.

— Jensen, ¿qué haces? —Misha intentó moverse pero Jensen lo tenía bien inmovilizado a la pared.

— Demostrarte lo que habría hecho con tu trasero esta mañana.

— ¿Aquí? —Misha se puso nervioso y miró alrededor. Estaban algo apartados de la zona central, donde estaban casi todos bailando y bebiendo en la barra que había en un lateral. Donde ellos estaban era al fondo a la izquierda, donde casi no daba la luz y medio escondidos por una columna.

— Sí, aquí —le confirmó. Le bajó más el pantalón llevando consigo la ropa interior y, acto seguido, se abrió sus vaqueros y echó hacia un lado los calzoncillos. Agarró la erección con la palma y se dio un masaje, expandiendo el líquido pre seminal por todo el tronco para que pudiera deslizarse mejor. Entonces la guió hacia las nalgas de Misha, colándola entre ellas. Acto seguido comenzó a moverse, haciendo que la polla subiera y bajara por su trasero sin llegar a penetrarle en ningún momento.

— Jensen, para —giró la cabeza para intentar mirarle, pero Jensen tenía la frente apoyada entre sus omóplatos, recreándose en lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Jensen! —tuvo que levantar el tono para ver si así le hacía caso, pero sólo consiguió que le estirara los brazos sobre la pared, abriendo las palmas para que se apoyara mejor y se quedara inmovilizado.

Para que no se moviera, Jensen puso sus manos sobre las de Misha, entrelazando los dedos para afianzarse mejor. Movía las caderas de arriba abajo, subiendo y bajando la polla entre las nalgas, sintiendo su calor y su presión.

— Misha —le jadeó al oído sin parar de moverse—. Misha.

Misha cerró los ojos. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese, porque bajo otras circunstancias, habría movido las caderas y lo habría acompañado en esa locura. Joder, hasta se habría puesto de rodillas ante él y se la habría comido sin dudar deslizándola entera en su boca hasta que no le entrara más, pero estaban en un sitio público y a él nunca le habían gustado esas cosas. No se concentraba y no podía ser él.

Jensen parecía no tener ese problema porque empezó a gemir, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, alternándolo con algún que otro mordisco.

— Voy a correrme, Mish —jadeó—. No puedo controlarme más.

Estaba fuera de sí y se notaba. Apretó los dientes y se dejó ir, descargando entre las nalgas de Misha hasta que le último temblor abandonó su cuerpo.

Se puso la ropa bien con disimulo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando Misha se sintió libre, se separó de manera muy brusca y se dio la vuelta mientras se ponía bien la ropa. Sentía todo el trasero mojado. El semen de Jensen había resbalado entre sus nalgas, colándose un poco en su entrada y haciendo que el resto cayera hacia abajo, mojándole los testículos y los calzoncillos.

— Misha —Jensen lo llamó cuando vio que se alejaba de él. Le cogió del brazo para detenerle y el otro se giró de inmediato. No tenía buena cara—. Perdóname. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Misha tenía los dientes apretados, posiblemente intentando contener lo que pensaba de él.

— Me voy. Despídeme de tus amigos, por favor.

— No puedes irte aún.

— Ah, ¿no? ¿Y cómo explicamos que tenga el culo chorreando, Jensen? ¿O pretendes que vuelva allí entre todos ellos y me tome una copa mientras me siento en un taburete como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no acabaras de correrte y de ponerme perdido?

— Lo siento, de verdad —y lo decía en serio. Se le notaba en la cara, como si de pronto todo el alcohol que había ingerido se le hubiera evaporado del cuerpo.

— Diles que he tenido una urgencia familiar y que ha sido un placer conocerles —susurró antes de largarse de allí por la puerta de atrás. Se sentía mal, usado, y totalmente fuera de lugar.

Pidió un taxi y dio la dirección de Jensen. Por suerte le había dado la contraseña para abrir la puerta desde el cuadro de mandos de la entrada. Necesitaba una ducha cuanto antes y aclarar las ideas.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo del chorro de la ducha. Tuvo que frotarse varias veces el trasero para quitarse esa sensación pegajosa. Jensen se había extralimitado y debía de haber parado cuando se lo había dicho. No quería sentirse mal porque sabía que ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero el hecho de que todo hubiera sido precipitado y de la forma en que había sido, le hacía sentirse sucio y mal consigo mismo.

Cogió un pijama limpio de la parte del armario que le había dejado Jensen y se lo puso. Luego caminó hacia la habitación de invitados contigua al dormitorio principal. Esa noche no le apetecía volver a ver a Jensen, ni oírle llegar borracho como una cuba. Quizás incluso se trajera alguien a su cama. Por Dios, no quería presenciar semejante escena, por eso pensó que lo mejor era buscarse otro sitio para dormir.

Destapó la colcha y se tumbó dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada. Echaba de menos a Jensen a su lado, al Jensen que no se comportaba como un capullo, conversar de cualquier tema con él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

 

 

 

Jensen permaneció en la fiesta el tiempo suficiente para despedirse de todos sus invitados. Tal y como había prometido a Misha, se disculpó en su nombre y luego volvió a casa.

Desde que Misha se había marchado, él no había vuelto a beber ni una gota, sólo un vaso de agua con toneladas de cubitos de hielo. Se sentía como una mierda, como si fuera un violador o un asesino en serie. La cara con que lo había mirado, las palabras que le había dicho. ¿Por qué no había parado cuando se lo había dicho? ¡Jamás le había pasado algo así! Aunque, normalmente, los tíos con los que se liaba no solían decirle que parara sino todo lo contrario, pero lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tendría que haberse comportado como un gilipollas?

Al llegar a casa no se asombró de que todo estuviera a oscuras. Era bastante tarde y Misha debía de estar durmiendo. Cuando descubrió que no estaba en su cama, comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si se había ido y le había dejado con el plan a medias? Aunque no quería admitirlo, se lo merecía por capullo. Tan sólo esperaba que Misha se lo hubiera pensado mejor.

Miró en el armario y toda su ropa seguía allí, así que dedujo que no había ido muy lejos. Y así fue; lo encontró en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Sin hacer ruido llegó hasta un lateral de la cama y lo miró. Misha dormía apaciblemente debajo de las sábanas, en una esquina de esa enorme cama, como si no quisiera molestar a nadie.

Volvió a su dormitorio, se duchó y se metió entre las sábanas. Por primera en muchísimo tiempo, la cama le pareció demasiado grande para él solo.

 

 

 

Misha se levantó a la mañana siguiente demasiado tarde. Parecía que era casi medio día. Se apresuró a vestirse y a bajar para buscar a Jensen. Quería saber si el fotógrafo había podido hacer su trabajo y si el plan seguía para delante.

Lo encontró en el jardín. Parecía estar bebiendo un zumo de naranja natural mientras jugueteaba con el teléfono. En cuanto lo vio llegar, dejó el móvil a un lado y se levantó de la tumbona para llegar hasta él.

— Misha, siento de veras lo de ayer, de verdad. No... no sé qué me pasó. No voy a echarle la culpa al alcohol ni nada por el estilo porque te escuchaba, pero mi cabeza no respondía y... —hizo una pausa porque sabía que estaba hablando demasiado rápido—. Entenderé si no quieres seguir conmigo ni con el plan. Le diré a Traci que te pague de igual modo y sin problemas.

— Jensen —al fin pudo articular palabra cuando Jensen cerró la boca—. No voy a echarme para atrás con el plan. Sé lo importante que es para ti y seguiremos tal y como lo habíamos hablado, ¿vale?

— Gracias —esbozó una sonrisa a medias—. Respecto a lo de anoche...

— Respecto a lo de anoche vamos a olvidarlo. Creo que es lo mejor —Misha ocupó la tumbona de al lado donde había estado sentado él y se acomodó—. ¿No crees?

No, no lo creía.

— No soy un violador, Misha.

— Yo no he dicho que lo seas.

— Pues es la sensación que tengo.

Misha ni se molestó en mirarle para responder.

— Tú no necesitas mi perdón, Jensen, sino el tuyo propio. No te perdonas que se te haya ido tanto las cosas de las manos.

Bingo. Jensen apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

— Traci llamó esta mañana. Nos quiere ver esta tarde en su despacho.

— ¿Sabes si ya han salido nuestras fotos?

— Creo que el fotógrafo ya las ha entregado. Será cuestión de un par de horas en que salte la liebre.

Ambos se miraron. En poco tiempo todo el mundo conocería la noticia y ya no habría marcha atrás.

— Voy a ir arreglándome —Jensen caminó varios pasos por el jardín, pero a mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y miró a Misha—. Tienes razón sobre lo que busco es mi perdón, porque mi mente no se perdona a sí misma, pero también necesito el tuyo porque, te lo creas o no, estoy muy arrepentido de haber hecho lo que me dio la gana anoche y no haber contado con tu aprobación.

— Está bien, Jensen. No te tortures más. Ve a vestirte.

Jensen se fue. Quizás para Misha todo estuviera bien, pero no para él.

 

 

 

— A vosotros quería yo veros —Traci saltó de la silla detrás de su escritorio y les indicó con ambas manos que pasaran a su despacho—. Menuda se ha liado. Jensen, querido, ¿para qué tienes una cuenta de tweeter? Tienes a las fans haciéndote preguntas como locas.

— He estado ocupado.

— Ya —Traci le dio vuelta a la pantalla de su ordenador para que ellos vieran las fotos—. Debo decirte, Jensen, que no hacía falta ser tan lanzado porque... bueno, Roger, mi fotógrafo, ha tenido que... hmmm... retocar algunas fotos para que no enseñaras el pajarito. ¿En serio era necesario ser tan efusivo?

Las fotos comenzaron a salir una tras otra en la pantalla y Jensen cerró los ojos. Había visto la primera y no quería ver el resto. Traci se dio cuenta.

— ¿Cierras lo ojos? Pues estas son las más light, nene. ¿En serio? Me has dejado a Roger traumatizado para los restos. Esta tarde tiene cita con mi psicoanalista.

Misha no podía hablar. Observaba las fotos sin decir nada. ¡No podía!

Las fotos estaban tomadas todas desde el mismo ángulo, donde se veía a Misha de perfil con la frente pegada a la pared y la cara oculta por el brazo de Jensen. Por el contrario, se distinguía de sobra que el otro era Jensen. Se apreciaba incluso más de la cuenta, porque eso que se veía en algunas fotos cuando sus caderas estaban echadas hacia atrás no era una simple sombra.

— Fue muy buena idea juntar las manos y entrelazar los dedos —Traci señaló su foto favorita—. Se os ve las alianzas. Es preciosa esta foto —se la quedó mirando unos segundos con cara de boba.

— Fffssss —Jensen se tapó la cara con las manos—. Tierra, trágame —su voz sonó algo ahogada por los dedos.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora, Traci? —Misha parecía haberse tomado las cosas con más calma. Su trasero también se veía de perfil en las fotos, pero claro, no era lo mismo.

— Estaría bien que Jensen respondiera a sus fans. ¡Ah! —revisó en su agenda para no equivocarse—. Mañana tenéis una entrevista en la radio. La he elegido yo porque me pareció más íntimo.

— Eres una romántica —Jensen se había recompuesto, pero seguía sin mirar las fotos.

— Métete conmigo, Jensen, pero tengo una amiga que trabaja en el proceso de casting de la serie que queremos conseguir, y este medio día me ha llamado para decirme que va a volver a poner tu nombre sobre la mesa, porque ahora que parece que has sentado la cabeza con tu chico...

— Joder, ¡sí! —no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta.

Misha tuvo que sonreír. Ese era el sueño de Jensen y ojalá pudiera ayudarle a conseguirlo.

— Lo tenéis todo ensayado para mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella algo preocupada.

— Sí —respondieron a la vez.

— Perfecto. Entonces... ya no hay nada que temer. Y Jensen —lo miró con cara de santa—. Intenta ser algo menos efusivo la próxima vez.

 

En el ascensor camino del parking para coger el coche, Jensen miraba el suelo. Desde que había salido del despacho no había podido mirar a Misha a la cara. Cuando se sentó al volante de su carísimo coche, al fin consiguió reunir el valor para volver a mirarle a los ojos.

— Lo siento.

Misha chasqueó los labios.

— Otra vez no, Jensen —se quejó—. Ya hemos hablado de esto y pensé que había quedado claro.

— Es que... He hecho que todo el mundo te viera el culo, por no hablar de mi polla.

— Olvídalo ya. Mañana Caitlyn Jenner habrá subido alguna foto junto a alguna de las Kardashian y ni se acordarán de ti.

— Vale, gracias. No sé si eso hace que me sienta mejor.

— Sois muy raros los actores. Quieres pero no quieres que hablen de ti.

— Quiero que hablen de mí, no de mi pene.

— Bueno, mira el lado positivo; se te ve enorme en las fotos. Eso te hará tener más fans.

— Vete a la mierda —pero no pudo contener la risa.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue agradable. Charlaron de un par de noticias que habían leído en el periódico y opinaron al respecto. Se detuvieron a mitad de camino para cenar algo rápido por ahí y volver lo antes posible porque al día siguiente tenían que levantarse muy temprano para la entrevista e radio. Cuando llegaron a casa ya era bastante tarde, así que ambos tomaron rumbo hacia la segunda planta. Jensen llegó primero a su dormitorio y se paró frente a su puerta cuando vio que Misha seguía hacia la habitación de invitados donde había pasado la noche. Eso lo desanimó un poco. Podía charlar con él, pero no quería volver a su cama. Podía entenderlo, ya que él tampoco se fiaba de sí mismo.

Algo desanimado comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a quedarse completamente desnudo cuando Misha entró sin llamar en el dormitorio.

— Misha —durante un segundo cogió la camiseta que se acababa de quitar y se tapó con ella.

Misha levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ahora vas a taparte, después de haber dormido conmigo en pelotas y de haberte corrido sobre mi culo?

— Ya... no te esperaba —le confesó—. No pensaba que fueras a volver a dormir conmigo.

— Fui a ponerme el pijama —respondió caminando tan tranquilo por la habitación hasta llegar a su parte de la cama—. Me lo dejé en la otra habitación.

— Ya veo.

— Si lo prefieres, puedo marcharme.

— ¡No! —fue demasiado efusivo—. Sólo me has pillado por sorpresa, nada más.

Le llevó un par de segundos quitarse la camiseta y caminar hacia la cama. Llegó a lo justo para tumbarse y taparse con las sábanas para que comenzara a sentir cómo se iba poniendo cada vez más duro.

— Hasta mañana —farfulló dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

— Que descanses —Misha se quedó apoyado sobre las almohadas dispuesto a leer un rato. No pudo evitar tener una sonrisilla en los labios durante un buen rato.

 

 

 

Aún no había amanecido cuando el despertador de la mesilla de noche comenzó a sonar en el lado de Jensen, pero éste ni se movió para apagarlo. Misha tuvo que trepar por encima de él y estirar el brazo para que dejara de sonar.

Estaba cansado, era demasiado pronto y tenía sueño. Se acurrucó sobre Jensen y meditó si levantarse ya o esperar cinco minutos más.

— Jensen, hay que levantarse —carraspeó intentando despejarse.

Jensen se movió sintiendo el peso de Misha sobre él. Se giró y lo abrazó, poniendo también una pierna encima para mantenerle atrapado.

— No quiero —se quejó.

Misha sonrió. No podía moverse, pero no le importaba. No se sentía aprisionado por Jensen. La sensación era agradable. Además, notaba _algo_ clavándose en su cadera que le hizo ampliar la sonrisa.

— ¿Te levantas cargado, Jensen?

Jensen gruñó algo entre sueños y se restregó contra su pierna un par de veces. Su cerebro eligió ese momento para tomar conciencia con la realidad. Abrió los ojos espantado y se echó hacia atrás en la cama con un salto como si se hubiera quemado con algo.

— No muerdo —Misha no podía para de reírse.

— Lo siento —se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse y se quedó así unos segundos, hasta que las quitó para enfrentar el día—. No quiero que pienses que estoy en celo o algo por el estilo. Es algo normal por las mañanas.

— Jen... —lo llamó—. No me tienes que explicar nada. Soy un tío, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Sé lo que pasa por las mañanas. Tranquilo.  Es normal.

No. No  lo era, y Jensen lo sabía. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ducha. No iba a afeitarse porque le gustaba su look de barbita de cuatro días, pero se vistió algo más formal, con camisa y pantalón a juego. Se dejó el último botón abierto y se remangó las mangas. Tampoco quería desentonar demasiado. Cuando bajó al salón, Misha ya estaba allí. Parecía que habían pensado lo mismo porque también se había puesto una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones oscuros. Estaba muy atractivo, y eso que tampoco se había quitado la barba.

— Parece que tenemos el mismo concepto de cómo se debe ir a una radio —caminó hacia él y le puso bien el cuello de la camisa que se le había quedado doblado por detrás—. Ahora ya estás perfecto.

— Gracias. Iba a hacer el desayuno pero no sabía si nos iba a dar tiempo.

— Prefiero llevarte a una de mis cafeterías a que pruebes una tarta que sólo hacen ellos.

— Oh, suena bien —se dejó llevar hasta el coche—. Siempre estoy dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas.

Jensen no quiso admitir que ese comentario le había gustado demasiado, y a su entrepierna también.

 

 

 

Desayunaron rápidamente porque iban cortos de tiempo, pero eso no impidió que apreciaran lo riquísima que estaba la tarta casera recién hecha de ese lugar. Era una de las pocas cafeterías que habrían antes del amanecer.

Cuando llegaron a la radio seguía siendo de noche, aunque el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

Llegaron a donde iban a hacer la entrevista y charlaron un poco con la locutora que era la que les iba a hacer la entrevista. Puso un poco de música para alegrar la mañana, repartió un par de cascos para que se oyeran bien, y comenzó el programa.

— Hoy tenemos aquí, en exclusiva, a Jensen Ackles. Éste es el primer sitio que vas a encontrar donde este reputado actor nos hable sobre su reciente boda y su secretísima relación con el que ahora es su marido, Misha Collins.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, esperando que comenzara el show.

— Bienvenido, Jensen —la chica tenía una voz muy alegre y dinámica.

— Buenos días —la voz sensual de Jensen inundó la cabina y los cascos.

— ¿Nos presentas a tu marido?

— Claro. Se llama Misha, es profesor en la universidad y nos hemos casado hace unos días en las montañas. Pero bueno, se lo podéis preguntar a él que sabe hablar, incluso mejor que yo.

Todos se rieron por la broma. Misha saludó alejándose un poco del micro, como había visto hacer a Jensen, y contó resumidamente su historia, inventada, de cómo se conocieron.

— Debo decir que es una pena que no haya cámaras aquí —la locutora los miraba sonrientes—, porque creo que jamás he estado mejor acompañada por dos chicos tan guapos como ellos —los elogió—. Dime, Jensen, ¿por qué tanto misterio con vuestra relación?

— Misha no es un personaje conocido y no queríamos que su trabajo se viera interrumpido por mi culpa —aclaró—. Hasta ahora.

— Claro, porque las fotos que han salido donde os han pillado muy acaramelados hablan por sí solas.

— Estábamos celebrando con algunos amigos que habíamos vuelto de las montañas. Supongo que es normal no poder quitarse las manos de encima, ¿no? —Jensen era todo un encanto y era fácil enamorarse de él.

— Misha —la locutora se centró ahora en él—. ¿Qué te sedujo de Jensen? ¿Cuál fue ese momento en el que dijiste “Lo quiero”?

Misha no dudó en responder.

— Jensen es muy educado y sincero. También es muy exigente consigo mismo y eso es lo que más me gusta de él; que se apasiona con las cosas como si fueran únicas.

—  Y, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de  estar con  él?

— Me gusta levantarme cada mañana a su lado —lo miró, enfrentándose a esos ojos verdes y brillantes. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, perdiendo la mirada en el otro.

— Hoy es una mañana preciosa —la locutora siguió con su trabajo al ver que Misha se había quedado callado—, está saliendo el sol y en esta emisora se respira amor y felicidad por todas partes. Vamos a dedicarles esta canción a los recién casados porque no sabéis cómo se miran y a mí me están dando una envidia... Os dejo con Des'ree y su “Kissing you.”

Mientras la chica  salía para buscar algo de agua , Jensen miró a Misha mientras tarareaba la canción. No apartó la mirada, no quería. La confesión le había dejado con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo y no quería echarla a un lado; quería recrearse en ella, vivirla un poco, sentirla antes de que desapareciera.

Guiado por su instinto, Jensen se quitó los cascos, se bajó del taburete donde había estado sentado y se puso de pie junto a Misha. Se giró para colocarse entre sus piernas y lo miró.  L e cogió la cara con las manos y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en los labios, despacio, suave,  y fue capaz de tocarle el alma sin utilizar las manos. Profundizó algo más el beso y se arrimó a él buscando su calor.  No se dio cuenta cuando la locutora volvió a su asiento, y sonrió. Se puso los cascos y siguió con lo suyo.

— Ah, cuánto amor se respira en esta mañana. Y es que el amor es maravilloso, ¿no creéis? Porque nos sentimos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, de luchar por lo que creemos, de enfrentarnos a todas las adversidades del mundo. Eso me recuerda una cosa, Misha —alzó un poco la voz al decir su nombre para que ambos reaccionaran—. ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser ahora conocido y seguir siendo profesor en la universidad?

Jensen se apartó rápidamente para que Misha pudiera responder.

— Estoy de vacaciones y aún no he tenido que enfrentarme a ese problema. Cuando vuelva a clase te contaré.

— ¿Cómo vais a hacer para veros todos los días? Porque ya se sabe que los actores van de un lado para otro rodando y todas esas cosas.

— Nos llamaremos todos los días y nos veremos los fines de semana —ésta vez fue Jensen quién respondió. Se había vuelto a sentar en su sitio y se había colocado los cascos—. No será lo mismo, pero de momento no podemos hacer otra cosa. Intentaremos vernos los fines de semana siempre que nuestro trabajo nos lo permita.

Misha se quedó pensando en ese momento. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Jensen que no había vuelto a pensar en que en algún momento tenía que volver a su trabajo. Aún le quedaban dos semanas libres y esperaba poder disfrutar todo lo posible. 

 

La entrevista terminó tras varias preguntas más y ambos estuvieron charlando con el equipo de la emisora un rato hasta que decidieron volver a casa. Iban de camino para coger el coche cuando el teléfono de Jensen comenzó a sonar.

— Es Traci —anunció mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla para responder—. Dime.

— ¡Me han llamado de la productora! —Traci ni saludó ni dio los buenos días. La noticia que traía era demasiado importante como para andarse con formalismos—. ¡Quieren que hagas una prueba, Jensen!

Jensen se paró en seco y prestó más atención a lo que su representante decía.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Cuándo?

— Pasado mañana, pero ahora mismo no están aquí en Los Ángeles, sino en Nueva York. Nos han preguntado si podemos coger un vuelo hacia allí. Le he dicho que sin problemas, ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Wow, es asombroso, Traci!

— Ya te dije que mi idea resultaría, guapito. Dale las gracias a ese maridito tuyo que ha sabido ser muy convincente por la radio. Estoy por proponerle ser su representante también —la mujer no paraba de hablar—. Eso de despertarse contigo a tu lado ha sido taaaaaaaaaaan bonito. Creo que habéis matado de amor a toda América.

— Mándame luego los datos del vuelo. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

— Por supuesto, nene. Alguien con cabeza tendrá que estar allí para negociar tu contrato, ¿no?

— Bueno, primero vamos a ver si les gusto.

— Les gustarás —afirmó ella—. Oye, te dejo, luego te mando la información y nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

— Adiós, Traci —colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Misha, que seguía a su lado intentando enterarse de qué iba la conversación—. Misha... ¡Me van a hacer la audición!

Misha sonrió y Jensen se abalanzó sobre él,  dándole un gran abrazo de oso y levantándole del suelo.

— Vamos a lograrlo, Misha.

Misha asintió, pero seguramente Jensen no se había dado cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba. Que los de la productora hubieran reaccionado tan pronto y sin necesidad de mandarles indirectas era muy buena señal. Cuanto antes estuviera Jensen trabajando con ellos y hubiera firmado el contrato para hacer la serie, antes podría volver él a la normalidad de su rutina diaria. Sus alumnos le esperaban y ahora podría llevar a cabo varias tesis gracias al dinero que había ganado, pero... ¿quería realmente volver a su mundo y alejarse de Jensen? No era porque fuera famoso, o porque ya lo admirara de antes, o porque se hubiera acostumbrado a esa clase de vida, no; era únicamente por Jensen. No iba a mentirse, no cuando sabía de sobra qué le pasaba; se había enamorado irremediablemente de él.

 

 

 

 

— ¿ Has estado alguna vez en Los Hampstons? La casa en la playa que me han dejado estos días es de un buen amigo mío. 

Misha se acomodó en su asiento de primera clase y negó con la cabeza.

— No. Estuve en Nueva York hace ya muchos años, cuando estaba estudiando la carrera, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de volver a ir, y menos a la playa. No nos codeamos con el mismo tipo de gente, Ackles.

Jensen sonrió.

— Te va a gustar. El día de la audición nos alojaremos en Nueva York en un hotel. Traci ya se está encargando de ello.

Volvieron la cabeza hacia el asiento que había al otro lado del pasillo y vieron a Traci profundamente dormida agarrada al teléfono móvil.

 

La casa de Los Hamptons era una pasada, tanto de grande como de lujosa. Nada más que la decoración costaba millones. ¿En serio dejaban una casa con tantas cosas caras así como así? Jensen ni se percató de que Misha se había quedado mirándolo todo realmente asombrado. Posiblemente sólo la televisión que bajaba del techo costaba más que todos los muebles de su apartamento  y el de todo su bloque . Cuando salió de su estupor, dejó sus cosas en la misma habitación que Jensen y se fueron a la playa. En esa época del año aún no estaba abarrotada y se podía disfrutar de ella.

Charlaron tranquilamente. Misha escuchó las inquietudes de Jensen y por qué ese papel significaba tanto para él. Estaba tan nervioso que hablaba sin parar.  Sin darse cuenta le estaba contando su vida, algunas cosas personales y algunos datos que sólo sabía la gente muy cercana a él. Cuando se dio cuenta, paró en seco y lo miró.

— Perdona, te estoy machacando con mi vida —desvió la mirada para centrarla en sus piernas. Las tenía estiradas sobre la tumbona, intentando coger algo de color—. Supongo que ahora tienes información para ir a cualquier televisión del país cuando nos separemos y ganarte algo más de dinero.

— No voy a hacer nada de eso —Misha podía haberse tomado ese comentario a mal, pero ya se había dado cuenta cómo era ese mundillo y a Jensen ya lo habían traicionado varias veces—. Cuando llegue el momento de ir cada uno por su lado, te recordaré con cariño.

— Lo mismo te digo. Y gracias por no contar nada. Significa mucho para mí. ¿Seguirás siendo mi fan? —no se dio cuenta, pero bajó la voz un poco porque su respuesta era muy importante para él.

— Siempre —Misha tenía una sonrisa triste en la cara, pero la desechó de inmediato. Aún estaba ahí y aún tenían varios días por delante para disfrutar de Jensen. Se levantó, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él—. Vamos al agua.

— Tiene que estar helada.

— ¿Y? ¿Te asusta un poco de agua fría, Ackles?

Jensen lo miró serio y justo en ese momento los dos salieron corriendo para ver quién llegaba antes a la orilla y se tiraba más rápido al agua. Fue una tarde muy divertida.

 

 

 

Jensen tuvo la audición a primera hora. No quería admitirlo pero estaba nervioso. Le habían dado el texto el día anterior y no era demasiado largo ni complicado. Podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Traci y Misha estaban al fondo de la sala, en silencio y observándolo todo. Misha nunca había estado en una audición y lo estaba observando todo sin perder detalle. Le maravilló cómo Jensen se metía en el papel. Un segundo antes era Jensen Ackles, pero tras varias vueltas por la sala y una concentración absoluta, Jensen ya no era él mismo, sino su personaje; un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con él, pero parecía como si lo hubiera interpretado toda la vida. Cuando terminó, salieron fuera para volver al hotel. No  contaban con que una de las mujeres que le había hecho la prueba saliera en ese momento.

— Jensen —lo llamó—. Enhorabuena. El papel es tuyo.

Traci fue la primera en reaccionar. Los abrazó a ambos ahogando un grito de alegría y luego se recompuso poniéndose bien la ropa.

— ¿Me quedo para tratar el contrato de Jensen o quedamos para cenar otro día y lo hablamos?

— Quédate, Traci, así adelantamos. Vamos muy mal de tiempo y en menos de una semana tenemos que rodar el piloto. Jensen. ¿Tendrás tiempo de aprenderte el guión?

— Sin problemas —respondió Jensen pletórico.

— Mi chico tiene muy buena memoria —Traci abrió la puerta y entró seguida de la mujer.

— Felicidades, Jensen —Misha le había dado una palmada en la espalda y había dejado la mano ahí. Jensen estaba tan contento... Y él lo estaba también, aunque significara estar un poco más cerca del final.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo, Misha. ¡Vamos!

Fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes más modernos de Nueva York, visitaron algunos de los sitios más exclusivos donde muy pocos tenían acceso y, por la noche, fueron a cenar a otro sitio igual de importante.

Era muy tarde, pero Jensen quiso ir a una discoteca para  culminar un día perfecto. Habían estado todo el día celebrándolo, por eso, cuando se pidió el segundo whisky, le subió antes de lo habitual. Misha lo notó. Él también sentía la cabeza un poco ida, cosa que no era buena porque en ese estado no se fiaba ni de sí mismo, pero sabía que Jensen estaba algo peor que él porque tiró de su mano y lo sacó a la pista a bailar. Eso era muy raro porque sabía lo tímido que era y lo poco que le gustaba moverse en la pista, y la verdad es que no  lo entendía porque bailaba muy bien.

— Te mueves demasiado bien —Misha se agarró a su cuello, impidiéndole que siguiera bailando.

Lejos de quejarse, Jensen le agarró de la cintura y giró con él.

— Y esta clase de movimiento no es la que mejor se me da —le guiñó un ojo.

— Lo recuerdo —se rió.

—Ah, ¿sí? —no sabía si sacar aquel momento a colisión era buena idea o no—. Pero sabes que no soy así, ¿verdad?

— Lo sé. Ya hemos hablado del tema.

— No podía controlarme.

— También me lo dijiste.

Jensen le dio otro trago a su vaso y siguió hablando.

— Me gustas tanto...

Eso sí que no lo sabía.

— ¿ Sí? —hundió la cara en su cuello. Jensen olía tan bien...

— Sí. Todas estas noche han sido un infierno tenerte a mi lado y no poder hacer nada.

Misha cerró los ojos, respirando su aroma y dejándose llevar por él.

— Me gustó.

Jensen entornó los ojos pensativo, intentando averiguar qué era lo que le había gustado, pero podían ser tantas cosas que tuvo que preguntarle para salir de dudas.

— ¿El qué te gustó?

— Tú, en aquella fiesta, cuando me pusiste de cara a la pared y te corriste en mi culo.

Jensen levantó las cejas. Ésta vez sí que buscó su mirada.

— ¿En serio? Porque me echaste una bronca curiosa.

— Te eché una bronca porque estabas tonteando con otro y podías cargarte el plan —se defendió—. Si se me encarga algo, lo hago, Jensen. Lo siento, pero soy así.

— El deber ante todo, ¿no?

— Sí —admitió.

— Bueno, y ahora que ya no tenemos ningún deber... —lo abrazó entrelazando las manos en su espalda y fundiendo su cuerpo con el suyo—. ¿No te gustaría repetir aquel momento? Pero con otro final, por supuesto.

— Sí, por favor —le besó los labios bebiendo de ellos—. Aquí.

— ¿Aquí? —Jensen no pudo salir de su asombro.

— Sí —respondió como si su petición fuera la más normal del mundo—. En algún sitio donde puedan pillarnos.

— Te va el riesgo eh, ¿señor Ackles? —nunca lo había llamado así, ni siquiera se habían planteado quién llevaría el apellido de quién porque antes de empezar ya sabían que su ficticia relación tenía fecha de caducidad.

— Me gusta que me llames así. Repítelo —apartó los labios para dejarle hablar sin problemas.

— ¿Señor Ackles? —gimió.

— Sí —Misha parecía cada vez más y más entregado a él. Todo su cuerpo ardía y desprendía más calor del normal.

— Señor Ackles —Jensen lo volvió a repetir, ésta vez para él mismo—. Hola, señor Ackles —le saludó—. Me gusta como suena.

— Jensen, fóllame.

La respuesta de Jensen fue besarle apasionadamente, mordisqueándole el labio inferior para luego abrirse paso a su boca, donde poseyó esa lengua haciéndola de su propiedad en pocos segundos. Cuando dejó de besarle, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. Bajaron unas escaleras de caracol que había en una esquina y llegaron a una puerta donde ponía “sólo personal autorizado” por lo que podía ser un almacén, un despacho o el cuarto de la limpieza. El caso es que Jensen lo apoyó sobre la puerta y comenzó a restregarse contra su trasero mientras le bajaba los pantalones. ¿Con qué asiduidad usaban esa puerta los de la discoteca? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, pero no parecía importarles. Jensen tiró del borde de su pantalón y lo dejó debajo de las nalgas, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Sin perder tiempo se llevó los dedos a la boca y los embadurnó de saliva.

Misha apoyó las manos en la pared mientras contenía un jadeo de satisfacción. Sentía los dedos de Jensen acariciarle la entrada de su trasero y cómo uno de ellos iba adentrándose en él poco a poco.

Jensen sentía cuánto le gustaba, y a él también. Proporcionar placer le era casi más placentero que recibirlo, por eso se arrodilló tras él, le separó las nalgas con las palmas de las manos y lamió esa zona, para luego atacar esos rosados pliegues con la punta de su lengua.

Misha no pudo evitar apoyar la frente a la pared y soltar un gemido. Arqueó la espalda y sacó un poco más el trasero hacia fuera con el fin de facilitarle la maniobra. Podía sentir esa lengua adentrándose en él, osada, acompañada de un dedo, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se rendían ante semejante sensación. Cuando no pudo más, se incorporó y giró medio cuerpo, buscándole.

— Jensen... fóllame.

Éste quería decirle que no estaba del todo preparado, pero Misha mandaba y su orden había sido muy clara. Se levantó, se bajó lo justo los pantalones y se dio varios toques a su erección, envolviéndola con la mano y comprobando que estaba preparado. Se acercó a su entrada apoyando el glande y, tras respirar profundamente, se adentró en él.

El cuerpo de Misha lo recibió acogiéndole y envolviéndole en esa estrecha cavidad. Ambos se estremecieron por la sensación, haciendo que Jensen tuviera que detenerse unos segundos hasta que la inminente sensación de correrse pasara. Una vez, con algo más de control sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a entrar y a salir de él tomando más velocidad.

Le levantó los brazos apoyándolos en la pared como aquella vez y entrelazó los dedos con él mientras seguía moviendo las caderas, hundiéndose en su cuerpo para luego retroceder y tomar algo más ímpetu al regresar.

Sobre sus cabezas, cerca del hueco de la escalera, se oían voces y podía apreciarse sombras de gente bailando al compás de la música. Cualquiera de ellos podía bajar en cualquier momento, el riesgo estaba ahí, a sólo dos segundos, y si eso llegara a suceder, ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo material para disimular y subirse la ropa. Lo sabían, y por eso era tan excitante.

Dejó de entrelazar los dedos de una mano con él y la bajó hacia su pene. La ropa aún lo cubría, por lo que Jensen deslizó la mano dentro de los calzoncillos de Misha y lo liberó. Cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, el líquido pre seminal le ayudó a que la palma se deslizara mejor a lo largo de todo el tronco.

— Vamos a corrernos juntos —Jensen hundió la cabeza en su cuello y le mordió con fuerza, comenzando a succionar luego para dejarle una marca.

Misha no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando su cuerpo lo hizo por él. De pronto su orgasmo estalló tomándole por sorpresa, manchando la puerta, y haciendo que su cuerpo se agitara bajo el pecho de Jensen. Éste observó tan desinhibida respuesta lo que ocasionó que comenzara también a correrse sin remedio. Soltó la mano que tenía en la pared entrelazado a sus dedos y la coló por debajo de su camiseta, clavándole los dedos a la altura del estómago. No tenía las uñas muy largas, pero le dejó tres marcas mientras apretaba los dedos al apresarle cuando se corría.

Acabaron jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada de Jensen sobre su nuca. Lentamente salió de él, sintiendo cómo se resbalaba hacia fuera. Luego le dio la vuelta y lo vistió con calma, poniéndole bien toda la ropa mientras seguía dándole besos por los labios y el cuello. Mientras tanto, Misha se dejó hacer. Estaba como en una especie de nube de la que no quería bajarse nunca.

Tras recomponerse un poco, se besaron un rato más mientras se saboreaban y se acariciaban por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando subieron la escalera lo hicieron sin ningún tipo de pudor. La música estaba muy alta y las luces y sombras jugaban al escondite por todo el lugar. Era imposible que nadie les reconociera. Un par de minutos más tarde salieron de la discoteca sin que nadie les detuviera y les preguntara sobre lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a casa se dieron una ducha juntos, saboreando de nuevo sus cuerpos como si no hubieran tenido suficiente. Una vez en la cama siguieron con lo que habían empezado en el baño, pero ésta vez más lentamente, tomándose cada uno su tiempo, como si quisieran aprenderse de memoria el uno el cuerpo del otro. No tenían ninguna prisa.

 

 

 

Esos días fueron como una nube de cristal, donde ambos estaban sumergidos de lleno esperando que, en cualquier momento se rompiera y los llevara a la realidad.

Días más tarde Jensen firmó su contrato con la productora, haciéndole oficialmente el protagonista de esa serie. Misha por su parte veía cómo sus vacaciones llegaban a su fin y tenía que volver a su trabajo, a su vida de antes, y hacerlo sin Jensen.

El plan ahora era esperar unas semanas, un par de meses a lo sumo, y terminarlo todo. Romperían en secreto, divorciándose en silencio para decir después al mundo que la distancia había podido con la relación.

Para Misha no iba a ser así porque no creía que fuera a olvidarle nunca, por eso le pidió a Jensen que no fuera a despedirle al aeropuerto cuando tuvo que coger el avión con destino a casa. Ese día quería estar solo, recordar lo bien que se lo había pasado y cómo había sido durante varios días el señor Ackles. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Sentado en la última terminal del aeropuerto, en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y el teléfono móvil entre las manos, leía las felicitaciones de sus alumnos, de sus colegas de la universidad y un mensaje de Jensen, donde le daba las gracias por todo y le indicaba que el dinero que habían acordado lo tendría ingresado esa misma tarde en su cuenta corriente.

Para eso había hecho todo eso, ¿no? Para poder seguir adelante con sus estudios y tesis, para poder contratar a muchachos jóvenes que trabajaran con él y darles así la experiencia y la formación que necesitaban para su futuro, pero él había cometido el error de enamorarse.

 

 

 

La agenda de Jensen era muy apretada esos días. Ya habían comenzado la grabación de la nueva serie y al principio todos estaban un poco expectantes, cruzando los dedos para que la emisora que había comprado los derechos no la cancelara, pero no fue así; no solo tuvieron una gran acogida entre el público sino que la cadena les propuso un contrato para dos temporadas más. Eso era una noticia muy buena y él, como protagonista, se había asegurado dos años de trabajo, algo que estaba muy bien.

Lo había logrado gracias a Misha. Había logrado enamorar a todo el mundo aquella mañana en la radio y sabía que si no hubiera sido por él, posiblemente ahora no estaría donde estaba.

— Hola guapetón, ¿te vienes a comer? —Traci le dio una palmada sobre el hombro cuando llegó a su lado en el pasillo del estudio de grabación.

— ¿Qué? —le costó un poco salir de su estado—. Sí, claro.

Traci tenía muchas cosas buenas, y otras no tanto, como charlar como una cotorra durante horas, daba igual el tema del que estuviera hablando.

Cuando se sentaron en el restaurante cerca del estudio, ella siguió hablando y Jensen ya hacía mucho rato que había perdido el hilo de lo que decía. Estaba contento porque trabajaba en lo que quería y había conseguido el papel por el que tanto había luchado, pero algo le faltaba, y es que desde que se había ido Misha, sentía que su vida no estaba completa.

Iba a sentarse frente a Traci y esperar a que viniera el camarero cuando, de repente, vio el nombre de Misha apuntado en la agenda de la mujer. Cogió el cuaderno y tiró de él.

— ¿Por qué pone aquí Misha? —la fecha era de ayer a última hora de la tarde.

— Ah, sí, eso. Iba a hablarlo contigo ahora durante la comida.

El corazón de Jensen comenzó a latir acelerado.

— ¿Está bien Misha?

— Sí, no es nada malo, tranquilo. Me llamó porque quería saber si ya sabía la fecha que iba a poner para el divorcio.

Jensen se quedó mudo. No esperaba que Misha tuviera tanta prisa por separarse de él.

— Ah —fue todo lo que logró decir en un principio. Luego se recompuso—. ¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mí?

— No sabe tu horario de trabajo, cariño —ella no le dio importancia—. Además, aquí la que maneja tu agenda soy yo, ¿no? —sonrió cuando vio venir al camarero—. Antes de pedir la comida, pónganos un gintonic para mí y un whisky para mi acompañante.

— No bebo cuando trabajo —le recordó Jensen cuando el camarero se fue.

— Ahora estás comiendo. Luego te lavas bien los dientes y listo —sacó un bolígrafo de su portafolios y garabateó algo en su agenda varios días más tarde—. Si te parece bien, voy a mandarle los papeles del divorcio a Misha por mensajero, que los firme y los mande de vuelta. No te preocupes porque puse una cláusula donde no tienes que darle nada ya que hicisteis separación de bienes cuando os casasteis. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho en alguno de mis tres matrimonios.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a mandar?

— Había pensado que el jueves, así que aproveche el puente del uno de julio para leerlo tranquilo si quiere, y la semana siguiente que me lo mande de vuelta ya firmado. Os mandaré a ambos un email con lo que vais a alegar cuando los medios os pregunten, que seguramente será por la distancia y que, a pesar de todo, seguís siendo muy buenos amigos.

Para Jensen lo era aunque no hablase con él a diario. Lo echaba de menos y saber que se iban a separar ya tan pronto le dejó una sensación hueca en el estómago. Cuando llegaron las bebidas, agarró la suya y se bebió más de la mitad de un solo trago bajo la atenta mirada de Traci.

— Menos mal que no bebías cuando trabajabas...

— Traci —Jensen siseó poniendo la boca con una mueca extraña intentando asimilar la quemazón de sentir el alcohol quemarle la traquea—. Deja que lo llame yo.

— Hmmm, bueno, vale.

Por suerte, ella estaba más centrada en su bebida y no le preguntó por qué quería él hacer la llamada, sino, Jensen no habría sabido qué decirle, porque ni él mismo tenía claro para qué iba a llamarle.

 

 

 

Llegó a casa temprano. La grabación había terminado antes de lo esperado y pudo marcharse a buena hora. No iba a retrasar más la llamada porque estaba deseando oír su voz, aunque fuera para un asunto tan triste.

El teléfono dio señal tres veces antes de que Misha contestara al otro lado.

— ¿Sí?

— Misha, soy Jensen.

— Ah, hola, ¿Cómo estás? —la voz de Misha sonó animada al otro lado.

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— No me puedo quejar. Tengo mucho curro, pero eso me gusta —respondió—. Ya me he enterado de la renovación de tu serie para otra temporada. Enhorabuena.

— Gracias. ¿La estás viendo?

— Este fin de semana festivo tenía pensado ponerme a ello. Apenas paro en casa y no me da tiempo de nada.

Jensen quiso reñirle y bromear con él diciéndole que qué mal marido era por no ver su serie, pero no podía; no podía bromear con algo que para él significaba demasiado.

— ¿Cómo te fue la vuelta a la universidad? —Misha y él habían hablado varias veces, pero siempre por Whatsapp. Ahora que oía su voz se preguntaba por qué lo había dejado ir.

— Al principio la gente flipó un poco y me hice muy popular, pero a los pocos días se dieron cuenta de que era el mismo profesor de siempre aunque estuviera casado con alguien famoso, aunque algunos me han pedido una foto firmada por ti. Yo les he dicho que se pongan en contacto con tu representante, que soy tu marido, no tu secretario.

— Siempre cortando el rollo a la gente por tu afán de hacer las cosas correctamente —se rió mientras se lo decía—. Misha... —no podía alargar más lo que tenía que decirle—. Traci me ha dicho que la has llamado para preguntar por la fecha del divorcio.

— Sí. Ya sabes que me gusta que las cosas se hagan tal y como se han acordado.

— Lo sé —Jensen asintió aún sabiendo que no podía verle—. Quiere mandarte un mensajero este jueves para que tengas el puente para leer bien los papeles y devolverlos firmados la semana que viene.

— Está bien —fue toda la respuesta que dio, como si no le preocupara en absoluto.

— Supongo que te avisarán de la mensajería antes de hacer la entrega.

— De acuerdo.

Jensen se mordió la lengua. Quería preguntarle si se alegraba de ser de nuevo libre, pero no quería saber la respuesta. Ambos sabían que su matrimonio tenía fecha de caducidad y que eso que habían vivido juntos tenía un principio y un final. Nada más, pero que Misha se lo tomara como si no le preocupara le dejó hundido. ¿Y si había ya alguien en su vida?

— Voy... a volver al trabajo —mintió—. Me están esperando para terminar la última toma del día.

— Cuídate —fue todo lo que respondió antes de colgar.

Jensen quiso llamarle otra vez y ser sincero, preguntarle, porque a él le molestaba que se lo hubiera tomado como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Es que no había significado nada en su vida? ¿Había sido sólo un famoso al que tirarse?

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y caminó hacia la ducha. Ojalá el agua fría sobre la cabeza le hiciera pensar con claridad sobre ese tema.

 

 

 

— Jensen, llevas varios días muy irascible. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasa?

Había quedado con su representante porque había una compañía muy popular de refrescos que quería usar su imagen para su nueva campaña publicitaria y la pobre mujer había observado el estado iracundo de Jensen últimamente.

— Lo siento, Traci. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

— Pues vuelve allá donde estés o ponle remedio, pero no te quedes en medio en el limbo —amenazó ella.

Jensen la miró. Eso que había dicho no era tan descabellado. Por primera vez fue sincero con ella.

— No quiero divorciarme de Misha.

Traci levantó las cejas.

— Pues no te divorcies.

— No es tan fácil —se quejó él—. Él no se ha opuesto a que le mandara un mensajero con el documento. Parecía como si tuviera prisa, como si tuviera ya a otra persona esperando.

— Claro —Traci puso los ojos en blanco—. Está esperando que te divorcies de él para casarse con John Travolta.

— Estoy hablando en serio —se quejó.

— ¡Yo también! —Traci no se andaba con rodeos. Nunca—. Mira, si quieres algo, ve a por ello. Si no quieres divorciarte de él, ve y díselo.

— ¿Y si me dice que él quiere divorciarse de mí?

— Entonces él se lo pierde, pero vamos, estoy segura que, si se lo preguntas, él tampoco se va a divorciar de ti.

Jensen no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

— Porque he visto cómo te mira, y nadie que te mira como él lo hace pide luego el divorcio —ella se retocó el pelo con la mano—. Te lo digo yo que he estado casada tres veces.

— No dice mucho a tu favor que te pongas como ejemplo.

Traci se volvió hacia él para dejárselo claro.

— Ninguno de mis ex me miraba como te mira Misha. Por eso me divorcié de ellos —esa era su especialidad: callar bocas.

Jensen ya no tenía más dudas. Ahora sólo esperaba pillar un vuelo a tiempo.

 

 

 

Misha estuvo todo el día ayudando a los becarios que había contratado a enfocar el estudio desde otra perspectiva para obtener todos los puntos de vista posible.

La universidad estaba prácticamente vacía. Los alumnos ya habían terminado las clases y sólo quedaban los profesores como él que tenían proyectos que entregar, o los agonías que empezaban con mucho tiempo la preparación del nuevo curso.

Llegó a casa a media tarde, mirando el reloj y preguntándose el horario de la mensajería. Traci le había asegurado que los papeles le iban a llegar ese jueves y él tenía ya ganas de tenerlos en su poder, no porque quisiera firmarlos cuanto antes, sino porque quería pasar todo el fin de semana leyéndolo para regodearse en su miseria.

No le había dado tiempo de quitarse los zapatos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando abrió de golpe, Jensen apareció ante sus ojos. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, consciente de que lo estaba dejando esperar en el rellano.

— Jensen... pasa. No te esperaba.

— Gracias —Jensen pasó a la sala de estar del apartamento. Era pequeño, pero limpio y diáfano. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar dónde vivía Misha—. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

— No, acabo de llegar—. ¿Quieres una cerveza? Iba a tomarme una.

Jensen asintió. Cuando Misha vino con los botellines en la mano, se sentó en el sofá a su lado y ambos le dieron un trago a la bebida antes de hablar.

— ¿Qué te atrae por aquí?

— Te he traído los papeles del divorcio.

Misha lo miró serio, luego asintió.

— Ah, gracias. Pensé que lo iba a traer un mensajero.

— Así era, pero... Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

— Soy todo oídos —asintió con la cabeza para animarle a hablar—. Tú dirás.

— ¿Realmente quieres divorciarte, Misha?

Misha miró hacia otro lado porque no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta. Jensen siguió hablando.

— Si quieres el divorcio yo te lo doy sin problemas. Quizás te esté esperando otra persona o estés deseando deshacerte de mí —metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y sacó un sobre doblado—. Aquí los tienes.

— ¿Tú no quieres divorciarte? —le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

— Yo he preguntado primero —Jensen se rió porque sabía que parecía un niño pequeño.

Misha desvió la mirada un segundo, como si tuviera que aclarar las ideas antes de hablar.

— No me está esperando nadie, Jensen, no tengo ninguna prisa en casarme con otra persona como tampoco tengo prisa para divorciarme de ti. Sé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de casarnos y divorciarnos, por eso te he preguntado, no porque esté impaciente por ser libre.

— Recuerdo que es importante para ti que las cosas que están programas se cumplan —lo elogió.

— Así es. Si me dejas echar un vistazo al documento, te lo puedes llevar hoy mismo si quieres.

— No quiero —le llevó la contraria—. Yo tampoco quiero divorciarme.

Misha parpadeó confundido.

— ¿No... no quieres?

— No —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero seguir casado contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

Era una muy buena pregunta. Por suerte, Jensen había tenido varias horas de avión para encontrar una respuesta a esa y a otras muchas preguntas que se había planteado.

— Porque no quiero perderte. Te colaste en mi vida y luego te fuiste. Desde entonces no hago más que recordarte y echarte de menos y sé que puede sonar una locura porque sólo hemos estado juntos unas semanas, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre, y quería preguntarte si podríamos darle una oportunidad a esto —aprovechando que Misha parecía haberse quedado sin habla, él siguió hablando—. Sé que tú trabajas aquí y yo no, y que sólo podríamos vernos los fines de semana, pero prefiero eso a no verte en absoluto. Yo... creo que me he enamorado de ti y no quiero decirte adiós sin haberlo intentado al menos, pero si tú quieres seguir con tu vida, lo entenderé perfectamente. Quizás nos podamos tomar unas cervezas de vez en cuando.

Misha podía haberle respondido con un discurso sobre lo complicadas que eran las relaciones a distancia y lo difícil que sería estar cinco días sin verle, pero prefirió empezar por lo más importante; se incorporó en el sofá, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarle. Jensen se dejó llevar, extasiado por esos besos que tanto había echado de menos.

— ¿Esto significa que tú tampoco quieres divorciarte? —susurró sobre sus labios cuando Misha dejó de besarle un segundo.

— Yo tampoco quiero perderte, Jensen. Nunca lo he querido.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes? —aunque ya sabía la respuesta en el acto—. Déjame adivinar; no era lo que habíamos acordado.

Misha se rió asintiendo.

— Sé que va a ser duro, Misha, pero suelo tener días libres y en agosto vamos a tener un mes de descanso antes de volver a grabar. Podemos intentarlo.

— Yo termino el estudio en el que estoy metido a finales de julio. Puedo ir a buscarte y luego irnos por ahí, donde queramos.

— Me gusta —Jensen volvió a morderle los labios—. Este mes se nos va a hacer eterno.

Misha no dejó que su ánimo decayera.

— Bueno, en este mes podemos hacer video llamadas subidas de tono y esa cosa que se llama text sex.

— ¿Quieres mandarme mensajes guarros mientras te tocas? —se rió—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Misha soltó una carcajada dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— El lunes, cuando te vayas —se echó hacia delante cuando dejó de reír.

— Vaya, se me va a hacer un fin de semana larguísimo —se quejó para picarle.

— Bueno, tú déjame a mí, a ver si dentro de dos minutos opinas lo mismo —se bajó de su regazo y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Dos minutos más tarde Jensen ya no se acordaba ni de su nombre, pero la daba igual; iba a intentarlo con Misha, no había dicho que no antes de tiempo y ahora iban a vivir el presente, porque el futuro ya llegaría. El suyo, estaba seguro, iba de la mano del de Misha.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

Lista nº1: 2 y 11. Ídolo/fan y matrimonio concertado

Lista nº2: 9, 16 y 27. Contra la pared, en un lugar público y brutotes, morder y arañar.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha

AU.

Sin betear.

 


	7. Give me a reason (Jensen/Misha)

7) [GIVE ME A REASON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7JRWHCKkIY)

 

 

 

No era ningún secreto que Jensen y Misha no habían tenido una buena presentación. Jensen miraba raro a ese tío que había hecho la audición de Castiel como si estuviera hablando con una pelusa metida en la garganta, y Misha, por su parte, estaba seguro que Jensen era el típico actor rubito de Hollywood, guapete, que se creía el ombligo del mundo.

Jensen tardó seis meses en aprenderse su nombre.

Misha le hablaba con acento extraño para que no pudiera entenderle.

Con el paso del tiempo y al hacer oficial que el personaje de Misha se quedaría más tiempo del que habían planeado en un principio, ellos dos no tuvieron más remedio que tolerarse.

Al principio de las convenciones solían ignorarse. Estaban uno al lado del otro, pero casi ni interactuaban juntos. Eran como dos desconocidos que se sonreían cuando no les quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Poco a poco fueron hablando más, descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de las que habían imaginado en un principio. Entonces Jensen comenzó a sentir algo por Misha y era absurdo porque él no era gay, pero eso seguía estando ahí. Habían comenzado a tontear en el plató, a dejarse ver charlando en las convenciones, a regalarse anillos y a ir uno a la casa del otro.

Luego perdieron un poco el contacto cuando, en la sexta temporada, Misha estuvo ausente durante meses. Jensen se sintió abandonado, pero conservaba la esperanza de verle en algunas convenciones, pero sobre todo en las de verano, donde estaba confirmada la asistencia de todos.

Ese verano estuvieron muy bien, tontearon mucho, e incluso se dieron un par de besos. Jensen lo achacó a que estaban algo borrachos y felices de estar de nuevo juntos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que había algo más aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

La séptima temporada fue algo parecido a la anterior, donde lo vio al comienzo y luego desapareció del mapa.

Lo echaba de menos y lo necesitaba, pero su relación se había enfriado sin poderlo evitar. Se vieron sólo un par de veces y algo más en los últimos capítulos de la temporada, pero no era lo mismo. En las convenciones de ese verano volvieron a unirse y a ser casi inseparables, bromeando y haciéndose fotos que podían significar más de una cosa, pero siempre se quedaba ahí. Luego, cuando se iban cada uno a sus casas de vacaciones, volvían a perder el contacto.

 

El comienzo de la octava temporada parecía prometer. A Jensen ya le había llegado el guión y tal y como habían terminado en el último capítulo de la temporada anterior, Misha estaría muy presente en el comienzo de la siguiente. Quizás ese fuera el comienzo de retomar su amistad otra vez.

 

 

 

Llegaron el primer día de rodaje al set. Un par de días atrás habían vuelto a Vancouver para leer el guión, cuadrar fechas y ultimar los detalles que quedaban pendientes. A la mañana siguiente saldrían de viaje para rodar las escenas del purgatorio. Habían encontrado un escenario perfecto, pero estaba algo lejos para ir y venir en un día, así que pasarían varias noches fuera. Rodarían todas esas escenas del tirón y se las quitarían de encima.

Jared le había mandado un mensaje deseándole suerte. Él no estaba en esas escenas, por lo que no tenía que ir y podía seguir en su casa tranquilamente un par de días más.

Jensen estaba nervioso porque iban a estar casi una semana. Misha y él. Rodando. También iba a estar Ty, pero ese le importaba menos. Iban a estar Misha y él juntos, y la verdad es que no sabía qué ambiente iba a haber entre ellos después de llevarse varias semanas sin hablarse.

El primer día fue bastante bien. Se metieron en los personajes, bromearon un poco, y luego cada uno se fue al bungaló que habían resevado para ellos. El de Jensen estaba el último de una larga hilera y el de Misha justo al lado. Si se asomaba por la ventana, podía ver qué hacía Misha en el salón, pero no iba a hacerlo porque no le interesaba en absoluto saber qué hacía. No.

El segundo día de rodaje tuvieron que cortar porque comenzó a caer un granizo brutal sobre ellos y dejó la escena sin poder utilizarse. Todos corrieron a resguardarse y, tras esperar un par de horas, dieron por terminada la sesión ese día ya que no iba a ser posible grabar más por culpa del tiempo.

Jensen podía haber ido al bar del hotel y haberse tomado un par de cervezas con los demás, pero para eso tenía que cruzar todo el jardín y ya se había mojado bastante por hoy. Se tiró en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su vecino de bungaló, pero pronto lo desechó de su cabeza cuando comenzó un partido de baloncesto.

Estaba disfrutando de unas buenas canastas cuando oyó un ruido en la ventana. Pensando que era alguien del equipo para gastarle una broma, apagó la tele y esperó detrás de la cortina. No tardó en darse cuenta que era Misha quien se estaba deslizando por la ventana. Esperó a un lado a que hubiera metido todo el cuerpo para indicarle que estaba ahí, observándole.

— ¿No sabes usar la puerta como las personas normales o es que venías a robarme? —Jensen tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Misha se levantó del suelo y le sonrió.

— Me he quedado sin cervezas —caminó hacia la nevera y cogió una.

— ¿No te era más fácil avisar al servicio de habitaciones? Sabes que existen, ¿no?

Misha le ignoró, abrió una y le dio un buen trago. Entonces le respondió.

— Sí, pero esto me sale más barato.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa.

— Y ¿a qué ha venido eso de entrar por la ventana?

— Está nevando. ¿Te habías dado cuenta? Si iba hasta tu puerta iba a mojarme, sin embargo con el techo de las casas, de tu ventana a la mía, no me he mojado ni un pelo.

Jensen tuvo que elogiarle el ingenio.

— Estoy viendo un partido. ¿Te apuntas? —encendió de nuevo la televisión a la par que se sentaba en el sofá—. Aún le queda un rato.

— Prefiero verte a ti —Misha se sentó a su lado, vuelto un poco hacia él y observándole por encima del gollete de su botella.

Jensen no pudo decir nada. ¿Qué se respondía a algo así? Se terminó la cerveza y se levantó a por otra. Se sentó en el mismo sitio sin decir nada, hasta que el silencio pudo con él.

— ¿Has venido para ponerme incómodo?

— ¿Mi presencia te pone incómodo?

— Cuando actúas raro, sí.

— ¿Qué es raro para ti?

— Misha... —cerró durante unos segundos los ojos, buscando paciencia para no pegarle un grito—. ¿qué quieres?

— A ti.

El corazón de Jensen comenzó a latir más rápido.

— No... no te entiendo.

— Llevamos demasiado tiempo jugando a algo que no tiene sentido, Jen —por fin Misha estaba hablando con claridad—. Yo tonteo contigo, tú conmigo, luego pasamos semanas sin vernos, luego vuelta a empezar. Intercambiamos anillos, me dejas tus camisas, bromeamos en las convenciones. Creo que ya es el momento de dar el siguiente paso o abandonarlo todo.

Abandonar, ¿el qué? Jensen no le entendía.

— No sé qué quieres, Misha. ¿Que te jure amor eterno, que vayamos cogidos de la mano por la calle, que me vaya contigo de vacaciones? No podemos, Misha, y no me gusta que me hayas pedido que te dé más cuando sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

— ¡No puedo! —Jensen levantó el tono más de lo esperado—. Tú y yo somos así; somos colegas de profesión que ahora trabajamos juntos y que... hemos tonteado varias veces, pero nada más.

— Entonces creo que lo mejor es que tú y yo nos limitemos a hablar lo que tengan que decirse nuestros personajes y listo —Misha se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Jensen lo interceptó.

— No te vayas así, por favor.

— Me estás volviendo loco, Jensen, porque no te aclaras contigo mismo y luego me confundes a mí —se quejó—. Me mandas señales, me buscas, me sigues las bromas, te rozas conmigo, me pides más, porque me has pedido más en distintas ocasiones, Jensen, y ahora que te estoy diciendo que puedo darte más, tú no lo quieres.

— Es más complicado que todo eso, Mish.

— Por favor, no vayas a salirme con el rollo de la familia, la fama y el trabajo porque me aburres con ese tema. Me has dicho que no, perfecto. Cada uno por su lado.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser todo o nada contigo? Es que no lo entiendo.

— Tienes una doble moral, Jensen. Te parece bien que tonteemos pero ya algo más es impensable. ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta ¿por qué?

— Porque sí —grandiosa respuesta.

— No voy a seguir jugando a esto —agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Antes de marcharse lo miró a los ojos—. Espero que algún día encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y tras él dejó a Jensen con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo de sobra que lo que estaba buscando, acababa de perderlo para siempre.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo dándole vueltas a todo lo que Misha le había dicho. Intentó volver a prestar atención al partido, pero fue imposible. Se levantó y se sentó del sofá mil veces. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar qué hacía Misha, pero éste había corrido las cortinas, impidiendo que pudiera ver nada.

Iba cabreándose por momentos. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser todo o nada? ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Es que acaso lo que él pensara no significaba nada?

Enfadado mucho más que antes, Jensen agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió con rabia. Que hubiera varios centímetros de nieve y que al pisar se hundiera un poco no hizo que detuviera su avance. Iba a hablar con su vecino de bungaló, le diría un par de cosas. No era justo que se hubiera puesto así porque él también tenía algo que decir en esa extraña relación que tenían.

Misha no se había molestado en cerrar la puerta al llegar. Se había tumbado en la cama a ver distraídamente la tele no sin antes asegurarse de correr bien las cortinas. Cuando vio a Jensen entrar en la habitación y pararse a los pies de la cama, él ni siquiera se movió. Levantó el brazo, apretó con un dedo un botón del mando a distancia para apagar la televisión, y luego volvió a su postura original. Parecía que Jensen tenía algo que contarle.

— No —Fue lo primero que dijo. Rotundo, enfadado y solemne. Así comenzó Jensen su alegato—. No voy a permitir que vengas a mi habitación y me hables así. Tampoco voy a dejar que me apartes sin más, que me eches a un lado como si fuera un par de botas viejas que ya no quieres. Esto no funciona así, Misha. No voy a dejar que la cosa se quede así sin que me des una explicación de peso para ello —eso último le costó decirlo, porque si Misha le decía que había otra persona, él...

— Jensen —Misha dijo su nombre para llamar su atención y evitar que siguiera hablando. Comenzó a levantarse como si no tuviera prisa alguna. Tras dos pasos, se plantó frente a él. Le habló con calma, sin alterarse. No iba a ganar nada poniéndose de malas maneras, además, él no tenía nada que ocultar—. La razón por la que te he dicho todo eso antes es porque he llegado a un punto en el que no puedo estar sin ti. Al principio pensaba que bastaría con un tonteo entre ambos, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba contigo, cuanto más te conocía, más te quería, Jensen —acabó bajando el tono hasta acabar susurrando—. Te quiero, y no puedo tenerte y no tenerte a la vez porque me está volviendo loco —levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, como si se hubiera dado por vencido, como si se hubiera rendido del todo—. Tampoco quiero obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieras, porque ante todo tu felicidad es la mía también, así que creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos, que nuestra relación sea meramente profesional y evitar hacernos más daño.

La garganta de Jensen se secó. También sintió como si le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones de una patada. Nadie, nadie jamás en toda su vida, le había dicho nada meramente parecido a lo que Misha acababa de decirle, y mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra sobre su piel, colándose dentro de él y clavándose directamente en el corazón.

Apretó los dientes y marcó la mandíbula. Estiró los brazos y acercó a Misha hasta su pecho para abrazarle fuerte. Misha se abrazó a él y así estuvieron unos segundos, en silencio, pero diciéndoselo todo sólo con ese simple abrazo. Cuando Jensen consideró oportuno, se echó un paso hacia atrás para mirarle.

— No te rindas ahora, Mish.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Misha no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar a Jensen así como así. Era algo que ya sabía y que acababa de confirmar.

— No —susurró negando a la vez con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —no fue tanto la petición como el pequeño hilo de voz que salió de la garganta de Jensen.

Misha asintió. No era el momento de preguntar nada, tampoco de responder. Se desnudaron hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se metieron en la cama, abrazados. A los pocos minutos Misha se quedó dormido. Se había relajado tanto en los brazos de Jensen que sucumbió al sueño, oportunidad que aprovechó el otro para pensar con claridad. Aún no sabía qué podía ofrecerle a Misha, qué había visto ese hombre en él y por qué él si no se consideraba nada fuera de lo normal. No sabía dónde iba a llegar todo eso, pero algo tenía claro; ni quería ni podía estar lejos de Misha más tiempo.

 

 

 

Jensen se despertó y se desperezó en su lado de la cama. En algún momento de la noche se habían separado, lo que provocó que el frío lo acabase alertando al no sentir el otro cuerpo cálido contra el suyo.

Aprovechó que Misha dormía plácidamente para levantarse e ir al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, pensando en qué podía hacer ahora. La pregunta real era “¿qué era lo que quería hacer él?”

Se imaginó entonces en un mundo paralelo donde no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, donde no era famoso y su vida no era mirada con lupa. No tuvo que imaginar mucho más para saber que, en ese sueño, Misha estaba con él, a su lado. No tenía dudas sobre lo que quería hacer, y lo orgulloso que estaba de como era. ¿Por qué no podía ser así en la vida real?

Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo “click”y lo comprendió todo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estaba intentando complacer a todo el mundo, caminando su vida de puntillas para no hacer demasiado ruido y sin levantar demasiado la voz? Se acabó; quería ser feliz, quería a Misha a su lado y no iba a volver a renunciar a él.

Caminó decidido hacia la cama y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Siempre había querido saber el sabor del cuerpo de Misha, tocarle en zonas donde sólo en sus deseos más íntimos y ocultos se había atrevido a investigar. Durante mucho tiempo se había ocultado entre las sombras por querer a alguien, por amar a una persona que se merecían que lo amasen, por sentir algo más que una simple amistad, sólo para no hacerse notar de la manera que no debía. Pues eso se había acabado. A partir de ese día iba a demostrarle a Misha lo que significaba en su vida.

No perdió el tiempo; estiró el brazo hacia la entrepierna de Misha y plantó la mano sobre su paquete. Nunca le había cogido la polla a nadie, al menos no de esa manera. No supo por qué, pero no le dio ningún tipo de reparo. La agarró entre los dedos y comenzó a acariciarle. A los pocos segundos comenzó a cobrar vida. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

— Si sigues jugando con fuego vas a acabar quemándote, Jensen —la voz de Misha sonó más ronca de lo habitual acabado de despertar.

— Quémame —le respondió sonriendo.

Misha parpadeó confundido. ¿Estaría soñando?

— A... ¿a qué se debe tu cambio, Jensen?

Antes de responder, hizo un movimiento con la muñeca lo que provocó que Misha jadeara levemente. Quizás no hubiera tocado de esa manera otra polla que no fuera la suya, pero tenía práctica consigo mismo, y si a él le gustaba...

— Se debe a que me he cansado de no poder disfrutar de ti como realmente quiero. Al diablo todo. Quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras que podamos imaginar.

— Yo soy capaz de imaginar muchas cosas —bromeó Misha.

— Pues en todas y cada una quiero estar presente y ser partícipe —arrimó los labios a los de él—. ¿Quieres?

— Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando este momento como para decirte ahora que no, ¿no crees?

La conversación estaba durando demasiado, así que Jensen fue directo a sus labios y los apresó. No era la primera vez que le besaba, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía teniendo la mano en sus pelotas y sabiendo que la cosa no se quedaría ahí.

Tocar otro pene que no era el suyo era extraño porque aplicaba todo lo que le gustaba a él sin saber si haría el mismo efecto que haría en su cuerpo, aunque por la reacción de Misha, sabía que iba por buen camino.

Deshicieron toda la cama, sacando las sábanas de los bordes del colchón mientras Misha se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Cuando se quedó completamente desnudo, Jensen rodó atrayendo a Misha con él y dejándole sobre su cuerpo.

— Misha, quiero... —no pudo continuar con la frase porque la cara se le tiñó de un leve color rosado.

Misha pensó que jamás había visto nada tan adorable y esbozó una tierna sonrisa, conocedor de que esas eran precisamente las cosas que más le gustaban de Jensen.

— ¿Sí? —le instó a continuar, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que quería decirle.

— Joder. ¿Vas a hacer que te lo diga con todas las letras?

La risotada de Misha le sirvió de respuesta. Cuando se calmó, comenzó a darle suaves besos por el borde de la cara.

— Quiero oírtelas decir —le susurró muy, muy bajito.

— Necesito que me penetres y que te corras dentro de mí.

La palabra “penetrar” no era la mejor de todas, pero podía valer. No quería ser tan vulgar y usar la palabra follar, ni tampoco quería parecer una novelita rosa. Pensó que esa era algo más neutral.

— ¿Quieres empezar fuerte, no? —Misha se había acomodado entre sus piernas y había comenzado a restregar ambas erecciones.

— No quiero perder más el tiempo —fue la respuesta. Y era cierto; ¿para qué esperar si eso era lo que ambos querían?

— ¿Qué experiencia tienes con un hombre? —comenzó a bajar por su pecho, dejando un reguero de pequeños besos sobre su piel hasta que llegó a uno de los pezones para lamerlo.

— Sólo la que he tenido contigo —jadeó ante la sublime sensación de sentir cómo se endurecía su pezón—. Y conmigo mismo, pero esa no cuenta, imagino.

Misha no dejó de besarle y de seguir bajando hacia su ombligo. Antes de seguir su recorrido, levantó la vista y atrapó los ojos de Jensen con los suyos. Fue apenas un par de segundos, pero los suficientes para hacerle entender que todo iba a ir bien y que podía confiar en él. Jensen sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos.

Cuando sintió los labios de Misha alrededor de su pene no pudo evitar jadear de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Durante unos segundos, no supo a ciencia cierta cuántos, su mente se evadió del mundo. Sentía su cuerpo hundido sobre el colchón, con la espalda totalmente pegada a la sábana, respirando por la nariz, llenando los pulmones todo lo que podía para luego soltar el aire por la boca. Parecía que se hubiera metido dentro de una burbuja. Incluso los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados. Sólo oía su corazón latir a buen ritmo golpeando sus oídos, y el sonido de su respiración salir seca por la nariz.

De pronto reaccionó y fue consciente de que Misha había bajado entre sus piernas algo más. Le estaba dando pequeñas lamidas a su entrada mientras había comenzado a deslizar el dedo índice dentro de él. Volvió a respirar hondo y se relajó. No era tonto y sabía que una buena preparación era fundamental, pero no podía evitar sentirse tímido en esa situación. Era algo muy íntimo y, aunque confiaba plenamente en Misha, aún le quedaba poder soltarse libremente y ser él sin tapujos.

Al sentir un segundo dedo dentro de su cuerpo, reaccionó y pegó un pequeño respingo de la cama. Misha le siseó indicándole que se calmara, que todo iba bien, y eso hizo. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando bien y, poco a poco, esa pequeña molestia que sintió al principio se había transformado en puro placer.

Tiró de Misha hacia arriba, besándole en los labios cuando lo tuvo a la altura y envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura indicándole no sólo que estaba preparado, sino que además lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Misha no se hizo esperar y, agarrándose la erección, comenzó a penetrarle poco a poco.

Estar dentro de Jensen era una sensación sublime, única y maravillosa. Lo apretaba y lo envolvía en su estrecho canal y a punto estuvo de no poder avanzar ni un sólo milímetro más sin correrse, pero se contuvo. Se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo, despacio, muy despacio.

Parecía que se movía a cámara lenta, y, cuando su cuerpo no podía avanzar más, asestaba con las caderas un pequeño impulso final clavándose en ese punto donde sabía que Jensen iba a perder la cabeza. Follarse así de despacio era una tortura, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba que Jensen lo sintiera segundo a segundo, que reconociera cada embestida, cada sensación.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo al mismo ritmo de la penetración. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sólo existieran ellos dos. Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró. Había dejado de besarle un segundo porque quería guardar la cara de Jensen para siempre en su memoria.

Estaba acalorado, con la respiración entrecortada, a punto de lanzarse él mismo por el precipicio sin que le importara nada más. Entonces Misha se incorporó un poco y deslizó la mano entre ambos cuerpos, agarró su erección y lo acarició mientras comenzaba a penetrarle de nuevo.

No aumentó el ritmo, no lo necesitaba para que las estocadas fueran directas y certeras.

Jensen se corrió mirándole a los ojos, apretando los dientes mientras se dejaba ir con esa sublime sensación palpitándole en el trasero.

Misha se unió a él apenas un segundo más tarde. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para seguir con ese ritmo decadente que se había impuesto porque quería disfrutar de él paso a paso.

Se quedaron jadeando y mirándose, con la frente apoyada en la del otro y el trasero de Jensen rebosando casi sin poder contener más. Todo eso le daba cierto apuro. No estaba acostumbrado. ¿Qué se hacía ahora? Por suerte para él, Misha se encargó de todo, haciendo que ese momento de timidez se trasformarse en un rato lleno de cariño y más besos.

El teléfono de la mesilla de noche comenzó a sonar y ambos se miraron. No era normal que recibiera una llamada a primera hora, así que alargó el brazo y cogió el aparato. Ni siquiera se molestó en separarse de Jensen.

— ¿Sí?

— Misha —la voz de Singer sonó al otro lado—. Oye, vamos a aplazar la grabación de la mañana porque posiblemente no podrás salir de la habitación, ¿no? Ha nevado tanto que los bungalós han quedado bloqueados, pero no te preocupes porque ya he hablado con el hotel y van a desbloquearlas a lo largo de la mañana. De todas formas nosotros lo paramos todo porque con este tiempo no vamos a poder continuar hasta pasado mañana por la tarde.

— Vale, no hay prisa porque desbloqueen mi puerta, entonces.

— Ya, bueno —el buen hombre no quiso preguntarle por dónde iba a entrar y a salir para comer, pero prefirió ahorrárselo—. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Jensen? He llamado a su habitación y no me responde. Como se haya ido a correr con este mal tiempo, lo mato.

— No, no, tranquilo. Jensen vino anoche a mangarme cervezas para ver el partido en mi sofá. Aún sigue ahí boca arriba, roncando como un cerdo vietnamita enano. Lo escucho desde aquí.

Singer se rió, lo que aprovechó Misha para disimular el puñetazo que le había endiñado Jensen en el hombro.

— Vale. Le dices lo que te he dicho por favor. Más tarde o mañana nos reuniremos para ver qué hacemos.

— Hecho. Hasta luego —Misha colgó para enfrentarse a Jensen.

— ¡Yo no ronco! —se quejó—. Ni tampoco soy un cerdo de esos.

— Ya bueno, sé que la comparación no ha sido justa porque esa clase de cerditos son pequeños y adorables y tú eres todo un cowboy de Texas que... —Misha no pudo seguir hablando porque Jensen lo arrastró con él, dejándole ahora debajo de su cuerpo.

— No me provoques.

— ¿O qué? —lo provocó a conciencia elevando las caderas, mostrándole que estaba duro, muy duro.

Jensen estuvo tentando a enumerarle todo lo que tenía en mente para él, pero decidió ir paso por paso y sorprenderle. En lugar de responderle, se agachó y lo besó, quitándole así las ganas de seguir comparándole con animales que en nada se parecían a él. Iba a demostrarle un par de cosas, como que estaba preparado para más y que se había acabado el sexo tímido y mimoso mañanero. El día había avanzado y ahora iba a comenzar a mandar él. Ahora era el turno de que Misha viera las estrellas.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

Lista nº1: 7 y 28. Atrapados en algún lugar en invierno y vecinos.

Lista nº2: 3, 18 y 24. Primera vez, sexo mañanero perezoso y tímido.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha

RPF

 

 


	8. Come and get it (Dean/Castiel)

 

 

8) [Come and get it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVcmeV0JzhI)

 

 

 

 

— Dean. El jefe te llama.

Dean levantó la cabeza de su mesa y centró su mirada en Kevin, el becario que habían contratado en la oficina donde trabajaba. Llevaba allí varios años. Había comenzado de manitas reparando la fotocopiadora. Siempre se le había dado bien arreglar cosas, pero luego descubrió su pasión por la fotografía. Hizo varios cursos, se especializó, y el capullo de su jefe se apiadó de él y lo contrató para cubrir una hoja de la revista local del pueblo donde vivían; Brighty Ville.

Sabiendo de lo que Bobby Singer quería hablar, cogió la foto en cuestión para llevarla con él y llamó a su despacho antes de entrar. Un gruñido desde el otro lado le indicó que podía pasar.

— Bobby —siempre había tenido confianza con él, y por mucho que ese viejo malhumorado ladrara durante todo el día, jamás había llegado a morder a nadie—. ¿Querías verme?

— Siéntate —esperó a que Dean obedeciera. Luego le plantó la foto en cuestión delante y lo miró—. ¿Esto qué es?

Dean miró su foto.

— Nuestro héroe.

Bobby levantó una ceja.

— ¿Te digo lo que veo yo? Un foco de luz distorsionado, con un montón de arreglos de photoshop y muchas capas de filtros. ¿Y te digo lo que va a ver nuestros lectores? Un montón de mierda brillante.

Dean apretó los dientes. O se explicaba, o no iba a poder salvar su foto en la vida.

— Pero es así como han visto al héroe, Bobby, como una gran esfera de luz brillante.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? —escupió—. La gente es muy fantasiosa, Dean, ya lo sabes, y no puedes fiarte de lo que te dicen. Mucho menos si están aún conmocionados.

Desde hacía varias semanas, un ser extraño había aparecido en el pueblo salvando a varias personas, evitando algún que otro desastre y desapareciendo luego sin dejar rastro. Los pocos que lo habían visto sólo podían atinar a decir que era alto y brillante, que desprendía mucha luz, pero nada más. Les era imposible saber nada más, y eso era precisamente lo que tenía a todo el pueblo fascinado, y no que hubiera evitado varios desastres importantes.

— El pueblo está loco con él, quieren saber quién es. ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad?

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

— Llevo demasiados años en esto como para saber que será algún friki que se ha comprado un disfraz nuevo en la Comic Con.

— ¿Y cómo explicas que brille tanto?

— Esto es América. Habrá comido demasiados tacos picantes —bromeó el viejo—. También vivimos rodeados de centrales eléctricas, aparatos de wifi y comida transgénica. Lo que me extraña es que no haya más gente brillando... ¡o volando!

— Eso sería efecto de la coca cola —Dean se rió por su propia broma pero se calló enseguida al ver que el viejo, ésta vez, no estaba bromeando.

— Mira, Dean, sé que estás deseando saber más sobre ese ser, pero no te hagas ilusiones, ¿vale? No es superman, ni batman, ni ninguno de esos comics que lees. Posiblemente sea algún experimento del gobierno que ha elegido un pueblo perdido de América para ver lo paletos que podemos llegar a ser.

— Pensé que querías tener al pueblo informado, Bobby —Se podía notar la desilusión en la voz de Dean.

— Y quiero informarles porque de eso trata nuestra revista, pero no quiero mentirles, y esa foto tuya no es real, ¿entiendes?

Dean tuvo que asentir con la cabeza. A sus veinticinco años, le jodía bastante el poder que Bobby ejercía sobre él más allá de que fuera su jefe o no.

— Lo siento. Buscaré otra cosa.

— Bien —Bobby se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo vio marcharse, pero antes de que Dean desapareciera por la puerta, lo llamó para que se volviera—. Dean. Si traes una foto real del héroe del pueblo, no dudes que la pondré en portada.

Dean le sonrió con algo de esperanza. Iba a conseguir una foto del hombre brillante sí o sí. Nadie ganaba en cabezota a Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

Dean estuvo varios días pateando el pueblo de noche, buscando información, preguntando, estando alerta escuchando la radio de la policía y de los bomberos a la espera de alguna señal de alarma, pero nada. Vivir en un pueblo demasiado tranquilo era así; hasta las moscas se aburrían. Ya iba de camino al coche para volver a casa cuando oyó un estruendo increíble. Agarró la cámara que tenía oculta en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de cuero y echó a correr hacia donde provenía el ruido. Cuando llegó, se encontró con uno de los autobuses de la compañía local empotrado contra la protección lateral del puente que salía del pueblo. Parecía a punto de caer al río y los pasajeros, encerrados dentro, se movían nerviosos haciendo que el autobús se balancease peligrosamente.

El primer instinto de Dean fue llamar a la policía, pero entonces, una luz cegadora apareció ante ellos como salida de la nada, se colocó junto al autobús y, un segundo más tarde, éste estaba a salvo de nuevo en la carretera alejado del peligro.

Dean sacó la cámara rápidamente y comenzó a hacer fotos. No tuvo tiempo de centrar el objetivo ni calcular bien la distancia, simplemente comenzó a disparar, esperando que alguna capturara la luz antes de que desapareciera. Lejos de que eso sucediera, la luz se dio la vuelta y pareció mirarle, al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo Dean, que se alejó la cámara de la cara y se irguió, mirando de lleno la luz con los ojos encogidos intentando protegerse de la intensidad del brillo. Entonces la luz fue hacia él.

Lo más sensato hubiera sido salir corriendo, alejarse a toda prisa. Que ese ser hubiera ayudado en los desastres del pueblo no quería decir que fuera a ser amable con él. Envalentonado, se irguió y observó cómo el halo de luz se paraba a unos diez metros de distancia.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la voz fue ronca, grave, seria, confirmando así de que la luz era algún espectro masculino.

— Dean —hizo una pausa—. Winchester. Dean Winchester —se lamió los labios—. ¿Y tú?

Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. ¿Cómo osaba preguntarle su nombre? ¿Y si eso, lo que fuera, se tomaba su osadía como una amenaza y la emprendía a golpes con él? Aunque algo dentro de Dean le decía que no tuviera miedo, que no tenía nada que temer.

— Soy Castiel —fue la única respuesta que dio. Luego desapareció dejando el lugar de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad de la noche.

La gente del autobús comenzó a salir y rodeó a Dean, que aún no salía de su asombro. Ahora sólo quedaba ver qué había salido en las fotos.

 

 

Dean llegó al trabajo a primera hora, algo inusual en él porque siempre solía llegar tarde y corriendo, fichando en el último segundo. A pesar de que no había pegado ojo, estaba en el despacho de Bobby más despierto que nunca. Cuando el viejo apareció y lo miró, supo que Dean tenía algo jugoso para él.

— Castiel —Dean le puso una foto sobre la mesa. No se le veía la cara, pero sí una forma humana, con los brazos estirados a ambos lados, vistiendo una especie de gabardina de color claro, de dedos largos y una altura más o menos como la suya. No se le veía la cara porque, a pesar de haber tratado la foto con todo cuanto conocía, no había habido forma de que se viera, pero al menos tenía eso, que era mucho—. Así se llama. Se lo pregunté y él me dijo —dijo victorioso—. Y ahora... ¿Vas a poner mi foto en portada?

 

 

 

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un caos. La revista donde trabajaba Dean, el Brighty Ville Magazine, creció como la espuma. No sólo se hizo muy demandada en el pueblo sino en los alrededores también. Todo el mundo quería saber quién era ese tal Castiel y todo el pueblo, como si de un grupo de fan se tratase, comenzaron a llevar gabardina exactamente igual a la de ese ser. Muchos niños corrían por las calles con su gabardina, jugando a ser el nuevo súper héroe de moda. Incluso Dean habló ante las cámaras, muy a su pesar, para explicar lo poco que sabía.

Esa mañana, cuando llegó a la oficina, Kevin y Bobby lo esperaban apoyados en su mesa. Antes de llegar a donde ellos, Dean aminoró el paso, intentando averiguar si eso era bueno o no.

— Buenos días —saludó al llegar. Colgó su mochila sobre el respaldo de la silla y los miró—. ¿Es mi cumpleaños y aún no me he enterado?

— Casi —Kevin tenía un sonrisa encantadora en el rostro—. Van a regalarte algo.

Dean levantó las cejas y miró a Bobby esperando su respuesta.

— Lo has dicho como si fuera a regalarle un peluche —se quejó el viejo al becario. Se incorporó de la mesa y miró a Dean—. He contratado a un periodista para ti.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No había bastantes periodistas aquí que has tenido que traerme uno de fuera? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo vas a necesitar. Acabo de darte tres páginas más en la revista, donde podrás hablar de lo que quieras. Tú subirás las fotos y un periodista te acompañará para que escriba por ti.

— Sabe escribir, aunque a veces no lo parezca —bromeó Kevin.

— Gracias, Kev —Dean bizqueó un poco. Estaba algo turbado por la noticia. Era muy buena, pero... ¿quién sería el capullo al que tendría que aguantar?—. Bobby, ¿por qué no nos has puesto juntos? Nos complementamos bien, y es muy listo —elogió al muchacho.

— Eso le he dicho yo...

— Porque necesitas a alguien con más experiencia y Kevin lleva aquí muy poco tiempo —y tenía razón—. Sé que vale para esto, pero no puedo darle cuatro páginas al becario nada más llegar porque sino, dentro de dos años, me estará pidiendo la sangre de mi primer primogénito —bromeó—. Así que Kevin se va a quedar un poco más haciendo fotocopias, trayendo el café y respondiendo al teléfono.

El joven puso mala cara, pero Dean no se dio por vencido.

— Pero, ¿nos podrá acompañar alguna vez, no? Así va aprendiendo.

Bobby, que ya había comenzado a alejarse, se volvió y los miró a ambos. Se giró de nuevo y caminó hacia su despacho sin decir nada.

— Eso es un sí —Dean palmeó al muchacho—. Ahora, a ver quién es el nuevo, ¿no?

— He escuchado al gran boss hablando antes por teléfono con él y creo que llegará a media mañana —Kevin volvió de nuevo a su mesa y lo miró—. ¿Miramos algo para tu nueva sección?

 

Dean estaba muy emocionado. Eso significaba mucho para él, sobre todo cuando pensaba que jamás llegaría a ser nada. Llamó a su hermano por teléfono para darle la buena noticia y Sammy se alegró mucho por él. El menor de los Winchester llevaba un par de años trabajando en un bufete del pueblo y no le iba nada mal. Claro que allí no había casos demasiado importantes, pero al menos no le faltaba el trabajo. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de él, una voz detrás de Dean le anunció que el nuevo había llegado.

— ¿Dean Winchester?

Dean asintió mientras se daba la vuelta. Seguía al teléfono porque su hermano estaba terminando de contarle una cosa sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando. Entonces vio al nuevo, y tenía los ojos más impresionantes y más azules que había visto en la vida.

— Sammy, tengo que dejarte. Luego te llamo —Cuando colgó, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y le tendió la mano—. Sí, soy Dean. Y tú tienes que ser el nuevo.

— Sí —aceptó el saludo—. Soy Jimmy Novak. Trabajaremos juntos.

— Un placer, Jimmy. Aquel del fondo es Kevin. Es nuestro becario. Puedes explotarlo como quieras, ésta acostumbrado —bromeó lo suficientemente en alto para que el joven lo oyera y le enseñara el dedo corazón de una forma no demasiado correcta.

— No será necesario —Jimmy parecía ser bastante serio.

— Bueno... ermmm... no te han asignado una mesa porque como vamos a estar dando vueltas por el pueblo, no te hará demasiada falta. Cuando tengas que escribir, usarás la mía. Yo no uso ese ordenador porque tengo mi propio portátil. Así que...

— Bien.

Genial. El nuevo parecía ser más seco que una estepa.

— Hey, hola —Kevin llegó a ellos y le dio la mano al recién llegado—. El jefe nos ha dicho que podemos irnos antes a comer con el rollo ese de los turnos nuevos. ¿Os venís?

Dean asintió enseguida y Jimmy se limitó a seguirles sin decir nada. Parecía ser poco hablador, pero no dejaba de observarlo todo con ojo crítico.

En la cafetería, Kevin y Dean pidieron lo mismo de siempre. Jimmy pidió un plato básico que apenas probó.

— ¿Eres fan del súper héroe del pueblo? —Kevin removía su ensalada mientras se dirigía al nuevo del grupo.

Jimmy levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin comprender muy bien. El joven se explicó.

— Lo digo por la gabardina. Desde que Dean publicó la foto, todo el mundo quiere llevar una igual. Las capas han pasado de moda por lo que se ve.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —fue Dean quién respondió totalmente ofendido—. Los mejores súper héroes llevan capa: Batman, Superman, Thor. La gabardina es... otro diseño.

— Ya —Kevin puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú es que estás que no cagas con ese tal Castiel. Vas como un poseso por el pueblo a ver si tienes alguna pista. Admítelo, Dean; te has colgado de él más allá de lo profesional.

— No tengo que admitir nada —zanjó dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa.

— ¿Sientes una atracción sexual por ese ser? —la pregunta de Castiel fue respondida por Kevin, que asintió con la cabeza disimuladamente para que Dean no la viera. Dean no podía estar más colorado.

— No, a ver —joder, qué complicado era explicar algo que ni él mismo tenía claro—. No es atracción sexual, es... curiosidad.

— Ya, claro. Así lo llaman ahora. ¿Te recuerdo todo eso que me contaste el otro día cuando quedamos para tomarnos unas cervezas? Que si te gustaría que te atase y te...

— ¡Kevin! —el gruñido de Dean hizo silenciar a toda la cafetería. Incómodo, miró de reojo a Jimmy esperando una risa socarrona de su parte, pero el hombre tenía la misma expresión seria y distante que antes—. Vamos a dejar este tema. Ya.

El resto de la comida lo pasaron en un incómodo silencio. Kevin se disculpó por sus palabras y Dean murmuró que no pasaba nada. Ni él mismo entendía por qué se había puesto así. Normalmente habría bromeado con el muchacho y habría respondido con algo locuaz. No entendía qué le había pasado.

Tras la comida, los tres volvieron al trabajo; Kevin subió a la oficina a hacer más fotocopias, y Dean llevó a Jimmy hacia su coche para emprender su primer trabajo juntos.

— Había pensado que podíamos enfocar la foto a la rutina del pueblo, oficios y profesiones que siguen ahí con el paso de los años, darle un enfoque antiguo.

— Entiendo —Jimmy asintió, sabiendo por donde iba—. Me parece interesante —entonces guardó silencio un segundo, atreviéndose al fin a preguntar lo que llevaba rato masticando—. ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Kevin?

Dean no tuvo que preguntarle para saber a qué se refería. Podía ignorarle, pero esa no era la mejor forma de empezar una buena relación de trabajo.

— Se dicen muchas tonterías cuando uno está borracho —intentó excusarse—. No voy a negar que tengo cierta... fascinación por saber más sobre ese tal Castiel, pero tampoco es que vaya como una quinceañera enamorada suspirando por las esquinas.

Por primera vez, Jimmy dejó ver una leve sonrisa. No dijo nada más. Se limitó a escuchar las ideas de Dean para el nuevo proyecto y así pasaron gran parte de la tarde.

Hablaron con muchos habitantes del pueblo, hicieron fotos e intercambiaron opiniones. Ya casi iban a marcharse a casa y comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando una explosión los sorprendió a pocas calles de distancia. El instinto natural de Dean le hizo aparcar a un lado, coger la cámara y el teléfono móvil, y salir corriendo hacia donde había oído la explosión. Cuando llegó, descubrió que el lateral de una casa había volado, literalmente, por los aires. No parecía haber fuego, al menos no de forma desmedida, pero olía demasiado a gas por todas partes. El caos era generalizado y varias personas comenzaron a gritar, asustadas por lo que había pasado. ¿Había alguien dentro de la vivienda? ¿Estarían mal heridos? Entonces, una luz inmensa salió reflejada de dentro de la casa. Todo el mundo se tapó la cara y se ocultaron tras los coches aparcados pensando que otra explosión iba a producirse, todos menos Dean. Él conocía de sobra qué era esa luz.

No pasó ni unos pocos segundos cuando Castiel, esa gran bola de luz, atrajo hacia fuera a una mujer que sostenía en brazos un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años que agarraba entre sus brazos un perro pequeñito. Cuando los dejó en la acera, la luz pareció volverse hacia Dean. Luego desapareció.

Todos los vecinos corrieron a arropar a la mujer y a preguntarles qué había pasado. Llegaron los bomberos y una ambulancia y acordonaron la casa. Había habido un escape de gas en la cocina y, por fortuna, ella, su hijo, y su cachorro estaban jugando en el sótano, logrando así salvarse de la explosión.

Afortunadamente todo terminó en un susto. Dean hizo algunas fotos y habló con los vecinos antes de volver a su coche. Allí estaba Cas, sentado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Te has quedado aquí todo el rato?

— Acabo de llegar —le informó el hombre—. He ido a tu lado y he llamado a los bomberos. ¿No me has visto?

Lo cierto era que no, pero tampoco había estado pendiente de él. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor olvidando el tema y encendió la cámara para enseñarle las fotos que había hecho. La luz brillante que había salvado a la familia no se veía bien porque estaban la mujer y el niño delante, pero se podía apreciar que era él.

— Es Cas —dijo como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Jimmy esbozó una sonrisa y siguió mirando la foto.

— Mañana, cuando estén más tranquilos, hablaré con la mujer y con el niño para que me digan si han podido ver el rostro de ese hombre.

Jimmy levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— ¿Crees que es un hombre?

— ¿Qué puede ser, sino? Kevin y yo hemos bromeado mucho de si se trata de una mutación, de alguien que trabajaba en una central nuclear o algo así, pero siendo realistas, hay pocas posibilidades de que eso sea verdad. Pero... en algún lado tiene que estar el truco, ¿no crees?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

— A veces los milagros existen, Dean.

 

 

 

Una semana más tarde volvieron a salir por el pueblo, ésta vez andando, mezclándose con los festejos de ese fin de semana. Había muchos turistas y las calles eran un hervidero de gente yendo a todas partes. Había atracciones para los niños y los no tan niños, puestos de perritos calientes y toda clase de comida exótica, vendedores ambulantes, música, color y diversión por todas partes. Hasta que la atracción de la noria se estropeó, haciendo que uno de sus asientos chirriara y comenzara a descolgarse de forma poco natural. La gente comenzó a gritar desde el suelo y la mujer que iba dentro comenzó a moverse frenética dentro de su asiento intentando escapar, sin darse cuenta que así sólo lograba desestabilizar el aparato y que se balanceara más peligrosamente.

Dean echó a correr hacia la noria, viendo horrorizado mientras se acercaba cómo el asiento y la chica comenzaban a caer al vacío.

Oyó un estruendo horrible cuando el amasijo de hierros chocó contra el suelo. Se abrió paso entre la gente con el teléfono en mano para avisar a una ambulancia y socorrer a la chica si aún estaba con vida, cuando se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie.

Todo el mundo se miraba extrañado, levantó incluso las cabeza por si acaso la muchacha se había quedado enganchada en alguna de las cuerdas que sujetaban la noria, pero allí no había nadie. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

De pronto, tras ellos, una luz muy intensa se materializó y la joven que antes había estado sentada en el asiento de la noria apareció ante ellos. Parecía confundida, pero a salvo. La gente se acercó corriendo y la luz se desvaneció.

— ¡Cas! —lo llamó, pero la luz desapareció por arte de magia.

Dean miró a su alrededor para buscar a Jimmy, pero no estaba. Una alarma comenzó a sonarle en la cabeza. Debía de estar loco, pero... ¿no era demasiada casualidad?

 

Pudo hablar con la chica y ésta le confirmó que no recordaba nada. Lo último que lograba afirmar era que se encontraba en el asiento gritando cuando, de pronto, los enganches se rompieron y sintió cómo caía agarrada a su arnés de seguridad. Luego nada. Un segundo más tarde estaba en el suelo delante de todos. Ni había visto ni oído nada. Sólo podía decir que estaba con vida y que había sido un milagro.

— Un milagro —susurró Dean. No, tenía que estar volviéndose loco. Jimmy no podía ser ese ser, ¿no?

Lo vio aparecer unos minutos más tarde. Venía hacia él como si nada hubiera pasado. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada, cosa muy rara en Dean, pero no podía dejar de sospechar. Si estaba en lo cierto, ¿cuáles eran las intenciones de ese ser? Parecía un hombre. ¿Lo era realmente? ¿Y si todo eso que se había montado no eran más que chorradas y se estaba dejando llevar por su propio fanatismo?

— Jimmy... Tú... ¿me contarías toda la verdad?

Jimmy lo miró sin comprender.

— La verdad, sobre qué.

Dean no se anduvo por las ramas.

— Si tú fueras las identidad secreta de un súper héroe... ¿me lo confesarías?

Jimmy se rió. Sonó algo falso, pero al menos era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír abiertamente, mostrando lo atractivo que era.

— Los súper héroes no existen, Dean. Estás leyendo demasiados cómics.

— ¿Tú crees? —respondió enigmático.

Jimmy abandonó su sonrisa y lo miró fijamente.

— Sí.

Dean le sostuvo la mirada. No le tenía miedo. Si Jimmy era en realidad otra cosa, no le temía en absoluto.

— Sé que no me harías daño —susurró. Eso había dejado de ser una conversación normal donde ninguno de los dos hablaba claro pero ambos se entendían perfectamente.

— Jamás le he hecho daño a nadie que no se lo mereciera.

 

 

 

La tarde se estaba poniendo más oscura de lo normal, así que Dean propuso ir a donde tenía aparcado el coche para volver a la oficina. Iban en silencio, viendo caer sobre la luna del Impala las primeras aguas de lluvia. Un frenazo delante de ellos de dos coches seguidamente de un golpe les hizo levantar la mirada a lo lejos.

El primer instinto de Dean fue la de coger su cámara y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo; se quedó sentado en su asiento agarrando el volante con fuerza con una mano.

Jimmy lo miró como si esperara que fuera a salir corriendo para ir con él. Al ver que no se movía, pareció impacientarse.

— ¿No vas a ver qué ha ocurrido?

— Posiblemente no sea nada —respondió sin apartar la mirada de él—. No se ha oído mucho estruendo.

Jimmy tragó saliva y miró hacia delante. Luego, sin decir nada, se levantó de su asiento, cerró la puerta del copiloto de golpe y caminó decidido hacia delante donde se había escuchado el choque de dos coches.

Dean cogió su cámara y salió corriendo tras él. La distancia no era demasiada, tampoco había manera de perderse porque era todo recto hacia delante, hacia el final de la calle, pero cuando Dean llegó, no había rastro de Jimmy por ninguna parte. Castiel sí que estaba; había un halo grande de luz al fondo, donde había una víctima en el suelo. No parecía muy grave, pero sí que precisaba de asistencia sanitaria. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Castiel desapareció.

Normalmente Dean se habría quedado a preguntar y a hacer fotos, pero ésta vez tenía algo más importante que hacer; salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia el coche. Era todo recto y la calle estaba desierta. Cuando llegó, apenas unos segundos más tarde, Jimmy ya estaba sentado en su asiento, esperándole.

Jadeando, abrió la puerta y se sentó tras el volante. No le dijo nada. Jimmy bien podía haber cogido un atajo, pero lo dudaba. El camino más corto siempre era la línea recta, y en esa calle no había escapatoria posible.

Condujo en silencio hacia la oficina. Aparcó, y subieron para dejar el material de trabajo y fichar antes de irse a casa. Ya no quedaba nadie allí, por lo que siguieron recogiendo cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Dean no pudo más; dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y caminó hacia Jimmy, que llevaba ya un rato leyendo un papel delante de la fotocopiadora.

— Jimmy —lo llamó. Cuando obtuvo se atención, siguió hablando—. ¿Qué eres?

Jimmy frunció el ceño y torció ligeramente la cabeza en señal de no estar entendiendo nada.

— No te comprendo.

— Sé que eres Castiel, pero no sé qué eres y cómo lo haces.

Jimmy no dijo nada, limitándose sólo a mirarle. Dean se terminó de acercar a él y se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de seguir su avance. Lo agarró por las solapas de la gabardina y lo acorraló contra la fotocopiadora mientras lo besaba.

No lo dudó y puso sus labios sobre los de él para besarle. Los separó e incursionó en su boca, profundizando el beso y arrastrándole con él hacia una espiral de deseo.

Dean besaba muy bien y no tuvo piedad con Jimmy, el cual besó hasta casi dejarle sin sentido. Al final reaccionó y le devolvió el beso, provocando que Dean gimiera al verse correspondido. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sin aliento, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

— Sé que eres Cas. Lo sé —susurró. Al no obtener nada más que silencio, chasqueó con la lengua y maldijo acto seguido—. Maldita sea.

Se alejó de él. Recogió las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el ascensor para marcharse. No miró atrás. Si se había equivocado, había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida.

Jimmy lo vio irse sin decir nada. No podía moverse del sitio. Aún sentía los labios de Dean sobre los suyos y su lengua invadiendo su boca. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba completamente solo, las luces tintinearon, amenazando con apagarse mientras unas sombras enormes se desplegaban por la habitación mientras Castiel abría las alas. Dean lo sabía. Y ahora... ¿qué? Acto seguido desapareció.

 

 

Debía de estar durmiendo. Llevaba un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama y sabía que si no se dormía pronto, al día siguiente iba a ir arrastrándose al trabajo. Pero... ¿cómo iba a dormirse después de lo que había pasado? Había acusado a Jimmy de ser Castiel y se había quedado tan pancho. ¿Es que estaba loco? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento, una sensación que le invadió y que le aseguraba que no se estaba equivocando.

Jimmy no le contradijo. En ningún momento le dijo que no, y eso le extrañaba aún más. Si había acertado, entonces ahora... ¿qué? Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza sin respuesta y para las que necesitaba explicación, que tardó varios segundos en oír su teléfono móvil.

Estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche y miró el número. Sam.

— Hey, Sammy. ¿Va todo bien? No sueles llamar tan tarde.

— Dean —susurró—. Algo no va bien. Ven a mi oficina —y colgó.

Dean miró el teléfono y no lo dudó; saltó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente, y corrió a coger el coche. Cuando Dean llegó al bloque de edificios de cuatro plantas donde estaba el bufete donde trabajaba su hermano, éste estaba completamente en llamas.

Sin perder tiempo, Dean corrió hacia el maletero de su coche, lo abrió y cogió una botella de agua que llevaba para casos de emergencia. La abrió y se la echó totalmente por encima de la chaqueta, empapándola entera. Luego salió corriendo hacia la primera puerta que vio.

Dentro del edificio se había desatado el caos. El bufete de abogados estaba en la primera planta y él subió las escaleras como pudo, luchando contra las llamas. Al entrar, vio a Sam de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo copiosamente y con una brecha en la frente.

— ¡Sammy! —gritó. Corrió hacia él, se quitó la chaqueta y lo envolvió con ella mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Luego lo guió hacia las escaleras—. ¡Baja! Si corres no te pasara nada.

— Dean... —Sam no iba a irse de allí sin él, pero su hermano lo empujó y él no tuvo más remedio que bajar los escalones de tres en tres.

Dean iba a hacer lo mismo, pero de pronto la escalera de desmoronó y tuvo que retroceder para no caer al vacío sobre el fuego. Hacía demasiado calor y comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno. Intentó buscar una salida, una ventana, pero no tenía acceso a ninguna. Un enorme cuadro se desprendió de la pared y le cayó encima, quemándole parte del brazo y del hombro. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio del infierno, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder desde dentro. No le quedaban fuerzas para toser y le dolía muchísimo la quemadura. Pensando que todo había acabado, cayó de rodillas con la visión nublada, sabiendo que al menos Sam estaba vivo.

No quería terminar así, no ahora que creía haber encontrado a Castiel. No ahora que tenía tantas preguntas, tantos sentimientos dentro de él...

Una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar los ojos pensando que el fuego caería sobre él y finalmente acabaría con su vida, pero sucedió todo lo contrario; dejó de sentir calor, y el chisporroteo de la madera ardiendo llegó desde lejos, como si estuviera metido dentro de una burbuja. Entonces levantó la cabeza y lo vio.

Castiel estaba frente a él, a pocos pasos. Caminó la distancia que los separaba y se agachó tendiendo una mano dispuesto a ayudarle, pero Dean retrocedió levantando la suya.

— ¡No! —exclamó—. ¡Dime quien eres!

Castiel se detuvo en seco. Sabía que Dean no se dejaría curar hasta que no le enseñara su cara. Podía marcharse por donde había venido y limitarse a dejarle a salvo, pero las quemaduras que Dean tenía en el brazo y sobre el hombro debían de doler bastante. Tenía que tocarle para poder curarle, y conociendo lo cabezota que era, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que al final claudicó y la luz dejó de brillar a su alrededor, mostrando su cara y su cuerpo.

— Dean, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dean lo miraba. Le dolía horrores el brazo y apenas podía respirar. Acabó asintiendo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Castiel, porque ese no era Jimmy, podía ser su cara, pero no era su expresión, ni su personalidad. No se había equivocado y se alegraba por ello.

Terminó de acercarse a él, le puso dos dedos en la frente y lo curó.

Dean lo miró maravillado. Incluso habían desaparecido algunas cicatrices que se había hecho de pequeño montando en bici y los síntomas de un leve resfriado que había comenzado a coger.

— No... me había equivocado —susurró.

— Tienes que salir de aquí, Dean. El edificio va a derrumbarse —Castiel señaló tras él, donde el fuego se había echado a un lado y le dejaba paso para salir por la salida de emergencia.

— Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor.

— Mañana —Castiel asintió, dándole su palabra—. Cuando salgamos del trabajo.

Dean asintió. Todo eso era tan subrealista. Pasó por su lado y bajó las escaleras rápidamente dejándole atrás. A los pocos segundos estuvo fuera y, tras caminar un par de pasos, el edificio comenzó a caerse.

— ¡Dean! —Sam vino corriendo hacia él seguido de dos bomberos y un paramédico—. ¡Dean! —no podía ocultar el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba—. ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

— Has tenido mucha suerte, muchacho —el paramédico lo miraba observando que no tenía ni un rasguño—. Los bomberos han intentando entrar y no han encontrado la manera y tú sin embargo has salido como si nada.

Dean no dijo nada. Prefirió guardarse lo vivido para él. Aún tenía que poner en orden muchas de sus ideas y tenía que hablar con Castiel. No podía mantener por más tiempo esa incertidumbre.

 

 

 

Llegó antes de tiempo al trabajo a la mañana siguiente y se sentó tras su mesa a esperar que apareciera Cas. No tenía ninguna garantía de que lo fuera a hacer, pero confiaba en él.

Kevin llegó y comenzó a hacerle mil preguntas porque se había enterado por las noticias locales. Parecía querer saberlo todo y no paró de someterle al tercer grado durante al menos media hora. Hasta que llegó Jimmy.

Dean lo vio sentarse a su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera un día de trabajo más y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacer lo que Castiel hacía.

— ¿Te has enterado de lo de anoche? —Kevin se sentó en la mesa al lado de Jimmy para seguir hablando del mismo tema pero ahora con él—. Dean tuvo suerte de salir con vida y por poco no lo cuenta. Dijo uno de los bomberos que si hubiera salido un segundo más tarde, el desenlace habría sido muy distinto.

Jimmy miró con disimulo a Dean, que parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima.

— Me he enterado —respondió en su línea escueta de siempre—. ¿Estás bien, Dean?

Dean asintió. Obviamente Castiel seguía con su identidad secreta y no sería él quien lo descubriera.

— Sí, gracias.

— Lo raro es que no haya aparecido Castiel —Kevin hablaba ahora más para él mismo que otra cosa—. Suele estar en todos los accidentes que suceden en el pueblo. ¿Estás seguro de que no le viste? Igual con el fuego no te diste cuenta.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

— No sé. No lo recuerdo todo —Dean agitó la cabeza—. Debe de ser por el humo.

— ¡Dean Winchester! —la voz de Bobby sonó desde la otra punta de la enorme sala, prácticamente desde los ascensores. El viejo acababa de llegar. Aún no había puesto un pie dentro de la redacción cuando ya estaba gritando—. ¿Qué diablos haces ahí?

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Trabajar? Bueno, iba a elegir el tema y luego...

— No —Bobby lo cortó llegando hasta él—. Hoy no vas a trabajar, jovencito. Me he enterado de lo que pasó anoche y que casi no lo cuentas.

— Pero estoy bien, Bobby —se quejó cuando vio que el hombre lo arrastraba hacia los ascensores—. ¿Me dejas al menos recoger mis cosas?

— No. Jimmy lo hará por ti. Vete a casa y no quiero verte por aquí en un par de días, ¿entendido?

Dean los miró indefenso, se metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora en casa comiéndole las moscas? Ya había hablado con Sam esa mañana y le había contado las sospechas de los bomberos. Él mismo sabía que había sido provocado cuando, minutos antes de llamar a Dean, estuvieron allí unos clientes amenazando al bufete y la integridad de todos ellos si no ganaban el juicio que tenían la semana siguiente. Ahora iban a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel.

Llegó hasta el coche y se dio cuenta de que no había cogido las llaves. ¡Genial! ¿Se iba en autobús o cómo? Entonces apareció Jimmy. Traía sus cosas en las manos y cuando llegó a él se las tendió.

— Bobby quiere que te acompañe a casa. Quizás este sea un buen momento para hablar.

Dean asintió. Esperó que Castiel se sentara en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, cada uno mirando al frente, sumidos en un extraño ánimo. Dean quería comenzar a preguntarle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que aprovechó esos minutos que faltaban para llegar a su casa para poner las ideas en orden.

 

El piso de Dean era pequeño pero práctico. Caminó hacia la nevera y sacó un par de cervezas. Le tendió una Castiel y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá. Éste lo hizo, pero no se llevó la botella a la boca, manteniéndola en la mano todo el rato.

— Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.

Dean, que le estaba dando un trago largo a su cerveza, asintió mientras tragaba el líquido, refrescando así la garganta.

— Sí —no iba a andarse con rodeos—. ¿Qué eres?

— Soy un ángel del Señor —Castiel tampoco perdió tiempo en su respuesta.

Dean parpadeó. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso lo de que se hubiera caído dentro de un tanque con agua residuales. Todo, menos eso.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Los ángeles existen?

Castiel sonrió con timidez.

— Sí —aunque fue tajante con su respuesta—. ¿No eres un hombre de fe, Dean?

— Si te refieres a creer en Dios, rezar por las noches y todas esas cosas... No. No tengo nada de fe.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros mientras respondía—. Supongo que tras la muerte injusta de mi madre y el accidente mortal de mi padre, uno deja de creer que los ángeles de la guarda existen y que ahí arriba hay un Dios que hace justicia.

— Todo sucede por una razón, Dean. Entra dentro del plan divino.

Dean no quería seguir hablando del plan divino de ningún supuesto Dios. Ni siquiera quería hablar de sus padres. Ahora necesitaba saber otras cosas.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Cas? ¿Te ha mandado Dios en alguna de sus misiones especiales?

— No. Es cierto que los ángeles somos mensajeros de Dios, pero yo tengo otro tipo de misión.

Dean levantó las cejas esperando que siguiera hablando.

— ¿Cuál?

— Protegerte y librarte de todo mal.

— Pero... Has salvado al pueblo de accidentes que nada tenían que ver conmigo —no entendía nada.

— He llegado antes de tiempo y no podía quedarme impasible viendo el sufrimiento de las personas. En realidad tendría que haber aparecido anoche en el incendio, para sacarte de allí sin ser visto, pero...

— ¿Pero...?

Castiel miró al suelo. Estaba muy serio mientras respondía.

— He estado ayudando a personas en el pueblo mientras esperaba la fecha escrita por el destino. Sabía que, si no lograba sacarte de ese incendio, morirías en él, así que vine con tiempo para ejecutar mi plan. Entonces te conocí en persona. Me llamaste, y yo... No pude decirte que no.

Dean guardó silencio porque no sabía qué responder. Si Cas había sentido lo mismo que él...

— El plan era quedarme al margen, salvarte sin ser visto, ni oído. Permanecer oculto, observándote. Luego me marcharía.

— Suena un poco creepy —bromeó Dean interrumpiéndole—. Pero cambiaste de idea.

— Comencé a sentir cosas. Los ángeles somos ajenos al ser humano. No tenemos los sentimientos que tenéis vosotros, pero yo comencé a sentir cosas, a querer saber más, por eso me acerqué a ti —al fin levantó la vista para mirarle—. Necesito que me enseñes, Dean.

A Dean se le secó la boca porque no sabía muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo, pero sin duda lo haría. Tuvo que toser un poco antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿El qué?

— Todo —Castiel se había acercado a él, empequeñeciendo la distancia que había entre ambos en el sofá. Cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros de él, se miró la mano donde había estado sosteniendo la cerveza y movió los dedos—. Necesito que me ayudes a experimentar qué son los sentimientos. Ser humano es sentir un sinfín de experiencias diarias, de información, de saber. ¿Me ayudarás, Dean?

Dean no podía decir nada porque estaba sin habla. Sólo pudo estirar el brazo y tomarle de la mano. Miró la botella que Cas no había soltado en ningún momento, cómo había ido perdiendo el frío y había humedecido las manos del ángel.

— Lo primero y más importante es apreciar una buena cerveza bien fría —le sonrió.

Castiel se miró la mano, acercó la botella hacia los labios y bebió. Debía de reconocer que el sabor era peculiar y distinto. Le gustó enseguida y por eso le dio otro sorbo.

— Eres de mi club —lo elogió—. ¿Te gusta?

— Sí —asintió mirando el envase como si fuera a reconocerlo de algo. Luego levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Dean—. Necesito que vuelvas a besarme.

Cerveza y besos. Sin duda podía hacer eso. Se inclinó hacia delante y le lamió los labios justo antes de apresarlos con los suyos y enseñarle cómo besaba de verdad Dean Winchester. El ángel lo siguió, separando los labios y adentrándose en su boca para jugar con su lengua. Con ese gesto consiguió arrancarle un gemido al hombre, que se afianzó más a él rodeándole la espalda con los brazos.

— Cas... —jadeó.

Castiel estaba maravillado y desbordado por tantísimos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Su cuerpo era un claro indicador que le gustaba todo eso, pero tenía que ir despacio, porque aprender a reconocer cada cosa no era tarea fácil.

— ¿Siempre has tenido este cuerpo, Cas? —Habían dejado de besarse pero seguía abrazados, observándose de cerca.

— Es la primera vez que tengo un cuerpo material. Es... extraño porque aún hay muchas cosas que no reconozco, pero me voy acostumbrando a ellas.

— Ya me lo imagino —sonrió. Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta de un detalle—. Un momento... ¿de quién es este cuerpo entonces?

— De Jimmy Novak. Tomé su cuerpo prestado antes de que él lo abandonara. Le había llegado su hora porque su misión en la tierra había terminado.

— Ah. Hasta los ángeles reciclan. Qué monos —bromeó—. Creo que voy a tener que hacer una lista de todas las cosas que quiero enseñarte.

Castiel esbozó una medio sonrisa asintiendo. Quería que Dean le enseñara todo lo que pudiera, pero por ahora iba a tener que esperar un poco más.

— Tengo que irme.

Dean frunció el ceño intentando comprender qué más tenía que hacer aparte de estar con él.

— ¿Hay alguna... emergencia? —lo cual tenía lógica.

— No, pero Bobby me está esperando para seguir con el trabajo.

— ¿Vas a seguir trabajando? —no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué? A ver... eres un ángel. No necesitas tener un trabajo ni nada de esas cosas.

— Lo sé, pero quiero experimentarlo todo, Dean. Quiero ser como un hombre aunque no pueda serlo del todo. Sé que es difícil de comprender.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— No —volvió a darle un beso en los labios y se alejó—. Te entiendo, y lo acepto. Que tengas un buen día. Yo me quedaré aquí tumbado en la cama pensando en ti.

— Lo sé —Castiel fue a coger el pomo de la puerta para marcharse al trabajo, pero Dean lo detuvo.

— Un momento. ¿Qué es eso de que lo sabes?

— Puedo oírte y leerte la mente cuando te diriges a mí.

Dean no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Debería de haberse puesto colorado porque eso implicaba un montón de cosas, pero se limitó a sentirse ofendido.

— ¿No me lo podías haber dicho antes?

— Acabo de hacerlo.

Castiel parecía ir a su ritmo y no encontraba nada malo en tal información.

— ¿Puedo yo oírte a ti?

— Podrías si te concentraras y ejercieras la meditación.

— Vale, pues me limitaré a pensar en ti imaginando qué estás pensando tú de mí.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no lo entendió bien, pero tenía que irse. Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y cerró la puerta tras él.

 

 

Dean se tomó su día de relax con calma. Se dio una ducha larga y reparadora y luego se tumbó desnudo en el sofá a ver la tele. Al menos ese iba a ser el plan inicial, hasta que la película comenzó a aburrirle y él decidió fantasear con Castiel.

Lo llamó a propósito, susurrando su nombre mientras comenzaba a tocarse sabiendo que el ángel se estaba enterando de todo. Posiblemente iría al infierno por torturar de tal manera a un ángel del Señor, pero le dio igual, eso no lo desalentó de correrse jadeando su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando Castiel llegó a casa se apareció en medio del dormitorio. Dean estaba dormido, acurrucado de lado y tapado por la sábana. Le había oído buena parte del día. No le había dejado tranquilo, gastándole bromas, contándole cómo iba el partido que estaban echando en la tele y luego en la cama. Debía de admitir que estuvo a punto de sucumbir y aparecerse a su lado. Le intrigaba mucho el cuerpo de Dean, cómo se daba placer y cómo lo tentaba para que fuera a buscarle.

Castiel no tenía ningún problema en dejarse llevar, para eso estaba allí. No era un ángel caído, ni había traicionado su misión; simplemente quería aprender de los hombres.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en la cama con él. Aún se sorprendía de que su cuerpo reaccionara solo ante determinadas circunstancias, y a la cuenta estar cerca de Dean era una experiencia totalmente distinta a todas las demás. El corazón le iba más rápido, su piel estaba más sensible, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y su pene reaccionaba como si tuviera vida propia.

Se arrimó a su espalda acurrucándose junto a él. Experimentó lo que era abrazar a alguien y lo bien que se sentía, pero cuando Dean se despertó y se dio la vuelta, fue aún mucho mejor. Sentirse abrazado no sólo era un hecho físico cuando una persona te rodeaba con sus brazos, no, era mucho más; era una mezcla de muchas sensaciones, como la de sentirse protegido, querido, apreciado, comprendido. Si no lo hubiera experimentado en su propia piel, jamás lo habría entendido.

Dean siguió abrazándole, mimándole, sabiendo que era la primera vez que el ángel vivía algo así y quería que lo recordara para siempre.

 

 

 

La convivencia con un ángel no era fácil. No al menos cuando se trataba de un ángel que salvaba el mundo. Dean sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por él, pero no podía evitar que la imaginación volara más de la cuenta y se imaginara a alguien apresando a Castiel, haciendo experimentos con él, obligándole a hacer algo que no quisiera. No podía evitarlo, pero sabía que debía confiar en él.

La primera vez que le hizo el amor fue entre risas y caricias. Pasaron un buen rato, bastante, explorándose el uno al otro, tocándole, enseñándole para que hiciera las cosas por sí mismo, y Cas era un gran alumno. Aprendía con rapidez y no sentía vergüenza por nada. Dean a veces se preguntaba si conocía el significado de esa palabra.

Esa tarde llegaba tarde a casa. Había estado con Kevin recabando información sobre el primer artículo que el joven iba a publicar por sí mismo y se les había echado el tiempo encima. Cuando llegó a casa, Cas ya estaba allí.

— Lo siento, llego tarde —Dean tiró las llaves sobre la primera superficie que vio y caminó hacia la cocina en busca de una cerveza—. ¿Llevas mucho en casa?

Castiel no respondió. Se limitó a levantarse y a cortarle el paso cuando Dean cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —con un giro de muñeca abrió la cerveza y le dio un buen buche.

— Date la vuelta.

Dean dejó de beber y lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

— Dean —el ángel parecía haber perdido la paciencia—. Siempre me estás diciendo que te avise cuando llegue tarde, sin embargo tú no lo haces. Eso es no cumplir tus órdenes, ¿no?

Dean no había caído en eso y tampoco esperaba que Castiel se lo tomara tan a la tremenda.

— Sí, pero tú puedes saber dónde estoy siempre que quieras. No es lo mismo.

— No llevas razón, Dean. Las normas de esta casa son para los dos. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Dean se maldijo en silencio por sus propias palabras porque el ángel llevaba razón.

— Cierto —admitió—. Ahora qué, ¿vas a castigarme porque me he portado mal? —bromeó dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza.

— Sí —Castiel se la quitó de las manos y la puso sobre la encimera. Luego le dio la vuelta y lo dejó de cara contra la nevera. Dean tuvo que mover la cabeza hacia un lado para no clavarse un imán de Domino's en la frente. Sintió cómo Cas le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto con la ropa interior. Dejarle con la camiseta puesta y el trasero al aire le resultó un poco extraño—. ¿Cas? ¿Qué?

— Shhhh —lo mandó a callar—. No podrás despegar las manos de la nevera ni darte la vuelta. Estás a mi merced y servicio y obedecerás a todo lo que te pida.

Dean asintió, siendo incapaz de decir nada más. Sólo habían bastado un par de palabras de Cas dichas en ese tono, para que él se empalmara en cuestión de segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio coger el aceitero y echarse varias gotas de aceite en los dedos. Sabía qué iba a hacer y, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a temblar. Siempre había sido él el que había llevado la iniciativa, el que le había ido guiando, el que le había enseñado. Ahora Cas parecía estar preparado para representar el otro papel y él se alegraba por ello. Él también estaba más que preparado y expectante a los hechos.

Los dedos de Castiel fueron gentiles. Lo acariciaron con calma, lubricando bien el trasero, embadurnando el interior de las nalgas. Luego introdujo el primer dedo.

La sensación fue indescriptible y muy placentera. Echó las caderas hacia fuera buscando más, deseando que aumentara el ritmo.

Lo penetraba despacio, calculando bien para no hacerle daño, hasta que se dio cuenta que Dean le estaba pidiendo más. Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, el gemido de Dean se oyó por toda la cocina. Le gustaba oírle, saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que le estaba gustando. Había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Se separó de él y sacó los dedos.

— Date la vuelta —ordenó. La voz de Castiel seguía siendo grave y ronca, como si él mismo también se estuviera conteniendo.

Dean obedeció. Se giró, y al hacerlo, se encontró frente a frente con Cas, que se había incorporado tras él. Le agarró los brazos y se los subió sobre la cabeza hasta que los apoyó en el borde de la nevera. Por suerte, el electrodoméstico era más grande que él y pudo apoyarse sin problemas.

— Separa las piernas —lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado, pero Dean sabía que no lo estaba. Castiel ponía esa cara cuando estaba muy concentrado y cuando intentaba controlarse para no ceder al primer impulso.

Así lo hizo mientras lo veía salir de la cocina y volver poco más tarde con algo en la mano. Lo traía medio oculto, así que no pudo apreciar qué era, hasta que lo dejó a su lado, sobre la encimera, para lubricarlo con más aceite.

¿Desde cuándo Cas tenía un consolador? ¿Cuándo lo había comprado?

No tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas porque el ángel se arrodilló frente a él y le envolvió la polla con los labios.

Dean gimió. No pudo apartar la mirada. Ver cómo desaparecía dentro de esa boca para luego sentir cómo esa calidez lo envolvía y lo acogía, le provocó un temblor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Tan ensimismado estaba con los labios del ángel, que no vio cómo había deslizado el brazo entre sus piernas y dirigía el consolador hacia su trasero. Cuando sintió la punta del juguete rozarle la entrada, sólo pudo asentir y relajar los músculos. Castiel se tomó eso como un sí, así que empujó un poco más el consolador hasta asegurarse que la punta se había deslizado dentro de Dean. Éste se contrajo, abriendo la boca para gemir pero sin salir ningún sonido de ella.

El ángel no perdió el tiempo y adentró el juguete para sacarlo luego, adquiriendo así un buen ritmo. Cada vez que deslizaba el consolador todo lo que podía, Dean gemía y se ponía ligeramente de puntillas. Al principio pensó que le dolía, e iba a parar inmediatamente de introducírselo hasta el fondo, pero esos jadeos no tenían nada que ver con estar pasándolo mal. Sospechaba que le rozaba ese lugar del que Dean tanto le había hablado proporcionándole así mucho placer.

Lo acogió de nuevo entre sus labios y se lo introdujo hasta el fondo. Dean le había enseñado a hacer las mejores mamadas del mundo y él era un gran alumno que aprendía rápido.

Dean no pudo controlarse por más tiempo y acabó corriéndose en su garganta, viendo cómo su semen rezumaba por la comisura del ángel resbalando más allá de su barbilla y goteando sobre su pecho.

Jadeó sosteniéndose a la nevera, abriendo los ojos para ver bien esa erótica visión del ángel arrodillado frente a él. Cuando todo terminó, jadeó buscando aire y cerró los ojos un segundo. Al abrirlos, estaba tumbado en la cama con Castiel encima. Estaba completamente saciado, pero ahora era el momento de que Cas tuviera su momento de gloria, y él se lo iba a proporcionar. Le sonrió y comenzó a besarle mientras sentía cómo el ángel se deslizaba dentro de él.

Aunque acababa de correrse, esa era una sensación muy distinta. Gruñó y siguió besándole. Quien sabe, lo mismo volvía a correrse otra vez. Dentro de un rato lo comprobaría, mientras tanto, iba a disfrutar del momento, que eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 15 y 20. Romance en la oficina y Súper héroes.

Lista nº2: 1, 11 y 25. Mimos desnudos, dom/sub y juguetitos.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha

Sin betear

Nota de la autora: La chica que me hizo esta petición me pidió un Jensen/Misha como podéis apreciar en la lista nº3, pero llegué un día, me puse a escribir totalmente convencida de que era un Destiel y, cuando quise darme cuenta de que era un Cockles, ya tenía el fic terminado. Es un grave error por mi parte, así que, esta chica tiene preferencia en peticiones la próxima vez que escriba algo. Gracias por comprenderlo y lo siento <3

 


	9. I bet my life (for you) (Dean/Castiel)

9) [I bet my life (for you)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ATzReD4f6A)

 

 

 

 

 

Dean llegó al reino de los Ángeles junto con su padre y su hermano, en su vieja carreta negra que llevaba con ellos toda la vida. Eran forjadores de espadas e iban de pueblo en pueblo ofreciendo sus servicios. Actualmente muchos de los reinos estaban en paz entre ellos, pero siempre había guerreros y luchadores profesionales que necesitaban un arma nueva o que les reparara la que ya tenían.

John Winchester se había ganado una buena reputación a lo largo de su vida. Llevaba viajando por todos los reinos desde que era un niño y su padre le enseñó el oficio. Luego él se lo enseñó a sus dos hijos haciendo de ellos unos grandes profesionales.

Era la primera vez que Dean llegaba a ese reino. A sus dieciséis años había viajado mucho, pero nunca había estado en el reino de los Ángeles. Aquel lugar era hermoso, tranquilo y apacible, con gente agradable y cercana, donde se conocían todos y el ambiente era relajado y ameno.

Nunca había pensado en sentar la cabeza porque su vida era viajar, pero durante un segundo se imaginó viviendo allí, en aquel bonito y tranquilo lugar, y no le desagradó la visión en absoluto, pero eso eran sólo sueños, y de eso no se comía, así que dejó de soñar despierto y se dispuso a prepararlo todo.

 

 

 

Esa mañana John y el pequeño Sammy salieron por el pueblo a buscar clientes. Aunque ya llevaban una semana allí y al día siguiente tomarían rumbo de nuevo hacia otro reino, John nunca cejaba en salir a buscar nuevos clientes, sino fuera para esa vez, al menos que lo recordaran para la próxima vez que visitara el pueblo.

Habían tenido muchas visitas y mucho trabajo en esa semana y no habían parado ni un sólo minuto. Eso era buena señal.

Dean había aprendido técnicas nuevas para forjar y no dudaba en aplicarlas siempre que podía. Cuando acababa su trabajo, cogía una espada con la que practicaba cosas nuevas y ahí se llevaba horas y horas, pero no le importaba porque su trabajo era su pasión.

 

 

 

Ese día hacía mucho calor para tener ese pesado delantal de cuero grueso que lo protegía de las virutas del fuego. Avivó la fragua, cogió la espada con la que estaba trabajando, el martillo con la mano derecha, y empezó darle forma a base de golpes al hierro incandescente que había comenzado a calentarse al fuego. Sudaba mucho, tanto que la ropa se le quedaba pegada en la espalda. Por suerte, en aquel reino el clima era cálido sin llegar a ser agobiante y había un río cerca. Cuando terminara su trabajo, iría a refrescarse y a relajarse después de una larga jornada. Ser herrero no era ser algo fácil.

Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no escuchó el tumulto que había fuera, en la plaza del pueblo. Curioso por saber qué pasaba, dejó su trabajo a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a ver qué pasaba.

Al principio no entendió por qué los aldeanos habían dejado sus quehaceres diarios y se habían concentrado en la plaza, charlando todos con todos en lo que parecía un corro.

— Disculpa —Dean se acercó al carnicero que estaba en la puerta de al lado donde tenía su negocio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Han venido los ángeles. ¿Has visto alguna vez alguno?

Dean negó con la cabeza y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el tumulto.

— No. ¿Son distintos a las personales normales?

El carnicero, un tipo enorme con un bigote negro y poblado miró hacia abajo para obervarle como si no saliera de su asombro.

— Míralos y juzga por ti mismo.

Eso iba a hacer. No tuvo necesidad de avanzar por la plaza porque la gente se acercaba a la herrería y él, por mucho que mirara, no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces lo vio. Un muchacho, de más o menos su edad, estaba en el centro del corro. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida. De pelo moreno y complexión delgada, el joven había fijado su mirada en él y ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro durante un segundo.

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar. Notaba cómo el corazón le latía desbocado. Había sentido como si le acariciaran el alma. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar de nuevo al carnicero porque estaba seguro de que acababa cruzar la mirada con un ángel.

Azorado por sus sentimientos, se metió en la herrería y caminó rápido hacia detrás de la forja. No le dio tiempo de coger de nuevo la espada que había dejado a medias cuando la puerta se abrió.

Castiel entró en la herrería solo, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando el barullo de voces al otro lado. Decidido, caminó hacia Dean.

— Hola.

Dean parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

— Hola.

— No te había visto nunca por mi reino. ¿Eres nuevo?

Dean reaccionó, contestando en el acto.

— No, digo, sí. Mi hermano y yo viajamos con mi padre por todos los reinos ofreciendo nuestros servicios en la forja. Solemos alquilar una casa y un lugar para trabajar, y nos quedamos una temporada, pero ésta vez sólo nos vamos a estar una semana. Mañana nos vamos.

— Oh... vaya —fue la respuesta del ángel—. Me llamo Castiel.

— Dean —no sabía si tenderle la mano o hacerle una genuflexión.

Castiel parecía hacer eso con mucha frecuencia porque no se le veía para nada impresionado. Rodeó la forja y miró la espada que Dean había dejado a un lado.

— ¿La has hecho tú? —la cogió por el mango, donde había un gran paño por donde Dean la sujetaba para no quemarse a pesar de usar guantes.

— Sí. ¿Te gusta? —¿Debía tutear a un ángel o debería de ser más formal? En cualquier caso, Castiel no parecía estar preocupado por los formalismos.

— Mucho. Hay que tener mucho talento para hacer esto con tus propias manos.

— Bueno —no pudo evitar enrojecerse un poco—. Es lo único que sé hacer.

Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió. ¿Qué se suponía que era ese gesto?

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Dean. Espero volver a verte pronto por mi reino.

— El placer ha sido mío... —dudó con qué formalismo llamarle—. Alteza.

El ángel, que ya estaba llegando a la puerta, se volvió con una mueca divertida en el rostro. Caminó hacia él hasta pararse muy cerca, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal. Dean se quedó sin habla.

— No me llames alteza —susurró, como si temiera que los escucharan desde fuera.

— Lo... lo siento. Nunca me había topado con un ángel. No quería ofenderte, yo... no sé cómo debo llamarte. ¿Milord? ¿Majestad? No, eso es para un rey, ¿no? Pero alteza también —Dean lo estaba empeorando por momentos y por su cara parecía estar totalmente mortificado—. Cas... Cas. Yo... joder —tartamudeó.

— Dean —dijo su nombre para tranquilizarle—. Tú puedes llamarme Cas —se inclinó sobre él hasta ponerse de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Dean se quedó allí plantado, mirando la puerta por donde había salido el ángel y preguntándose si podía haber alguien, en cualquier reino, más idiota que él.

 

 

 

Su padre y Sammy llegaron un rato más tarde comentando que habían hablado con varios ángeles de la corte y que estaban muy complacidos de su presencia en su reino. Dean estuvo tentado de preguntar si alguno de ellos era Castiel, pero guardó silencio. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se quitó el pesado delantal y lo dejó colgado en la percha para que se secara. Había entregado las espadas que tenía pendiente aparte de haberle colocado un par de herraduras nuevas al caballo de una vecina del pueblo.

— Dean —su padre lo llamó sacándole de sus pensamientos, donde llevaba metido todo el día—. Has trabajado mucho hoy. Ve a darte un chapuzón al lago y despéjate. Sam y yo recogeremos todo esto y lo meteremos en la carreta. Saldremos esta misma noche.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que nos quedaríamos al menos hasta mañana.

— Yo también, pero se avecina mal tiempo y no quiero que nos pille a mitad de camino, así que saldremos un día antes. Dean —John se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —Dean intentó disimular ofreciéndole una sonrisa a su padre—. Sólo estoy algo cansado.

— Está bien —John le empujó hacia la puerta—. Ve a descansar un poco. Te esperaremos para la cena.

Dean asintió y salió de allí poniendo rumbo al lago. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se quitó toda la ropa, la dejó sobre una roca y se zambulló de cabeza sintiendo el agua acariciándole la piel.

Estuvo nadando un buen rato, descargando la presión que sentía en los hombros por su trabajo y dejando ir la tensión acumulada. Ojalá pudiera llevarse ese lago con él a sus viajes, porque no siempre era fácil encontrar uno así.

Estuvo nadando un rato más hasta que comenzó a tener frío. Se zambulló por última vez y salió a flote soltando todo el aire que había contenido. Cuando llegó a la orilla, se agachó para coger su ropa y ponérsela cuando vio una toalla muy bien doblada al lado de sus pantalones.

Asustado de que alguien lo estuviera espiando, dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo para mirar, entonces se encontró con la atenta mirada de Castiel. Sabiendo que estaba desnudo, cogió la toalla y se la envolvió enseguida alrededor de la cintura. Luego le hizo frente.

— No sabía que una de las aficiones de los ángeles era la de observar a las personas que se bañan en un lago.

Castiel no se movió de donde estaba.

— No es algo que suela hacer, pero admito que me causa cierta admiración, sobre todo sabiendo que ese lago está en mis tierras.

Dean se puso pálido. Joder, no lo sabía.

— Yo... lo siento. Me vestiré y me iré enseguida.

— No hace falta —Castiel decidió avanzar hacia él en ese momento y ponerse a su lado—. No me molesta que lo hayas hecho.

— Gracias —respondió aún azorado. Estaba en pelotas tapado sólo por una toalla delante de un ángel. Bien por él—. Yo... voy a vestirme —agarró todo lo que había traído consigo y caminó hacia un arbusto cercano. El pobre matorral no era más alto que la cintura de Dean, pero al menos cubría lo esencial que no quería que se viera, y no porque eso le diera vergüenza, sino porque su cuerpo había reaccionado al ver a Cas, y una cosa era nadar desnudo en el lago de un ángel, a nadar desnudo y empalmado pensando en ese ángel.

— He venido para pedirte ayuda.

Dean levantó la cejas. Se vistió enseguida y volvió a su lado. Aún tenía el pelo chorreando que le caía por el contorno de la cara y la nuca.

— ¿En qué puedo ser útil?

Castiel sacó una daga enorme de la manga donde la tenía oculta. Era preciosa, con una empuñadura forjada sobre el mismo metal como si fueran alas y, en el borde, una serie de piedras preciosas daban algo de color a ese magnífico arma.

Dean la cogió entre sus manos y la observó con cuidado.

— Está hecha a mano y es muy antigua —la examinó—. Tiene un millón de capas templadas para garantizar que jamás se rompa —entonces llegó a donde la daga parecía tener una mella—. Aunque esto suele ocurrir si se golpea algo muy duro —levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel—. ¿Contra qué fue? ¿Una piedra?

— El cabecero de la cama de mi hermano —sonrió cuando vio la cara de estupefacción de Dean—. Ronca demasiado y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para obligarle a parar.

— No sabía que los ángeles roncaran —Dean volvió de nuevo su atención a la espada—. Ni que tuvieran tan mala leche.

Castiel no respondió a ninguna de las dos cosas y siguió con su petición.

— ¿Podrías arreglarla sin que se note? Me la regaló mi madre y es lo único que me queda de ella.

Dean lo miró.

— Podría arreglarla sin problema, pero podría llevar mucho tiempo restaurar todas las capas que han sido dañadas —examinó la hoja de cerca—. Y no voy a poder hacerlo porque me voy esta misma noche del reino.

Lo miró tendiéndole el arma, con el semblante serio y apenado por no poder ayudarle.

— Llévatela.

— ¿Qué? —Dean abrió los ojos como platos—. Sólo el metal y el acero con el que ha sido trabajada esta daga ya vale un dineral, sin contar las piedras preciosas que tiene. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré el volver a este reino.

— No me importa, no tengo prisa.

— ¿Y si no vuelvo jamás? —Dean no comprendía cómo podía dejar en su poder algo de tanto valor.

— Si no nos volvemos a ver y no la necesitas para protegerte de los malechores, véndela y vive una buena vida. O úsala si la necesitas. Puede matar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

— Pero... era de tu madre —no salía de su asombro—. Y no me conoces. ¿Cómo...?

— Porque confío en ti, Dean, y sé que me la traerás de vuelta algún día —Castiel hizo que agarrara la daga con más fuerza poniendo las manos sobre el arma y sobre las manos de Dean. Luego se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso, ésta vez sobre los labios. Se separó unos segundos más tarde, sonriendo—. Sé feliz, Dean.

— Igualmente, Cas —respondió cuando el ángel ya se iba—. Te la devolveré.

— Lo sé —y desapareció entre los altos arbustos.

Dean miró la daga. Acababa de contraer una promesa que debía de cumplir a toda costa.

 

 

 

Diez años más tarde.

 

 

 

Dean no podía creer que fuera a volver al reino de los Ángeles después de tanto tiempo. Había estado muy ocupado desde que murió su padre varios años atrás. Tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio familiar y de educar a Sam. Ahora, su hermano era todo un hombre hecho y derecho que acababa de casarse con una mujer maravillosa y que estaban esperando su primer hijo.

Eso le dio la oportunidad a Dean de tomarse unas vacaciones por primera vez en su vida y viajar hasta el reino de los Ángeles.

Hacía diez años que no volvía allí. Había estado trabajando en tierras muy lejanas, pero jamás había olvidado ni un sólo día a Castiel. Poco a poco había ido arreglando su daga y la había perfeccionado, haciéndola más poderosa, punzante y afilada. Ésta vez, si Cas decidía usarla contra su hermano, iba a llevar todas las de ganar. Le había quitado la mella que tenía y había forjado de nuevo todas las capas, dejándola lista y perfecta, como si fuera nueva.

Sabía que habían pasado muchos años y que Castiel seguramente fuera ya un ángel adulto. Quizás ya tuviera pareja y descendencia, aunque una parte muy íntima y oculta de él rogaba para que Cas estuviera esperándole.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó al pueblo no lo reconoció en absoluto. Aquel sitio, siempre tan alegre y tan lleno de color, lucía ahora triste y apagado. Los aldeanos, gente que siempre habían sido extrovertidos y amistosos, iban caminando con la cabeza agachada, casi sin levantar la vista del suelo y sin articular palabra. Todo eso le pareció muy extraño, pero siguió observando. Ya no había flores por todas partes, y el clima cálido pero fresco que solía haber, había dado lugar a una temperatura hostil, que según se había percatado, te achicharraba si te daba el sol de lleno, pero si te parabas debajo de una sombra, te morías de frío. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Intentó buscar respuesta preguntando a varias personas en la calle, pero sólo consiguió que éstas lo mirasen como si estuviera loco y salieran huyendo de él.

Decidió ir a la cantina. Qué mejor lugar que un bar donde la gente solía soltarse de la lengua con dos copas de más.

Cuando llegó, aquello era igual de triste que la estampa que había presenciado en la plaza. Se sentó en la barra y se pidió una cerveza. A su lado, enseguida reconoció al carnicero con el que había hablado hacía tantos años atrás. Obviamente el hombre no se acordaba de él, claro que por aquellos entonces no era más que un niño que ahora se había convertido en hombre.

— Buenas —Dean lo saludó intentando iniciar una conversación.

El carnicero rodó los ojos para mirarle y le hizo una mueca extraña a modo de saludo. Aún seguía teniendo un bigote muy poblado, ahora sí, lleno de canas.

— ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?

— Mejor que no —respondió incorporándose de la barra—. Esa bruja nos tiene cogidos por los huevos y no podemos hablar a no ser que ella lo ordene.

Dean no entendía nada, pero comprendió que allí dentro el hombre no iba a hablar. Sacó varias monedas de su bolsillo y las acercó disimuladamente al hombre. Luego agarró su cerveza y se la acercó a los labios pero, antes de beber, le dio instrucciones al carnicero.

— Le daré el doble de esas monedas si me lleva a un sitio donde podamos hablar y me cuente qué ha pasado aquí —susurró rápidamente. Luego le dio un trago a su bebida como si nada hubiera pasado.

El carnicero asintió, apuró su bebida y salió del bar a toda prisa. Dean dejó varias monedas sobre la barra para pagar lo que se había tomado y salió tras él.

Caminaron separados cierta distancia, como si no se conocieran en absoluto, hasta que casi salieron del pueblo, cuando el carnicero se paró al lado de un viejo torreón de vigilancia derruido.

— Hace unos años —el hombre comenzó su historia sin dilación. Cuanto antes terminara, mejor para todos y menos se jugaba él la vida—, llegó una mujer al pueblo, Rowena. Parecía una mujer normal al principio, encantadora, y con un gracioso acento. Cuando nos tuvo a todos en el bolsillo, a los ángeles incluidos, mostró su verdadera naturaleza.

Dean lo miraba fijamente. Estaba expectante por saber más.

— ¿Qué naturaleza? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

— Es una bruja. Y de las malas —el hombre bajó significativamente el volumen de su voz. Se notaba que tenía miedo—. Es muy poderosa. Alzó a una de sus bestias salvajes, mató a casi todos los ángeles y comenzó a aterrorizar a los aldeanos. Todos vivimos temiendo su ira. Éste será nuestro final.

Dean tenía los labios apretados. Eso... ¿Eso significaba que Cas estaba muerto?

— El ángel Castiel... también... ¿también murió?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

— El heredero luchó con uñas y dientes aún sabiendo que estaba en minoría. No nos abandonó aunque algunos de los ángeles huyeron por miedo, pero estaba solo y Rowena lo capturó. Quería que le cediera los poderes de todo el reino, pero Castiel se negó. Entonces cayó en un letargo.

— ¿Cómo que cayó en un letargo? —Dean no entendía nada.

— Sí, o al menos eso cuenta quien se ha osado a ir hasta allí. Muchos han intentado ayudar, incluso de otros reinos, pero nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte y osado como para ganar a esa bruja.

— Cuéntame eso del letargo —necesitaba saber más con urgencia.

— No lo sé con seguridad, pero no se puede matar a un ángel así como así, entonces Castiel se encerró en una especie de burbuja de cristal hecha con sus alas para que los ataques mágicos de esa mujer no le llegaran, pero ella lanzó su hechizo segundos antes de que se protegiera, y Castiel cayó dormido dentro de esa burbuja. Dicen que está tumbado sobre su cama, como si estuviera dormido, pero en realidad nadie sabe si sigue con vida.

— ¿La bruja no ha podido romper la burbuja?

— No. Nadie puede. Sé que ha contratado a muchos expertos, pero el cristal jamás se ha roto. Los aldeanos han perdido las esperanzas —susurró el carnicero—. Sólo nos queda abandonar las tierras y huir antes de enfrentarnos de nuevo a su ira —comentó—. Hace unas semanas trajo con ella a varios expertos en ángeles y le aseguraron que romperían el cristal, pero no pudieron. Ella los mató a todos chasqueando los dedos. Luego bajó al pueblo y le prendió fuego a muchas casas. Muchos han intentado matarla, pero las armas convencionales no pueden con ella. Nada puede con ella.

Dean apretó los dientes. Conforme había ido escuchando, había hecho suya esa misiva, ya no solo para liberar ese pueblo de la bruja, sino porque se lo debía a Castiel. Había venido para devolverle al ángel su daga, y eso iba a hacer. Jamás rompía una promesa.

— Yo mataré a la bruja —dijo en voz alta.

El hombre lo miró y un brillo de esperanza se instaló en sus ojos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, hijo?

Dean asintió.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —quiso saber el hombre—. ¿Qué te hace diferente que te haga tener el éxito que otros no han tenido?

— Porque tengo la daga de un ángel, y eso puede matar cualquier cosa.

 

 

 

Dean trazó un plan. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Al principio se convenció de que estaba haciendo todo eso para devolverle la daga a Castiel, porque una promesa era una promesa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no; iba a poner su vida en juego y posiblemente perdiera la partida, así que dejó de auto engañarse más. Iba a arriesgarse tanto porque no había podido olvidar a Cas ni sus besos. No había dejado de pensar en él ni un sólo día, en el color de sus ojos, en su voz, en la forma en que confió en él. Iba a intentar salvarle porque, de cierta manera, sospechaba que su futura felicidad estaba relacionada con el ángel.

 

Agarró la daga como única arma y emprendió camino hacia el Castillo de los ángeles. Pasó por al lado del lago donde solía bañarse cuando estuvo allí y sonrió recordando cómo Cas le había traído una toalla para que se secara.

Iba a caballo, cuesta arriba, avanzando lentamente por la montaña. El Castillo aún quedaba algo lejos y no sabía hasta qué punto iba a poder llegar a la guarida de la bruja o no.

Cuando faltaba muy poco para llegar, se bajó del caballo, le azotó en el trasero y el animal salió corriendo cuesta abajo de vuelta a la posada donde lo había tomado prestado. No quería que el animal se quedase para que la bruja no se ensañara con él. Tampoco tenía claro si iba a salir con vida de allí y no se arriesgaba a dejar al animal atado a una rama.

Tomó aire y emprendió el poco camino que le faltaba para llegar.

 

 

 

El castillo era enorme, con unas grandes puertas en la entrada y alargados ventanales que ahora estaban ocultas por la maleza. Se notaba que el lugar estaba descuidado y seguramente a esa vieja bruja le importase bien poco el castillo.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos cerrados, dando tres sonoros golpes que parecieron resonar en el aire. Al no obtener respuesta, empujó la ajada madera y entró.

Allí dentro parecía que se había librado una horrible batalla. A pesar de que habían pasado varios años, la bruja no se había molestado en limpiar aquello. Había muebles y objetos destrozados por todas partes, las escaleras rotas, lamparas pendiendo de un hilo del techo y mucha suciedad. Él no había conocido ese castillo en su máximo esplendor pero podía imaginárselo, y era para echarse a llorar.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —a quién tenemos aquí.

Dean se dio la vuelta sobresaltado cuando escuchó a su espalda la voz de una mujer.

— Rowena, imagino —la miró. No muy alta, pelirroja, con el pelo rizado, y una nariz respingona y osada.

— Ya veo que soy conocida por todos —respondió complacida—. ¿Y tú eres...?

— Dean Winchester.

— Oh —ella se quedó pensativa—. Tu nombre no me suena en absoluto. ¿Debería conocerte?

Dean no se dejó engatusar por la voz cantarina de esa mujer.

— No.

— Entonces —levantó sus depiladas y retocadas cejas—. Dame una razón para que no chasquee los dedos ahora mismo y acabe contigo.

— Porque sólo yo sé cómo romper el cristal del ángel.

Rowena se echó a reír.

— Tonterías —dijo entre risas—. Muchos han venido con ese cuento y al final sólo me han hecho perder el tiempo.

— ¿Tenían esos que dices la daga de un ángel?

La risa de la bruja paró de inmediato. Avanzó varios pasos hacia Dean pero éste retrocedió.

— Ah, no. Mantengamos las distancias —advirtió—. Esta daga me la dio un ángel hace mucho tiempo y está ligada a mí —era mentira, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para que ella no lo matara y se quedara con el arma—. Sólo yo puedo usarla.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —ella no podía apartar la mirada del arma.

— Algo seguramente insignificante para ti —la miró—. Dinero. Mucho dinero.

— Será tuyo cuando mates al ángel —declaró ella—. Hazlo ahora mismo y te daré el doble de lo que me pidas.

Dean veía la impaciencia en los ojos de ella. Era el momento justo para aprovecharse de eso.

— Necesitaré ayuda. Alguien que me ayude a sostener el pesado cristal cuando caiga.

Rowena chasqueó los dedos y a su lado apareció una bestia enorme y negra, con ojos rojos y dientes afilados como agujas. Ese ser era una mezcla entre un dragón y un perro del infierno. Era absolutamente aterradora.

— Mi bebé te ayudará —la bruja parecía realmente complacida—. ¿Vamos? Hay un ángel que nos está esperando.

Dean asintió. Mientras caminaba al lado de la bruja intentó controlar los nervios. Si Rowena notaba que le estaba mintiendo o que el ángel significaba algo para él, estaría perdido. Por el bien de todos, debía de permanecer inmune a sus sentimientos, como si no le afectaran en absoluto.

 

Llegaron a la que parecía ser el dormitorio de Castiel. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

El dormitorio era muy grande, con un techo alto y una cama enorme en el lado derecho de la habitación. Alrededor de la cama había un finísimo cristal que lo rodeaba. Parecían alas congeladas, transparentes, como si Castiel las hubiera desplegado y quedado así para protegerse. Sobre la cama, el cuerpo del hombre parecía estar en un profundo sueño. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ya no era un niño imberbe; su cara y su cuerpo eran los de un hombre bien formado, y dormido.

Dean sólo lo observó unos segundos, los suficientes para asegurarse de que era él, pero desde ahí no podía garantizar que estuviera aún con vida.

— ¿Éste es el ángel? —su tono fue un poco de desprecio, intentando disimular lo que sentía.

— Sí —Rowena se había detenido al lado de la puerta—. Y bien. ¿Comenzamos?

Dean asintió.

— Dile a tu... mascota que se ponga a mi lado. Necesitará aguantar el cristal si éste llega a romperse. No podemos dejar que el ángel se despierte o saldrá volando y se irá —para ser algo que se le acababa de ocurrir, no estaba nada mal.

— Tranquilo, mi bebé es muy ágil cogiendo bichitos con alas.

— Bien. Vamos allá —Dean alzó la daga y la clavó en el cristal sin hacer fuerza. Éste se resquebrajó formando una fina tela de araña. Dean lo miró. Ahora era cuando debía de andarse con más cuidado—. Aguanta aquí —se dirigió a la mascota sabiendo que lo entendía—. Sube los brazos para aguantar por arriba.

Ese bicho infernal obedeció sin percatarse que dejaba todo el torso y todo el abdomen desprotegido. Tal era su ansia de merendarse al ángel que no pensaba en nada más. Dean no esperó más porque no sabía cuánto aguantaría el cristal una vez en ese estado y no quería dejar a Cas a su merced. Respiró hondo, alzó el brazo empuñando la daba y, con fuerza, la hundió en el abdomen del animal. Luego tiró con ganas hacia arriba, desgarrando desde la barriga hasta el pecho del bicho.

Un rugido enorme sonó en la habitación mientras el grito de Rowena se sumaba al aullido. La bestia cayó al suelo pero Dean no se quedó a mirarlo; salió corriendo detrás de la bruja. Sabía que ese era el momento más vulnerable para ella y sino la mataba ahora, luego, cuando se recuperase, le costaría más trabajo.

— ¡Traidor, asesino! —gritó ella sintiendo cómo la mano de Dean la agarraba de un brazo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú con los ángeles, Rowena?

— No me mates —se cubrió la cara con los brazos—. Por favor, te lo suplico. Puedo darte tanto oro como desees.

Dean estaba asqueado de ese ser repugnante y vil.

— ¿Tuviste tú clemencia con ellos cuando los mataste, Rowena? ¿Cuando hundiste a la aldea y a todo el reino en la miseria? Lo siento, pero mi amor no está en venta.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Amor?

— Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso —Dean no tardó más—. Simplemente por eso no mereces vivir.

— ¡No, por favor! —luchó contra él cuando vio la daga alzarse sobre ella—. ¡No!

Dean no sucumbió a sus súplicas y arremetió la daga con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de la bruja matándola en pocos segundos mientras se desangraba.

 

La dejó en medio del pasillo, tirada sobre el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Limpió la daga por encima con la falda de la bruja y caminó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. La bestia estaba completamente muerta y el cristal aún en pie. Dentro, Cas seguía dormido como si nada pudiera despertarle.

Caminó hacia el cristal, empuñó la daga y la hundió repetidas veces. Al ver que no terminaba de romperse, cogió la daga al revés y, con fuerza, le dio con la empuñadura. En el acto, todo el cristal se ajó y tras un chisporroteo, cayó a sus pies. Dean corrió hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

— Cas —lo llamó con suavidad—. Cas. ¿Puedes oírme?

No hubo respuesta por parte del ángel. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

Le acarició la frente y se agachó sobre sus labios para darle un beso. Quizás se despertara así, pero Castiel siguió en el mismo estado.

— Cas, por favor, no sé qué hacer para despertarte —parpadeó angustiado intentando apartar las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarle los ojos. Entonces se miró la mano y vio la daga. Esa daga había tenido el poder de romper el cristal, de matar a la bestia y rematar a la bruja. ¿Y si también tenía el poder para despertar al ángel?

Por probar no perdía nada; abrió las manos del ángel y depositó el arma entre ellas.

— Cas —lo llamó—. Soy Dean. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Hace mucho tiempo me dejaste tu daga para que te la arreglara y eso he hecho. Sé que he tardado un poco, pero aquí me tienes —se le quebró un poco la voz empezando a admitir que era ya demasiado tarde—. Jamás he roto una promesa y no sabes cuánto aprecié que confiaras en mí incluso sin conocerme —hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Cas, por favor, dime algo.

Sólo hubo silencio. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Iba a tener que admitir la derrota cuando, de pronto, una voz algo quebradiza sonó a su lado.

— Me has devuelto la daga embadurnada de sangre, Dean. ¿No sabes tratar bien las cosas?

Dean levantó la cabeza de inmediato pensando que lo había soñado, pero no; Cas estaba despierto y parecía estar perfectamente. Había recuperado el color y tenía muy buen aspecto.

— Cas... —jadeó quedándose sin voz. Entonces lo abrazó con fuerza para cerciorarse de que era real. Luego reaccionó a las palabras. Se alejó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara—. He matado a la bruja y a su bestia y os he liberado a ti y a tu pueblo de su embrujo. ¿Así me lo agradeces? ¿Quejándote porque está algo manchada?

Castiel sonrió. Soltó la daga y lo abrazó.

— Sabía que vendrías. Jamás he perdido la esperanza.

Dean lo apretó contra su pecho.

— Si hubiera sabido todo esto, habría venido mucho antes —respondió—. Cuando te he visto ahí dentro, yo...

Castiel no le dejó continuar.

— Pero eso se acabó. Ahora estás aquí, y no vas a volver a marcharte, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que no se lo había planteado, que ahora que estaba en los brazos de Castiel, lo tuvo más claro que nunca.

— No. Voy a quedarme contigo. Para siempre.

 

 

 

Varios meses más tarde.

 

 

 

Invitaron a la boda a todo el reino, amigos y conocidos que quisieron unirse a la boda entre el ángel y el victorioso forjador que los había liberado a todos de la maldición de la bruja.

Estuvieron varios días festejando el enlace. Los aldeanos comieron, bebieron y disfrutaron del momento aprovechando el tiempo perdido. Todo eso había quedado atrás y ahora sólo se veía felicidad de ahí en adelante.

Dean bailó con Cas en la fiesta. No podía estar separado de él. Lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero deseaba y necesitaba estar ya con su marido a solas. Aprovechando un descuido en el que todo el mundo bailaba formando un corro en el que al fin habían podido sacar a bailar a Sam y estaban todos centrados en él, Dean tiró de la mano del ángel y se escaparon por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del ángel. Todo el castillo se había limpiado de arriba abajo, se había arreglado y ahora parecía un lugar totalmente nuevo y maravilloso.

Abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y la enorme cama de Castiel pareció que les daba la bienvenida. Dean no perdió el tiempo y le quitó la ropa al ángel. Luego se quitó la suya propia y se tumbaron sobre la cama.

Quería ir despacio, sabiendo que era la primera vez para Cas, y para ellos, y quería hacerlo bien.

Lo besó en todo el cuerpo, le hizo estremecer con cada caricia y lo preparó asegurándose bien de que no iba a hacerle daño. Fue introduciendo dedo a dedo, amoldándole, haciéndole gemir, hasta que estuvo seguro que Cas estaba preparado. Se tumbó sobre él haciendo que el ángel le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas, entonces lo penetró. Castiel gimió y se unió a él enseguida conforme Dean fue cogiendo el ritmo. Fue ahí cuando la cama crujió, cayéndose el dosel hacia un lado, y haciendo que todo el colchón y las patas se desplomaran sobre el suelo con un sonido ensordecedor.

Durante unos segundos todo quedó en silencio, hasta que las risotadas provenientes del piso de abajo les confirmaron que todo estaba preparado y que había sido un plan trazado por todos los asistentes.

— Menudos cabrones —Dean se levantó para ayudar a Cas. Luego se volvió para examinar la cama—. Le han quitado los tornillos que la sujetan.

Castiel estaba apoyado en la pared, al lado de la ventana mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Dean y deleitándose con él.

Al sentirse observado, Dean se giró dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándole a su vez. Ambos seguían desnudos y no parecían tener problema estando así, aunque Cas se veía un poco avergonzado. Dean fue hacia él y lo abrazó, recibiendo otro abrazo en compensación.

— Lo siento —le susurró al oído—. Quería que todo fuera perfecto pero no contaba con que nos gastarían la típica broma de recién casados.

Cas giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

— ¿Quién dice que esto no sea perfecto? —lo besó mientras se encaramaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que Dean lo cogiera en peso mientras le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas.

No era complicado captar el mensaje, así que Dean se guió de nuevo hacia su entrada y se coló en él. Cas seguía preparado y lubricado, y no le costó nada hacerlo. Apresándole contra la pared, comenzó a salir y entrar de su cuerpo, jadeando sobre la piel de su cuello mientras lo besaba, susurrando palabras de afecto sin que se diera cuenta.

Castiel le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, agarrándose alrededor del cuello mientras gemía, viviendo segundo a segundo todo eso que era nuevo para él. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la frente perlada de sudor.

— Dean...

Dean supo qué quería, qué le pasaba, así que aceleró el ritmo, empotrándole más en la pared y provocando que ambos gruñeran por la placentera sensación. No le dio tiempo de llevar una mano a la erección de Cas para ayudar a que se corriera porque el ángel se mordió el labio inferior, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a cabalgar su orgasmo manchando todo el abdomen y el estómago de Dean. A éste no le importó en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, porque eso sirvió de detonante para que se corriera él también. Ahogó un gruñido tosco y arremetió por última vez antes de dejarse ir llenando a ángel por completo, dejándole marcado con su semen.

Cuando todo pasó, ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin moverse. Cas era la viva imagen de la perdición, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, la mirada perdida y con esos labios provocadores entreabiertos para ayudarse a respirar.

— Te quiero —Dean escuchó la declaración salir de sus propios labios mientras observaba la reacción de Castiel. El ángel sonrió mientras asentía.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean.

Dean volvió a besarle, entregándole así su alma y su corazón. Iba a volver a hacerle el amor, ésta vez más lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo porque realmente, ahora tenían toda una vida por delante y él no iba a desperdiciar ni un sólo segundo.

 

 

FIN

 

Lista nº1: 4 y 19. Realeza y conjuro mágico.

Lista nº2: 3, 9 y 24. Primera vez, contra la pared y tímido.

Lista nº3: Dean/Castiel.

Sin betear

AU

 

 


	10. Something I need (jensen/misha)

10) [Something I need](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=si8UeJZ7LcI)

 

 

 

 

 

Misha abrió su taquilla y de nuevo se encontró con una carta perfectamente cerrada y escrita con una singular caligrafía.

 

Desde hacía varias semanas llevaba recibiendo cartas anónimas que le dejaban dentro de la taquilla. No les hizo ningún caso porque desde el primer momento pensó que era alguien que quería reírse de él. Era consciente de que no era, ni mucho menos, el más popular del colegio, de hecho entraba más en la categoría de los pringados, así que esas cartas tenían que ser una broma de alguien con la mente muy retorcida. En ellas decía lo mucho que le gustaba, que siempre lo buscaba con la mirada en los pasillos del instituto, que le gustaba su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, cómo se implicaba en las actividades extra escolares del colegio, lo inteligente que era... Parecía que, quien fuera que escribiera esas cartas, le conocía bastante bien, pero sus amigos no harían cosas así, así que debía de ser sin duda una broma de alguien que no se daba por rendido.

Abrió la carta y leyó. Debía de reconocer que la caligrafía era muy peculiar, con unos giros elegantes y limpios en las enes, y “3” en lugar de “e”. Debía de reconocerle al menos a la persona que escribía que no tuviera faltas de ortografía.

Cuando oyó el timbre sobre su cabeza, dejó la carta olvidada y corrió hacia el aula del periódico del colegio. Ese año era él el encargado de que saliera adelante y se lo había tomado muy en serio. La verdad es que, en los meses que él llevaba ahí al mando, el periódico había subido en calidad y prestigio y muchos estudiantes se habían animado ya no solo a leerlo sino a formar parte.

— Misha —Richard se acercó a él cuando lo vio aparecer por el aula—. No sé qué foto poner para la noticia de los contenedores de basura del instituto.

— ¿Has mirado en el archivo?

— Sí. Y no hay nada. ¿Salgo un momento para hacerle uno a los cubos? Creo que es buena idea hacer una foto real si queremos denunciar el mal estado que tienen para que el ayuntamiento nos lo cambie.

— Tienes razón. Pero no tardes. Hoy comenzamos la nueva clase de ética y ya ha sonado la campana.

— Voy corriendo. No tardo —Richard echó a correr por el pasillo.

— Te espero aquí —Misha sabía que llegaban tarde, pero tenían que dejar el periódico listo para la maquetación.

Llegaron a la clase con quince minutos de retraso. Llamaron a la puerta y el profesor les indicó que pasaran.

— Misha, Richard. Pasad —Jim, el profesor de ética les dejó pasar.

— Lo siento, hemos llegado tarde porque teníamos que dejar la maquetación preparada —Misha se sentó en el primer asiento que vio libre y su amigo lo hizo a su lado.

— No te preocupes, acabamos de empezar. Estaba explicando que, debido a los pocos alumnos que se han apuntado a esta optativa, hemos unidos los dos grupos. Quince personas no está nada mal. Así podremos conocernos todos y opinar cuando queramos, que es lo que me propongo que hagáis en esta evaluación. Ahora vamos a conocernos todos un poco, ¿no?

Uno a uno se fueron presentando. Allí había chicos muy distintos unos de otros, pero con un fin común; la clase de ética.

— Yo me llamo Richard, colaboro en el periódico del instituto y me gusta cantar en karaokes.

Los chicos sonrieron porque Richard era conocido por no tener vergüenza a nada y por su gran sentido del humor.

— Yo soy Misha —comenzó cuando llegó su turno—. Dirijo el periódico este año y llevo el club de ajedrez de la escuela.

— No paras, Misha —Jim lo elogió asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego pasó al último chico que quedaba—. Jensen, te toca.

— Hola. Me llamo Jensen, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol y me gusta jugar a los marcianitos.

Los chicos se rieron y más de uno asintió, dando fe de que era cierto.

— Bien, pues como ya sabéis, mi nombre es Jim y voy a comenzar con una pregunta que me gustaría que debatiéramos hoy: ¿Qué límites tiene la libertad?

Los chicos se miraron mientras analizaban mentalmente la pregunta.

— La libertad no tiene límites, sino no sería libertad, ¿no? —una chica rubia con el pelo largo y suelto habló desde la otra punta de la clase.

— Es posible —Jim le lanzó otra pregunta—. Pero, ¿y si tu libertad consiste en salir desnuda a la calle? ¿Sería eso correcto?

— No.

— Entonces ya te están poniendo límites.

— Oye, Alona, por mí puedes salir desnuda a la calle, ¿eh? —bromeó su compañero, lo que se ganó un cachete por parte de la chica. El resto de la clase se empezó a reír.

— A ver, calmaos —el timbre sonó en ese momento haciendo que varios de los chicos se levantaran—. Antes de que os vayáis, me gustaría pediros que escojáis a un compañero para hacer un trabajo que os voy a decir en un segundo —el hombre repartió rápidamente unos folios a cada alumno—. Tenéis que compartir una semana con vuestro compañero, enseñándole qué hacéis por las tardes. Dos tardes cada uno y el último día responderéis a las preguntas que os he puesto en el papel. Y recordad que no hay exámenes y ésta es la única forma de evaluaros. Os veré el viernes.

 

Una vez fuera en el pasillo, Misha caminó rápido hacia su taquilla para recoger sus libros y llegar cuanto antes al periódico para ultimar los preparativos finales. El diario salía todos los martes, por lo que los lunes solían ser una locura.

— Misha, espera.

Misha se volvió cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba a pocos pasos de él. Al volverse, tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse quién era el que había dicho su nombre puesto que no veía a ninguno de sus amigos.

— Misha.

Entonces vio a Jensen, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, correr hacia él y pararse a su lado. No pudo evitar levantar las cejas porque, siendo realistas, Jensen no había hablado con él en la vida. No es que se llevasen mal, es que simplemente los deportistas y las animadoras solían pasar de las personas como él, que iban a su aire siempre metido en sus cosas.

— Jensen —respondió.

— Ah, te sabes mi nombre.

— Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de sabérmelo? Además, te has presentado antes y entraste en el instituto el mismo año que yo —le informó como si fuera un ordenador que suelta datos—. Lo que no sabía era tu afición por los juegos de marcianos.

— Bueno... me gustan todos los juegos de video consola en general —respondió rascándose la cabeza, algo avergonzado de que Misha se supiera tan bien su vida—. Lo que quería preguntarte era si te parece bien hacer el trabajo conmigo. He pensado que sería más interesante elegir a un compañero que no sea de tu mismo círculo, porque hacerlo con Matt, que ambos jugamos a lo mismo y hacemos las mismas cosas... para eso cuento mi vida y listo.

Misha respondió con un ligero “hmmmm” y acabó dándole la razón.

— Estás en lo cierto. Podría ser interesante que veas el periódico y yo adentrarme en el campo de fútbol.

— Perfecto. ¿Quedamos mañana después de comer?

— Por mí bien. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

 

 

 

Misha llevaba cinco minutos esperando a Jensen fuera de la cafetería. No le gustaba la gente que no era puntual y si el trabajo iba a comenzar así, quizás hubiera sido una mala idea hacerlo con Jensen.

Lo vio aparecer un minuto más tarde, corriendo pasillo a través hacia él.

— Lo siento mucho, sé que llego tarde. Me dejé la bolsa de deporte en una de las clases y no recordaba en cual, así que... —paró de hablar cuando vio las cejas alzadas de Misha—. Da igual. Lo siento.

— No importa. No pensaba que fueras tan despistado —comentó andado a su lado.

— Y no lo soy —Parecía un poco molesto—. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al campo de fútbol, Jensen presentó a Misha al resto del equipo y les contó lo del trabajo de ética. Muchos asintieron con la cabeza y a otra buena parte les dio prácticamente igual.

Misha se quitó la chaqueta del chandal y se puso al lado de Jensen.

— ¿Sabes jugar?

Misha puso los ojos en blanco.

— Puede que no lleve el fútbol en las venas, pero sé darle patadas a un balón.

Jared, que estaba a su lado, se rió.

— Misha, te presento a Jared.

— Ya nos conocemos —Jared palmeó la espalda de Misha a modo de saludo. Le sacaba una cabeza a todo el instituto y, aunque prefería el equipo de baloncesto, el fútbol era otra de sus aficiones.

— ¿Sí? —Jensen los miró a ambos porque no conocía ese dato.

— Del club de ajedrez —Misha puso las manos en la cintura, esperando a ver si Jensen lanzaba el balón—. ¿Comenzamos o no?

Jensen lanzó el balón y el partido dio comienzo. A pesar de no jugar a diario, a Misha no se le daba del todo mal. No tenía la técnica que tenían los demás chicos, pero no quedó totalmente apartado del juego. Corrió como el que más para robar el balón y defenderlo si era preciso. Cuando terminaron un buen rato más tarde, todos estaba sudados y contentos porque había sido un buen entrenamiento a pesar de que el entrenador no había podido acudir por motivos médicos.

Todos caminaron hacia los aseos porque ahora una ducha era fundamental para quitarse el sudor de encima y relajar los músculos. Misha no solía ducharse en el colegio porque no le gustaba, pero había ido prevenido por si acaso. Sacó su ropa de la mochila y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta mojada. Jensen, que estaba a su lado, lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Luego desapareció y no hubo más rastro de él en toda la tarde. El grupo terminó de ducharse y abandonó las duchas. Misha pensó que se había ido antes de tiempo, así que él también se marchó a su casa.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo escondido en los aseos del baño de los chicos un buen rato, hasta que logró controlarse. Durante el partido había engañado a su cuerpo haciendo otra actividad física que lo mantuvo ocupado cuerpo y mente, pero ahora, en las duchas, con Misha quitándose la ropa a su lado... Eso fue demasiado para él.

Llevaba colgado de Misha desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero siempre lo había mantenido en secreto. Había sido ese año, un par de meses atrás, cuando había comenzado a escribirle cartas anónimas. Nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él y decirle lo que sentía, porque a pesar de ser el capitán del equipo, ser muy popular y tener un carácter abierto y encantador, Jensen era muy tímido. Aún se preguntaba cómo había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle que hicieran el trabajo juntos. Pensó, que si se acercaba a él, le sería más fácil contarle la verdad, pero su cuerpo parecía hablar por él y le había dejado claro que le iba a costar controlarse.

Salió cuando no quedaba nadie en las duchas. Se aclaró con agua fría y se fue para casa. Le dolían las pelotas de haber estado empalmado tanto tiempo y no haberse dado alivio. No podía ni imaginar lo que hubiera podido pasar si se hubiera duchado allí con todo el mundo, con la polla más tiesa que un palo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ojalá las cosas fueran de otro modo.

 

 

 

Misha llegó a la puerta de la redacción del periódico y Jensen ya estaba allí.

— Siento haber desaparecido ayer —le dijo antes de que llegara a su lado—. Tuve una llamada urgente y tuve que irme —Como mentira era bastante aceptable.

Misha estiró el brazo hacia la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura.

— ¿Siempre estás disculpándote tanto?

— Últimamente parece que sí —admitió con una encantadora sonrisa.

No podía estar enfadado con él, y Misha lo sabía. Jensen no era un mal tío y había estado colgado por él año anterior. Había superado esa fase, y ahora veía en él sólo una amistad, ¿no?

— Se me ha olvidado un artículo en la taquilla —Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se dio la vuelta—. No tardo.

— Te acompaño —Jensen quiso ir a propósito para ver por primera vez de cerca la cara que ponía Misha cuando viera la carta que le había echado en la taquilla minutos antes cuando él pasó. Así podría saber de primera mano qué pensaba al respecto.

La taquilla no estaba muy lejos. Llegaron en apenas unos segundos. Abrió la puerta y una carta que conocía de sobra cayó a sus pies. Jensen se agachó primero, la sostuvo en su mano y se la tendió.

— Se te ha caído esto —examinó la carta como si no la conociera—. No pierdas la correspondencia no vaya a ser algo importante del instituto.

— No es nada de eso —tenía el semblante serio y no había hecho amago de alcanzar la carta. Simplemente se limitó a coger lo que se había olvidado.

— Ah —mierda, ¿qué podía preguntarle ahora para iniciar una conversación sobre ese tema?—. Yo, siempre que recibo una carta, me pongo muy nervioso. ¿Tú no?

Misha metió la carta junto con otros papeles que no necesitaba en la taquilla y cerró de nuevo.

— Luego lo miro todo con calma. Hoy tengo una tarde muy ajetreada.

Jensen maldijo por lo bajo y lo siguió. Sabía que tenía razón, pero le hubiera gustado ver su cara al leer lo que le había escrito.

 

La tarde fue peor de lo que Misha predijo porque había habido un error en maquetación y algunas noticias salieron cortadas. Podrían volver a repetirlas, pero eso podría llevar a perder lectores en el instituto. Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar noticias más interesantes para suplir la parte repetida que iban a publicar. Jensen ayudó en lo que pudo, incluso se ofreció para que le hicieran una entrevista al día siguiente y se publicaran algunas fotos del entrenamiento. Siempre se había negado porque su timidez le impedía asumir que iba a salir en el periódico de la escuela y que iba a verle todo el mundo, pero por Misha lo haría.

Fue una jornada agotadora donde rehicieron muchas cosas y apenas pudieron sentarse a hablar tranquilamente, pero fue muy gratificante trabajar para Misha. Ese chico tenía dotes de mando y sabía llevar un equipo. Descubrir cosas nuevas de él le puso de buen humor.

Cuando terminaron, mucho más tarde de lo habitual, Misha se dejó de caer en el borde de la mesa a su lado y lo miró.

— Ha sido una tarde muy intensa —tenía una mejilla manchada de tinta y el pelo revuelto.

— Me lo he pasado genial —lo miró, conteniéndose para no levantarse y borrarle la mancha de bolígrafo a besos—. ¿Mañana nos haces las preguntas al equipo y a mí?

— Sí. Me llevaré mi cuaderno. Si te parece bien no entrenaré. Haré algunas fotos e intentaré que salgáis todos muy favorecidos —bromeó—. No nos dirá el entrenador nada, ¿no?

— No. La publicidad siempre viene bien. De todas formas diremos un par de cosas buenas sobre él y listos.

— ¿Tampoco va a estar mañana?

— No. Me han avisado hoy de que no va a estar en toda la semana porque tiene un virus estomacal y me han pedido que supervise el entrenamiento de mañana.

Misha asintió mirándole fijamente, cosa que puso muy nervioso a Jensen.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó intentando leer en su mirada sin lograrlo

— Nada —se levantó de donde había estado apoyado y le palmeó el hombro—. Me ha gustado la tarde de hoy. Hasta mañana.

Jensen se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

 

 

 

Misha se presentó al día siguiente en el entrenamiento con una falda larga lisa que le llegaba hasta las chanclas que traía puesta y una camiseta con palmeras. Jensen lo vio llegar a lo lejos y mandó a su equipo callar cuando escuchó alguna que otra risita tras su espalda.

— Hola —Jensen lo saludó igual de contento y algo asombrado por el atuendo que traía, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía vestido así—. Vienes muy... fresco con esa falda.

— Hoy hace mucho calor —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

De fondo se oyeron un par de risitas y a alguien que decía “maricón” entre carcajadas. Jensen se volvió enfadado hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Veo que no os afecta el calor de hoy, así que vais a dar varias vueltas al campo.

Como era lógico de esperar, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse, pero Jensen fue rotundo.

— Cuantas más quejas oiga, más vueltas vais a dar —los miró esperando que comenzaran. Cuando los vio alejarse para seguir la linea blanca que bordeaba el campo, Jensen se volvió hacia su amigo para mirarle con algo de mortificación en los ojos—. Lo siento. Son unos cretinos y...

— Jensen —Misha lo cortó—. No tienes que justificarles. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me juzgue sólo por llevar una falda o un jersey navideño con lazos.

Jensen recordaba ese jersey.

— Ya, pero no debería de ser así.

— Supongo que hay gente que necesita expresar su opinión por encima de todo —abrió su cuaderno y apretó el extremo del bolígrafo para que saliera la punta—. Pero no te preocupes que no hablaré mal de tus chicos.

Jensen se sintió toda la tarde enfadado con su equipo porque no se esperaba que fueran a tener tantos prejuicios. Sabía que había un par de idiotas que iban de guays, pero que el resto los siguiera le creó un cierto malestar en el cuerpo.

Esa tarde no pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Misha ya no sólo porque tenía que entrenar, sino porque no podía mirarle a la cara. Quería pedirle disculpas por sus compañeros. No se merecía que se rieran de él y mucho menos que fuera objeto de burla cuando había ido allí a hacer su trabajo y contar lo mejor de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al vestuario para ducharse después del entrenamiento, Misha ya se había marchado. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Jensen de hablar abiertamente.

— Quiero deciros que hoy me he sentido muy avergonzado de vosotros, por vuestras bromas y vuestro comportamiento. Misha lleva el periódico este año y había venido esta tarde para sacar un artículo a primera plana donde cuente lo mucho que trabajamos y entrenamos para poder ganar y dejar al instituto en buen lugar, y vosotros, en lugar de ser amables y civilizados, os habéis reído de él y de su forma de vestir, llamándole maricón. Eso es una falta de respeto que está penado con la expulsión de la escuela ¿lo sabíais? —Jensen cada vez estaba más encendido con su discurso y los chicos más avergonzados por lo que habían hecho—. ¿Y todo esto por qué? ¿Porque alguien se pone una maldita falda? ¿Realmente os importa tanto cómo vaya vestida la gente como para juzgarla?

— Es que ese Misha es muy marica.

Jensen se volvió desde donde vino la voz para replicar en el acto.

— ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque usa faldas, por eso es marica? Estoy seguro que más de uno aquí se habría puesto también una falda con el calor que ha hecho, pero los prejuicios nos pueden. A todos.

— Jen, no te pongas así —lo intentó calmar Matt—. Ha sido una tontería.

— No, Matt, porque yo me he sentido ofendido. Soy gay, ¿lo sabías? —por la cara que lo miró el resto del equipo le dio a entender que ninguno lo sabía excepto Jared—. Como veis, ni uso faldas ni nada por el estilo. ¿Vais a llamarme a mí también maricón? Las inclinaciones sexuales y los gustos por la moda son cosa de cada uno —dijo para finalizar—. Si vuelvo a oír algún insulto de esa índole, vais a tener un problema conmigo.

Cogió su mochila, aún algo cabreado, y salió de allí. No le apetecía ducharse con sus compañeros. Hoy quería estar solo. Acababa de anunciar a bombo y platillo que era gay y aún no sabía si eso le iba a traer algún tipo de problema en el instituto o no.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente todo el colegio lo miraba al pasar. No era tonto y sabía que, el que no miraba abiertamente, lo hacía de reojo. Llegó hasta su taquilla, sacó el libro de lengua y cerró la puerta empujando más fuerte de lo normal haciendo que resonara por todo el pasillo. Muchos pegaron un pequeño respingo y volvieron a lo suyo.

Misha apareció a su lado.

— Jensen, ¿vas a venir luego al periódico?

Jensen lo miró. Misha no lo miraba con cara rara, ni con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Era él, como siempre, y sabiendo precisamente eso, dudaba de que se hubiera enterado de los cotilleos del colegio. Aunque si así fuera, sabía que Misha jamás lo juzgaría por ser gay, ni por nada.

— Sí, claro. A la misma hora de siempre, ¿no?

— Sí.

Asintió mirando de reojo todos los ojos que estaban puestos en él. Cualquier otra persona habría puesto distancia entre él y Misha, porque todo el mundo en el instituto conocía a Misha. Sabían que era abiertamente gay y que iba a su bola, pasando de las modas, de los prejuicios y de las habladurías.

Caminó por el pasillo siendo consciente de que era el centro de atención. Respiró profundamente, levantó la cabeza, y caminó con ella bien alta, orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que era. Conforme caminaba, saludaba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y lo miraba con cara rara. No iba a dejar que varios tontos pasaran sobre él llevándose su orgullo porque él no tenía nada que esconder ni por lo que sentirse menos que nadie. Al final, llegó a su clase con una sonrisa en los labios por haberse enfrentado a casi todo el instituto y haber dejado a más de uno sin habla.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó al periódico, Misha ya estaba allí trabajando. En cuanto lo vio llegar, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le tendió un papel.

— Es un borrador sobre mi experiencia con los chicos del equipo. He pensado publicarlo para animar a los demás estudiantes o bien a hacer deporte, a apuntarse o a ir a los partidos.

Jensen cogió el papel con cierto temor. La experiencia de Misha no había sido del todo buena y temía que fuera a hacer una mala publicidad del equipo, aunque lo entendería porque se lo merecían, pero como capitán del equipo debía mirar por ellos sí o sí.

Leyó atentamente las palabras, asintiendo mientras leía cómo Misha había vivido un día de entrenamiento en el equipo. Contaba lo profesionales que eran, lo duro que entrenaban, y algunas de las técnicas que usaban para mejorar con cada partido. Cuando terminó, le dio la vuelta al papel buscando más, esperando que contara ese nefasto momento, pero no había rastro de ello. Asombrado, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

— Gracias por no contar que algunos del equipo son unos capullos.

— No podemos tirar el cesto entero sólo porque haya un par de manzanas podridas, ¿no?

Jensen asintió, maravillado con él. Ojalá existieran más personas como Misha en el mundo.

— Misha —la voz de Richard sonó tras ellos—. Me parece que voy a tener que buscarme otro reportaje para entregar mañana porque las chicas del ballet están en crisis.

— ¿En crisis? —Jensen y Misha preguntaron a la vez mientras seguían a Richard hasta el escenario del salón de actos del instituto. Allí, varias chicas vestidas con mallas y tutus rosas parecían vivir un momento muy tenso.

— Chicas —Richard subió las escaleras que conducían al escenario y se puso a un lado—. ¿Podéis contarle a Misha lo que ha pasado? Porque yo no encuentro motivos suficientes para que no podáis hacer una entrevista para el periódico.

— Lo que ha pasado —una de ellas cogió ventaja ante las demás—. Es que Lynda ha ganado un peso considerable y no puede bailar con semejantes muslos.

Misha y Jensen miraron los muslos de la chica en cuestión y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal. Era cierto que la joven no estaba excesivamente delgada como el resto de sus compañeras, pero no parecía haber en ella ningún impedimento para que no siguiera bailando.

— Puedo hacer todos los ejercicios perfectamente, Esther —se defendió—. Lo que te jode es que yo sea mejor que tú.

— ¿Mejor que yo? ¡JA! —soltó—. Ya quisieras, que pareces un león marino cuando haces un demi plié en el centro.

— ¡Serás guarra! —las chicas se lanzaron la una sobre la otra y se habrían arrancado los ojos si Jensen y Misha no las hubieran separado.

— Vamos a ver que no me entero —Misha miró a Richard de reojo cuando lo vio que seguía riéndose por lo bajo—. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Que una de las bailarinas ha ganado peso?

— Pues sí —Esther se soltó de los brazos de Jensen y enfrentó a Misha—. ¿Tú has visto alguna vez alguna bailarina con esos muslos? Así es imposible ser profesional.

Misha parpadeó, tomándose unos segundos antes de responder.

— ¿Sabías que, por tu altura, tampoco podrías dedicarte al ballet profesional? Se exige una altura mínima y tú no llegas —respondió mirándola—. Ella sí, así que... ¿Os echamos a las dos del grupo de danza o a ninguna?

Esther se vio pillada y comenzó a recular en su temperamento.

— Hombre, tampoco es para ponerse así —tartamudeó sin querer.

— Yo creo que estáis perdiendo el tiempo en el que podríais estar disfrutando y bailando todas juntas en lugar de pelearos, porque es absurdo. Estáis aquí para pasarlo bien, no para ver quién es más profesional.

Ellas agacharon la cabeza y asintieron porque Misha tenía razón.

— ¿Vais a seguir con la entrevista o nos buscamos otra cosa? —Richard tenía tacto cero algunas veces, pero no se le podía quitar su parte de razón.

— Vamos a seguir —respondieron las dos a la vez.

 

La tarde no terminó ahí porque luego salió otro problema con uno de los artículos que ya estaba cerrado y con la sección de recetas de cocina de los estudiantes porque algunos pasos de la elaboración no estaban suficientemente bien explicados. Misha lo solventó todo con paciencia, dedicándole a cada cosa el tiempo necesario y sin perder el buen ánimo en ningún momento. Jensen lo admiró porque él se habría comprado expresamente un arma para disparar al que le viniera con alguna otra queja más. Lo cierto era que había disfrutado con todo eso, y se estaba planteando seriamente formar parte del periódico si a Misha le parecía bien. Ese quizás fuera un buen momento para decírselo.

— Misha... Había pensado que me gustaría formar parte del periódico. Sé que no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia haciendo reportajes, pero aprendo rápido y creo que puedo ser de gran ayuda.

Misha sonrió mirándole y Jensen sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca. Estuvo tentado de avanzar el metro y medio que los separaba para besarle. Lo estaba deseando, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Será un honor contar contigo, Jensen.

 

 

 

Al fin llegó el viernes. Había sido una semana intensa y llena de sorpresas. Jensen caminó rápidamente hacia la taquilla de Misha para echar su carta sin que nadie le viera y dirigirse luego hacia su clase. Hoy tenían ética y había que exponer en común el trabajo que les había mandado el profesor. Estaba deseando llegar, ya no sólo para compartir su experiencia, sino para disfrutar un poco más de Misha a su lado.

— Hey, Jensen —Misha llegó hasta él. Venía de frente, señal de que acababa de entrar por la puerta principal y se dirigía a su taquilla—. Me he encontrado con Jim en el aparcamiento y le he dicho que seguramente no vaya a poder ir a clase de ética porque tengo que entregar un borrador sobre los gastos del periódico y ni siquiera lo tengo hecho. Me han mandado el email esta mañana.

— Gentuza —le dio la razón. Aunque estaba disgustado por no pasar más rato con él, entendía que no pudiera estar en clase—. Bueno, no te preocupes. Luego te cuento si Jim manda alguna cosa nueva.

— Gracias, Jensen. Hasta luego —Misha siguió su camino hacia su taquilla para recoger sus libros.

Jensen lo observó durante unos segundos pero se marchó porque no quería estar presente cuando Misha abriera la carta. Lo que había escrito la noche anterior era algo totalmente diferente a todo lo que le había escrito anteriormente, y si Misha levantaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor, él asentiría sin poder disimular que no había sido él.

 

Como cada mañana, Misha llegó a su taquilla, la abrió, y una carta cayó al suelo. La recogió y la metió entre las hojas de su cuaderno. Tenía una tutoría con el director y llegaba tarde. Luego leería la carta, aunque debía de admitir que esa última semana había estado tan concentrado y distraído con otras cosas, que no se había puesto a pensar en ellas. Lo había pasado muy bien con Jensen, era un buen tío y ojalá la amistad con él durase más tiempo y no fuera algo pasajero. Ojalá lo hubiera conocido así el año anterior... Apenas terminó de sonar la campana cuando Misha salió corriendo sabiendo que no podía perder más tiempo.

Jensen llegó a clase de ética y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros estaban entrando a la misma par que él mientras Jim cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

— Hola chicos, ¿cómo os ha ido la semana? —el hombre llegó a su mesa, dejó el maletín y los miró. Entonces se encontró con Jensen—. Ah, Jensen, me ha dicho Misha que no puede venir hoy, ¿serías tan amable de copiar las respuestas de tus compañeros en la pizarra? Vamos a compartir las experiencias de todos durante esta semana.

Dejando sus cosas a un lado, Jensen se levantó, cogió una tiza y dividió la pizarra tal y como Jim le indicó para escribir las distintas respuestas.

— Por cierto, me he enterado de que te has apuntado al periódico. Es una gran noticia —el viejo parecía estar muy orgulloso de él.

— Sí, bueno, me ha gustado —no se volvió para responder mientras seguía de cara a la pizarra trazando líneas.

— Anda —se oyó la voz de Alona a lo lejos—. Se va a romper el mito de que los jugadores del equipo de fútbol realmente sí que saben escribir.

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa por la broma de su amiga. Lentamente se volvió hacia ella y la miró.

— Alona, a ver cuando nos desmientes tú de que no todas las rubias son tontas. Te estamos esperando.

— ¡Zas! —Richard, que estaba sentado al lado de la chica, la pinchó con el bolígrafo—. Jensen uno, Alona cero.

— Venga callaos ya —Jim tuvo que poner orden cuando todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez—. A ver, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

 

Misha llevaba quince minutos en el despacho del director de los cuales llevaba diez esperando a que terminara una llamada que le habían pasado y que era urgente.

Llevaba el cuaderno sobre las piernas por si acaso tenía que tomar alguna anotación. Se cansó de tenerlo así, lo levantó y lo dejó a un lado. La carta que había metido antes entre las hojas cayó al suelo. La recogió y, como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer mientras esperaba a que el director terminara de hablar, cruzó las piernas, la abrió, y se dispuso a leer.

 

 _Gracias Misha por s_ _3_ _r como_ _3_ _r_ _3_ _s, por_ _3_ _ncargart_ _3_ _d_ _3_ _todo, por asumir r_ _3_ _sponsabilidad_ _3_ _s qu_ _3_ _no son tuyas, por d_ _3_ _f_ _3_ _nd_ _3_ _r lo qu_ _3_ _cr_ _33_ _s, por ll_ _3_ _var con orgullo tu p_ _3_ _rsonalidad por_ _3_ _ncima d_ _3_ _todas las cosas, por tu_ _3_ _ntr_ _3_ _ga total hacia todos, por tu g_ _3_ _n_ _3_ _rosidad, por tu forma d_ _3_ _s_ _3_ _r, por tu s_ _3_ _ntido d_ _3_ _l humor, por transmitirnos tu locura por las cosas, por s_ _3_ _r justo y por luchar_ _3_ _n todo mom_ _3_ _nto._

_Nunca t3 había dicho nada d3 3sto porqu3 no m3 había dado cu3nta. P3ns3 qu3 m3 gustabas porqu3 3ras dif3r3nt3 y distinto a los d3más, porqu3 t3 consid3ro atractivo y porqu3 m3 gusta tu voz, p3ro no; ad3más m3 h3 dado cu3nta d3 qu3 3r3s un millón d3 cosas más y no podría 3star más orgulloso d3 ti._

_Quizás nunca s3pas quién soy, p3ro qui3ro qu3 s3pas qu3 t3 admiro y t3 qui3ro por part3s igual3s. Gracias por todo._

 

Misha releyó la carta varias veces, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y una sensación agridulce en la boca. Esas palabras, ese momento, había sido el definitivo para darse cuenta que esa persona, la que llevaba semanas mandándole cartas anónimas, no lo hacía para mofarse de él sino todo lo contrario. ¿Quién podía ser esa persona? No conocía a nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente loco para sentir algo por él.

Leyó la carta otra vez y la analizó. ¿Quién la había escrito?

— Misha —el director colgó el teléfono y volvió a sentarse en su silla giratoria frente a él—. Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero era algo urgente, de hecho tengo que salir ahora mismo. ¿Te importa si aplazamos esto para otro momento?

— No, claro —se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas—. Voy a volver a clase. Creo que aún llego a ética.

— Te haré llamar —el hombre ya tenía de nuevo el teléfono en la mano—. Gracias, Misha.

Misha caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de ética. Llamó a la puerta y, tras recibir el permiso de Jim, entró. Sus compañeros se estaban riendo de algo que alguien habían dicho y parecía que lo estaban genial.

— ¿Ya has terminado? —Jim estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor, apoyado en un lateral, con varias hojas en las manos.

— Al director le ha surgido un imprevisto —se sentó en su asiento y sacó su cuaderno dispuesto a tomar apuntes. Entonces vio la letra.

Jensen estaba todavía de pie frente a la pizarra, jugando con una tiza entre los dedos mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Richard. Había visto a Misha entrar y se alegró de poder compartir con él lo que quedaba de clase, pero entonces, al mirarle, supo que algo no iba bien; Misha se había quedado perplejo, casi con la boca abierta mirando la pizarra. ¿Qué diablos podía haber allí escrito para que pusiera esa cara? Entonces se percató de que no era lo que había escrito, sino su letra, y él también se quedó estático sin poder reaccionar, como si el mundo lo hubiera dejado congelado y sin poder moverse.

Misha lo miró interrogante, con la misma mirada de asombro y el cuerpo en tensión. Jensen tenía la mandíbula apretada, pensando que posiblemente se hubiera jodido todo. No tenía previsto que fuera así, de esa manera, la forma en que Misha supiera que era él. La verdad es que no había pensado en nada, pero desde luego, que lo descubriera no había entrado en ninguna de sus cábalas.

— Jensen, ¿puedes seguir escribiendo lo que dicen tus compañeros, por favor? —la voz de Jim se oyó a lo lejos, pero él no pudo reaccionar—. ¡Jensen! ¡Despierta!

Jensen salió de su estado de congelación y siguió con lo que le decían sus compañeros, siendo muy consciente que la mirada de Misha le taladraba la espalda.

 

 

 

El timbré tardó una eternidad en sonar, o al menos eso pensó Jensen cuando todos sus compañeros recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase en apenas unos segundos. Incluso Jim abandonó el aula para ir al aseo. Misha se quedó en su asiento recogiendo lentamente sus cosas. Jensen aprovechó para ir hacia él.

— Puedo explicártelo.

Misha se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, señal de que no sabía qué decir.

— Jamás he pensado en cachondearme de ti —comenzó—. Te lo juro. Todo lo que te he dicho en esas cartas es verdad. De lo primero a lo último.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Hemos estado una semana juntos. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Jensen tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la garganta.

— Porque tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí.

Fue simple y sincero. Misha tenía una expresión triste en el rostro y no sabía si lo había jodido para siempre o no. Posiblemente así fuera.

— Tengo que irme —Misha reaccionó, terminó de recoger sus cosas y quiso salir de allí a toda velocidad.

— Espera —Jensen lo agarró de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Misha apenas podía mirarle a la cara.

— Yo... no puedo, Jensen. Lo siento —Misha se soltó del agarre y se perdió entre la multitud del pasillo.

¿Qué significaba ese “Lo siento”? Sintiéndose como un idiota, Jensen recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí, siendo consciente de que su relación con Misha jamás volvería a ser igual. Lo había jodido todo, y ahora sólo le quedaba que ojalá no le echaran del periódico también.

 

 

 

Jensen estuvo como ausente toda la tarde en el entrenamiento. Jugaron dentro, en el polideportivo del instituto, porque había comenzado a llover y, aunque no lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, entrenar al equipo bajo la lluvia sin motivo era una tontería.

Cuando todos los chicos fueron a ducharse, él se quedó recogiendo los balones con los que habían entrenado y los guardó en su sitio. Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de ser el capitán y estar al mando; que tenía que hacerlo todo él.

Al llegar a los vestuarios, estos estaban vacíos, a excepción de Jared, que estaba frente al espejo, peinándose.

— ¿Ahora llegas? —dejó el peine sobre el lavabo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle—. Todos los chicos se han ido ya. Vamos a ir a tomar algo. Vienes, ¿no?

— Estoy algo cansado, mejor otro día.

— Jen. Si no quieres venir por lo del otro día, quiero que sepas que he hablado con ellos y está todo bien. Fue la sorpresa, nada más.

Jensen sonrió agradecido por las molestias que se había tomado su amigo.

— Te creo —le sonrió con desgana—, pero es que de verdad necesito darme una ducha y dormir. Mucho —exageró—. Para mí ha sido una semana muy larga.

Jared no quiso insistir más. Asintió con la cabeza y le palmeó el hombro cuando pasó por su lado antes de salir del vestuario.

Entonces comenzó a desvestirse. Tiró la camiseta a un lado en el banco donde se había sentado y comenzó a desatarse las deportivas y a tirar los calcetines a un lado. Luego se bajó los pantalones y lo dejó todo sobre un montón arrugado a su derecha. Ya lo recogería cuando saliera.

Fue hacia su taquilla arrastrando un poco los pies, pensando que la había cagado, que jamás volvería a ser igual con Misha y que había metido la pata. Al abrir la puerta para coger el champú, una nota cayó a sus pies. Intrigado, la recogió y leyó.

 

 

 

_¿Sabías que hace un año estuve loco por ti? Fui a verte a todos los partidos, incluso a los que jugasteis fuera. Te miraba por los pasillos, deseando que algún día te fijaras en mí, incluso estuve presente cuando ayudaste a aquella animadora cuando se cayó al suelo tras caérsele la falda. Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado mirando a la chica, excepto tú, que te quitaste la camiseta para enrollársela alrededor de la cintura._

_Dejé de tener esperanzas contigo cuando, tras un tiempo, me di cuenta de que jamás te fijarías en mí. Soy el raro del instituto, el tío que lleva faldas, al que llaman maricón y no le parte la cara a nadie. Simplemente no me importa. Dejé de tener fe contigo porque no te conocía. Estaba enamorado del Jensen que conoce todo el mundo, del capitán del equipo, del guapo del instituto. Ahora ya es tarde y sé que no podría volver atrás._

 

 

La carta terminaba ahí, abruptamente y sin más explicaciones. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado así que ahora ya no le quedaba nada.

— ¿Has leído mi carta?

Jensen se giró con brusquedad hacia la voz que venía de la entrada. Misha parecía llevar allí un rato. Había cerrado la puerta tras él y lo observaba desde la puerta.

— Sí —movió la carta no sabiendo qué hacer con ella—. Comprendo todo lo que dices y lo respeto.

Su semblante era serio, triste. Misha se acercó hasta él y lo miró de cerca.

— ¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte? —le preguntó. No lo sabía y quería conocer ese dato.

— Cuando llegamos al instituto. El primer día.

— De eso hace dos años.

— Ya —Jensen era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo—. Íbamos a entrar muchos novatos por la puerta cuando un grupo de tíos del último curso nos bloqueó el paso y comenzaron a amenazarnos con que nos harían la vida imposible a todos los nuevos. ¿Recuerdas?

Misha asintió recordando aquel día perfectamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?

— No —y era verdad; no recordaba las palabras exactas.

— Yo sí —esbozó una sonrisa rememorando ese momento—. Tus palabras textuales fueron “¿Eso es lo más inteligente que se te ha ocurrido? Haznos un favor y vete. Vuelve cuando tengas algo interesante que decirnos.”

Misha se rió, recordando sus propias palabras.

— No volvió nunca —siguió sonriendo.

— No —Jensen lo miraba sin poder apartar los ojos de él—. Un novato lo había avergonzado delante de todo el colegio. Ese tío no levantó cabeza en todo el curso.

— Tampoco era esa mi intención —se defendió porque no le gustaba ser cruel con nadie.

— Se lo merecía por capullo. El caso es que nos salvaste la vida a todos los novatos de ese año y de los años siguientes, porque no se han vuelto a celebrar novatadas desde que llegaste tú —le informó—. Yo seré el capitán del equipo y mucha gente dirá que soy el más fuerte y valiente del instituto, pero se equivocan —levantó el dedo índice y lo clavó con delicadeza en el pecho de Misha—. Ese eres tú.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos que duró varios segundos, hasta que Jensen asintió resignado.

— Tenía que haber ido de frente y haberte dicho la verdad. Supongo que tenía miedo de quedar como un tonto, o que me dijeras que no —se lamentó—. Ahora ya da igual. Siento si te he causado algún inconveniente con las cartas. Todo lo que he dicho en ellas era verdad.

Misha lo miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas brillaban y parecía estar conteniéndose para no sonreír.

— Jensen, ¿te estás despidiendo?

— En la carta me has dicho que ya es tarde, y lo acepto, así que...

Misha lo detuvo.

— Que es tarde para enamorarme del Jensen que a mí me gustaba. Del capitán del equipo, del tío famoso y popular del insti.

— De lo que represento —resumió Jensen conociéndose bien la historia de su vida.

— Sí, pero ese Jensen, el que yo creía, ya no me gusta —hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar—. Ahora me gustas tú.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no lo tenía claro. Él siempre había sido él. Nunca se había hecho pasar por nadie ni había aparentado ser lo que no era. Al verle la cara de desconcierto, Misha se lo explicó.

— Me gusta el verdadero Jensen, el que está por encima de todo eso. El que tuvo el valor suficiente para hacer el trabajo con el raro del colegio, con el que se ha apuntado al periódico porque ha descubierto otra cosa que le fascina además del deporte, al que se toma las responsabilidades en serio y el que hace lo que tiene que hacer a riesgo de dejar de ser popular. Tú eres mucho más que una cara bonita y un trasero apretado.

Ambos se rieron por sus palabras. El rostro de Jensen estaba ahora visiblemente más relajado.

— Así que también te fijabas en mis pantalones cuando ibas a verme a los partidos, ¿no?

— Era lo único que me motivaba para ir —sonrió. Luego abrió los brazos y se abrazó a su cuerpo, haciendo que Jensen suspirara.

— Llevo demasiado tiempo soñando con algo así —susurró—. Y cuando al fin sucede, voy y estoy en calzoncillos.

Misha se rió sobre su pecho provocándole cosquillas con su aliento. Se separó un poco y lo miró.

— Eso tiene fácil arreglo —le dijo comenzando a quitarse él también la ropa, aunque no paró cuando se quedó en calzoncillos, sino que siguió mucho más—. ¿Te duchas conmigo? —le tendió el brazo, y cuando agarró el de Jensen, lo guió hacia las duchas, donde abrió el agua y se colocaron debajo.

Jensen no tuvo claro si había sido él el que había comenzado con los besos. Quizás había sido Misha, pero le daba igual mientras el resultado fuera el mismo. Misha sabía mucho más dulce, mucho más picante, mucho más increíble de lo que alguna vez había soñado.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado el gel y de paso se quitó los calzoncillos que estaban chorreando de agua y se le pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se los bajó y lo deslizó por las piernas bajo la atenta mirada de Misha, que se había quedado bajo el chorro de agua templada, esperándole. Cuando volvió a él, lo arropó entre sus brazos y lo volvió a besar, ésta vez sintiendo cómo su erección se rozaba con la suya, haciéndole chirriar los dientes.

— Misha —jadeó. Había soñado tantas veces con algo así...

— ¿Me preparas? —fue la respuesta de Misha, haciendo que Jensen casi cayera al suelo fulminado de un ataque. Nada de eso podía ser verdad. Él no tenía tanta suerte.

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

— Sí —Misha asintió, abrió el bote del gel y dejó caer una buena cantidad del viscoso líquido sobre los dedos de Jensen—. Por favor.

— Yo... nunca he hecho algo así —confesó—. Conmigo mismo varias veces, pero no es lo mismo.

— Yo tampoco se lo he pedido nunca a nadie —añadió, consciente de que para ambos era la primera vez—, pero sí que he experimentado conmigo mismo. Si hay algo que no me gusta, te lo haré saber.

Jensen rodeó el cuerpo de Misha con los brazos y llevó la mano hacia su trasero, deslizando los dedos entre sus nalgas hasta alcanzar su entrada. Un vez allí lo acarició y deslizó el primer dígito dentro de esa apretada cueva. Lo escuchó gemir sobre su oído, pidiéndole que siguiera, y eso hizo.

Tras un rato preparándole y asegurándose de que Misha estuviera bien dispuesto, Jensen lo acabó cogiendo en peso haciendo que pasara las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared de la ducha. El chorro del agua caía sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos se besaban explorando con sus lenguas, mordiéndose los labios y saboreándose usando una cantidad ingente de saliva.

Tras pensárselo demasiado porque no estaba del todo seguro de si era el momento adecuado o no, Jensen le abarcó las nalgas y tanteó, apoyando la punta de su pene sobre su entrada de sobra lubricada. Respiró profundamente e incursionó en él.

Ambos jadearon por la sensación. Misha, que tenía los brazos sobre los hombros rodeándole el cuello, le clavó la yema de los dedos sobre la piel. Cuando pasó el impacto inicial, siguió jadeando, ésta vez pidiendo más.

Al principio el movimiento fue algo errático, hasta que al fin logró un cierto ritmo. Apretaba los dientes cada vez que se deslizaba hasta el fondo, luchando durante esos segundos para no correrse, hasta que Misha lo agarró por la nuca, contrayendo todo su cuerpo mientras se mantenía en tensión.

— Jensen, voy a... —no logró terminar la frase, le fue imposible, porque el orgasmo arrasó con él como si hubiera sido una enorme ola salvaje que lo hubiera llevado a la deriva sin poderlo evitar.

A pesar del agua, Jensen sintió algo caliente resbalar por su pecho y el cuerpo de Misha contraído entre sus brazos. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y arremetió un poco más rápido, luego otro poco más, hasta que comenzó a correrse mientras dejaba escapar un hilo de voz susurrando algo que no parecía tener sentido.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, sin moverse, sin emitir ni un sólo sonido. Sólo se oía el sonido del agua caer salpicando por todas partes. Llevaban tanto tiempo así, que había comenzado a salir fría, aunque tardaron en notarlo.

Misha se deslizó de su cuerpo hasta poner los pies en el suelo mientras notaba un ligero pinchazo en el trasero. No era incómodo, ni le dolía, era simplemente el recordatorio de que Jensen lo había follado con todas sus ganas.

Se ducharon entre besos y caricias, haciendo alguna que otra broma que sólo ellos entendían. Cuando se vistieron, revisaron el baño para no dejar rastros de nada que pudiera delatarles.

Jensen cogió su mochila y se la puso al hombro. Iban a salir del vestuario cuando detuvo a Misha.

— ¿Haces algo este fin de semana?

Misha giró la cabeza hacia él. Estaba espectacularmente atractivo, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas y, aunque se había peinado, el cabello seguía revuelto e indomable.

— No, ¿por?

— Mis padres y mis hermanos se han ido esta mañana a la boda de un familiar en Colorado y no van a volver hasta el domingo por la tarde.

— ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos?

— Porque les dije a mis padres que hoy tenía una clase muy importante y no podía perdérmela —al ver la mirada interrogativa de Misha, tuvo que explicárselo—. No quería perderme la clase de ética para estar un rato más contigo.

— Ah —se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar—. Tengo que decirlo en casa, pero no creo que me pongan ningún problema.

Jensen sonrió complacido. Se acercó más a él y le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

— Genial. Porque siempre he querido hacer muchas cosas contigo —salió al pasillo y Misha lo siguió.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas. Por ejemplo, que me des un masaje con aceite por todo el cuerpo y luego aprovechando eso... —se calló al darse cuenta que estaba contando demasiado. Se puso muy colorado y desvió la mirada de Misha hacia el frente.

Misha se rió. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó hacia él para darle otro beso, ésta vez no tan tierno, en la mandíbula. Fue algo descarado y aprovechó para lamer un poco la zona. Jensen se rió, le pasó la mano también por el hombro y siguieron caminando hasta abandonar el instituto. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy interesante, pero lo más importante es que por fin sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 3 y 23. Carta de amor anónima y en el instituto.

Lista nº2: 15, 16 y 21. dulce y apasionado, lugar público y sexo en la ducha.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha

Sin betear

 


	11. Cherry pie (Sam/Kevin)

11) [C](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE)[herry pie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kevin oyó la radio del coche de Dean aún antes de que apareciera por la calle y aparcara frente a su puerta. Llevaba un par de años llevando su propia cafetería, donde servía desayunos con la mejor repostería de la ciudad, todo a muy buen precio. Le iba bien, no se podía quejar, pero sabía que parte de su éxito se lo debía al gran talento de los hermanos Winchester y a su ingenio para crear donuts y pasteles de casi toda clase de sabores y combinaciones.

Se tenía que levantar muy temprano, casi una hora antes de abrir la cafetería, para recoger los dulces recién horneados de esa misma mañana. Nunca sabía quién iba a aparecer para llevarle la mercancía, pero cuando lo hacía Dean, la música que llevaba puesta solía escucharse antes de que llegara él, físicamente hablando.

A Kevin el que le interesaba era su hermano menor, Sam.

Sam era un ejemplar fuera de serie de los que casi no existían. Alto, fuerte, musculoso, con sentido del humor y muy inteligente. Ese hombre lo tenía todo, pero todo, y él andaba loco por sus huesos, pero tenía que admitirlo, ¿Cómo se iba a fijar Sam en él, si no era más que un niño y que apenas le llegaba por el hombro?

— ¡Buenos Días! —Dean entró cargando con dos bandejas de plástico bien tapadas y las puso encima de la barra—. Hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Kevin alzó las cejas esperando a ver qué era.

— He creado un sabor nuevo —Dean abrió la bandeja y sacó un recipiente para ponérselo delante—. Mete el dedo —le incitó—. Es una elaboración nueva en la que estoy trabajando.

Kevin miró el mejunje marrón y se detuvo antes de meter el dedo. Sí que era cierto que los Winchesters hacían los mejores pasteles y rellenos de la ciudad, pero también era cierto que, a veces, Dean hacía una combinaciones explosivas que era difíciles de tragar.

— No lo hagas, Kevin. Yo aún tengo como serrín en la boca.

Kevin levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta, alertado por la voz de Sam, que entraba en ese momento también cargado con una bandeja de plástico y que dejó al lado de las otras. No sabía que iba a ir hoy y eso le pilló por sorpresa quedándose estático sin saber qué decir.

— A ti te sacan del arroz con leche y te mueres —se burló Dean—. Está muy rico. Lleva coco, fresa, plátano y mango. Es para el relleno de un nuevo donut. Lo he llamado el cofreplango —se quedó pensativo al oírse—. Igual tengo que darle una vuelta al nombre.

— O dos —Sam hizo una mueca a su lado mirando a Kevin—. No lo pruebes.

— Vaya dos gallinas. Cuando llegue a casa se lo daré a probar a Cas. Seguro que le gusta.

Sam se ahorró el comentario cuando vio a Kevin meter el dedo en el recipiente y llevárselo a la boca.

— ¿Y bien? —Dean estaba expectante por saber qué opinaba.

— Es... intenso —cogió un botellín de agua y se lo bebió casi entero—. Quizás si no fuera tan fuerte no dejaría ese gusto peculiar en la boca.

— Dilo —Sam intentaba aguantar la risa—. Esa cosa te deja la lengua como la de un gato.

— Iros a la mierda lo dos. Cuando lo perfeccione os vais a cagar —cogió el recipiente y caminó hacia la puerta dejándoles allí solos.

— Espero que no se haya enfadado —Kevin temía haber molestado a Dean y que no quisiera venderle sus productos nunca más.

— Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Se pone así de tonto cuando está creando, pero luego se le pasa. Y seguramente acabe haciendo una mezcla muy buena, pero hasta que lo consigue, sospecho que se me va a quedar la lengua así durante una temporada.

Kevin asintió notando también la lengua algo rasposa. A él, desde luego, no le importaría ser un gatito y restregarse contra Sam todo lo que pudiera.

— Bueno, me voy —oyó el claxon llamándole—. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana —hizo un gesto con la mano porque no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Sam era tan perfecto y estaba tan colado por él, que aún se preguntaba cómo no se le caía la baba cuando aparecía por la cafetería.

Tras unos minutos recreándose en la maravillosa visión de ese hombre, Kevin comenzó a preparar las tazas para los desayunos que iba a servir esa mañana.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente se presentó helada. Había mucha niebla y el sol parecía haberse dado la vuelta y haberse ido a otra galaxia muy, muy lejana.

A Kevin le temblaron las manos mientras atinaba con las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de la cafetería. Entró, cerró tras él, y caminó rápido para poner la calefacción. Ese viejo trasto tardaría un buen rato en templar el lugar, pero al menos que estuviera algo cálido cuando empezaran a llegar los primeros clientes.

No le había dado tiempo de comenzar a preparar las primeras tazas cuando la furgoneta de los Winchester se paró frente a la puerta. A Kevin le pareció raro porque normalmente era Dean el que hacía el reparto en su coche, así que se quedó mirando la cristalera para curiosear.

Sam se bajó del camión vestido con el uniforme que usaban en la pastelería; polo amarillo con el logo de la empresa y vaqueros de color azul. Cogió varias bandejas de la parte trasera del camión y caminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Kevin disimuló cogiendo el trapo y poniéndose a frotar la barra como si quisiera sacarle brillo.

— Buenos días —Sam entró cargado y lo dejó todo a un lado para no molestarle en la limpieza—. Ayer Dean se olvidó de dejarte el albarán de entrega —se sacó un papel del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo tendió—. En compensación te ha mandado varios donuts que nos han sobrado esta mañana.

— Oh, gracias —Kevin miró la bandeja. Esos donuts tenían una pinta asombrosa—. No te esperaba tan pronto. Lo cierto es que sé que viene tu hermano cuando escucho Cherry Pie sonar a lo lejos.

Sam sonrió.

— Siempre pone la misma cinta. Salimos con Eye of the tiger y llegamos aquí con Cherry Pie. Me lo sé de memoria ya.

— Me imagino —no sabía qué decir. No podía parar de mirarle. ¿Siempre estaba tan guapo o era ese polo amarillo que le sentaba fenomenal?—. Dale las gracias de mi parte. Tienen una pinta fantástica.

— Prueba éste —Sam cogió un donut relleno y se lo tendió poniéndoselo directamente frente a los labios—. Muerde. Lo he hecho yo esta mañana. Tienen un extra de glaseado y me han quedado más esponjosos que a Dean, pero esto no se lo digas o se pondrá a la defensiva, ya le conoces.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa nervioso mientras veía a Sam dar la vuelta a la barra y entrar hasta ponerse a su lado.

— Casi se deshace solo —le dio un bocado para demostrarle que era verdad, haciendo que el relleno de cacao saliera hacia fuera.

Fue instintivo, o al menos eso quiso pensar Kevin, porque Sam le acercó el dulce a sus labios y él fue directo a por la crema que chorreaba por los dedos.

No fue su intención en absoluto, pero no pudo controlarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de su osadía, se echó hacia atrás pensando que Sam le preguntaría molesto que qué acababa de hacer, pero no sucedió nada de eso. El menor de los Winchester simplemente se quedó mirándole. Luego se acercó despacio sobre sus labios y le lamió la comisura de la boca.

— Tenías... crema —gruñó más que otra cosa. Entonces lo besó con fuerza, mordiéndole los labios y apresándole contra la barra. Invadió su boca en busca de más, notando cómo la lengua del joven le salía al encuentro reclamándole todo lo que podía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le acercó de nuevo la mano manchada a los labios. Apenas quedaba nada del bollo, sólo los dedos manchados por el relleno—. Chúpamelos otras vez.

Kevin asintió. Ni en sus sueños más salvaje se podía haber imaginado a Sam pidiéndole que le lamiera nada. Tenerle así era algo que no iba a dejar pasar. Lo agarró de la muñeca y se acercó la mano a la boca. Masticó lo que quedaba y luego fue a por la crema, y para ello engulló los dedos de Sam. Se los metió en la boca y los succionó ejerciendo presión con la lengua contra el paladar.

Sam gruñó. Respiraba con fuerza mientras lo miraba. Cuando el joven paró, Sam le pasó los brazos por las espalda y lo apresó contra su enorme pecho mientras volvía a besarle.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa como si sus vidas dependiera de ello. Se tumbaron sobre el suelo sobre todas las prendas que habían dejado caer sin miramiento. Allí abajo, tras la barra, nadie podía verles desde fuera, aunque era demasiado temprano como para que llegara ningún cliente. Ellos, de todas formas, seguían a lo suyo, besándose y tocándose por todas partes. Parecían tener mil manos incansables, que se reconocían y se tanteaban el uno al otro sin tener nunca bastante.

Sam se tumbó sobre él al revés, separando las piernas para apoyar las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza del muchacho. Se acomodó para llegar él bien a donde quería llegar y que Kevin estuviera también cómodo. Una vez conseguido el objetivo, fue a por él, tragándole entero mientras le acariciaba los testículos de manera muy suave. Le costaba mucho concentrarse para saber lo que estaba haciendo porque Kevin lo había engullido entero. En esa posición, tumbado boca arriba, podía abarcar más de lo habitual, y menos mal porque con Sam era necesario.

— Joder, sí —Sam gruñó dándole otra lamida al glande y lo embadurnó de saliva de paso. Había avanzado con los dedos entre las nalgas del joven y había comenzado a deslizar uno de ellos en su trasero. Cuando sintió un leve cosquilleo anidar en su estómago, se levantó con agilidad y se sentó a su lado. Kevin lo miraba desconcertado pensando que había hecho algo mal. Él lo sacó de su error enseguida—. Si seguías haciéndome eso con la lengua iba a correrme —susurró jadeando, estaba sudando y tenía una encantadora sonrisas en el rostro que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

— ¿Y?

— Abres en menos de media hora y yo ya debería de haber vuelto. Dean va a matarme.

— En media hora nos da tiempo de hacer muchas cosas —Kevin se levantó, agarró la bandeja con los donuts que le había regalado Dean y volvió a sentarse sobre la ropa a su lado—. ¿Sabes que hay una cosa que siempre he soñado con hacer contigo?

Sam levantó las cejas a modo de interrogación.

— Soy todo oídos.

Kevin le dio un bocado a uno de los donuts y dejó salir el relleno, que parecía ser de arándanos. Lo cogió con los dedos y llevó la mano hacia el pecho de Sam. Allí se lo untó sobre uno de los fuertes pectorales. Acto seguido se inclinó sobre él y lo lamió. Sam se estremeció.

— Si hubiera sabido que querías hacerme esto, habría venido repartiendo sin camiseta.

Kevin tuvo que parar de lamer para reírse. Sam cogió otro donut, lo mordió y esperó que saliera el relleno de chocolate para untárselo sobre un hombro al muchacho. Luego lo lamió llegando hasta la clavícula y deteniéndose ahí. Acabó por tumbarse encima de él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y tomando posición para penetrarle.

Lo hizo despacio, probando el terreno y con cuidado para que se amoldara a su tamaño.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse. Lo hizo lentamente, recreándose con cada momento, con cada sensación que llegaba a él. Kevin gemía pidiéndole más, suplicándole con los ojos cerrados y el cuello estirado que siguiera, que no parara nunca.

Alcanzó otro donut y lo mordió, dejando que saliera el relleno, ésta vez de nata. Se lo untó por el cuello y luego lamió de él mientras le mordisqueaba también la piel, dejándole pequeños chupetones a su paso. Succionaba con la lengua mientras entraba y salía una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo llegó de golpe, haciendo que contuviera el aliento mientras descargaba dentro de él con varios golpes secos y rotundos. Cuando terminó, y aún jadeando por el esfuerzo, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarle sin salir de él. Aún estaba muy duro para seguir penetrándole mientras le hacía terminar.

Y no necesito mucho tiempo. Kevin estaba también al borde del precipicio, mirando hacia abajo pensando si tirarse de cabeza y dejarse llevar. Sentía esa sensación cálida en el trasero mientras Sam lo seguía penetrando, ahora acompañado de esa enorme mano alrededor de su miembro.

No pudo soportarlo más. Él mismo se vio en lo alto de un acantilado, con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados, sintiendo la brisa del mar en su cara mientras se dejaba caer hacia delante, como si pudiera flotar y llegar hasta el cielo.

Comenzó a correrse sobre la mano de Sam, agitando las caderas y gimiendo en voz alta. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de pronto un pitido que conocía demasiado bien le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Sam se había levantado con cuidado de que no le vieran y se estaba lavando las manos en el fregadero que había bajo la barra.

— Es la máquina del café. La programo para que comience a calentarse sola cinco minutos antes de abrir —entonces reaccionó—. ¡Joder, que tengo varios clientes muy puntuales!

Comenzaron a ponerse la ropa a toda velocidad tumbados en el suelo. Luego emergieron, poniéndose totalmente derechos, ya bien vestidos y con todo recogido. Kevin tuvo que subirse el cuello de la camisa de trabajo para ocultar los chupetpnes que Sam le había hecho. En ese instante, sus primeras clientes, tres enfermeras que entraban en el primer turno de la mañana, entraron charlando entre ellas, saludaron, y ocuparon la mesa del fondo.

— ¿Lo de siempre, Cindy? —Kevin parecía muy profesional cuando le preguntó a la mujer en voz alta.

— Sí, Kevin, y tráeme un vaso de agua, por favor.

— Hecho —comenzó a trastear con la máquina del café para preparar el desayuno.

— Voy a irme ya —Sam recogió la bandeja vacía con los donuts que le habían regalado a Kevin y se metió el último en la boca mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. ¿Te paso a buscar cuando salgas?

Kevin se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar.

— Claro —dio un paso hacia delante y lo miró—. Ese relleno aún no lo he probado.

Se refería al donut, pero podía ser cualquier cosa. Sam se rió, alargó la mano y le tendió el trozo que quedaba, dejando que Kevin le lamiera los dedos.

— Nos vemos esta noche —Sam le acarició el labio inferior con la yema del dedo. Luego le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí.

Kevin lo vio marcharse. Lo pensaba y no se lo creía. Ese había sido el desayuno más increíble de toda su vida. Ahora sólo esperaba que el día no se le hiciera eterno, porque sólo de pensar probar todo lo que Sam Winchester tenía para darle, hacía que se pusiera duro de nuevo. Sí, iba a ser un día muy largo.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 1 y 29. Cafetería y uniforme.

Lista nº2: 14, 18 y 29: 69, sexo perezoso mañanero y con comida.

Lista nº3: destiel o sevin. SEVIN. AU.

Sin betear.

 


	12. Radioactive (Jensen/Misha)

12) [RADIOACTIVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MueMt7mjLkk)

 

Jensen se agitó debajo de las sábanas cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido de un teléfono móvil sonando. Se giró, sacó el brazo por un lateral de la cama y, sin mirar, tanteó sobre la superficie de la mesilla de noche buscando ese objeto que había osado sacarle de su descanso.

— ¡Jensen! —la voz seria de Jared le retumbó en el tímpano—. ¿Dónde cojones estás?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Jensen giró la cabeza con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado y descubrió un bulto a su lado bajo las sábanas. Oteó la habitación del hotel donde se encontraba y no la reconoció. Debía de estar en la de Misha. Habían bebido tanto la noche anterior que no se acordaba de nada, bueno... se acordaba de lo más importante y con eso le bastaba.

— He salido a correr —tosió intentando despejar la voz ronca y la boca pastosa por el alcohol ingerido unas horas atrás.

— Ya, claro —Jared no iba a decirle lo que pensaba—. ¿Sabes que te queda menos de media hora para comenzar tu panel? Ya deberías de estar aquí. Como se retrase la convención por tu culpa, te corto las pelotas.

— ¿Media hora? —Jensen saltó de la cama tirando de las sábanas y se puso en pie—. Voy volando.

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a trastear por la habitación buscando su ropa. Todo estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera. Genial. No iba a darle tiempo ni de ducharse ni de cambiarse. Iba a llegar a su panel como si acabara de plegar sus cartones en una esquina del parque.

— ¿Qué haces? —Misha se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Llego tarde a mi panel —agarró el primer pantalón que encontró y se lo puso. No se paró a buscar la ropa interior. Luego agarró la primera camiseta que se le puso a tiro y tuvo que darle la vuelta antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta—. Luego hablamos.

Caminó rápido por el pasillo rezando para no toparse con nadie. Llegó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón para llamarle.

— Mierda, tengo menos de media hora y qué pinta tengo —se frotó la cara porque se la imaginaba y seguramente alguna fan saldría llorando al verle. Él también lloraría si tuviera tiempo de hacerlo—. Joder, ¿por qué tarda tanto este ascensor?

Entonces recordó que habían reservado juntos una habitación a nombre de Richie Zambora en una de las suites en la última planta del hotel. Eso eran muchos pisos de diferencia de la planta baja que era donde se celebraba la convención. Cuando llegó el ascensor se montó y apretó el botón de la planta donde verdaderamente tenía su habitación. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que esos no eran sus pantalones. ¡Con razón le quedaban algo más estrechos! Eso significaba que no tenía la tarjeta para entrar y darse una ducha rápida. Podía bajar a recepción y pedir una, pero corría el riesgo de que lo pillaran. Iba a tardar menos subiendo de nuevo a la suite y recuperar la suya.

Resignado, apretó el botón y resopló por la nariz. Al llegar, y tras la señal acústica de que iban a abrirse las puertas, Jensen avanzó un paso para salir pero Misha se lo impidió entrando él e invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

— Llevas mis vaqueros.

Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo.

— Y tú los míos. Rápido, vamos a hacer un cambio de ropa. Ya no me da tiempo de ducharme. Al menos que me vean con una ropa que reconozcan como mía y no una que sea tuya y apeste a ti.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa para nada ofendido por sus palabras. No hizo amago de comenzar a quitarse la ropa; se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a mirarle.

— Todo tu cuerpo apesta a mí —sonrió complaciente.

— Venga, Misha. Voy tarde —se abrió el botón del pantalón vaquero y se bajó la cremallera. Apenas los deslizó por las caderas cuando Misha lo rodeó, quedándose tras él. Sintió cómo una de las manos de ese hombre le acariciaba las nalgas, avanzando un poco más entre ellas hasta encontrar algo que había olvidado por completo.

— Hmmmm, ¿aún lo llevas? —ronroneó jugueteando con la anilla del plugin.

— Joder, lo había olvidado —se lamentó. Ahora iba a tener que ir a su panel con eso en el culo. Genial.

— Quiero follarte otra vez, Jensen —Misha había pegado el pecho a su espalda y lo había envuelto con sus brazos, rodeándole con ellos dejando las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho y el estómago de Jensen.

A la mente de Jensen llegaron todos los recuerdos que tenía de esa noche, que eran casi todos, a pesar de la ingesta de alcohol. No recordaba el número exacto de veces que Misha se había corrido dentro de él, cuantas veces había jugando con el plugin y cuántas veces se había corrido él, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía decirle que no a Misha porque ese hombre ejercía un extraño poder sobre él. Se derretía sólo con verle y le hacía temblar las piernas con sólo ponerle un dedo encima. Que le dijera que quería follarle otra vez imposibilitaba que le dijera que no aunque lo intentara.

— Llego tarde, Mish.

— No tardaré nada —ronroneó tras él. Alargó el brazo y bloqueó el ascensor para que nadie los descubriera. Luego se estiró hasta alcanzar el oído de Jensen—. Sé que lo estás deseando.

Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a él. Por la cara que tenía Jensen, sabía que tenía una lucha mental contra sí mismo. Cuando Jensen lo miró a los ojos supo que estaba perdido. Comenzó a besarle mientras intentaba bajarse los pantalones del todo. Misha lo siguió, ambos en una lucha encarnizada por desprenderse de la poca ropa que llevaban encima.

Jensen apoyó la espalda en la pared y jadeó, siendo consciente que cualquiera podía escucharles al otro lado de la puerta del ascensor. Que estuviera cerrada no le aseguraba que no fueran a oírles, pero le dio todo igual, sobre todo cuando Misha le dio la vuelta y lo agachó permitiendo que se agarrara al pasamanos que rodeaba las tres paredes del ascensor.

Tiró de la anilla del plugin sin muchas ceremonias y acto seguido se deslizó dentro de él, instándole un ritmo y guiándole para que se uniera a él.

Con el cuerpo totalmente inclinado hacia delante, hacía que la penetración fuera mucho más profunda y placentera, dándole de lleno en la próstata.

El pequeño habitáculo se llenó de jadeos y gemidos, y el espejo que había en un lateral comenzó a empañarse. De fondo, de manera muy tenue, llegaba un hilo musical donde podía escucharse “radioactive”con su pegadizo y rotundo estribillo. Como si no tuviera otra opción, Misha siguió ese ritmo marcado, guiándose con las caderas, adentrándose en él ondulando el cuerpo al compás, dejándose llevar por el tambor de la canción mientras lo follaba una y otra vez.

Fue el primero en correrse. Lo hizo agitando las caderas de atrás hacia delante, hundiéndose bien en su cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando terminó, gruñó el nombre de Jensen antes de salir de él. Luego comenzó a deslizarse despacio y, cuando estuvo totalmente fuera, puso de inmediato el plugin en su sitio. Había sido un polvo rápido pero no por eso menos bueno porque siempre era un placer rellenar ese culito.

Aún respiraba a trompicones cuando giró a Jensen y lo apoyó sobre la pared, se arrodilló frente a él y se lo metió entero en la boca. La polla de Jensen llevaba un buen rato goteando, completamente erecta y necesitada de toda clase de caricias. Misha se las dio.

Ese hombre era una máquina con la lengua y ya le había demostrado más de una vez que podía hacer que se corriera en cuestión de segundos. Hoy no iba a ser menos.

Deslizó un par dedos entre sus nalgas y agarró la anilla del plugin, comenzando a jugar con ella dándole vueltas y tirando levemente. Como no midiera bien la fuerza y deslizara ese trasto hacia fuera más de la cuenta, Jensen temía acabar con todo el trasero, los muslos, y las piernas chorreando. Imaginarse completamente embadurnado con el semen de Misha le hizo ronronear de placer. Ahora no era el lugar, pero sin duda lo probaría en otra ocasión.

Misha eligió ese momento para tragarse su polla por completo, llegándole hasta la garganta mientras rozaba los labios con la templada piel de su abdomen. Jensen bajó los brazos y le agarró de los cabellos entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos. Intentaba acercarle más a él mientras su cuerpo salía a a embestirle, chocando las caderas contra sus labios, haciendo movimientos bruscos y potentes, sabiendo que le quedaban muy pocos segundos.

Comenzó a correrse cuando estaba bien adentrado en su garganta, imaginándose su semen resbalando por su boca mientras se lo tragaba y lo saboreaba como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Más de una vez Misha le había dicho que adoraba su sabor y a Jensen, ese dato, lo volvía loco.

 

Misha se levantó lamiéndose los labios. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, los cabellos totalmente despeinados y una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella. Se dejó caer sobre Jensen y éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras el ascensor se ponía de nuevo en marcha. Eso les hizo reaccionar; Misha accionó el piso donde estaba su habitación mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —Jensen se miró en el espejo. No podía negar que tenía cara de que lo habían follado demasiado bien.

Misha sonrió y le dio un beso mientras las puertas se abrían.

— Estás para que te folle mil veces más —le guiñó un ojo mientras salía.

Esa afirmación le complació mucho. Mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo, Jensen puso una mano en medio y las detuvo. Llegaba tarde, pero eso era importante.

— ¿Vas a hacerme una visitita en el panel?

¿Quién podía negarle algo a Jensen con esa cara? Misha desde luego que no.

— Me doy una ducha rápida y bajo —le aseguró.

— Te odio —susurró por el mero hecho de recordarle que a él no le había dado tiempo de ducharse.

— Nah —respondió—. Luego te compensaré llenando la bañera —estiró la cabeza para darle un último beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por el otro lado de las puertas cuando éstas se cerraban.

Jensen siguió su descenso hacia la planta baja. Iba a ir a un panel con un plugin en el culo, recién follado y sin duchar. ¡Ole él! Pero le daba igual. Hoy le daba todo igual. Ese fin de semana estaba siendo un auténtico maratón sexual y la fiesta aún no había acabado.

Se pidió un café, cogió el micro y esperó a que lo anunciaran. Mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, rememoró todo lo que estaba viviendo con Misha. Intentó echar la mente atrás en el tiempo y recordar cómo era su vida antes de conocerle, y no pudo; Misha lo llenaba todo en su vida, era su presente y su futuro, y así sería hasta el fin de sus días.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 25 y 27. Encuentro en el ascensor y cambio de ropa.

Lista nº2: 2, 9 y 16. besarse desnudo, contra la pared, en un lugar público.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Misha Muy cannon.

Nota de la autora: En este fanfic he metido muchos más kinks de los que me han pedido, pero es que el fic ha hablado solo y ellos son los que mandan.

Sin betear.

 

 


	13. Wonderwall (Jensen/Jared)

 

 

13) [Wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQNN5kCbQcQ)

 

 

 

 

— Si sigues mirándole así posiblemente lo gastes.

Jared se incorporó sobresaltado cuando oyó la voz de su compañero de química sobre su hombro.

— No le estaba mirando —disimuló dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

— Ya, claro —Misha le sonrió mientras le ponía una hoja con las preguntas para el examen sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabes ya si viene a al campamento de pascua? Sería un puntazo que lo tuvieras siete días en bermudas y mojadito de sudor.

— Misha, ¿te quieres callar, por favor?

Jared no iba admitir ni en un millón de años que le gustaba Jensen Ackles, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y la gran estrella del equipo de fútbol. Nunca le había dicho nada ya no sólo porque su vida privada era algo que guardaba muy celosamente, sino porque Jensen pertenecía a los molones del insti, y él no. Posiblemente, si algún día tuviera el valor suficiente de insinuarle algo, Jensen se reiría en su cara y lo dejaría en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Los ricos y guapos solían ser así.

— ¿Cuántas veces le has desnudado hoy con la mente?

Jared apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia Misha. Iba a decirle que se equivocaba, pero a su amigo no podía mentirle.

— Ciento ocho.

— El pobre, lo tienes de esclavo sexual. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

— Como hagas tal cosa te mato.

— Por lo menos preguntarle si viene o no. Así sabrás si meter o no condones en la mochila.

— Vete a la mierda, Collins.

Durante la semana de vacaciones de pascua, el instituto había organizado un campamento para que los muchachos estuvieran en contacto con la naturaleza y se despejaran durante esos días de la presión de los exámenes y los libros de texto. No todos los chicos iban a ir, y pensar que pudiera ver a Jensen durante una semana seguida le hacía tener sudores fríos.

— Vale —Misha se levantó y caminó hacia el final de la clase de química donde estaba Jensen.

— Mish, ¿qué haces? —Jared le siseó, pero su amigo pasó de él y siguió andando entre sus compañeros, que apuraban que el profesor aún no había entrado en clase. Cuando lo vio llegar a donde Jensen, pensó que este lo fulminaría con una mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó expectante.

— Errrmm hola. Jensen, ¿verdad?

Jensen se volvió al oír su nombre.

— Vaya, de cerca eres incluso mucho más mono.

— ¿Perdona? —parpadeó sin comprender.

— Nada, pensaba en voz alta. Oye, ¿tú vas a ir al campamento de primavera?

Jensen levantó una ceja extrañado. ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? Conocía a Misha, sabía que era el rarito de la clase y nunca se sabía por dónde iba a salir, pero jamás se había acercado a él. Hasta ahora.

— Sí. ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes que pertenezco al consejo escolar y estamos haciendo una lista con los teléfonos de los que vamos a ir para facilitarle el trabajo a los organizadores —como excusa no estaba nada mal—. He empezado por el tuyo porque tu apellido es el primero de la lista.

— Ah —Jensen se lo había tragado—. ¿Dónde está la lista?

— Me la he dejado en la taquilla. Escríbeme tu número en un papel y luego lo paso a limpio, por favor.

Jensen arrancó una hoja de la parte de atrás de su cuaderno y, con el dedo pulgar, apretó el bolígrafo para escribir. Misha se volvió hacia Jared muy sonriente, incluso le sacó la lengua.

— Aquí tienes —Jensen le tendió el papel.

— Gracias, eres muy amable, Jensen. Hasta luego.

Jensen lo vio marcharse sin más atravesando la clase justo cuando llegaba el profesor y todos los alumnos se apresuraban a sus asientos. Entonces se fijó en Jared; parecía tener la mirada fija en él mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Le sonrió, pero Jared se incorporó de golpe al darse cuenta de que lo había pillado de lleno mirándole. Se giró en su silla y ocultó la cabeza en su libro.

— Aquí tienes, recién calentito y salido del horno —Misha le puso el teléfono delante y también lo miró—. Joder, hasta la letra la tiene bonita. Al final acabará gustándome y todo.

Jared ni lo miró mientras respondía.

— Tú no eres gay.

— Por él lo sería.

 

 

 

Jared no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso según se acercaba la fecha del campamento. Jensen iba a estar allí. ¿Y si le tocaba en su grupo, en la misma habitación, durmiendo y duchándose con él? Nononononono, eso sería un error porque no podría actuar con normalidad nunca, Jensen acabaría dándose cuenta y al final haría el ridículo más grande de toda la historia. Ahora estaba acojonado planteándose si ir o no.

La semana transcurrió a una velocidad asombrosa. Revisó mil veces lo que iba a llevarse al campamento y a punto estuvo de irse de compras, cosa que era absurda porque él no era así, pero no podía evitarlo; Jensen lo ponía muy nervioso.

En el autobús, Misha tuvo la mala idea de sentarse detrás de Jensen, cosa que él le agradeció en silencio, cuando al fin pudo calmar a su descontrolado corazón. No entendía nada y no se reconocía a sí mismo. Realmente todo ese asunto le estaba empezando a superar.

— Perdonad, ¿tenéis unos cascos para dejarme? —Jensen se había puesto de rodillas en su asiento y se había vuelto hacia atrás, pillando a Jared y a Misha totalmente desprevenidos jugando a las cartas.

— Yo sí. Están en la mochila que he puesto detrás. en un bolsillo. Te los dejo pero no me los pierdas —Misha se levantó de su asiento y aprovechó para acercarse a él—. Los uso para oír porno.

Y sin más se fue, dejando a Jensen con la boca abierta y Jared rezando para que se abriera el suelo del autobús y lo tragara.

— ¿Tu amigo siempre es así? —Jensen tenía una sonrisa jocosa en la cara.

— Sólo cuando está despierto —respondió sin mirarle.

Jensen sonrió más abiertamente y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio al ver que Jared parecía ignorarle.

— Tú estás en mi clase de química, ¿no? Jared Padaalgo.

— Lecki —lo corrigió—. Padalecki.

— Eso. Pa—da—le—cki —repitió haciendo pausas, poniendo un acento sexy que fue directo a la entrepierna de Jared sin él saberlo—. Es original.

— Ya, bueno —¿en serio? ¿El tío por el que llevaba meses suspirando al fin sabía que existía y él respondía como si estuviera oliendo un cadáver? En serio, se merecía que le pegaran un tiro. Y rápido.

— He oído que al llegar va a haber un partido de baloncesto y hay que crear dos equipos. ¿Quieres que formemos uno de ellos?

Lo ideal hubiera sido contestar que sí, y con esa excusa, preguntarle por algún tipo de estrategia, así tendría la excusa ideal para charlar más tiempo con él y ganarse su amistad, pero no; Jared tuvo que meter la pata hasta el fondo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Los chicos guays del insti necesitáis ayuda para ganar?

Jensen parpadeó. Fue a responder algo, pero en ese momento llegó Misha con los cascos en la mano.

— Están limpios, te lo prometo —al notar el ambiente algo denso, se limitó a sentarse en su asiento en silencio mientras estiraba el brazo hacia Jensen.

— Gracias —los cogió con una mano. Antes de volverse miró a Jared con el ceño fruncido. Luego volvió a ocupar su asiento.

— ¿Qué coño le has hecho? —susurró Misha acercándose a él—. ¿Le has roto una uña?

— Soy gilipollas —se lamentó dándose cabezazos contra el cristal—. Muy gilipollas.

 

 

El resto del viaje Jared no se movió del sitio. Apenas levantó la cabeza porque temía encontrarse con Jensen, pero éste parecía estar demasiado ocupado con su compañero de delante y se pasó casi todo el viaje en un asiento que no era el suyo. Mejor.

Cuando llegaron y tal como le había adelantado Jensen, los chicos de su curso iban a jugar un partido de baloncesto con el único fin de rifarse las obligaciones más aburridas, como la de recoger las mesas, fregar los suelos o limpiar los baños.

Jensen se acercó a Misha para devolverle los cascos, aprovechando así para comentar lo que pensaba a Jared que estaba a su lado.

— Los guays, como tú nos llamas, Padalecki, no necesitamos de tu ayuda para ganar este partido. Apenas eres un poco más alto que yo. Será pan comido —Jensen habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los chicos de su curso lo oyeran y se quedaran mirando.

— Bien —genial, definitivamente se había vuelto loco, porque no dudó en responderle—. Entonces vamos a ver quiénes serán los lacayos del campamento. El equipo que pierda tendrá que cumplir las órdenes del otro.

— Hecho —Jensen lo miró muy serio. Eso había dejado de ser un juego.

 

En apenas unos minutos los equipos estaban formados, quedando curiosamente a un lado los más populares de su curso escolar y al otro lado, todos los demás. El monitor que había llegado minutos más tarde no se había enterado de qué iba la puesta. Se limitó a coger su silbato y anunciar que daba comienzo el partido.

Jared peleó como un jabato. Prácticamente todo el partido lo jugó él solo. Él contra Jensen. Los demás chicos habían quedado un poco a un lado. Algunos incluso se habían olvidado de por qué jugaban. Al final eso fue una pelea entre ellos dos. Cuando apenas quedaban unos segundos para que terminara el partido donde iban empatados desde hacía un buen rato, Jared pilló desprevenido a Jensen, con lo que logró arrebatarle el balón y tirar desde donde estaba aunque sabía positivamente que estaba muy lejos. O tiraba ya, o se acabaría el partido.

Jensen se giró cuando vio el balón por los aires, siguiendo su trayectoria. Pasmado, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba peligrosamente a la canasta. Un segundo después el balón pasó por el aro sin rozarlo. Ahí terminó el partido.

Conforme comenzó a sonar el silbato, todos los chicos corrieron a mezclarse los unos con los otros, desapareciendo por el sendero del fondo cuando el monitor les anunció que podían ir al lago a bañarse. Sólo quedaron Jared y Jensen en la pista. Mirándose fijamente. Tras unos segundos, Jensen asintió, estiró el brazo y le tendió la mano.

— He perdido y cumpliré mi promesa —miró alrededor sabiendo que no había nadie—. Como el resto parece haberse olvidado de la apuesta, yo seré tu lacayo durante este campamento y haré tus labores por ti —anunció—. Para que veas que sé perder.

Jared aún estaba jadeando de la paliza que se había metido. Estaba completamente sudado y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, no obstante aceptó la mano de Jensen y se la estrechó.

— Te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana en mi cabaña —anunció. Luego se fue. Sabía que todo ese asunto era culpa suya, que le debía una disculpa, pero quería ver hasta dónde era Jensen capaz de llegar.

 

 

 

Cuando se despertó a primera hora de la mañana, antes incluso de que sonara el despertador, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Jensen. Sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

— Dije a las ocho.

En ese momento el despertador de su teléfono comenzó a sonar anunciando que eran las ocho en punto.

— Me gusta ser puntual, señor —la voz ronca de Jensen indicaba que tampoco hacía tanto que se había levantado. Estaba especialmente atractivo. Se había duchado y el olor del gel se desprendía de su cuerpo para ir a parar al cerebro de Jared y destrozarle una a una todas las neuronas.

— Vale, lo recordaré —farfulló mientras apagaba la alarma y de paso la dejaba ya activada con cinco minutos de antelación para la mañana siguiente.

— ¿Espero a que se levante para hacer la cama o la hago con usted dentro? —Jensen se echó a un lado cuando el resto de los integrantes de la cabaña donde dormía Jared comenzaba a levantarse.

— Puedes hacerla mientras me voy a la ducha —echó la sábana a un lado y se levantó, dispuesto a dejarle ese desorden todo para él.

— Si necesita ayuda para que le frote la espalda...

Jared no se volvió. No podía, porque si lo hacía iba a delatarse a sí mismo. Agarró con fuerza su ropa y el bote de champú y se fue hacia las duchas. Empezar el día con agua fría iba a ser lo mejor.

Cuando volvió, diez minutos más tarde, Jensen no estaba, pero su cama estaba hecha, de hecho, estaba impoluta.

— Me ha dicho Jensen que a la hora de comer recoge tu bandeja. Ha tenido que irse porque le han avisado de que tenía inspección en su cabaña —Misha estaba sentado en la cama atándose los cordones de las deportivas.

— He metido la pata, Mish.

— Ya —terminó con el otro pie y se levantó—. Pensaste que iba a hacer un churro y te ha dejado la cama que parece la de una exposición. Seguramente te deje la bandeja de la comida como los chorros del oro.

Jared analizó lo injusto que había sido con Jensen desde el primer momento y se maldijo. ¿Por qué no podía haberse metido la lengua en el culo y haber pensado antes de hablar?

— No sé qué hacer ahora.

— Pídele disculpas —Misha sí parecía tener las cosas algo más claras—. Dile que eres tonto, que estás loquito por sus huesos y que tantas pajas pensando en él te han afectado al cerebro.

Jared giró los ojos y lo miró de mala manera.

— Así me partiría la cara. Y me lo tengo merecido. Por tonto.

— Como quieras —Misha cogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta—. ¿Nos vamos?

 

 

 

La mañana fue muy entretenida. Participaron en una yincana y la ejecución de las distintas pruebas lo hizo mantener la mente ocupada toda la prueba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era la hora de comer.

Se sentó con Misha y con sus otros compañeros de cabaña. Habían quedado en una buena posición en las pruebas y ahora tocaba comentar los mejores momentos. Entonces apareció Jensen.

Jared no lo había visto durante toda la mañana y eso le extrañó, aunque no le preguntó nada. Misha sí, porque la curiosidad pudo con él.

— Hey, Jensen. ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana en la yincana? No te he visto.

Jensen estaba recogiendo la bandeja vacía de Jared en el momento de la pregunta. Ni siquiera se volvió para responder mientras recogía su vaso y los cubiertos que había al lado.

— Esta mañana no he tenido tiempo de hacer mi cama, he tenido una inspección y me han sancionado durante todo el día —echó la basura en el contenedor de basura que había detrás de una columna y se giró para dejar la bandeja junto a las demás sobre una mesa—. ¿Algo más, señor?

Ese era el momento para hablar, así que no perdió más tiempo.

— Me gustaría hablar un segundo contigo, Jensen. Por favor —Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales del comedor que daban hacia el exterior. No había casi nadie porque la mayoría los muchachos estaban aún comiendo.

Jensen lo siguió. Bajó los cuatro escalones y caminó hacia un árbol. Jared se había detenido bajo su sombra y lo estaba esperando.

— Usted dirá —Jensen tenía el rostro tenso y no le miraba a la cara.

— Quiero pedirte perdón, Jensen. Y librarte de tus tareas.

Jensen levantó la mirada, extrañado. No dijo nada, esperando a que Jared se explicara.

— He sido un gilipollas y lo siento.

— ¿Sabes? Es curioso que seas tú el que me haya puesto una etiqueta como tío guay del instituto cuando a ti tampoco te va tan mal. Por lo poco que sé, tu familia se parece a la mía, pertenecemos al mismo barrio y ambos somos buenos en los deportes —lo miró—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —parecía exasperado—. Por cumplir con tu estúpida apuesta me has jodido el campamento, ¿sabes? Un campamento al que estaba deseando ir para poder despejarme y jugar con amigos, ¿y qué me he ganado por defenderme de tus acusaciones? Recoger la mierda que tira todo el mundo. Para eso he venido aquí —acabó—. Para nada.

— Me gustas.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, sólo roto por un grupo de chavales que salía corriendo del comedor hacia el embarcadero.

Jensen ni se percató. Se lo quedó mirando fijamente esperando que Jared se explicara, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar con cierto temblor en la voz.

Jared se había metido en un buen lío. Ahora era cuando Jensen comenzaba a gritar por todo el campamento que se le había declarado y que había un marica en la zona. Seguramente se reiría de él y se lo tenía bien merecido por idiota.

— Yo... —tartamudeó confuso. Estaba sudando a mares y ya no había forma de salir de allí con vida—. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirte nada. Supongo que, cuando te acercaste a mí, mi mente reaccionó por instinto para protegerse, no lo sé. Ahora... —levantó los brazos y los dejó caer en total rendición—. Bueno, me tengo merecido que vayas contándolo por ahí y que te rías de mí.

Jensen seguía con la mandíbula apretada, aunque ya no tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Pues tienes una forma muy peculiar de demostrar las cosas.

Jared asintió, porque no sabía si ese comentario era bueno o malo.

— Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

— Ya veremos —fue todo lo que dijo. Asintió a modo de despedida y se fue, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Mientras lo veía alejarse a lo lejos, Jared tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar. ¿Qué le gustaba de Jensen realmente? Porque a la cuenta se había creado una imagen muy equivocada de lo que en realidad era. Cualquier otro habría aprovechado la oportunidad de reírse de él, de insultarle, de contárselo a todo el campamento, pero por alguna extraña razón, Jensen no parecía ser de esa clase de chicos. Eso le llevaba a preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que había visto en él si estaba claro que no le conocía en absoluto?

 

 

 

La tarde en el campamento estuvo llena de juegos y deportes acuáticos. Los muchachos disfrutaron mucho y llegaron reventados a la hora de la cena. Jared en especial estaba más cansado que de costumbre. Recogió su bandeja y, en lugar de quedarse alrededor de la hoguera contando historias de miedo como muchos chicos, decidió marcharse a su cama. Se encontraba francamente mal y necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento.

— Hey, ¿ya estás en la cama? —Misha había entrado en la cabaña para buscar su cámara de fotos—. Vamos a hacernos algunas fotos de grupo. ¿Te vienes?

— No me encuentro bien.

Misha lo miró preocupado. No era normal en su amigo estar así. Cuando volvió de su charla con Jensen se lo contó todo, pero ese no era motivo suficiente para que Jared estuviera como un alma en pena.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente. La apartó enseguida—. Joder, estás ardiendo. Voy a por un monitor.

Misha regresó en menos de un minuto con un monitor a su lado que le tomó la temperatura a Jared y le puso un paño frío en la cabeza para bajarle la temperatura.

— Jared, ¿quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería para que estés vigilado? —el monitor, un chico joven y rubio, lo miraba preocupado.

— No —ladeó la cabeza con dificultad—. Quiero quedarme en mi cama. Mañana estaré bien —murmuró.

El monitor abandonó la cabaña junto a Misha.

— Volveré en media hora para tomarle la temperatura. Si no le ha bajado, lo llevaremos a la enfermería.

Misha asintió.

— Bien. Voy a dejar la cámara de fotos a mi grupo y me quedaré con él.

Avanzó rápido atravesando las distintas hogueras que había. En todas había un monitor que dirigía el juego y que la cosa no se desmadrase demasiado. Cuando ya estaba llegando a su grupo, oyó una voz tras él que reconocía muy bien.

— ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Vas a apagar algún incendio?

Misha se volvió para ver a Jensen a un par de metros de él.

— Jared está enfermo —no se anduvo por las ramas. No tenía tiempo—. Voy a dejar la cámara a mi grupo y vuelvo con... él.

Misha se quedó a medias con las palabras en la boca porque Jensen se había alejado a toda velocidad sin esperar a que terminara de hablar. Sabía a donde iba, así que le dio varios minutos de ventaja mientras él explicaba lo que había pasado al grupo.

 

Jensen llegó a la cabaña de Jared y no llamó al entrar. Abrió la puerta y entró a oscuras. Las luces del exterior alumbraban la cama y la cara pálida de Jared. Se había movido y se le había caído el paño que le habían colocado en la frente.

Cuando fue a colocarlo en su sitio, Jensen notó que estaba caliente y seco. Lo humedeció y se lo puso de nuevo en su sitio. Luego se puso de rodillas a su lado y lo miró.

— Jared —lo llamó, pero éste no respondió. La fiebre y el cansancio habían provocado que hubiera caído en un sueño que ahora mismo le era muy necesario—. Jared. Yo... no estoy enfadado contigo. Bueno, quizás al principio sí porque no entendía tu comportamiento, pero cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, yo... —guardó silencio y se dio la vuelta porque escuchó un ruido en los escalones de fuera de la cabaña. Segundos más tarde entró Misha.

— ¿Qué tal está?

— Le he refrescado de nuevo la frente, pero sigue muy caliente.

— El monitor volverá en media hora para ver si le ha bajado la fiebre, sino lo llevaremos a la enfermería.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí con él?

Misha asintió. Avanzó a oscuras hasta llegar a su lado. Jensen lo miró desde donde se había sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

— Claro —Misha encendió una lamparita pequeña que había colocado en el cabecero de su cama y lo miró—. A Jared le encantará saber que, a pesar de que te ha tratado fatal, tú le has devuelto la moneda portándote genial con él. Le encantará saberlo.

— No le digas nada, por favor.

— Jensen. Sé que lo sabes, y sé que te gusta. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

— No... no sé de qué me hablas.

— Bien —Misha se tumbó sobre su cama, abrió un libro, y se puso a leer.

A la media hora llegó el monitor y comprobó, para tranquilidad de todos, que la fiebre de Jared había bajado considerablemente. No obstante sería conveniente vigilarlo durante la noche por si le volvía a subir. Sin dudarlo, Jensen se ofreció a cuidarle. Quizás no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero a él también le gustaba Jared desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

La mañana trajo consigo un montón de jóvenes nerviosos por las actividades del día, y eso que apenas había amanecido.

Jensen se incorporó y movió el cuello haciendo que crujiera. Había estado toda la noche sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre un lateral de la cama y el cuello estirado hacia atrás descansando en el borde del colchón. Podía parecer una postura cómoda, pero no lo era.

Sabiendo que podía mover el resto de las articulaciones sin problemas, se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas para comprobar el estado de Jared. Le quitó el paño de la frente y puso una mano sobre la piel. Nada, ni rastro de fiebre. Eso era muy buena señal.

No pudo evitar sonreír, dándose cuenta de que le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Jared no era un mal tío. Había metido la pata, sí, pero no podía culparle porque él seguramente la habría cagado incluso más. Sabía perfectamente lo que era abrir la boca y que saliera algo completamente distinto a lo que uno quería.

Tenía que irse. Debido a su castigo tenía que estar el primero en la cafetería para ayudar con el desayuno y tampoco quería que Jared lo descubriera allí porque no sabría qué decirle.

Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Fue una leve caricia, casi efímera, pero que le puso de buen humor en el acto.

Cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta, Misha estaba tras él mirándole fijamente.

— Hazme caso, Jensen. Díselo, y dejad de perder el tiempo los dos. Podéis aprovechar los días que os quedan aquí en lugar de jugar al gato y al ratón. ¿O es que prefieres quedarte con las ganas y preguntarte toda la vida lo que pudo haber sido? —Misha cogió su neceser y emprendió el camino hacia la ducha—. Si te tienes que arrepentir de algo, Jensen, que sea al menos de haberlo intentando.

Jensen levantó una ceja. Eran palabras muy sabias para un tío que llevaba un pantalón de pijama lleno de minions.

 

 

 

Jared abrió los ojos algo confundido. Recordaba haberse sentido mal, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que iba a dormir tantas horas.

Le dolía el cuerpo por haber estado casi todo el día en la cama. Parecía que era media tarde y no se oía un alma por el campamento. Debían de estar en el lago. Hambriento, caminó hacia el comedor esperando que la cocinera se apiadara de él.

Varios monitores salieron a su encuentro y le hicieron toda clase de preguntas. No le dejaron hasta que se cercioraron de que estaba bien. Una vez en la cafetería, y debido a que había estado enfermo, pudo comer un menú expresamente hecho para él.

Podía haber esperado media hora más, que era cuando comenzaba el horario de la cena, pero le dolía algo la cabeza. Ahora, mientras todos cenaban, él podría darse una ducha tranquilo y aclarar las ideas.

— ¡Jared! —Misha avanzó hacia él cuando lo vio llegar a la cabaña—. Tío, me habías asustado. Pensé que te habías convertido en zombi, te habías levantado de la cama y habías ido por el campamento devorando cerebros.

— Iba a comer poco —bromeó, haciendo que Misha también se riera—. He ido a comer algo ¿Qué me he perdido?

— Poca cosa. Hemos montado en canoa otra vez y como me aburría he hecho algo parecido a natación sincronizada. Me han aplaudido y todo.

— Estás loco —Jared no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse semejante escena—. ¿Y esta noche?

— Estaremos en la hoguera del fondo. No sé si contando historias de miedo o no. Ya veremos.

— Cuando me duche os daré el encuentro.

— Genial. Allí nos vemos —Misha salió corriendo para no llegar tarde al comedor y que le pillara todo el jaleo.

 

Jared se tomó la ducha con calma. Necesitaba lavarse bien el pelo y dejar de sentir la piel pegajosa por el sudor. Cuando estuvo vestido con sus vaqueros, varias tallas más grandes que la suya, y una camiseta de su equipo favorito, salió para buscar a sus amigos.

La noche había comenzado a caer y refrescó el campamento. Los muchachos ya habían comenzado a reunirse en torno a las hogueras para seguir con lo que habían dejado a medias el día anterior. Él tuvo que avanzar hasta el final para llegar a la hoguera donde estaba Misha. No eran muchos, quizás seis o siete chicos. Y Jensen. Éste último se estaba sentando sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras se acomodaba una guitarra sobre una de las piernas.

Jensen comenzó a afinar las cuerdas comprobando que estuvieran bien. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Luego [comenzó a tocar. Oasis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQNN5kCbQcQ) no era su grupo favorito, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa canción le recordaba a Jared y la quiso cantar para él.

Jared no sabía que Jensen cantaba tan bien, ni que tocara la guitarra. Eso fue una grata sorpresa que lo dejó ahí de pie como un tonto, mirándole como si no lo hubiera visto nunca y con una cara de idiota que debía de asustar incluso al más pintado.

Jensen tenía una voz melodiosa, expresiva y carismática. Se notaba que le daba vergüenza cantar en público porque tenía las mejillas algo más coloradas de lo normal, sin embargo ahí estaba, enfrentándose a sus propios demonios.

Los chicos le aplaudieron cuando terminó la cantar y le pidieron más, pero él negó con la cabeza, excusándose con que tenía que estirar las piernas.

Dejó la guitarra sobre el tronco donde otro chico la cogió y comenzó a tocar. No tan bien como él, pero al menos se defendía. De nuevo el grupo se entretuvo mientras él avanzaba hacia Jared.

— Me he enterado de que estabas enfermo —mintió mientras se acercaba a él—. Parece que ya estás bien.

— Sí. Supongo que cogí frío en el lago, pero ya estoy bien —levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo sin saber qué hacer con ellos—. ¿Tú qué tal?

— Me han levantado el castigo.

— Ah, me alegro.

Jensen asintió. Omitió decirle que le habían perdonado por su buen acto al cuidar de un compañero enfermo, pero Jared no necesitaba saber eso ahora.

— ¿Damos una vuelta? Me apetece caminar un poco.

Jared encontró la petición un poco extraña, pero le dijo que sí. La última vez que había visto a Jensen, éste se había ido sin dar explicaciones.

 

Habían caminado un buen rato cuando Jensen se volvió hacia él.

— Me gustaría disculparme contigo, Jared.

Jared levantó las cejas. ¿Qué había hecho Jensen para que tuviera que disculparse?

— Te he acusado de haber sido un hipócrita conmigo, de haberme etiquetado injustamente, pero sin embargo tienes razón; siempre aparento lo que no soy —meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas—. Intento no mostrar mis sentimientos, ¿sabes? Tenías razón cuando me acusaste de ser de los guays del instituto porque yo mismo he luchado para que así fuera.

— ¿Y por qué ocultas tus sentimientos?

Jensen no dudó en responder.

— Para que no me hagan daño y aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que en realidad soy —confesó—. No es fácil ser gay en el instituto y pensar diferente a todos los demás.

Jared se quedó perplejo por la confesión. A Jensen siempre se le había relacionado con las animadoras del equipo, con las chicas más guapas del instituto. Esa revelación merecía una respuesta digna de la circunstancia. Fue a decirle que lo comprendía, que entendía cómo se sentía y que podía contar con él si lo necesitaba, pero en su lugar, Jared tropezó con una raíz del suelo, lo que provocó que cayera de culo a su lado.

Jensen se lo quedó mirando durante un segundo y comenzó a reírse.

— Lo siento. Como ves soy un patoso y si no estoy rompiendo cosas, me estoy tropezando, o haciendo el idiota —Acabó por sonreír él también.

— Bueno —Jensen aprovechó para pasar una pierna sobre su cintura y sentarse sobre él—, pero nada de eso quita lo adorable que eres.

Acto seguido lo besó. Puso sus labios sobre los de él y le instó a abrir la boca. Jared le salió al encuentro sin dudar, ansioso por saborear esos labios con los que tanto había soñado. Sin poderlo evitar, levantó las caderas para rozar su ya hinchada erección contra el trasero de Jensen, que empujó hacia abajo para sentirle bien. Ambos jadearon en un susurro, siendo conscientes de que los podía ver cualquiera.

— Creo que vamos muy rápido —Jared se apartó un poco muy a su pesar—. Este no es el lugar.

— Tienes razón —Jensen se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la cabaña de Jared, donde Jensen lo dejó a los pies de los escalones. La sesión nocturna había terminado y la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya en sus cabañas.

— Hasta mañana —Jensen lo dejó allí, esperando a que desapareciera tras la puerta.

— Que descanses —fue su respuesta. Bien podía aplicársela él también porque a ver cómo se suponía que iba a dormir ahora después de ese increíble beso.

Cuando entró a la cabaña, Misha ya estaba sentado en el borde de su cama quitándose los calcetines.

— Menuda cara traes —comentó mirándole de reojo—. No te voy ni a preguntar porque me arriesgo a que me des demasiada información y no creo que mi cerebro esté preparado para determinadas cosas —exageró.

— Jensen me ha besado —respondió simple y llanamente—. Ha sido perfecto.

— Hombre, al fin ha decidido besarte estando despierto. Es un punto a su favor.

Jared se volvió al oír las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Misha se mordió la lengua, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Ahora, por su propio bien y para que Jared no lo matara, tenía que contar la verdad.

— Jensen se ha pasado toda la noche cuidando de ti, cambiándote los paños de la frente y comprobando que no te subiera la fiebre. Se fue esta mañana temprano cuando ya estabas visiblemente con mejor aspecto.

Jared procesó la información. Tenía dos caminos ahora; enfadarse porque Jensen no le hubiera contado la verdad, o agradecerle que hubiera tenido ese gesto con él. Recordó lo que habían hablado en el bosque, el tema de las apariencias para disimular en el instituto. Entonces no pudo enfadarse con él. Salió corriendo hacia la otra punta del campamento, donde sabía que estaba su cabaña.

No se encontró con nadie por el camino porque ya todo el mundo estaba en su cama, todos menos él. A la cuenta Jensen tampoco, que salía del bosque con la guitarra en la mano, señal de que había ido a buscarla.

— Jared —exclamó sorprendido cuando lo vio correr hacia él—. ¿Pasa algo?

Jared no le dio tiempo a decir nada más; le puso ambas manos sobre la mandíbula y lo besó.

Este beso no tenía nada que ver con el anterior, que había sido como para tantear el terreno. Este beso era otra historia; era la única forma que había encontrado Jared de darle las gracias por ser como era.

Jensen se dejó besar. Con los brazos estirados a los lados, agarrando con una mano la guitarra, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Jared era fuerte y decidido en sus besos, y su lengua se movía juguetona por su boca, demostrándole que podía ser algo torpe, pero que no había nadie más que besara igual de bien que él. Y no, no lo había.

Cuando dio por terminado el beso, se separó unos milímetros y lo miró.

— Gracias —susurró, dio media vuelta, y volvió corriendo por donde había venido.

Jensen se quedó allí en medio, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y los pantalones más apretados que antes por una zona en concreto.

 

 

 

La mañana amaneció brillante y reluciente, o al menos eso le pareció a Jensen. Hoy podría disfrutar plenamente de todas las actividades con el resto de sus compañeros porque ya no estaba castigado. Bueno, por eso y por el beso que le había dado Jared la noche anterior.

Sabía que había dormido con una sonrisa enorme en la boca, y se había despertado igual. Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Se apuntó a un torneo de waterpolo y no dudó en saltar al lago en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Le gustaban los deportes y si había agua de por medio, mucho más.

La primera mitad del partido se le pasó volando. Los compañeros contra los que estaba jugando eran unos cafres, pero él se lo estaba pasando en grande, hasta que Richard, el capitán del equipo contrario decidió irse.

— Aquí os dejo, nenazas —comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla—. Hoy me encargo yo del comedor y ya casi es la hora de comer. Me tengo que ir no sea que me amonesten y me pase lo que queda de campamento limpiando la mierda de los demás —salió del agua y se escurrió el bañador—. Ahora que Jensen ya no está castigado hay una vacante disponible.

— ¿Qué coño vamos a hacer con uno menos? —se quejó uno de su mismo equipo.

— Robert, esa boca —le riñó el monitor a lo lejos por su lenguaje.

— Os dejo con Jared —Richard palmeó el hombro de su amigo que estaba sentado en el suelo sobre la hierba, mojándole la camiseta a su paso—. Dale caña a esos niñatos, Jay —le advirtió antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Jensen se quedó quieto en el agua, intentando localizar a Jared. Sólo pudo hacerlo cuando éste se puso en pie para acercarse a la orilla. Se había sentado entre varios compañeros, en un corro, y él desde el agua no lo había visto. Jared sin duda lo había visto a él, porque se quitó la camiseta mirándole, con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro. Esto iba a ponerse interesante.

 

Jared no estaba nada mal. Muy alto y delgado, también tenía músculos donde había que tenerlos. Se notaba que hacía algo más que jugar al baloncesto. Jensen agradeció estar debajo porque sino iba a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones de por qué su bañador estaba más abultado de la cuenta.

El partido se reanudó de nuevo y cada uno ocupó su puesto. Jared entró con muchas ganas y ayudó a su equipo a remontar superando a sus rivales. Ellos dos se evitaron porque no jugaban en la misma posición, hasta que Jared invadió su terreno, entonces Jensen atacó; intentó sumergir a Jared mientras lo agarraba. Al final lo consiguió. Eso era una falta grave en las reglas del waterpolo, pero Jared no dijo nada porque lo único que había podido sentir había sido la erección de Jensen taladrándole la espalda. Estaba seguro de ello.

Jensen le pasó la pelota robada a un compañero, pero perdieron el balón en la jugada siguiente, así que regresó de nuevo junto a Jared.

— No se puede venir armado a los partidos —bromeó Jared poniéndose delante para bloquear una jugada. Al menos eso era lo que parecía desde fuera.

— Tú tienes la culpa —Jensen apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y de nuevo intentó interceptar un balón. No lo consiguió, pero al menos había vuelto a restregarse contra ese enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Yo? —Jared intentó disimular mientras los demás chicos nadaban hacia la otra portería.

— Sí —ellos se quedaron rezagados, a un lado del lago—. Ese bañador que llevas no deja nada a la imaginación.

Jared no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Y tú de imaginación vas sobrado, ¿no?

Jensen le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Desde la otra portería comenzaron a alzar las voces, capturando la atención de los dos.

— ¡Has tocado el balón con las dos manos! —el portero recriminaba a un jugador del equipo contrario esa falta—. Te he visto.

— ¡Pues ponte gafas porque no ha sido así!

— ¿Cómo que no ha sido? ¡No estoy ciego!

— ¡No serás ciego pero eres gilipollas!

— A ver, chicos, tranquilidad —el monitor que arbitraba el partido tuvo que poner calma—. Desde mi posición no se veía nada. ¿Qué ha pasado? —cuando los dos muchachos comenzaron a explicarse a gritos a la vez, tuvo que levantar las manos para poner orden—. De uno en uno, por favor.

— Bah, lo de siempre —Jensen nadó alrededor de Jared oteando en su recorrido que ya no quedaba nadie cerca de ellos. Todo el mundo miraba la pelea que tenía lugar en la orilla opuesta. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie les prestaba atención, volvió a colocarse detrás de Jared. Desde fuera del agua parecían dos simples amigos observando la pelea mientras uno se apoyaba sobre el otro, pero debajo del agua todo cambiaba; Jensen se había pegado al trasero de Jared y se restregaba contra él sin ningún tipo de pudor.

— Jen... —el joven jadeó, intentando no hundirse en el agua. Echó el brazo hacia atrás y alcanzó la polla de Jensen.

— Joder —farfulló entre dientes sintiendo cómo le bajaba el bañador y lo rodeaba con firmeza. Ojalá las aguas hubieran sido cristalinas para poder verlo—. Jay, si haces eso, yo no...

— Nadie nos mira —le anunció—. Aprovecha.

Que aprovechara, ¿el qué? ¿Acaso quería que se corriera allí en medio del lago?

Jared dejó de rodearle durante un segundo para llevar la mano hacia el borde de su bañador y bajárselo un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarse el trasero fuera. Luego guió la erección de Jensen hasta sus nalgas.

Fue instintivo; Jensen metió el brazo dentro del agua para guiarse mejor. Acarició el trasero de Jared unos segundos y acto seguido deslizó la erección entre ambas nalgas. El elástico del bañador ayudó a que se quedara en su confinamiento sin poder salir.

No era la postura más cómoda del mundo, pero podía valer. Jared sacó un poco el trasero hacia fuera, favoreciendo los movimientos de Jensen. Tenía que ser muy sutil para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Simulando que miraban hacia el frente, como si estuvieran pendientes de la pelea, Jensen pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Jared, rodeándole el cuello como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo. Eso último ya casi que sí.

Se movía con cuidado, deslizándose entre sus nalgas, consciente de que jamás había hecho nada como eso. Y le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo.

Jared tenía apretados los dientes, él también se había puesto duro, ¿cómo controlarse con Jensen gimiéndole al oído? Eran más bien pequeños jadeos entrecortados que terminaban con una exhalación caliente que le quemaba el cuello. Ojalá pudiera volverse para mirarle en esos momentos.

Jensen estaba a punto. Se deslizaba entre esas firmes nalgas sin intención alguna de penetrarle ni nada por el estilo. Sólo quería una satisfacción pasajera, algo que fuera rápido e instantáneo, y lo necesitaba ya.

Hizo un pequeño giro con las caderas a la par que Jared se echaba hacia atrás, oprimiéndole desde otro ángulo. Ese fue el detonante que le faltaba para correrse en cuestión de segundos. Contuvo la respiración haciendo un pequeño sonido con la garganta mientras descargaba entre las nalgas de su amigo. Jared sabía que se estaba corriendo, no solo porque Jensen había ocultado la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello hundiéndole un poco, sino por ese chorro caliente que sintió en su trasero.

— Dios —jadeó Jensen cuando pudo hablar. Acto seguido se soltó de Jared y se hundió en el agua.

Asustado de que le pasara algo, Jared se dio la vuelta y estiró el brazo para sacarle.

— ¿Estás bien? —no podía ocultar cierta preocupación al ver a Jensen con los ojos cerrados.

— Estoy en la gloria —respondió abriendo los ojos y soltando una sonrisa.

— Gilipollas, me habías asustado —se alejó de él.

Jensen no se movió del sitio. Estaba colocándose bien de nuevo el bañador.

— Chicos, nos vamos a comer —gritó el monitor—. Está comprobado que no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo nunca con lo que ha pasado, así que doy el partido como nulo. Esta tarde se repetirá para ver quién pasa a la final.

— Esta tarde volverá a jugar Richard seguramente —Jared comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla seguido de Jensen—. Compórtate con él.

Jensen se rió. Le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras salían del agua.

— Hay cosas que sólo las hago contigo, Padalecki —le guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba por su lado y lo adelantaba para coger su toalla. Jared se quedó pensativo, siendo consciente de que estaba conociendo un lado de Jensen que no conocía en absoluto. Y le gustaba mucho.

 

 

Jared estuvo ocupado toda la tarde ayudando a su grupo a organizar la fiesta del último día. Aún era pronto y quedaban aún varios días, pero tenían que hacer ellos mismos la decoración y encargarse de todo. Aunque tuvieran a varios monitores ayudándoles, el trabajo era de todo el grupo.

Cuando terminó de recortar los moldes para los farolillos, caminó hacia el comedor sabiendo que llegaba tarde. Muchos de los muchachos ya habían cenado y corrían hacia la hoguera. Esa noche sólo había una, formada por todos los integrantes del campamento porque uno de los monitores iba a contar historias de miedo y todos los chicos querían escucharle.

Cenó rápidamente, casi engullendo la comida, sabiendo que si se perdía el principio de la historia, luego no pillaría el hilo de nada. No es que le emocionaran especialmente las historias de miedo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué contaban.

Solo ya en el comedor, recogió su bandeja, agarró un melocotón para ir comiéndoselo por el camino y caminó rápido por el bosque cogiendo un atajo para llegar cuanto antes a donde estaban las hogueras. Jensen lo interceptó a mitad de camino.

— Jensen, joder, me has asustado —Jared masticó el trozo de fruta que tenía en la boca y sonrió nervioso—. ¿Sabes si ya han empezado con las historias?

— No sé —se encogió de hombros—. No me interesan mucho.

— ¿No te gustan las historias de miedo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

— Me dan un poco igual. Si te digo la verdad, no creo en fantasmas, ni en vampiros ni en ninguna cosa de esas.

— Ya. ¿Quieres un poco? —le ofreció un bocado de su melocotón.

Jensen se acercó hasta él y mordió la fruta, haciendo que el caldito chorreara por los dedos de Jared. Eso no fue un problema porque fue rápido y lamió con la lengua todo el recorrido que había dejado ese par de gotas. Llegó hasta la muñeca, aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Jared no supo que se había quedado sin respirar hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a quejarse. Entonces tomó aire de nuevo, aunque no el suficiente. Jensen tenía una mirada especial en la cara, y por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

— ¿Vienes a las hogueras? —preguntó algo nervioso. Se olía algo y no sabía el qué.

— Si quieres, yo puedo contarte mi propia historia de miedo.

Jared lo miró.

— Acabas de decirme que no crees en ellas.

— Que no crea en ellas no significa que no ocurran, ¿no crees? —señaló con la cabeza en el sentido opuesto hacia donde él iba—. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Jared no se habría ido solo al bosque con otra persona a la que no conocía bien ni loco. Pero era Jensen, y vale que se habían hecho amigos sólo un par de días atrás, pero confiaba en él.

— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció lo que le quedaba de melocotón—. No quiero más.

Jensen lo cogió de su mano y comenzó a comérselo mientras caminaba a su lado. Jared lo miraba, pensando que no había visto nada más caliente en su vida que esa gotita del melocotón resbalar por la barbilla de Jensen.

— Vamos a sentarnos aquí.

Jared le obedeció y se sentó a su lado. Apenas se hubo acomodado, Jensen lo echó hacia atrás haciendo que apoyara la espalda contra el árbol que tenía detrás y sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

— Llevo todo el día pensando en ti.

Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios de Jensen, que estaban sabrosos y dulces por la fruta.

— ¿Tú también has pensado en mí? —susurró sobre su boca, escapando levemente del beso.

— Mucho —Jared lo volvió a besar saboreándole por entero, disfrutando el sabor del melocotón sobre la lengua de Jensen. Sin duda esa era la mejor manera de comer fruta que conocía—. ¿Tú no ibas a contarme una historia de miedo?

En respuesta, Jensen movió las caderas, clavando el trasero sobre la bragueta de Jared, que ya comenzaba a estar algo más abultada de lo normal.

— Sí —respondió con pereza. Se bajó de su cintura, pero no fue muy lejos. Se arrodilló entre las piernas separas de Jared y puso los brazos sobre sus rodillas—. La historia que quiero contarte sucedió esta misma tarde.

Asombrado, Jared levantó las cejas indicando que le prestaba toda su atención.

— Cuando salí del partido de waterpolo, me fui rápido hacia las duchas para aprovechar el agua caliente antes de que llegaran los demás —comenzó—. Estaba solo en el baño, enjabonándome el pelo, entonces...

— ¿Entonces? —Jared abrió los ojos, pensando que le diría que había visto un fantasma, o un BigFood al otro lado de la ventana, pero no; Jensen lo descolocó por completo.

— Entonces me acordé de ti —sentenció—. En el lago, acariciándome con tu trasero, restregándote contra mí.

Jared tragó. No lo había visto venir y ese recuerdo lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, dejándole sin respiración y con la boca seca.

— Sí —fue lo único con sentido que fue capaz de decir.

— Se me puso dura —jadeó Jensen mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima de los pantalones—. Muy dura. Tanto que dolía.

No podía hablar. Jared se había quedado congelado como si fuera una estatua. Sólo podía escuchar su voz y sentir esa mano acariciándole las pelotas.

— Comencé a acariciarme. Había cerrado los ojos y pensaba en ti, en todo tu cuerpo —abrió el primer botón del vaquero de Jared—, en tus labios —siguió con el siguiente dejando al descubierto parte de su ropa interior—. Me imaginé tu culito manchado por mi culpa —terminó de abrir todos los botones y puso la palma sobre la erección de su amigo—. Y me gustó mucho.

— ¿Hmmm? —no era lo más inteligente que había dicho en la vida, pero al menos tenía sentido, porque su cerebro se derretía por segundos y casi no se acordaba ni de su propio nombre.

— A los pocos minutos oí pasos fuera de las duchas —Jensen seguía contando su historia mientras le acariciaba—. Mis compañeros habían salido del lago y venían a enjuagarse antes de cenar —jadeó, tirando un poco de la ropa interior de Jared, observando cómo aparecía ante sus ojos esa hinchada erección—. Pero yo no podía parar, Jared, no podía. Había comenzado a gemir tu nombre mientras mi mano iba más y más rápido. La excitación de saber que había alguien fuera y que podían pillarme me animaba a seguir en lugar de querer parar. ¿Sabes lo que se siente, Jared? Saber que tienes que parar pero no poder hacerlo.

Sí, lo sabía. Lo estaba experimentando en esos mismos momentos.

— Jen... —susurró. Intentaba aclarar las ideas, pero le estaba costando horrores—. ¿Y qué hiciste?

— Te imaginé que me ponías contra la pared y me follabas —soltó a bocajarro mientras terminaba de bajarle los calzoncillos, dejando libre la gran erección de Jared.

— ¿Eso sirvió para algo? —él mismo se sorprendió por haber sido capaz de hacer una pregunta.

Jensen sonrió asintiendo.

— Sí; imaginándome eso me corrí más rápido —reveló—. Segundos más tarde entraron mis compañeros y ninguno sospechó nada —había comenzado a acariciar la polla de Jared, pero él necesitaba dar un paso más; se inclinó hacia delante y, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, comenzó a deslizársela en la boca.

Jared gruñó por la sensación y elevó un poco las caderas, haciendo que Jensen se la tragara prácticamente entera. Su polla no era pequeña precisamente, así que verla desaparecer entre esos carnosos labios pudo con él.

— Jen, Jen... —jadeó con prisas—. Suéltame, voy a correrme.

Jensen hizo justamente lo contrario. Lo agarró por los testículos y lo deslizó un poco más por su garganta. La sensación era algo incómoda, sin contar que apenas podía respirar, pero sabía que Jared estaba a punto, así que lo invitó a seguir. Con la mano que tenía libre, la colocó sobre una de sus nalgas y lo empujó hacia arriba, invitándole a que le follara la boca.

— Por favor —rogó echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Por favor, sí.

Eso fue lo último coherente que dijo. Con la boca y los labios de Jensen proporcionándole la mejor mamada del mundo, Jared se dejó llevar por la sensación; agitó las caderas arremetiendo contra Jensen mientras comenzaba a correrse con pequeños espasmos mientras echaba el torso hacia delante.

El semen llenó la boca de Jensen, que bajó luego caliente por su garganta. Incluso rebosó un poco por la comisura de los labios, manchándole también la barbilla. Esa sí que era la imagen más erótica que había visto en la vida.

Saciado y con el cuerpo aún temblando, se echó hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre el tronco del árbol.

Jensen se lamió los labios y se limpió la barbilla, todo sin dejar de sonreír. Puso bien la ropa de Jared y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. No dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observarle.

— ¿Esa era la historia de miedo que querías contarme? —preguntó Jared al fin cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

— ¿No te ha dado miedo? —Jensen había comenzado a subir por su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre él.

— He sufrido mucho —sonrió Jared. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y no podía ocultar esos encantadores hoyuelos que se le formaban siempre que sonreía de esa manera—, pero has venido a rescatarme.

— Sí —lo besó—. Ese soy yo; tu caballero de brillante armadura —tras darle varios besos más en los labios, se levantó y le tendió la mano—. ¿Vamos a la hoguera? Con suerte aún podemos pillar alguna historia empezada y reírnos de ella.

Jared asintió. Estiró el brazo y se dejó levantar por él. Jensen le sorprendía a cada minuto. Antes de conocerle, se había enamorado de él porque, para qué negarlo, era el chico más guapo del instituto y siempre rondaba alrededor de él un cierto aire de misterio. Ahora que lo había empezado a conocer más, a saber cómo era en realidad, esa sensación había dejado paso a algo más profundo y sincero. Jensen había confiado en su amistad y eso significaba mucho para él. Mucho se temía que ahora sí que estuviera realmente enamorado de Jensen Ackles.

Sin decir nada más, lo siguió por el bosque hasta la hoguera. Podía seguirle así hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

 

 

 

El campamento estaba llegando a su fin. Esa noche sería la fiesta de despedida final y al día siguiente, a primera hora, todos partirían de regreso a casa. Era un poco absurdo estar tristes porque todos iban a seguir viéndose en el instituto, pero no era el mismo ambiente, y eso se notaba.

Jared estaba ilusionado con volver al colegio ahora ya como amigo oficial de Jensen. Se imaginaba comiendo juntos en la cafetería, o entrenando juntos, incluso haciendo los trabajos de química como un equipo. Realmente veía un futuro entre ellos dos.

Esos últimos días se habían visto a escondidas, se habían dado besos y se habían reído mucho. Jensen era algo más tímido, pero con él, dejaba salir todo el potencial que tenía dentro, mostrando un chico muy ingenioso y divertido.

 

La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar. La música ya podía oírse por todo el campamento y los más rezagados aún estaban duchándose después de haber apurado a fondo los deportes del lago.

Misha se puso una camiseta con palmeras de colores y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse en serio. Cuando fue a salir por la puerta, Jensen entraba y ambos se chocaron sin poderlo evitar.

— Jensen —Misha le dejó paso, indicándole también con el brazo que entrara a la cabaña—. ¿Has quedado con Jared?

— No. Quería darle una sorpresa recogiéndole.

— Ah —Misha sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Jared no le había contado con pelos y señales lo que había pasado entre ellos en esos días, pero no hacía falta porque podía imaginárselo perfectamente—. Pues no está. Se fue antes para ayudar a colgar unos farolillos que se habían caído.

— Vaya —dijo—. Entonces me voy.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor?

Jensen se volvió y lo miró. Esa era la típica pregunta trampa que todo buen amigo hacía si lo veía oportuno, y él se la veía llegar.

— Claro —volvió hacia el centro de la habitación y lo miró, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

— Jared está loco por ti —Misha no se anduvo con rodeos.

— Lo sé —él tampoco iba a quedarse a medias explicándose—. Y sé que me pediste el teléfono en clase para él.

— Ya, bueno... Pero como excusa no estuvo mal, ¿no?

Jensen sonrió levemente. Necesitaba saber qué quería Misha de él.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Misha? Quiero ir a buscar ya a Jared.

— No quiero que le hagas daño. Supongo que te veías llegar esta pregunta, por eso te la he hecho, porque aunque te la esperases, yo no conozco la respuesta.

— Me gusta Jared —le informó sin tapujos—. Mucho. Y no tengo pensado hacerle ningún daño.

— Ya —se mordió el labio, pensativo—. Respóndeme a una pregunta, Jensen, ¿ya has pensado qué vas a hacer cuando volváis a clase?

Jensen frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

Misha se lo aclaró sin problemas.

— Que si vas a anunciar públicamente que eres gay y que estás con Jared. Porque según el concepto que tengo de ti, eres un tío muy reservado que se ha labrado una imagen en el instituto, y dentro de ese mundo maravilloso e idílico que te has montado, no entra lo de ser marica —sonrió—. Y no te estoy ofendiendo, porque mi mejor amigo lo es. Sólo te digo que Jared tiene las cosas claras y tú no.

— Tú no sabes una mierda de mí.

— Conozco lo suficiente de los tíos que son como tú para saber que nunca cambian —zanjó—. Te gusta la opinión que tienen de ti, la imagen que das, y no vas a echarlo todo a perder por nada del mundo.

— Te equivocas.

Misha levantó las cejas.

— Ah, ¿me equivoco? —se acercó a él hasta quedar muy cerca—. Dime, Jensen, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando volvamos al instituto. ¿Vas a seguir besando a Jared a escondidas en los lavabos? ¿Vas a ponerte enfermo cuando sea el baile de fin de curso para seguir ocultándole la verdad? Jared no se merece eso.

Jensen apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Estaba muy enfadado.

— Tú también me estás juzgando, como hizo él al principio.

Misha entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

— Demuéstranos que hay algo más de ti bajo esa fachada que te has montado y te pediré perdón por juzgarte.

— No tengo que demostrar nada —escupió—. Y menos a ti.

— Yo sólo te lo voy a decir una vez, Ackles —Misha dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse—. Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo. Quizás no sea tan alto y tan fuerte como tú, pero sé dar donde más duele.

Jensen se quedó pensativo un buen rato. Ignoraba cuánto había transcurrido desde que se había ido Misha, pero él ni se había movido del sitio. En parte tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara al instituto? ¿Estaba preparado para decirle a todo el mundo que era gay? No quería hacerle daño a Jared. Significaba mucho para él, incluso demasiado. En esos días que habían estado juntos había podido ser él en todo momento, sin ocultar nada, sin disimular, sin dejar de ser completamente él. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Jared le había demostrado muchísimas cosas, y ya sólo por eso debía de estar eternamente agradecido. El problema era que él sentía algo más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Confuso, salió de la cabaña y se adentró en el bosque. Necesitaba caminar un rato y aclarar las ideas.

 

 

 

Jared no paraba de mirar a todas partes. No había rastro de Jensen por ningún lado y eso le parecía muy raro. Todos los chicos del campamento parecían estar allí. ¿Por qué él no? Tampoco creía que lo hubieran castigado de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Encontró a Misha en la mesa del fondo, mezclando varios refrescos de colores en su vaso.

— Mish —Jared le tocó la espalda al llegar—. ¿Has visto a Jensen?

Misha se giró para mirar a su amigo. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Mentía a su amigo para no hacerle sufrir antes de tiempo? Por suerte no tuvo que inventarse ninguna historia, porque justo en ese momento Jensen apareció detrás de Jared. Acababa de entrar por la puerta del fondo y había caminado rápido hacia él.

— Está justo detrás de ti —Misha le sonrió y miró a Jensen. Luego se marchó.

— Hey. No te había visto —se volvió para encontrarse con un Jensen más guapo de la cuenta si eso era posible—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

— Sí —no le mintió—. He estado haciendo un par de cosillas. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a dar una vuelta? ¿Tienes tiempo o tienes que quedarte para organizar algo en la fiesta?

Jared negó con la cabeza.

— No, estoy disponible. Me ofrecí a ayudar porque como soy de los más altos, venía bien mi ayuda para colgar la decoración, pero ahora que está todo hecho, a las mesas llegan todos sin problemas. No tengo que auparles.

Jensen se rió por la ocurrencia. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de Jared, que siempre le hacía sonreír.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Es una sorpresa.

Jared no preguntó nada más. La última vez que Jensen lo había llevado de noche por el bosque, le había hecho una mamada espectacular. Cuando llegaron a la casa que había sobre el embarcadero que había al fondo del lago, Jensen abrió la puerta y le indicó con una mano que pasara. Dentro había un sin fin de velas encendidas, colocadas para dar una luz cálida y acogedora. También, en una esquina, había varias mantas extendidas en el suelo.

— Había pensado que podríamos estar más cómodos los dos solos aquí sentados —cerró la puerta con pestillo tras él cuando ambos entraron en la cabaña—. Es cierto que no hay ni comida ni música, pero tengo el mp4 y un paquete de chicles en el bolsillo.

Jared tuvo que reírse por sus palabras. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó sobre las mantas para sentarse en el centro de las mismas. Jensen lo imitó.

— Es perfecto. Gracias —Jared se acercó a él y lo besó.

Jensen le devolvió el beso. Lo necesitaba con urgencia porque tenía mucho miedo. No sabía qué iba a ocurrir al día siguiente, no sabía qué hacer, y no quería perderle. Necesitaba estar con él lo más cerca posible, sentirse arropado y querido por alguien, apoyado y cuidado por otra persona que no fuera alguien de su familia. Jared era para él mucho más de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo —soltó. No le dio vergüenza decirlo, incluso le miró a los ojos todo el rato—. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, Jared —susurró las últimas palabras—. Por favor.

A Jared se le secó la boca. No se esperaba esa petición y le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

— Yo... Jensen, yo... —comenzó a tartamudear. Respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo—. Nunca lo he hecho, Jensen.

— Yo tampoco —No le costaba admitirlo porque con Jared podía ser siempre él mismo—. Y quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Jared no pudo hacer otra cosa, sólo asentir mientras le miraba a los ojos. Jensen se puso de rodillas a su lado y, mientras lo besaba, comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa.

Deshacerse de los vaqueros y la camiseta apenas le llevó un minuto. Luego desnudó a Jared.

Juntos se quitaron la ropa interior y se tumbaron de lado, con las piernas entrelazadas y comiéndose a besos. Jensen alargó un brazo hacia una de las esquinas de las mantas. De allí sacó un sobre de lubricante. Lo abrió con los dientes y se lo tendió a Jared.

— Veo que lo tenías todo preparado.

— Soy un chico precavido —le guiñó un ojo—. Aunque no tengo condones. Los usé el primer día que vinimos al campamento para gastarle una broma a un compañero de mi cabaña.

Jared se rió.

— Empiezo a pensar que quizás no sólo te castigaron por no hacer la cama.

— Algún día te contaré la verdad, ahora... tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Y era verdad. Jared se untó los dedos con el transparente gel y llevó la mano hacia el trasero de Jensen.

Avanzó muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo para que ambos se hicieran a la idea, sobre todo él. No había hecho eso en la vida y temía meter la pata. Por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño.

Cuando alcanzó su entrada, la acarició con la yema del dedo corazón, dibujando círculos sobre los pliegues, analizando cómo colarse en él.

No fue tan difícil porque la lubricación hizo casi todo el trabajo. La punta del dedo se deslizó hacia dentro y él avanzó un poco más. Los músculos de Jensen estaban tensos, demasiado prietos y eso le hizo comenzar a sudar por los nervios de hacerlo bien y por la sensación que se avecinaba. Imaginárselo alrededor de su polla le hizo soltar un jadeo sin poderlo evitar.

Al cabo de un rato deslizó un segundo dedo, sintiendo cómo Jensen se tensaba entre sus brazos. No había dejado de besarle en ningún momento porque quería que se sintiera seguro y protegido en todo momento. Le estaba ofreciendo lo que a él le hubiera gustado recibir si hubiera sido al revés.

A los pocos minutos Jensen se había adaptado a sus dedos, entonces decidió ir a por otro más. Cuando intentó añadirlo a los demás, esos ojos verdes lo miraron directamente y se quedó así durante unos segundos. Asustado porque le hubiera hecho daño, Jared paró la intrusión en el acto.

— ¿Estás bien? No te he hecho daño, ¿no? —Su voz reflejaba la preocupación que sentía.

— No —esbozó una sonrisa algo liviana—. Te necesito ya —soltó—. Por favor.

Jared quiso decirle que no estaba del todo preparado y que, seguramente, fuera conveniente añadir un tercer dedo para más seguridad. Él sabía que era grande, no era algo de lo que estuviera alardeando de más porque la prueba estaba ahí, pero si Jensen lo quería así, él se lo daría.

Le besó el cuello y la clavícula un centenar de veces mientras se movía con disimulo hasta colocarse encima de él entre sus piernas. Arremetía contra su cuerpo, meciéndole, aún sin llegar a penetrarle. Lo estaba preparando para ese momento.

Tras varios minutos, consideró que no había que esperar más, así que se agarró la erección y la guió hacia la entrada de Jensen. Se afianzó con las rodillas bien ancladas en el suelo y arremetió levemente, apenas unos centímetros. Los músculos se estiraron y le oprimieron, pero él siguió con su inquebrantable avance. Lentamente, eso sí, pero poco a poco se fue colando en él.

Entró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que estuvo completamente hundido en él. Apartó las caderas retirándolas hacia atrás y luego volvió a sumergirse en su cuerpo, ésta vez con algo más de potencia.

El cuerpo de Jensen se tensó. Aún se estaba ajustando a él y necesitaba algo más de tiempo. Jared era muy grande, y lo llenaba por completo. Además, esa sensación era nueva para él y tenía que acostumbrarse a ella.

— Marca tú el ritmo, Jen —Jared jadeó las palabras. Se sostenía sobre sus brazos para no aplastarle y para que tuviera libertad de movimiento.

Jensen abrió los ojos y lo miró. Tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea blanca y la mandíbula apretada. Finalmente asintió; respiró hondo y movió las caderas.

Las tres primeras veces lo hizo despacio, calculando cuál era la distancia y cuánto podía moverse sin que Jared se saliera. Tras ese escrutinio todo cambió; esa sensación incómoda y algo extraña fue reemplaza por algo totalmente distinto. El bienestar que sentía era total, y la polla de Jared, caliente y grande en su trasero le confirmaba que lo bueno estaba por llegar.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, testando su propio cuerpo. Se agarró a los brazos de Jared que permanecía impasible, sudando la gota gorda para mantenerse quieto, pero sin mover ni un pelo, tal y como le había prometido. Ahora había llegado el momento.

— Fóllame, Jay —jadeó.

Jared se dio cuenta de que había pasado del “hazme el amor” al “fóllame” en sólo un rato, pero no le culpó, ni le pareció mal. Saber que era él el causante de su satisfacción le proporcionó una sensación muy placentera. Entonces comenzó a moverse.

Su polla era muy grande, y ancha, y estaba muy dura. Jensen estaba aún tan estrecho, que hundirse en él lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ambos cogieron el ritmo enseguida, amoldándose el uno al otro, sabiendo enseguida lo que les proporcionaba más placer.

Jared hizo un movimiento de caderas profundizando así las embestidas. Jensen se retorció entre sus brazos, jadeó, y lo miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

— Hazlo otra vez.

Sin responderle, Jared se movió igual, alcanzando esa misma zona dentro de Jensen y provocándole la misma sensación. Entonces lo volvió a repetir, una y otra vez, hasta que lo hizo jadear sin piedad. Lo tenía completamente a su merced. Era una sensación tan buena, y no sólo por el acto en sí, sino por el vínculo que se había creado entre ellos. Que Jensen se abandonara de tal manera le proporcionó una sensación de paz inigualable.

Le agarró los brazos y se los subió por encima de la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos con los de él. Teniendo ahora ese apoyo extra, comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo a más velocidad sin olvidar hacer ese ligero movimiento que, al parecer, volvía loco a Jensen.

Jensen estaba en una espiral de la que no quería salir nunca, pero ahí mandaba su cuerpo, no él. Comenzó a sentir esa inconfundible sensación en el abdomen, como unas burbujas que crecían y le calentaban toda la zona. Sabía que iba a correrse. No le quedaba mucho.

— Jay —jadeó con la boca seca—. Jay. Voy a correrme.

— Sí —él también estaba sin aire y apenas podía hablar. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba igual de mojado.

— Córrete conmigo —le instó—. Juntos.

Jared no estaba muy seguro de ello. No se había puesto ningún condón. ¿No prefería que se corriera fuera? Así también podría acariciarle para que llegara bien al orgasmo.

— Jen, quizás sea mejor que...

Jensen no le dejó acabar.

— Jared, por favor, termina conmigo —no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por eso las palabras le salieron atropelladas—. Quiero sentir cómo te corres dentro de mí —gimió abiertamente para luego morderse los labios, intentando controlarse unos segundos más.

Esas palabras y ese gesto fueron el detonante definitivo para que Jared se corriera sin poderse controlar. Arremetió contra él hundiéndose todo lo posible y comenzó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo mientras se vertía en él, marcándole a fuego para siempre.

Jensen arqueó la espalda. En otras circunstancias habría necesitado tocarse para poder terminar, pero Jared había sabido encontrar en él la manera de correrse sin usar las manos. Cuando lo sintió, caliente y espeso dentro de él, su cuerpo reaccionó, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo y corriéndose como no lo había hecho en la vida.

 

 

 

Se quedaron un rato sin moverse, sólo respirando. Necesitaban analizar qué había pasado. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertes, tanto que parecían que se les iba a salir del pecho.

El primero en moverse fue Jared, que se levantó despacio y salió de él con cuidado para colocarse a su lado. Temía aplastarle con su peso, aunque Jensen era casi más robusto que él y podría aguantar sin problemas.

Se tumbo junto a él, boca arriba. Ambos mirando el techo de la cabaña, con los estómagos manchados de semen pero sin importarles en absoluto.

— Te he puesto perdido —Jensen se incorporó apoyándose en los codos. Luego se giró hacia el otro lado para alcanzar un paquete de pañuelos de papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

— Ya te mancharé yo a ti —fue la respuesta de Jared mientras cogía un pañuelo para limpiarse.

— Cuando quieras —respondió.

Eso implicaba algo más entre ellos, algo más duradero, lo que hizo a Jared sonreír mientras se vestía.

— ¿Nos sentamos mañana juntos en el autobús? —se estaba abrochando el cinturón del vaquero, así que no vio cómo la espalda de Jensen se tensaba ante su pregunta—. Iba a ir sentado con Misha, pero seguro que no le importa.

— Jared... creo que deberíamos de mantener esto en secreto.

Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? Yo no me avergüenzo de ser gay.

— Ya —apretó la mandíbula mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—, pero yo no quiero que nadie se meta en mi vida privada.

— No —entrecerró los ojos mirándole fijamente—. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que el mundo que te has creado en el instituto se derrumbe a tu alrededor.

— Jared, entiéndelo.

— ¡No tengo que entender nada, Jensen! Entiéndelo tú; eres gay y por mucho que te reúnas con los machos del instituto y juegues al fútbol, eso no hará que seas más hombre que los demás.

— No quiero tener a todo el instituto hablando de mí.

Jared resopló por la nariz.

— La gente habla, Jensen, seas gay o no —se lamió los labios y siguió hablando casi atropelladamente—. La gente opina sobre todo; sobre la ropa, si fulanita ha ganado peso, si el chico de tercero ha vuelto a repetir, si le han puesto gafas a uno de los jugadores del equipo... ¡la gente es así! ¿Vas a dejar tu felicidad, la de los dos, en manos de lo que puedan decir los demás?

Jensen tuvo la decencia de volverse porque no podía mirarle a la cara.

— Lo siento, Jared.

Jared se puso las zapatillas de deporte que eran lo único que le faltaba y salió de allí dando un portazo. No dijo nada más, ¿para qué? Jensen tenía muy clara su vida y él no formaba parte de ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos, caminó hacia su cabaña. Quería acostarse y que amaneciera cuanto antes. No quería quedarse más tiempo en ese campamento, donde todo le recordaba a Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen dobló las mantas y las dejó a un lado. Luego fue apagando las velas una a una hasta que se quedó a oscuras. La luna desde fuera le alumbró el camino a su cabaña. Parecía que, desde lo más alto del cielo, esa bola gigante blanca se burlaba de él. Lo triste es que sentía así. Sabía que Jared tenía razón en lo que había dicho, pero a él le había costado mucho ser quien era. ¿Por qué no se había puesto en su lugar para intentar comprenderle?

— Jensen.

Una voz grave sonó tras él. Al darse la vuelta, Misha estaba a varios pasos de distancia.

— Supongo que Jared ya te lo ha contado todo —adivinó.

— No. No ha hecho falta. Te lo advertí, Jensen.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a darme una paliza? ¿Vas a romperme la nariz y a tirarme del pelo? —se burló.

— No. Voy a hacer algo mejor —lo miró serio—. Voy a decirte cómo eres.

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó entre ambos, hasta que Misha comenzó a hablar.

— El colegio te conoce porque eres popular y muy atractivo. Eres la estrella del equipo de fútbol, las chicas van todas detrás de ti, sacas buenas notas, sabes tocar la guitarra, tienes buena voz y encima eres hasta inteligente. Es normal que todos estén locos por ti.

Jensen no sabía por dónde quería ir Misha, así que lo dejó seguir.

— Lo que toda ese gente no sabe, Jensen, es que eres inseguro, con mejor corazón del que se piensan, atento, buen amigo, cariñoso, irónico, cobarde, detallista, y gay, por nombrar sólo unas cuantas. Dime, Jensen, ¿Cuántos de tus amigos con los que te rodeas a diario saben eso de ti? Porque Jared lo sabe. Ignoro cómo, pero supo ver a través de tu fachada. Y no se avergüenza de ti. ¿Cómo le has pagado tú?

— Mi vida no tendría que importarte a ti —respondió.

— Tienes razón, pero cuando es la vida de mi amigo la que acabas de joder, sí que me importa. Mira, Jensen, si éste ha sido tu propósito, que Jared haya sido un lío de campamento y nada más, que así sea, pero por favor... No vuelvas a acercarte a él, ni a hablarle, ni a destrozarle de nuevo la vida.

— ¿Y si quiero algo más?

— Pues demuéstralo, pero no a él, sino a ti mismo, que no te importe lo que digan los demás. ¡Mándales a la mierda! Pero decídete, Jensen. No puedes contentar a todo el mundo, así que ha llegado el momento de elegir; o Jared o el qué dirán.

Misha no esperó una respuesta porque no iba a conseguirla de todas formas, así que se fue por donde había venido. Cuando había visto a Jared llegar a la habitación y meterse en la cama sin decir nada, con los ojos enrojecidos, no tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado. Ahora estaba en manos de Jensen decidir el final de ambos.

 

 

 

Los chicos iban subiendo a los autobuses que les correspondía y uno a uno iban tomando rumbo a casa.

El autobús del curso de Jared aún no había salido. Él llegó casi el primero. Echó su mochila de cualquier manera en el maletero de ese enorme trasto y caminó hacia la puerta a esperar a que el conductor la abriera.

Misha llegó y se puso a su lado. No le dijo nada, pero en silencio Jared agradeció que su amigo estuviera ahí. Eso le hacía sentirse menos solo.

Subieron cuando las puertas se abrieron y se sentaron por la zona delantera. Jared pasó primero y se sentó en el asiento de la ventanilla. Corrió las cortinas y se quedó mirando la nada. No tenía ganas de ver a Jensen llegar. Cuanto menos se lo cruzara, mejor. Cuando volvieran al instituto ya vería cómo hacía para toparse con él lo menos posible, por lo menos hasta que dejara de doler tanto.

 

Jensen llegó junto a los demás chicos de su cabaña. Venían armando mucho jaleo, gritando entre ellos y pasándose un balón. Todos menos él, que venía a un lado, con la mochila colgada sobre un hombro y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Soltó sus cosas en el maletero y subió detrás de sus amigos. No tuvo que andar demasiado para localizar a Misha y a Jared. Éste miraba la cortina ajeno a todo, pero Misha le miraba fijamente. Pasó por su lado rápidamente, como si temiera quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario.

Sus amigos se sentaron casi al final, y él ocupó el asiento que quedó libre al lado de Richard, que se dio la vuelta para seguir con la conversación que mantenía con los chicos que se habían sentado tras ellos.

Jensen apoyó la rodilla sobre el asiento pero no se aposentó del todo. Veía la cabeza de Jared apoyada en el cristal. Había cerrado las cortinas del todo y eso le extrañó mucho. Jared era un tipo alegre y divertido, que disfrutaba siempre de todo. Verle así le partió el alma.

Mientras los demás compañeros entraban y ocupaban al azar los asientos, vio cómo Misha se inclinaba sobre Jared para preguntarle algo. No sabía qué era, pero Jared había respondido diciendo que no con la cabeza. Durante un segundo le vio el perfil. Tenía ojeras y un semblante más serio de lo normal. Se notaba que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, como él. Verle así de hundido lo destrozó, porque sabía que era por su culpa. Ahora mismo se sentía como la mierda más grande el universo.

La noche anterior había sido fantástica. La mejor de su vida. Hasta que le contó su decisión. Hoy, miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro sin entender por qué había elegido eso antes que a Jared. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas?

El monitor pasó por su lado contando los asientos para comprobar que estuvieran todos y asintió, dándole la orden al chófer de que podían poner rumbo a casa.

Jensen no quería volver a casa así. No quería dejar atrás, en ese campamento, todo lo que había vivido con Jared. Quería llevárselo con él y quería conservarlo. Quería a Jared en su vida y sabía que, si no hacía algo, lo perdería para siempre.

Antes de que el chófer pusiera alguna película de Los Vengadores para distraer a los chicos durante el trayecto, Jensen se levantó y se colocó en mitad del pasillo.

— Te quiero —dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se enterara hasta el autobús que iba delante de ellos—. Y no me avergüenza que la gente lo sepa.

Se hizo silencio en todo el autobús. Casi todos los chicos se volvieron para mirarle. Todos lo que no estaban dormidos o escuchando música. Todos menos Jared. Incluso Misha se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Jensen tomó aire y siguió hablando.

— Sé que me he comportado como un capullo y es porque tenía miedo. Eres la única persona que ha llegado a mí y ha sabido ver a través del muro que he levantado. Eres el único que ha conseguido algo que pensé que nadie lograría en la vida.

Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando para que las lágrimas no le cayeran por las mejillas. Estaba escuchando a Jensen. No quería que fuera verdad. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada.

— Jamás me he avergonzado de lo que siento por ti, ni de ti. No me importa que la gente sepa que soy gay —soltó, captando así la atención de todo el mundo, que se miraban unos a otros intentando averiguar a quién le hablaba Jensen—. Lo único que me importa eres tú.

Misha volvió a sentarse en su asiento para disimular todo lo posible.

— Creo que ahora es el momento de que digas algo —susurró—, porque todo lo que le habías pedido él acaba de dártelo. ¿Qué más quieres, que te lo diga cantando?

Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Misha tenía razón. Se enjuagó los ojos y se puso en pie. Pasó las piernas por encima de las de su amigo y salió al pasillo. Jensen seguía allí, mirándole.

— Jensen.

Jensen lo miró expectante, esperando que dijera algo.

— Yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa de Jensen iluminó el autobús mientras caminaba decidido hacia él. Le puso las manos rodeando su mandíbula y lo besó apasionadamente. El autobús entero los aplaudió y los vitoreó a ambos, hasta que llegó uno de los profesores hasta ellos para decirles que por favor se sentaran porque podían caerse con lo baches.

Misha les dejó su asiento y fue a sentarse con Richard. Ya se conocían y, aunque no tenían mucho trato, eso no era un problema para él.

— Richard... Gran partido el de ayer. Estuvo muy bien.

El chico levantó las cejas.

— ¿Lo viste?

— Claro. Algún tendrás que explicarme qué es eso que haces con las piernas.

 

 

 

— Jensen... —una vez sentados uno al lado del otro, Jared quiso hablarle, pero Jensen le puso un dedo sobre los labios para mandarle callar.

— Shhhhh —se dejó caer de lado sobre el respaldo, haciendo que el otro lo mirara también de frente—. Te quiero —susurró—. Soy un gilipollas por haber dudado de lo que sentía y haber antepuesto las apariencias por lo que en realidad siento por ti. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

— Te creo —asintió adoptando la misma postura que su amigo y pegando su nariz a la de él—. Yo también te quiero.

— Sé que al principio va a ser complicado para ambos porque todo el mundo hablará de nosotros, pero no me importa —lo tranquilizó—. Contigo a mi lado sé que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

Jared lo miró inmensamente feliz. Entrelazó los dedos con los de él y cerró los ojos. Ese iba a ser el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

 

 

FIN

 

 

Lista nº1: 22 y 23: instituto y campamento de verano.

Lista nº2: 3, 5 y 30. Primera vez, mamada y lo deja a mi elección.

Lista nº3: Jensen/Jared

Sin betear

AU.

Nota de la autora1: Este fanfic es un cliché de los gordos. Al comienzo de los siglos, cuando comencé en este fandom, leí un trillón novecientos mil ochocientos dos fanfics sobre los jotas en este tipo de escenario y ¿sabéis? Nunca he escrito ninguno así. Aunque esté muy visto, lo siento, voy a aprovechar y a quitarme el antojo de encima ;)

Nota de la autora2: La chica que me ha pedido esto quería un j2 donde Misha estuviera presente en el fanfic y yo cumplo órdenes ;)

 

Nota de la autora3: Siempre he creído que Jared es el wonderwall de Jensen :)

 

 


	14. Nothing else matters  (Jared/Jensen/Misha)

 

14) [Nothing else matters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7bIbVlIqEc)

 

Jensen pasó el trapo húmedo de nuevo sobre la superficie de madera y lo miró de reojo. Era tarde, muy tarde, y Jared seguía allí; sentado en un taburete con medio cuerpo apoyado en la barra y el cuarto whisky que se metía entre pecho y espalda. Sabía que había tenido un mal día. Jensen lo conocía desde que había abierto el bar un par de años atrás y Jared era un cliente muy asiduo a última hora del día. Era abogado, y de los buenos además, y cuando había tenido un mal día o un mal caso, se le notaba en la cara.

— Jen, ponme otro, por favor.

Jensen habría terminado antes si le hubiera puesto la botella delante, pero no quería que Jared saliera de allí habiendo perdido el norte. Le gustaba, estaba muy, pero que muy bueno, y más de una vez había fantaseado con follárselo vivo en el cuartucho que tenía detrás, pero cuando lo veía así de derrotado le daban ganas de darle una paliza para hacerle reaccionar. Y luego follárselo, claro.

— Creo que deberías de irte a casa, Jay. La tormenta de nieve ha empeorado y no tiene pinta de mejorar —miró por la cristalera que había en un lateral del local y frunció el ceño—. Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder salir cuando termine aquí.

Sólo quedaban ellos dos en el bar. Los últimos clientes se habían ido mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque Jared no hubiera estado allí, Jensen tampoco se habría marchado a casa. No le gustaba estar solo y por lo menos en el bar siempre tenía algo que hacer.

— Estoy bien —Jared le sonrió enseñándole sus hoyuelos.

— ¿Te pido un taxi que aún estamos a tiempo de estar atrapados por la nieve?

Jared se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que en algún momento tengo que irme y no voy a hacer que te quedes por mí.

— Tranquilo. No tengo prisa, y posiblemente me quede aquí toda la noche.

Con el vaso en la mano, lo dejó a medio camino de los labios y lo miró curioso.

— ¿No tienes pareja?

Jensen chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jared lo imitó y terminó de acercarse el whisky a la boca, pero justo un segundo antes se detuvo y su lengua habló por él.

— Desde luego, si tú fueras mi pareja, no te dejaría aquí solo en una noche como esta. Seguramente siendo la hora que es, ya te habría follado varias veces y habría hecho que gritaras mi nombre otras tantas veces más —soltó. Cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos como platos, soltó el vaso sobre la barra con un golpe seco y lo miró, ahora visiblemente colorado—. Lo siento, creo que he bebido demasiado.

Jensen soltó una risotada mientras soltaba el trapo. Ese era su momento y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

— Es una suerte que pensemos igual —se acercó a él rodeando la barra y colocándose a su lado—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Con toda seguridad era el alcohol el que le hacía ser tan osado. ¡Bendito Whisky! Jared tiró de su camiseta mientras se ponía de pie. Lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y el borde de la barra y lo besó. Fue un beso sucio, salvaje y urgente, dándole a entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Jensen no se quedó atrás y le respondió de igual manera, jadeando deseoso de que comenzaran ya.

La chaqueta de Jared cayó al suelo desde el borde del taburete pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Jensen le desabrochó más la corbata pero no deshizo el nudo; simplemente se dedicó a abrirle más botones hasta dejar gran parte de su pecho al descubierto. Ese hombre estaba fuerte, duro y caliente. Justo como le gustaba a él.

La mano de Jared se coló dentro del pantalón del Jensen, abarcando la erección que había comenzado a tomar forma. Le gustaba lo que estaba tocando y estaba deseando llevárselo a la boca.

No le dio tiempo de ponerse de rodillas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron inmediatamente como si hubieran estado haciendo algo malo.

Jensen giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y no tuvo que enfocar demasiado al recién llegado porque lo conocía de sobra. Era inconfundible; el agente Misha Collins causaba estragos allá donde iba.

— Buenas noches —los miró serio mientras caminaba hacia la barra para sentarse al otro lado, muy alejado de ellos. Traía el casco de la moto de patrulla en la mano, la chaqueta de policía húmeda por el mal tiempo y las botas negras y altas aún con restos de nieve—. Es imposible hacer la ronda esta noche con este tiempo. Jensen... ¿Podrías ponerme un whisky, por favor?

Jensen sonrió. Misha era otro regular, y otro con el que había soñado hacerlo un trillón de veces. Follarle o que le follara, le daba igual, pero fantasear con el agente Collins era lo que le alegraba el día algunas semanas.

— Claro —dio la vuelta a la barra, agarró la misma botella de whisky y un vaso limpio de la estantería que tenía tras él—. Por cierto, te presento a Jared. Es un buen cliente, y abogado —bromeó sonriendo mientras miraba cómo ambos se saludaban con un gesto de cabeza. Luego volvió de nuevo su atención al agente—. ¿Os dejan beber en horas de servicio?

— No creo que pueda seguir patrullando esta noche —se bebió el whisky de un trago y le pidió otro con el dedo—. Me patina la moto y he llegado aquí de milagro —se llevó de nuevo el vaso a la boca y se lo bebió de un trago. Al fin estaba entrando en calor. Antes de pedirle el siguiente, los miró de reojo a ambos—. ¿Os apetece un trío?

Jensen parpadeó porque esa situación sí que no se la había imaginado en la vida. Que sus dos clientes más follables estuvieran ahí pidiendo lo mismo era algo que no podía acabar de creerse. Los planteas debían de estar alineados en su firmamento o algo, porque no podía explicar tanta suerte.

Jared esbozó una sonrisa un poco pícara. Se metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y lo miró.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?

— A mí me gusta amordazar abogados y atar camareros. Luego follarme a ambos – se incorporó del asiento y los miró a ambos—. ¿Alguna objeción al respecto?

Jensen no tenía ninguna, y por la cara de Jared, él tampoco.

Salió de detrás de la barra y caminó hacia Jared para continuar con el beso que habían dejado a medias.

Sentía la mirada de Misha sobre ellos, y eso le gustó mucho. Cuando terminó el beso se acercó a él, soltando la corbata de Jared a donde se había agarrado para atraerle un poco más.

Misha lo recibió dejando que se acercara a él. El aliento aún le sabía a whisky y le brillaban los ojos. Normalmente no podía apreciarlos bien porque el agente Collins pasaba por su bar a primera hora de su turno, cuando aún era de día, y esas malditas gafas de sol ocultaban esos preciosos ojos azules. Tenerlos tan cerca y siendo consciente de que resplandecían en parte por él...

Atacó sus labios y lo besó, haciendo que Misha le mordisqueara los labios y le metiera la lengua hasta el fondo, provocando que Jensen ahogara un jadeo de satisfacción.

Jared se colocó detrás del agente, pegando su amplio pecho a su espalda. No se conocían de nada, pero sospechaba que iban a ser grandes aliados esa noche.

Sentir ese pecho caliente tras él después de haberse congelado yendo en la moto era una sensación muy buena, sobre todo cuando comenzó a notar los labios de Jared sobre su cuello, rozando esa sensible zona con la punta de su lengua. Cuando llegó a su barbilla, le acarició con un dedo el mentón y lo acercó hacia él, haciendo que rompiera el beso con Jensen. Jared quería probarle, hundir su lengua en él y saborearle para tener una primera toma de contacto.

Y fue buena, muy buena; Misha le respondió abiertamente, entregándose a él a pesar de tener el cuello estirado ligeramente hacia atrás. Al terminar el beso, volvió la mirada al frente, donde Jensen los miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos. El camarero tenía los labios ligeramente separados y respiraba a través de ellos. Misha fue firme y directo en su petición:

— Agáchate y cómemela.

Jensen respiró hondo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a asentir cuando ya estaba de rodillas abriéndole la cremallera del pantalón de trabajo y sacándole la polla por el borde de su ropa interior. Sin dudar un segundo, acercó los labios y se la metió en la boca. Con una mano le acariciaba el firme y terso abdomen, enmarcado por esas estrechas caderas, y con la otra mano sujetaba el tronco del pene para guiarlo con seguridad dentro de la boca. Lo lamía con la lengua y succionaba despacio, proporcionando así más saliva para ayudar a que se deslizara con más facilidad. Cuando lo oyó gemir, se llevó la mano que había tenido apoyada sobre su abdomen al suyo propio, para acariciarse levemente antes de abrirse los botones del pantalón y sacarse la polla con dos tirones.

Jared los observaba aún desde la espalda de Misha. Tenía los dientes apretados sintiendo una fuerte presión en sus pelotas. Se mojó los dedos y deslizó la mano por el trasero de Misha, justamente por dentro de la ropa y entre sus nalgas. Cuando encontró su objetivo, comenzó a acariciarlo y a lubricarlo mientras se sacaba su propia polla y comenzaba a masturbarse con la otra mano. Vio que Misha echaba la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en su hombro y lo miraba. Él no se hizo esperar y lo besó, profundizando con su lengua y con su dedo a partes iguales.

Jensen se levantó en ese momento y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Tenía demasiado calor y le molestaba tanta prenda encima. Cuando se desprendió de todo dejándolo de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, Misha se acercó a él y lo besó, pero ésta vez fue un beso rápido y cariñoso. Luego lo apoyó en el borde de la barra y, dándole la vuelta con una mano en la espalda, le indicó que se echara hacia delante. Él obedeció. Misha se inclinó tras él, le separó las nalgas con las manos y hundió la cabeza entre ellas. La punta de su lengua recorrió los pliegues de su ano, lubricando la zona y dejando más saliva de la cuenta para poder seguir avanzando, pero antes de todo eso se incorporó. A él también le sobraba ropa. Con dos movimientos rápidos, se deshizo de todo el uniforme y se inclinó tras él para seguir por donde lo había dejado. Comenzó a masturbarse mientras le mojaba el culo, dejándole claro lo que tenía intención de hacerle de ahí a un rato.

Era imposible hablar, sólo respirar por la boca mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se inclinó un poco más para dejarle espacio suficiente a Misha y luego llevó la mano a su propia polla. Le gustaba esa sensación, y cerró los ojos durante un segundo para intensificar el momento. Cuando los abrió, vio a Jared frente a él. Se había quitado toda la ropa y se había sentado en un taburete cercano. El cuerpo de ese hombre era puro pecado. Tenía su enorme polla agarrada con una mano mientras la masajeaba a la misma par que los miraba. Durante un par de segundos cruzaron las miradas, cada uno envuelto en su propio deleite. Entonces Jared se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a él, se agachó, y lo besó con ansia, separándose a los pocos segundos para incorporarse y acercarle la polla a los labios. No tuvo que insistir puesto que Jensen lo acogió cual grande era hasta que le llegó a la garganta. Jared gimió y lo agarró de la nuca, donde comenzó a guiarle mientras le follaba la boca lentamente. Jensen se había agarrado a su muslo. Lo escuchaba jadear y eso le complacía mucho.

 

Tras unos segundos, Jensen se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y atacó los labios de Misha. Lo rodeó por los hombros con su brazo mientras con la otra mano agarraba ambas erecciones para masturbarlas a la vez. Jared se pegó a su espalda, restregándole la polla entre las lubricadas nalgas, dejándole también claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

No estuvieron así más de dos minutos cuando Jared lo agarró de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí. Con una mano sobre la espalda, le indicó que se inclinara hacia delante y él, obediente, lo hizo. Jared comenzó a lamerle entre las nalgas, lamiéndole el ano y deslizando la puntita de la lengua entre los pliegues. Se acariciaba mientras tanto, haciendo un sonido casi gutural con la garganta más parecido a un gruñido. Le gustaba eso. Y mucho.

Misha volvió a acercar las caderas a la boca de Jensen y éste lo engulló ansioso. Se daba placer a sí mismo masturbándose intentando no avanzar demasiado porque quería disfrutar de ese momento toda la noche. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sólo supo que Jared se había incorporado tras él y que restregaba su miembro entre sus nalgas. Durante un segundo perdió el equilibro, pero Misha estaba ahí delante para sostenerle, lo incorporó, y comenzó a besarle. Jensen gimió y bajó por su cuello, haciendo que Misha se estirara, momento que Jared aprovechó para besarle.

Los cuerpos de Misha y de Jared estaban bien apretados contra el de Jensen, estrujándole entre ellos dos hasta no dejar ni un milímetro de distancia. Se zafó de ambos y los apoyó en el borde de la barra frente a él. Durante unos segundos los miró. Eran tan distintos, estaban tan cachondos y la noche era tan larga... Se arrodilló frente a ellos y agarró la polla de Misha para comenzar a lamerla. Acercó la de Jared hacia sus labios y la lamió también, juntando las dos sobre la palma de su mano y acariciándolas. Luego se las metió en la boca.

Misha tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la barra y apretar los dientes. Por suerte Jared le había pasado un brazo por la espalda y parecía tenerle bien sujeto. Lo había comenzado a besar, mordisqueándole los labios y deslizando la lengua en su boca. Él el salió al encuentro y ambos gruñeron a la par como respuesta.

Jared había colocado la mano sobre la frente de Misha, apoyando la palma y estirando los dedos hasta enredarlos con sus cabellos. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle. Le lamió la barbilla y siguió un húmedo reguero de besos hasta su clavícula. Entonces Jensen hizo un giro con la lengua que los dejó a ambos temblando. Miraron hacia abajo a la vez, maravillándose del espectáculo. Lo ayudaron a incorporarse y se dieron un beso los tres. No era nada fácil y podía parecer algo raro, pero era muy satisfactorio. Y muy sexy.

Tras besarse durante varios minutos, Misha empujó a Jensen sobre una mesa, haciendo que éste quedara boca abajo. Se colocó delante de él, arrimó las caderas y se introdujo en su boca. Lo había agarrado del cuello, guiando así la profundidad de las penetraciones. Jared, por su parte, lamía su trasero. Había comenzado a introducir uno de sus dedos, comenzando así a dilatarle poco a poco. Cuando notaba que los dedos se secaban, no dudaba en escupir sobre ellos, volviendo así a lubricar el culo de Jensen. Sin poder controlarse más, se incorporó, afianzó las caderas entre sus nalgas y dirigió su erección hacia él. Misha estiró el brazo y sostuvo una nalga de Jensen, ayudándole así a penetrarle. Jared era grande en el sentido más amplio y real de la palabra y eso se notaba. Cuando se abrió paso a través de esa sensible piel y los músculos de Jensen comenzaron a expandirse para dejarle paso, Jensen hizo un ruido con la garganta. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión preparándose para lo que estaba por llegar. Ni siquiera podía decir nada porque la polla de Misha estaba bien anclada en su garganta, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Jared encontró una postura cómoda, subiendo una pierna a la mesa, intentando así una penetración desde otro ángulo. Se adentró todo lo que pudo y salió luego, dejando el cuerpo de Jensen temblando y jadeando a su paso. Volvió a arremeter y buscó un ritmo con el que se encontraba cómodo, se inclinó hacia delante y buscó los labios de Misha, que besó con frenesí mientras adquiría más y más velocidad a sus embestidas. A los pocos minutos se obligó a salir de él y a alejarse un par de pasos, porque si seguía así, se correría en cuestión de segundos, y la noche no había hecho más que empezar. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Misha. Ambos se sonrieron. Estaban jadeantes, sudados y muy excitados.

— ¿Quieres follarle tú ahora? —la voz rotunda de Jared resonó por el vacío bar.

Misha no respondió. Agarró los cabellos de Jensen y arremetió contra su paladar un par de veces más antes de salir del todo. Rodeó la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas, acercando la erección a su entrada, ahora bien dilatada y humedecida. Le agarró las nalgas y, antes de hundirse en él, escupió un par de veces sobre el orificio, lubricándolo él también. Entonces lo penetró. Poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad, chocando sus caderas con esas redondas nalgas provocando un sonido obsceno entre ellos. Jensen era el bocado más apetitoso que había probado en mucho tiempo.

Jared los observó encantado. Se lamió los labios, centrando ahora su objetivo en las nalgas que tenía delante; las del agente Collins. Se acercó a él con sigilo y lo abrazó, haciendo que la espalda de Misha se pegara a su pecho. Este no había dejado de penetrar a Jensen, por lo que esas firmes nalgas rebotaban sobre su erección, acariciándole con suaves golpes. Le besó el cuello y se unió a su ritmo mientras seguía follándose a Jensen sin descanso. Luego lo inclinó hacia delante, hasta que el agente Collins puso las rodillas sobre la mesa a ambos lados del trasero de Jensen, quedando totalmente expuesto a los ojos de Jared. Este no desaprovechó esa maravillosa casualidad; se agachó y le lamió la entrada mientras añadía un dedo a la exploración. Misha ronroneó saliéndole al encuentro pidiéndole más.

— Fóllame —jadeó—. Jared, fóllame.

Jared levantó una ceja porque no le había pasado desapercibido el tono de Misha, porque más que una petición, sonaba a una orden.

— ¿Siempre pide las cosas así, agente Collins?

Misha cerró los ojos porque sentía ese dedo moverse dentro de él, rozarle esa zona donde tanto necesitaba que Jared incursionara con más intensidad.

— Abogado... —sonó a amenaza y Jared se rió.

— Agente Collins —lo lamió mientras sacaba el dedo—. ¿No olvida la palabra mágica?

— Ahora —respondió, dándole a entender que ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Jared se rió aún más fuerte, admitiendo así que le gustaba que el policía sacara sus uñas para arañar y defenderse.

— ¿Qué tal... por favor? —Apoyó su erección en su entrada unos segundos para guiarse. Acto seguido arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Misha apretara los dientes y pusiera todo su cuerpo en tensión—. ¿Y ahora? —se paró completamente. Sabía que, en ese momento, él tenía el poder.

— Por favor —gimió, dando su brazo a torcer, sabiendo que Jared lo controlaba en ese momento—. Abogado... por favor.

Había dos cosas que satisfacían por completo a Jared; una era tener razón en un caso y ganarlo, y la otra, un buen culito prieto que rogaba por ser rellenado. Complacido, comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Misha también se moviera y siguiera penetrando a Jensen.

Sólo se oía el sonido de sus jadeos, unido al entrechocar de sus cuerpos, sudados y calientes. Hasta que la mesa que estaba debajo de Jensen crujió. Los tres pararon en el acto.

— Creo que deberíamos continuar en el suelo —Jared fue el primero en retirarse, ayudando a los otros a incorporarse hasta bajarse de ese viejo trasto de madera—. Vas a tener que jubilar esta mesa, Jensen.

Jensen estaba sudado, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte sobre el pecho. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde habían dejado abandonada la ropa. La acumuló con un pie hasta hacer una cama medianamente confortable y se tumbó sobre ella, ésta vez boca arriba.

— Alguien está desesperado porque sigan follándole —a Jared le brillaron los ojos. Entonces volvió la cabeza hacia Misha, que se había acercado a donde había dejado su chaqueta. En las manos traía sus esposas. Levantó ambas cejas al saber sus intenciones—. ¿Quién va a ser el afortunado?

— Para ti tengo otra cosa —le respondió agachándose donde Jensen, le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo esposó al reposa pies metálico de la barra. Con un movimiento rápido, demostrando que tenía práctica con ellas, le esposó las muñecas impidiendo que bajara los brazos ni que pudiera escapar de allí—. Para cualquiera de nosotros, nuestra palabra de seguridad será Roma —los miró, y no siguió hasta que no obtuvo la afirmación y repetición de ambos de la palabra. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia Jared. Le agarró la erección y la masajeó con eficacia, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la caricia. Aprovechó que estaba distraído para llevarle las muñecas a la espalda y atarle con su propia corbata. Luego se acercó a su hombro para susurrarle lo más cerca que pudo de su oído—. ¿Pensabas que ibas a librarte?

 

 

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jensen para torturarle un poco y arrancarle esos pequeños gruñidos que hacía con la garganta. Luego volvió a tumbarse sobre él, embistiéndole de un solo golpe seco para acto seguido tomar un buen ritmo, demostrándole quién mandaba allí.

Jared siseó por la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Veía a Misha entrar y salir de ese cuerpo, contrayendo todos los músculos, moviendo las caderas con golpes secos y durante un segundo deseó tirar fuerte para desprenderse de sus ataduras y seguir con el juego. Le comenzaba a faltar el aire y necesitaba seguir cuanto antes con lo que había dejado a medias.

Misha volvió la cabeza. Lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras detenía durante unos segundos las caderas, alzándolas en una clarísima invitación. Se podía decir más alto, pero no de forma tan evidente. Jared no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces; inclinó las rodillas para ponerse a su altura y, con puntería, acercó la erección a su entrada. Luego lo embistió todo lo largo y grande que era. Ese gemido que se escapó de los labios de Misha fue música para sus oídos y provocó que se le hiciera la boca agua. La postura no era la mejor de todas porque tenía que aguantar el peso de todo su cuerpo con las rodillas flexionadas, pero no le importó. Para algo se mataba en el gimnasio todos los días.

Misha mordisqueaba la barbilla de Jensen, bajando también por su cuello sabiendo que, al día siguiente, le dejaría alguna que otra marca. Eso le provocó una sensación de satisfacción con la que no contaba. Pensar en marcarle para que todo el que lo viera supiera que era suyo le gustaba. Mucho. Sabía que Jensen podía recibir más, sabía que podía llegar más lejos con él. Esos ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes suplicaban avanzar hasta el siguiente nivel.

— Jared —jadeó levantando las caderas y echándolas hacia delante para alejarse de él—. Fóllate a Jensen.

Jared cayó de rodillas al suelo en una posición más cómoda. Sudaba por todo el cuerpo y parte de sus largos cabellos se le habían pegado a la cara. No podía apartárselo porque no llegaba con el brazo, pero le daba igual. Había recibido una orden e iba a cumplirla inmediatamente. Misha se había incorporado de entre las piernas de Jensen y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su abdomen para dejarle espacio. Para ayudarle, ya que no podía usar las manos, había separado más las piernas de Jensen con sus propios brazos, sosteniéndole por detrás de las rodillas, y había tirado hacia él, haciendo que el trasero de Jensen quedara algo más levantado del suelo y totalmente expuesto. Ahora lo único que Jared necesitaba era puntería.

Y la tuvo.

Había muchas cosas en su cuerpo de las que podía alardear, y su polla encabezaba la lista. Sabía que su tamaño sobresalía de la media, así que se tomó un par de segundos para guiarse bien, acercarse con precisión al trasero de Jensen y, tras un par de caricias con el glande testando cómo estaba de lubricado, se introdujo en él.

Jensen jadeó poniendo todo su cuerpo en tensión. Tenía a Misha encima que le besaba los hombros y el cuello, intentando distraerle de esa sublime sensación. Se sentía completamente lleno, a punto de experimentar lo que era correrse sin usar las manos, casi al límite de sus posibilidades. Entonces Misha se estiró hacia abajo sin cambiar la postura. Se tenía que tener mucha elasticidad en las piernas para poder hacer algo así, pero él parecía cómodo; detuvo durante unos segundos a Jared y se arrimó a él, pegando su trasero a suabdomen. Con una mano guió su propia erección al trasero de Jensen y, presionando un poco, logró hacerse un hueco poco a poco hasta que logró colarse por entero junto con la polla de Jared.

Jensen arqueó el cuerpo haciendo tintinear las esposas contra el metal donde estaba preso. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras mostraba unas arruguitas que le quedaban muy bien el rostro. Se mordía el labio inferior y respiraba aceleradamente. Hasta que levantó la cabeza y los miró. Jared y Misha había adquirido un buen ritmo juntos y lo penetraban por igual, adentrándose en él todo lo que podían.

— Sí —jadeó. Tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas vidriosas y la boca algo pastosa de respirar a través de ella. Parecía no ser consciente de que estaba hablando. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar—. Por favor, sí. Sí. No puedo... por favor.

— Córrete, Jensen —la petición de Misha llegó como una orden, que el camarero acató sin objetar anda al respecto. Tampoco hubiera podido de todas formas—. Eso es —se lamió los labios mientras echaba el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás—. Buen chico —agitó las caderas un poco más fuerte para darle el golpe de gracia. Y lo logró; Jensen comenzó a correrse sobre su propio estómago sin necesitada de usar las manos. Tenía dos pollas bien ancladas en el cuelo, rozándole la próstata y volviéndole loco. Se habría corrido sí o sí.

El orgasmo parecía no acabar nunca. Se convulsionó hacia delante mientras salían las últimas gotas. Su cuerpo aún vibraba con todos los músculos en tensión. Cuando todo pasó, quedó laxo en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándoles.

Misha fue el primero en salir de su cuerpo, se levantó y estiró el brazo rodeando a Jared para desatarle y dejarle al fin libre. Luego se colocó a un lado del costado de Jensen. Jared ocupó el otro y, a la vez, comenzaron a masturbarse para poner punto final a ese momento.

Jared sólo necesitó un par de sacudidas más para correrse, caliente y espeso, sobre los restos de Jensen que comenzaban a secarse. Misha lo siguió, moviendo las caderas varias veces más hasta que no pudo más, eyaculando en el mismo sitio.

Durante un par de minutos los tres se quedaron así, jadeando, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, y saciados.

El primero en reaccionar fue el agente Collins, que pasó los dedos índice y pulgar por todo el estropicio que había sobre el estómago de Jensen, arrastrando las yemas por toda la piel mientras subía hacia los labios de Jensen. Una vez allí los puso delante de su boca y, con delicadeza, embadurnó el labio inferior del camarero con la mezcla. Jensen separó los labios y los lamió, pasando seductoramente la lengua sobre ellos. Misha no pudo resistirse y se inclinó para besarle apasionadamente, mordisqueándole los labios y dejándole de nuevo sin aliento. Cuando se incorporó miró a Jared, que le sonreía esperando también su momento. Hizo la misma operación, pero a diferencia de Jensen, éste abrió la boca, dejando que los dedos de Misha se posaran sobre su lengua. Luego se besaron de una manera muy sucia que encantó a ambos. Ese beso prometía más, algo que tendrían que saldar otro día.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuando terminó el beso, Misha le miró las muñecas para comprobar que no había apretado demasiado fuerte y no le había dejado marca.

Jared le enseñó ambas muñecas, demostrándole así que estaba perfecto. Y lo estaba. Se le veía pletórico.

— Jen —se volvió hacia él tras la respuesta de Jared—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jensen tardó un segundo en responder. Asintió con la cabeza y se lamió los labios para poder hablar.

— Necesito un par de minutos —respondió. Tenía las piernas estiradas y estaba completamente relajado sobre el suelo. Ahora era cuando venía el bajón de sentimientos, de sensaciones, y cuando esa búsqueda y esa necesidad dejaban paso a algo más. No a todos les sentaba igual.

— Hay un sofá cama en su oficina —Jared se había puesto en pie y los miraba desde arriba—. Voy a abrirlo y lo llevamos allí.

Misha asintió. Le abrió las esposas y le dejó las muñecas libres para comprobar que sólo tenía pequeñas marcas de haber tirado de ellas. En un rato desaparecerían. Se incorporó y ayudó a Jensen a sentarse. Luego, con más fuerza de la que aparentaba, lo cogió en brazos. El camarero se quejó.

— Puedo caminar —gruñó.

— ¿Y por qué vas a caminar si puedo llevarte sin problemas? —el todo de voz de Misha seguía siendo firme, pero no autoritario.

Lo guió hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido Jared. Este ya había abierto el sofá y había desperdigado varias sábanas y mantas por encima. Cuando Misha dejó a Jensen acomodado a un lado, éste tembló ligeramente al dejar de percibir el calor de su cuerpo. Lo tapó con una manta y miró a Jared, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que salieran fuera.

Echándole un último vistazo a Jensen antes de salir, Misha caminó tras él y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Has visto la hora que es? —Jared se había puesto a buscar su ropa entre el montón arrugado que había en el suelo—. Va a amanecer en muy poco tiempo y yo tengo que estar en los juzgados a primera hora. Tengo un juicio muy importante con un cliente que es un tarugo —se quejó.

— No te preocupes, vete. Yo tenía pensado quedarme con él.

Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Se había colocado los pantalones, aunque aún no los había abrochado, y la camisa la tenía abierta sobre el pecho. Se acercó a él y le ronroneó sobre el puente de la nariz justo antes de besarle.

— Me ha gustado mucho lo de hoy —siguió ronroneando—. Me gustaría que siguiéramos con esto alguna vez.

— A mí también —le lamió el labio antes de separarse—. Tengo muchas más ideas para hacer contigo.

Jared esbozó una sonrisa complacido dejando ver sus hoyuelos. Terminó de vestirse a toda prisa y, antes de marcharse, volvió a acercarse para darle un beso en los labios.

— Nos vemos pronto.

— Ten cuidado —Misha le abrió la puerta y luego cerró cuando Jared salió, comprobando que ya no nevaba y que se podía circular con precaución. Se agachó para recoger la ropa que quedaba en el suelo y localizó su teléfono. Supuestamente estaba de servicio y se había dejado la radio de la policía en la moto. Carraspeó mientras llamaba al número directo de la oficina—. ¿Meg? Hola, soy el agente Collins. Sí, estoy bien. Me he quedado bloqueado con la tormenta y no puedo acercarme a la moto. Espero que esté bien —guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a la chica. No iba a tener ningún problema porque su reputación era intachable—. Sí, sigo aquí. Vale, gracias. Volveré en cuanto me sea posible. Sí. Hasta luego.

Cuando colgó, dejó el teléfono sobre la barra del bar y regresó a donde Jensen. Levantó las mantas y se tumbó tras él, arropándole con su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás dormido? —susurró.

— No. Tengo algo de frío y me empieza a doler todo el cuerpo. Creo que estoy mayor para ciertas cosas —bromeó.

Misha sonrió y se abrazó más a él, abarcándole completamente toda la espalda e infundiéndole todo su calor.

— Es normal. Has presionado demasiado la máquina, pero has estado increíble. Si descansas te sentirás mejor —le aconsejó—. Yo voy a quedarme aquí contigo hasta que despiertes.

— Gracias —Jensen no sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie velara tanto por él—. No tienes que...

Misha no le dejó terminar.

— Sí. Quiero que estés bien y quiero que duermas ahora un poco —le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Eres muy importante para mí, Jensen. No te lo he dicho nunca pero es así.

Jensen se sintió protegido y a salvo. La timidez podía siempre con él, pero en esta ocasión que se estaban poniendo los sentimientos sobre la mesa, él no iba a ser menos.

— Me has gustado cómo lo has hecho. Todo lo de hoy —se intentó explicar mejor—. Me gusta que me mandes y te impongas ante mí, y me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo.

— Lo haré —sonrió sin mirarle—. Pero ahora descansa. Es muy importante que duermas un poco —no le dijo que Jared quería seguir con eso porque se pondría a hablar y él necesitaba que se relajara y se durmiera un rato. Ya le informaría cuando se despertara.

Jensen asintió acomodándose un poco más sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se quedó prácticamente dormido en el acto, sabiendo con seguridad que Misha velaría por él en sus sueños y en la vida real.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lista nº1: camarero y atascado en algún lugar en invierno.

Lista nº2: 2, 11 y 17. besar (desnudos), dom/sub, sobre el suelo.

Lista nº3: Jared/Jensen/Misha.

AU.

Sin betear.

 


	15. Bring me to life (Dean/Cas/Kevin/Sam)

 

 

15) [Bring me to life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDklocLs8mU&index=3&list=RDcu7QvOQKcKk)

 

— Sin duda esto ha sido una mala idea —Dean estaba apoyado con un hombro en el mueble. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba hacia arriba.

Kevin estaba de pie sobre los hombros de Sam buscando un libro de la última estantería del sótano en las profundidades del búnker. Tenían trabajo que hacer y ese libro quizás podía ayudarles.

— Si no vas a ayudar, Dean, mejor lárgate —Sam torció ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía los brazos levantados, aguantando al muchacho por los tobillos para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

Dean hizo oídos sordos y siguió allí dando la lata.

— La información que estamos buscando es más moderna que los libros que hay ahí arriba. No va a venir nada.

— Entonces, ¿me bajo o no? —Kevin dejó de mover algunas de las cajas que había allí arriba totalmente enterradas de polvo y los miró desde lo alto.

— Sí —Dean ni se lo pensó.

— No —respondió Sam al mismo tiempo.

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco y cogió otra caja para moverla de sitio y mirar detrás. Ésta pesaba más de la cuenta y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Sam lo agarró más fuerte y el muchacho pudo sostenerse al borde de la estantería para no caer.

— ¿Por qué no me habéis pedido ayuda? —La voz de Cas retumbó por el sótano procovando que Kevin se sobresaltara, empujando la caja sin querer, y haciéndola caer rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Cayó por el otro lado y ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de cogerla, ni siquiera el ángel, que acababa de entrar por la puerta anunciando con esa pregunta su llegada.

Todo se llenó de polvo y de un brillo extraño, como si el interior hubiera estado lleno de purpurina.

— Genial —Dean se incorporó tosiendo, intentando quitarse esa cosa de la ropa—. Ahora brillo como el pavo ese de Crepúsculo.

— Kevin, ¿estás bien? —Sam lo ayudó a bajar de sus hombros. El muchacho tosía un poco pero parecía estar bien.

— Sí. Estas cubierto de esa cosa —lo miró.

— Tenía las manos ocupadas aguantándote como para protegerme del polvo.

— Algo... algo no va bien.

Todos se volvieron hacia Cas que era el que había dicho esas palabras. Seguía bajo el marco de la puerta con una mirada extraña en el rostro. También estaba cubierto de polvo brillante.

— ¿Se te ha metido pelusillas en la nariz, Cas? —Dean se burló de él—. Sabes estornudar, ¿no?

La respuesta que le dio el ángel fue la de desaparecer sin decir nada.

— Vaya, qué poco humor —hizo una mueca con la cara y se volvió hacia su hermano—. Bueno, pues... en vista de nuestro éxito, voy a darme una ducha.

— Tranquilo Dean, ya recogeremos nosotros esto —se quejó Sam mientras lo veía marcharse. Fue a por una escoba y volvió para proceder a limpiarlo todo.

— Te ayudo —Kevin se agachó a su lado cuando lo vio recoger los trozos más grandes de la caja que se había roto al caer. Sus hombros se rozaron y ambos levantaron la cabeza a la vez para comprobar que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. El joven, sin embargo, no debió de pensar lo mismo porque se acercó aún más hasta rozar los labios con los de Sam. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pegó un salto hacia atrás a la par que Sam, quedando cada uno en un extremo del sótano—. Lo siento. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Sam parecía respirar rápidamente, o al menos eso parecía bajo la camiseta gris, porque su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad.

— No... no pasa nada —respondió.

Kevin salió de allí sin decir adiós. Se sentía culpable. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? ¿Por qué diablos lo había besado?

Sam no se había quedado de mejor manera. Intentó seguir limpiando el estropicio, pero el suave beso del joven seguía muy presente en su memoria. ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejarlo pasar?

 

 

 

A Dean le costó quitarse esa cosas pegajosa y brillante de encima. Rascó con una esponja todo lo que pudo hasta que se dejó la piel colorada. Mientras se frotaba un brazo, su mente no hacía más que rememorar los ojos de Cas, y su pelo, su forma de hablar, su extraño sentido del humor, su oxidadas habilidades con las personas... ¿Por qué no podía parar de pensar en él?

Salió de la bañera con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. En cuanto descorrió la cortina, allí estaba Cas, mirándole fijamente. Dean contuvo el aliento, no porque se hubiera asustado, sino porque lo veía más atractivo de lo normal.

— Cas... —jadeó. Luego tosió ligeramente para intentar que le saliera bien la voz—. ¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre lo de colarte en el baño cuando estoy dentro?

— Pensé que me habías llamado —respondió—. Estabas pensando en mí.

Dean cerró los ojos. Recordaba ese vínculo tan profundo que los unía, pero no sabía que el ángel podía notar incluso cuando pensaba en él.

— Yo... no... da igual.

Castiel se acercó más, invadiendo totalmente su espacio personal reduciéndolo a cero. Durante un par de segundos se quedó así, oliendo el champú del cazador. Recordaba lo que era ser humano, los sentimientos, las sensaciones, todo. Claramente su cuerpo le estaba indicando que deseaba a Dean Winchester. Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero no así de fuerte, con tanta urgencia, con tanta necesidad, porque notaba algo que iba creciendo dentro de él, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y que luchaba por llevar el control.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba.

— Quiero besarte.

Dean tendría que haber salido corriendo, o cuanto menos haberle pegado un puñetazo y haberlo alejado de él al instante, pero no; su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario. Incluso asintió dándole permiso.

Se unieron en un necesitado beso. Habían separado los labios y se probaban y lamían usando la lengua con una cantidad justa de saliva. Dean no sabía que el ángel sabía besar así y se maldijo por no haberlo probado antes. Un momento. ¿Desde cuándo quería besar a Castiel?

El ángel se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. ¿No le había gustado el beso?

— Dean —lo miró, ésta vez con desconcierto en los ojos—. Algo no va bien —y tras comentarlo, desapareció.

— Genial —Dean bajó la mirada hacia su toalla, donde se veía un bulto por debajo de ella. Resopló intentando no partirle las piernas a Cas en cuanto lo viera por dejarle así y siguió vistiéndose. No iba a admitirlo, no aún, pero necesitaba urgentemente que volviera y terminara lo que había empezado.

 

 

 

Sam llegó un rato más tarde al salón y Dean ya estaba allí. Estaba sentando a la mesa, con una cerveza en una mano y un libro ante sus ojos.

— Hey —el menor de los Winchester llegó a él con cuidado. Algo pasaba y no sabía qué era—. Dean... tú... ¿Te sientes extraño?

Dean frunció el ceño.

— Define extraño.

Sam parpadeó. Normal en Dean no pillarle a la primera.

— Cachondo —soltó a bocajarro.

— Ah —sonrió—. A todas horas. ¿Ahora has llegado tú a tu plenitud sexual, Sammy? Recuerda que vas a llegar a un punto en que las poluciones nocturnas no van a ser suficientes.

— No es eso —no se dignó ni a responderle a la broma—. Es... algo más primitivo. Es un deseo de algo, como si necesitaras algo que lleva mucho tiempo ahí pero que es ahora cuando te das cuenta de que lo querías con urgencia —lo miró a la cara—. ¿Me has entendido?

— Yo sí —Kevin llegó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Dean—. Yo también lo he notado. Como una urgencia, un...

— Unas ganas locas de echar un polvo, ¿no? —Dean parecía ser el traductor oficial de esos dos—. Yo... ermmmm. Digamos que sí.

— Ya sé que ese es tu estado natural, Dean, pero ¿no notas algo más?

Dean meditó auto analizándose. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

— Sí. Es como una sensación de urgencia. Un remolino en el estómago —lo miró fijamente intentando comprender qué pasaba. Un momento... ¿Desde cuándo tenía Sam esos ojos tan bonitos? —. ¿Qué puede ser?

—[Malleus Maleficarum](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malleus_maleficarum) —se oyó al fondo.

Todos se volvieron para ver entrar a Castiel.

— ¿Qué? —Sam arrugó la cara al oír lo que había dicho—. El Malleus Maleficarum es un libro sobre la brujería escrito en el mil cuatrocientos o por ahí. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver con nosotros?

Castiel se acercó a ellos y los miró de cerca.

— De ese libro nacieron un millón de conjuros, hechizos y maldiciones. Y sospecho que uno de ellos se nos cayó encima en el sótano.

— ¿Y qué hace exactamente el conjuro? —Kevin no se había movido del sitio, atento a las palabras del ángel.

— Hace que tengamos un enorme deseo sexual —respondió sin tapujos—. Todo aquel que haya estado en contacto con la maldición, está bajo el hechizo.

Dean se rió, logrando así que todos los ojos cayeran fijos en él.

— ¿De qué diablos te ríes? —Sam no lo entendía—. No es divertido.

— Piénsalo, Sam —no podía parar de reír—. Un maldito conjuro de un libro quiere que tengas relaciones sexuales —se enjuagó las lágrimas que le caían a ambos lados del rostro a causa de la risa—. Algo que no ha conseguido ni el porno.

Sam apretó los dientes, aguantándose las ganas de darle un guantazo con la mano abierta en toda la cara a su hermano. Optó por explicárselo todo como se lo explicaría a una piedra.

— Dean. El conjuro nos ha caído a los cuatro, y dudo mucho que alguna bruja centenaria haya guardado durante tanto tiempo ese hechizo dentro de una caja para que nosotros ahora nos vayamos a echar un casquete por ahí.

Dean seguía sin pillarlo, Por suerte Castiel no tuvo reparos en dejárselo claro.

— El hechizo quiere que mantengamos relaciones íntima entre nosotros, los implicados. Esa es la única manera de quitárnoslo de encima.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dean se levantó de la silla de un salto y los miró desde lejos.

— Cas —Kevin necesitaba saber más—. ¿Sólo entre nosotros o cómo?

— Sólo entre nosotros. Es un conjuro sólo para hombres. Si esa caja la hubieran abierto varias mujeres, no habría funcionado y sólo se habrían manchado las manos de polvo.

— ¡Yo no practico sexo con tíos! —se oyó a lo lejos. Dean había ido a servirse un whisky en un vaso. Al final se había quedado con la botella en la mano y bebía de ella—. ¿Por qué diablos alguien haría algo así? —le dio un trago a la bebida.

Castiel se lo explicó.

— El Malleus Maleficarum fue escrito por dos monjes inquisidores dominicos, y... hmmmmm —meditó las palabras antes de decirlas—. El libro está lleno de acusaciones sexistas y misóginas, ya que los autores creían firmemente que las mujeres eran criaturas inferiores, más débiles y fácilmente corruptibles —miró a Dean—. Supongo que ésta fue la única manera que encontraron las brujas de vengarse de ellos; haciendo que fornicaran entre ellos, algo que también estaba prohibido en aquella época y por la que podían acabar en la hoguera.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres! —se quejó—. Al contrario, me gustan mucho.

— Dean —Sam intentó calmarle—. Gritando no vas a solucionar nada. Cas; ¿conoces personalmente el libro? ¿sabes si podemos hacer algo para librarnos del hechizo?

— Tuve ese libro en mis manos una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero nada más. Además, el hechizo no viene con el libro sino que es una parte de él de alguna bruja que lo añadió luego. La única manera que conozco para librarnos es llevando a cabo lo que las brujas querían.

— Que nos dieran por culo —Dean le dio otro trago a la botella.

— Deaaann —la voz de Sam sonó a advertencia.

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hacemos? —Kevin había permanecido visiblemente callado todo ese rato—. ¿Qué nos puede suceder?

— El deseo nos consumirá. Poco a poco vamos a ir experimentando un crecimiento de nuestra libido, encontrando irresistible a la persona que ha caído bajo nuestro mismo hechizo. Si no lo aplacamos, irá creciendo hasta que no podamos pensar en nada más. Nuestros sentidos se nublarán, no podremos pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en comer o beber para sobrevivir, y nos pondremos muy violentos —zanjó—. Imagino que por la testosterona acumulada.

— ¿Y tú no eres un maldito ángel? ¿Por qué no te has librado de la quema? —bromeó Dean, algo afectado ya por el whisky.

— Soy un ángel —señaló—, en el cuerpo de un hombre —recalcó más aún. Luego se volvió hacia Sam—. Si me aceptáis un consejo; cuanto antes empecemos con esto, mejor.

— Cas —Kevin lo llamó porque tenía una última pregunta—. ¿Qué sucede si... ya sentías algo por esa persona que está bajo el mismo hechizo que tú? —no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente a Sam, que a su vez lo miraba fijamente.

— Lo mismo, pero más fuerte. Puede hacer incluso que una persona se ponga violenta e irascible.

— ¡Menuda mierda todo! —se oyó de fondo.

Todos se volvieron para ver a Dean, que estaba ajeno a la explicación del ángel.

— De él te ocupas tú, ¿no? —Sam no se imaginaba cosa peor que besar a su hermano, sobre todo ahora que tenía unas ganas locas de darle un puñetazo en la cara por su comportamiento.

— De hecho, todos tenemos que tener algo con todos.

— ¿Cómo? —eso sí que lo oyó Dean, acercándose hacia Cas y mirándole fijamente—. ¡No voy a cometer un incesto, ni me voy a beneficiar de un niño, ni de un ángel retrasado sólo porque alguna bruja salida y asquerosa estuviera cachonda hace seiscientos años! ¡Estaría bueno!

— No soy ningún niño —susurró Kevin por lo bajo algo molesto.

— Dean —Sam rogó mentalmente que ojalá no lo estuviera escuchando ninguna bruja en ese momento—. ¿Quieres quedarte con dolor de huevos toda la vida y ser cada vez más violento?

— Pues sí, lo prefiero. Cualquier cosa antes que meteros la lengua en la oreja a cada uno —se retorció en un escalofrío.

— Cas —Kevin llamó su atención cuando se le ocurrió otra pregunta—. Si lo hacemos nosotros tres, ¿funcionará?

— No. tenemos que estar todos.

— Pues os vais a tener que matar a pajas de aquí a la eternidad, porque yo no pienso participar en nada con vosotros —Dean dejó el whisky sobre la mesa dispuesto a marcharse—. Yo me largo de aquí.

— Cas... —Sam se incorporó pensando que como Dean se sentara en el impala y desapareciera de escena, iban a estar todos muy jodidos.

El ángel no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces; chasqueó los dedos y cerró todas las puertas de la sala. Dean se acercó a una y la intentó abrir pero no pudo. Luego otra, y tampoco. Furioso, se volvió desde donde estaba para mirar a Castiel.

— Abre la maldita puerta.

Castiel se lo dejó claro con una rotunda frase.

— Ven y la abriré.

— No te tengo miedo.

Castiel lo miró, hizo un gesto con las manos y con la cabeza indicando que se acercara, pero Dean no lo hizo. Entonces se volvió a los otros dos.

— Y vosotros... ¿estáis dispuestos?

Ambos asintieron mirándose de reojo.

Dean se sentó en una silla que había junto a la puerta. No iba a acercarse ni loco. No quería tener nada que ver en todo eso y le daba igual si se llevaba toda la vida con dolor de huevos. Una bruja tarada no iba a imponerle con quién debía follar por narices.

El ángel se quitó la gabardina y la chaqueta y se sentó en un lado del sofá. Sam se puso en medio y Kevin al otro lado. Durante unos segundos se miraron los tres, pensando quién iba a empezar todo aquello, quién iba a tener los cojones suficientes para romper el hielo.

Fue Kevin. El joven se puso de rodillas en su lado del sofá y se inclinó sobre Sam para plantarle un beso en los labios. Al principio parecía el típico beso que se daba jugando a girar la botella, pero entonces Sam abrió los labios y Kevin perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Ambos gimieron levemente y profundizaron el beso, entrelazando las lenguas para jugar entre ellas.

Tan pendiente estaba de lo que estaba sucediendo a su lado, que Cas tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el menor de los Winchester había puesto la mano sobre su muslo y había comenzado a subirla. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y le dejó espacio para maniobrar.

Dean no veía bien desde donde estaba. Sabía que Kevin estaba besando a su hermano, pero nada más porque la silla donde estaba sentado caía por detrás del sofá. No quería mirar ni ser partícipe de esa locura, pero lo cierto era que no podía apartar los ojos de ellos.

Kevin se había acomodado sobre las caderas de Sam, a horcajadas, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras entrelazaba los dedos entre sus largos cabellos. No iba a engañarse; había soñado con eso un millón de veces. Le gustaba Sam Winchester desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Tan alto, tan inteligente, tan varonil. Ojalá tuviera delante a la bruja que había hecho ese conjuro para darle las gracias por semejante regalo.

Castiel veía la mano de Sam acariciarle el bulto de la entrepierna. Separó un poco más los muslos para estar más cómodo y se relajó echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. No le importó sentir que le abrían el cinturón y colaban la mano por dentro. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la mano de Kevin dentro de su ropa interior. Él y Sam lo miraban, pero fue el joven el que se inclinó primero sobre él para darle un profundo beso. Luego llegó el turno de Sam, que le mordió los labios y le introdujo la lengua de una manera muy lasciva y sucia.

Dean lo vio todo y entrecerró los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que apretaba los dientes y ni siquiera parpadeaba. ¿Qué.le.estaban.haciendo.a.su.ángel? Porque Castiel era suyo y nadie, excepto él, podía ponerle las manos encimas, mucho menos meterle la lengua como lo había hecho Sam. A punto estuvo de levantarse, sin embargo se quedó sentado en el borde de la silla, atento a la siguiente jugada.

Kevin se bajó de la falda de Sam, arrodillándose entre ellas y levantando la cabeza para sonreírle.

— Por favor, Sam, ábrete el pantalón —no apartó la mirada de él, no sentía vergüenza alguna. Cada vez era más osado, y no sabía si era la maldición o porque realmente llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con eso.

Sam no dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a bajarse el pantalón vaquero lo suficiente para enseñar que no había nada pequeño en su cuerpo. Él también deseaba a Kevin. Ese sentimiento no era algo nuevo, pero siempre había disimulado por miedo. No conocía las intenciones del joven y no quería ni imaginar la reacción de Dean si llegara a enterarse. Ahora le daba todo igual; lo único que quería era a ese jovencito chupándole la polla como si no hubiera un mañana. Mientras tanto giró la cabeza, agarró a Cas de la nuca, y lo atrajo hacia él para besarle de la misma forma poco decorosa que antes. El ángel sabía muy bien y sólo imaginar hacer pecar a un ángel del Señor de esa manera le creaba mariposas en el estómago.

Kevin le agarró la polla con una mano y la acarició varias veces antes de llevársela a la boca. Abarcarle entero era complicado por su tamaño, pero el joven lo hizo. Tuvo que llegar hasta la garganta pero pudo tragarle entero. En el proceso lo iba embadurnando de saliva, creando así una mejor lubricación.

Sam, al sentirlo, no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción. Adelantó las caderas y arremetió un poco haciendo que Kevin hiciera un sonido ahogado con la garganta.

Dean apretó más aún los dientes. Lo cierto es que se extrañaba que no se hubiera roto ninguno. No quería que nadie tocara a Cas. Era suyo. De él. De nadie más, y su hermano se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pero no intervendría. No se dejaría llevar por esa sensación. Ni de coña. Él era más fuerte que todo eso.

— Siempre he querido comerle la polla a un ángel —Sam habló sobre sus labios, rozándole con ellos en una suave caricia—. Hacer gritar a uno de placer, metérsela en el culo y oírle gemir mientras se corría del gusto con ella dentro.

Dean se tapó los oídos. Ese no era su hermano. No. No. NO.

— Cómemela —la respuesta de Cas fue directa. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?

Sam sonrió con una sonrisa pícara, se inclinó más sobre su cuerpo y le empezó a abrir los pantalones con algo de ansia, deseoso de llegar a su erección. Cuando ya sólo le faltaba apartar la blanca tela de los calzoncillos, una mano detuvo la suya y lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba. A pocos centímetros se encontró con la cara de Dean, que lo miraba con una expresión poco amistosa.

— A Cas sólo lo toco yo —gruñó. Bajó la cabeza porque notó una mano subirle por la pierna. Kevin estaba de rodillas a su lado. Había llegado a su cinturón y lo abría sin pedirle permiso. Tenía que decirle algo, apartarle, pero no pudo; se limitó a seguir mirando cómo le bajaba la ropa hasta dejarle la polla y el trasero fuera. Luego el joven fue a por él, metiéndoselo entero en la boca y succionando luego. Dean gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y frunciendo el ceño—. Dios.

Sam se levantó y se puso a lado haciendo que Castiel lo siguiera. Rodearon al muchacho, cada uno esperando su turno de que Kevin los lamiera hasta dejarles bien empapados. Dean miró a su hermano y Sam le devolvió la mirada. Entonces se besaron entrelazando las lenguas, jugando con ellas y mordisqueándose los labios con algo más de fuerza. Sam puso una mano en la amplia y dura espalda de su hermano y este le acarició un bíceps, apretando la yema de los dedos sobre su piel hasta dejarle una leve marca rosada. Kevin aprovechó para lamerle la polla a la par a los dos hermanos mientras con la mano seguía acariciando los testículos de Castiel. La escena era muy erótica y el menor de los Winchester gruñó al verle así. Lo puso en pie y lo cogió en peso haciendo que el joven le rodeara las caderas con las piernas. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cas y a su hermano.

— Creo que ya hemos interactuado todos bastante. A partir de ahora Kevin es sólo mío —zanjó sin dar posibilidad alguna de recibir alguna queja. Caminó con él agarrado a su cintura y llegó hasta la enorme mesa donde lo dejó caer en el borde para tumbar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él.

Dean y Cas se miraron. Estaban a pocos pasos del sofá, pero ninguno se movió. Finalmente Cas fue el primero en hablar.

— Quiero follarte, Dean.

Dean alzó las cejas, pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento más. Estaba serio, como concentrado, con los labios ligeramente hinchados y la mirada vidriosa. Nunca había hecho nada parecido, de hecho era la primera vez que le decían esas palabras haciendo referencia a su trasero. Y no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco, si era un doble efecto del hechizo o qué, pero le gustaba, sobre todo si era Cas el que lo decía.

Se acercó a él mucho, muchísimo, como si quisiera imitarle cuando invadía por completo su espacio personal. ¿Desde cuándo la piel del ángel olía así de atrayente?

— Fóllame —le confirmó—, pero sólo si sigues usando ese lenguaje conmigo.

Castiel parpadeó. Había escuchado hablar mal a Dean mil veces, algunas incluso le habían pitado los oídos, pero jamás había escuchado lo que se decía en una situación de esas. No le quedó otra que recurrir a las películas que veía Dean.

— Me gusta tu trasero y voy a rellenártelo entero hasta que no quede ni una sola gota fuera —soltó—. Y vas a gritar mi nombre una y otra vez mientras te corres como la puta que eres.

Dean abrió los ojos como platos y parpadeó confundido. Castiel relajó el rostro y se sonrojó.

— Me he extralimitado —susurró—. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a...

Dean lo calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

— Llámame puta otra vez —le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Castiel no tenía claro si lo estaba diciendo en serio o le estaba retando. No quería hacerle enfadar, pero no sabía si diciéndolo lo molestaría, o todo lo contrario. De igual modo temía callar y que pensara que estaba pasando de él. Entonces decidió crear sus propias reglas del juego.

— Gánatelo —soltó. Lo hizo con chulería, imponiéndose ante él y demostrándole que podía ser igual de osado si se lo proponía.

Dean debía de buscar en serio que lo volviera a llamar puta porque se arrodilló ante él y, sin más dilación, se lo introdujo entero en la boca. Castiel gimió y enredó los dedos en sus cabellos, guiando así la cabeza del cazador. Sí, ahora le había quedado claro lo que quería Dean.

— Oh, sí, Dean. Chúpamela hasta el fondo —susurró con voz ronca—. Eso es, hasta que ya no puedas respirar —jadeó al sentir esa sublime sensación de sentirse acogido por la garganta de Dean—. Hazlo otra vez, sí —de nuevo le guió la cabeza. Luego lo echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos—. No hay ninguna puta en el mundo que la chupe tan bien como tú.

Complacido, Dean se la tragó de nuevo.

 

 

 

Sam le había abierto los pantalones a Kevin y los había tirado a un lado, dejando al joven completamente desnudo de cintura para abajo. Ahora buceaba entre sus piernas, bajando hacia ese escondido lugar donde quería perderse y hundirse en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Comenzó a lamerle el ano y a dejar bastante saliva a su paso para lubricarle bien y así poder introducirle un dedo para prepararle.

Apenas lo hubo penetrado un poco, el joven se contrajo, tiró de su camisa hasta apoyarle de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y le devoró la boca mientras le suplicaba entre beso y beso.

— Sam, por favor. Fóllame ya. No esperes más —sollozó—. No quiero esperar más.

— Tengo que prepararte, Kev, es muy importante que...

Kevin lo besó haciendo que dejara la explicación a medias.

— Me gusta así. Hazlo —lo alentó—. No me harás daño porque confío en ti.

El problema era que Sam ahora mismo no confiaba en sí mismo. Sentía cómo le ardía la sangre en las venas y sabía que, si no se calmaba, acabaría perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

— Kevin —ahora fue él el que suplico porque no estaba seguro de si debía dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

— Por favor —le dio pequeños besos suaves y rápidos sobre los labios—. Por favor, por favor, Sam.

Sam estaba perdido porque sabía que había perdido la batalla. Acercó más al joven al borde de la mesa y le separó las piernas. Escupió un par de veces sobre su estrecha entrada y esparció la saliva lubricándole bien. Luego se agarró la erección agarrándola con el puño cerrado mientras se acariciaba el glande con el dedo pulgar para esparcir el líquido pre seminal. Cuando se apoyó en su entrada, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Entonces lo embistió de un solo golpe, directo y certero.

Kevin gimió alto y fuerte, retumbando su voz por toda la sala. Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, con Cas a su lado, los dos sumidos en un profundo beso. Cuando escuchó la voz del joven resonar, se retiró un poco y esbozó una débil sonrisa para que el ángel la viera.

— Mi hermano, señoras y señores —bromeó.

Castiel le sonrió pero siguió besándole mientras se echaba hacia delante para empujarle y que se tumbara sobre el sofá. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente recostado, se incorporó y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Primero tenía que desatar el nudo de los cordones de las botas, de las dos para ser más exactos, y deshacerse de todas esas capas de ropa que Dean siempre llevaba encima. El ángel decidió ser más prácticos; chasqueó los dedos y, automáticamente, ambos quedaron desnudos. Luego se tumbó sobre él para besarle los labios, pero no se quedó ahí y, poco a poco, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo dejando un sendero de húmedos besos detrás.

Siempre había querido lamer el mentón de Dean, con esa barba de varios días que parecía áspera y tosca a lo lejos, pero bajo su lengua era como un cúmulo de muchas cosquillas. Su cuello era suave y caliente, y que lo incitó a seguir su camino.

El pecho de Dean era amplio, sin apenas un vello, y su estómago fuerte y algo marcado. Cuando Cas llegó a su abdomen, éste se contrajo marcando algunos músculos. Levantó la cabeza estirando el cuello y lo miró. Eso tenía que verlo. Castiel alzó también la mirada mientras bajaba la cabeza y separaba los labios para acogerle. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando comenzó a deslizar el tronco por su garganta succionando a su paso. Dean ahogó un gemido y se mordió el labio inferior, luego deslizó la lengua sobre ellos, intentando refrescarlo. Todo su cuerpo ardía. Jamás había visto, ni sentido, nada tan excitante como ese ángel chupándole la polla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Antes de separarse de él le dio un lametón en el glande capturando la humedad que había comenzado a nacer ahí y luego siguió con sus testículos. Los trató con cuidado. Hasta que no fue hombre no supo lo delicada que era esa área en la anatomía humana. Tras darle varios besos sobre las redondeadas bolsas, siguió bajando un poco más.

No podía explicarlo, pero Dean era perfecto desde todos los ángulos. No había ni una sola zona en su cuerpo que no fuera una maravilla de la creación. Y él no tenía nada que ver con eso. Cuando fue al infierno a buscarle y lo reconstruyó célula a célula, no se dio cuenta de ese detalle porque lo primordial en ese momento era ponerle a salvo, pero ahora, que lo tenía todo para él y que entendía los sentimientos humanos, podía decir con toda seguridad que Dean Winchester parecía haber sido moldeado con cuidado y delicadeza hasta lograr esa obra de arte.

Lamió esa íntima zona, dejando más saliva de la cuenta para acariciarle con un dedo. Luego incursionó un poco y se coló en él. Sintió cómo Dean se tensaba, pero a los pocos segundos se relajaba otra vez, permitiéndole que siguiera con lo suyo. Castiel sabía qué hacer y cómo, así que no le costó demasiado tener al cazador gimiendo su nombre.

 

 

 

Sam salía y entraba del cuerpo de Kevin una y otra vez. Tras el primer impacto inicial donde el joven le aseguró que estaba bien, Sam lo agarró por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, donde lo mantuvo subido a su cintura, incursionando en su cuerpo mientras movía las caderas con golpes secos. Le había levantado los brazos por encima de la cabeza y lo sujetaba por las muñecas con un poco de fuerza. Tenía la cabeza hundida en su cuello, mordiéndole la piel hasta dejarle marca. Kevin sabía demasiado bien y jamás tendría bastante de él. Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos mientras jadeaba algo que no llegaba a entender. Deslizó una de las manos entre su cuerpo y el del joven y comenzó a acariciarlo. Kevin enseguida se puso en tensión y comenzó a jadear aún más rápido.

— Sam... Sam —apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras le ofrecía con más libertad su cuello—. Muérdeme más.

Sam lo hizo, provocando que Kevin lanzara un gemido mientras comenzaba a correrse sobre la mano del menor de los Winchester. Al sentirle, Sam dio rienda suelta a su propio orgasmo, marcando más aún el ritmo con las caderas haciendo las embestidas algo más largas y pronunciadas. Sin separar la cabeza del cuello del joven, ahogó un gruñido sobre su piel mientras seguía y seguía hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más y cayera completamente agotado y seco.

Cuando esa gran ola de sensaciones pasó, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar. Se puso de rodillas sin soltar a Kevin y luego lo apoyó con suavidad en el suelo mientras él se tumbaba a su lado. Ambos tenían que recuperar el aire y, mientras lo hacían, se miraban con las pupilas vidriosas y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

 

Para Dean no existía nadie más en la habitación, sólo Cas y él. El ángel había deslizado un tercer dedo en su trasero y él se había vuelto loco. Había levantado los brazos por encima de su cabeza para sujetarse al brazo del sofá y había colocado la pierna que quedaba en el borde del sofá con el pie apoyado en el canto de la mesita que había al lado. Le había dado más espacio a Castiel para que lo llevara al cielo y éste le estaba haciendo un recorrido completo de lo que era aquello.

Dudaba poder aguantar mucho más tiempo. Le dolía la polla de tenerla tan dura y tiesa. Por el prepucio y el glande resbalaba hacia el tronco varias gotas blanquecinas que acababan derritiéndose hasta fundirse con su propia piel. Necesitaba al ángel dentro de él ya.

Castiel podía leerle la mente, o al menos eso parecía, porque se incorporó entre sus piernas y acercó la erección a su necesitada entrada. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos mientras lo penetraba sin prisa alguna. Era una tortura, una dulce agonía. Dean decidió en ese momento que, si alguna vez tenía que morir, que fuera así, de ese modo.

Cuando Cas estuvo en su totalidad dentro de él, comenzó a mover las caderas para salir y entrar de ese estrecho canal, amoldándole a su tamaño para darse una mejor cabida. Dean había comenzado a jadear y eso le volvió loco; se echó sobre su cuerpo y lo besó con furia. Dean le había rodeado con sus brazos y sentía sus manos en la espalda, marcándole con las uñas instándole a que fuera un poco más rápido cada vez. Con cada embestida, Dean emitía un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta que enloqueció al ángel. Al segundo gruñido, Cas exhaló el aire que le quedaba en la boca y comenzó a correrse dentro de él, saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo, llenándole hasta que ya no pudo más.

Podía haberse tumbado sobre su pecho para disfrutar un momento y a Dean le habría parecido bien, de hecho pensó por un segundo que eso era lo que haría Cas, pero se equivocaba; el ángel se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y lo miró. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada y una sonrisilla en los labios. Sin decir nada pero diciéndole todo con los ojos, se agachó y tomó la necesitada erección de Dean entre los labios mientras deslizaba tres dedos en su lubricado y cálido trasero.

Dean arqueó la espalda y onduló las caderas mientras comenzaba a correrse arremetiendo una y otra vez contra los labios del ángel. Vio su semen resbalar por su tronco pero Cas lo capturó rápidamente con su lengua y siguió chupándole hasta que Dean dejó de temblar. Cuando se incorporó, se relamió los labios mientras se tumbaba, ahora sí, sobre él. El cazador lo acogió sobre su pecho, cerrando los brazos alrededor de él. Le dio un beso sobre la sien y se quedaron así abrazados y satisfechos, disfrutando de esa magnífica sensación.

El sonido de la puerta los sacó de su mundo. Se incorporaron para ver cómo la amplia espalda de Sam salía de la habitación cerrando luego tras él. Castiel aprovechó para incorporarse a cuatro patas sobre Dean. El cazador no pudo evitar mirarle embelesado. Le gustaban las caderas estrechas del ángel y ya tenía en mente que la próxima vez le tocaba a él. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa; ¿Habría próxima vez? ¿Se había roto el hechizo?

— Cas —intentó analizar si sentía algo distinto dentro de él. Esos sentimientos que habían nacido en él antes de empezar ya no estaban, pero no podía asegurar si había sido cosa del embrujo, de pensar que tenía que montárselo con su hermano, de imaginar que Sam fuera a ponerle una mano encima a Cas o de todo el conjunto en general—. ¿Se ha roto el hechizo?

Castiel asintió. Ahora parecía más serio que antes, incluso algo molesto. Dean lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que le pasaba. Habían dado un paso decisivo y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se incorporó del sofá y se sentó a su lado, ambos desnudos y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.

— Al final ha estado bien, ¿eh?

— Sí —Castiel no parecía tener ganas de charlar, así que Dean lo intentó de nuevo.

— Yo... —carraspeó mientras buscaba las palabras—. No me importaría repetir contigo, Cas, de hecho... quiero hacerlo.

El ángel se volvió hacia él para mirarle, ahora con otra expresión en la cara.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó no muy convencido—. Pensé que todo este asunto era una locura para ti.

— Era una locura que Sam te pusiera una mano encima —dejó caer la frente sobre el antebrazo del ángel mientras seguía hablando—. Eres mío, Cas. Sólo mío -rozó los labios con su piel, dándole así una serie de suaves y efímeros besos.

Castiel sonrió ahora que Dean no podía verle. Eso ya lo sabía él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dean se incorporó, se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

— ¿Te vienes a la ducha conmigo? Hay mucho que quiero enseñarte —le guiñó un ojo cuando Cas ya le había ofrecido su mano para que tirara de él—. Como por ejemplo, cómo dejar a Sam sin agua caliente en su baño.

— No tienes remedio, Dean —respondió sin poder contener una sonrisa.

— Lo sé —se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia, porque así era él, y le gustaba.

Sí, Dean Winchester seguiría siendo él por mucho tiempo. Ahora más que nunca porque Cas le había traído de vuelta a la vida y de una forma totalmente distinta a la anterior.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lista nº1: 19 y 30. Conjuro mágico y lo que me plazca XD

Lista nº2: 5, 13 y 27. mamada, rimming y brutote, morder y arañar

Lista 3: Kevin/Sam/Castiel/Dean

Sin betear.

 

 


	16. Flashlight (Jensen/Misha)

16) [Flashlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35EfY2yBiv8)

 

Jensen/Misha. RPF

Sin betear.

 

Nota de la autora: En teoría ya han terminado las peticiones del fandom de Supernatural, a excepción de una petición de One Direction que se publicará la semana que viene. He decidido escribir este fic tras los acontecimientos de estas últimas semanas porque consideré que tenía que estar escrito. No pertenece a ninguna de las listas anteriores, vamos a considerarlo un auto regalo por mi cumpleaños. Espero que también os guste.

 

 

 

**

 

 

El paseo en el barco estuvo muy bien, sin contar que embistió levemente a otra embarcación y que tuvo que quitarse la ropa para saltar al agua a desenganchar una red para cangrejos del motor. Ya cuando estaba metido con el agua al cuello, Jensen lo llamó desde arriba para enseñarle que, levantando una tapa y deslizando la mano dentro, desatascaba el motor sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa. Misha le salpicó algo de agua gritándole que ya le podía haber avisado antes, y Jensen, entre risas, le respondió que cualquier excusa era perfecta para hacer que se desnudara.

Lo suyo no era el mar, ni coger cangrejos. Por suerte Jensen parecía entender del tema y salvó el día. Siempre descubría algo nuevo en él y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que estaba tan profundamente enamorado de él.

 

 

Hoy lo había citado en un spa de la ciudad. Lo cierto era que Jensen llevaba una temporada muy cariñoso. Si echaba la vista atrás, ya hacía mucho que tenían esa relación tan cercana a la que nunca le habían puesto nombre, al menos no de momento. Se gustaban, pasaban muy buenos ratos juntos, disfrutaban, y nada más. El Jensen de ahora nada tenía que ver con el de hacía unos años, que parecía que iba a todas partes con un palo metido por el culo y conteniéndose con todos. Misha no tenía claro si era sólo con él o no, pero cuando estaban juntos, los ojos de Jensen parecían brillar con más intensidad.

Habían dado nombres falsos para no levantar sospechas, pero juraría que la chica de recepción lo miró frunciendo el ceño, seguramente preguntándose de qué le sonaba su cara.

Dejó la ropa en una taquilla, se puso un albornoz blanco y caminó hacia la piscina de aguas termales donde le habían dicho que le esperaban.

Jensen ya estaba allí. Parecía llevar un rato según el tono rosado que tenían sus mejillas. Cuando lo vio entrar, se levantó de la piscina de agua caliente y salió para meterse en la fría.

— Llegas tarde —le recriminó viendo cómo Misha dejaba el albornoz a un lado y caminaba hacia él con un bañador azul oscuro una talla más grande de lo que debería.

— Me llamó mi agente para unas fotos y me ha retrasado —siseó cuando se metió en la piscina de agua fría—. Joder, está helada.

— No te gusta mojarte, ¿eh? —la actitud de Jensen era muy relajada. Se había sentado en uno de los montículos que había al fondo junto al borde de la piscina y sólo se le veía el cuello y la cabeza fuera del agua.

Misha se zambulló la cabeza y par de veces para aclimatarse y luego nadó hacia Jensen, que se encontraba en la parte más baja.

— ¿Estás en la parte infantil? —se sentó a su lado al llegar—. ¿No haces pie en la zona de adultos?

Jensen le hizo una mueca con la cara forzando una sonrisa encantadora. Luego se levantó y salió de la piscina de agua fría para meterse en la del agua caliente otra vez.

Se miraron a lo lejos, esperando que uno de los dos cediera, pero se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a ver quién daba antes su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Vas a venir? —Jensen fue el primero en romper el silencio sólo roto por el sonido del agua—. Parece que estamos enfadados.

— Estoy bien aquí —Misha había estirado los brazos sobre el borde del spa y lo miraba sin moverse.

Jensen lo intentó de nuevo ésta vez siendo algo más persuasivo.

— Si no vienes no puedo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Misha alzó una ceja. Lo único que llevaba Jensen encima era ese bañador de rayas que le quedaba muy apretado. Si eso era lo que quería darle, por él encantado. Se levantó y caminó hacia despacio.

Aceptó con agrado el cambio del agua fría a la caliente. Rápidamente, notó cómo su cuerpo se templaba, sintiendo cómo la sangre le corría por las venas ahora a más velocidad. Quizás eso no fuera cosa del agua y sí del aspecto que tenía Jensen, porque cuanto más se acercaba a él, más fuerte le latía el corazón bajo el pecho.

— Siéntate —el agua estaba cristalina y Misha pudo apreciar cómo Jensen separaba las piernas debajo del agua, indicándole claramente dónde quería que tomara asiento.

Misha no discutió ni le llevó la contraria. ¿Para qué? Si él también quería arrimarse a ese cuerpo todo cuando pudiese.

Se deslizó dentro del agua y llegó a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda sobre el amplio pecho de Jensen.

— ¿Así? —le preguntó por si acaso quería de otra manera.

— Así perfecto —la voz de Jensen sonó con un leve de tono de aprobación. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. Había pasado los brazos por sus costados y había apoyado las palmas de las manos sobre su estómago—. Me gustas.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Se habían dicho guarradas de todos los colores y formas, habían practicado mil y una posturas, y entre ellos dos no había ni secretos ni misterios; eran ellos mismos sin esconder nada, pero era curioso cómo esa simple e inocente frase en apariencia, le había provocado un millón de burbujitas en el estómago.

Volvió la cabeza un poco hacia él y le rozó la frente con los labios, cosa que aprovechó para darle un beso.

— Tú también me gustas —respondió con sencillez. Cuando el significado era directo y claro, no había necesidad de complicarlo con palabras grandilocuentes ni enrevesadas.

Jensen le respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mano hasta hacerla desaparecer dentro del agua. Le separó el elástico del bañador lo justo y necesario para colarse dentro. Misha ya estaba preparado esperándole.

— Me gusta que me recibas así —le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, succionándolo un poco y ronroneándole al oído.

La respuesta de Misha fue acomodarse más sobre su pecho dejándose caer sobre él quedando totalmente protegido por ese hombre, como si temiera que algo o alguien pudiera hacerle daño. Bajó la mirada hacia las cristalinas aguas para ver que el brazo de Jensen desaparecía por el borde de su bañador.

— Nos pueden pillar, Jen —susurró, sintiendo los dedos de ese hombre rodearle la erección y comenzar a acariciarle con lentitud.

— Nadie va a entrar aquí sin nuestro permiso. Tenemos una hora reservada para nosotros solos; media aquí en la piscina y otra media en la sauna.

Misha no pudo responder porque la mano de Jensen lo había agarrado apretando el puño a su alrededor y él se había visto obligado a contener el aliento para no correrse allí mismo tras ese movimiento.

Jensen le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello, por el hombro y por la clavícula. Con una mano lo tenía rodeado para que no fuera a ninguna parte, y con la otra lo masturbaba tomándose su tiempo, haciendo ese giro con la muñeca que se le daba tan bien y que sabía que lo dejaba con las rodillas temblando en cuestión de segundos.

El cuerpo de Misha se tensó sintiendo ese cosquilleo tan familiar burbujearle en el abdomen intentado alcanzar el resto de su cuerpo. Jensen colocó un dedo sobre el glande y presionó un poco, haciendo que las ganas de Misha por correrse quedaran aplazadas hasta más adelante.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Jensen ya lo había agarrado de nuevo para comenzar sus caricias como si nada. A los pocos minutos lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Se le había profundizado la respiración y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el orgasmo de Misha estaba ya muy cerca. Consciente de eso, volvió a poner el dedo sobre el orificio del glande y, una vez más, detuvo el avance del orgasmo.

Con un jadeo frustrado, Misha giró la cabeza para mirarle. Algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la sien, respiraba a través de los labios y tenía la mirada algo errante y perdida.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Jensen tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para suprimir una sonrisa—. Te noto exaltado.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños es matarme, ¿no?

— Todo lo contrario —ronroneó en su oído. Aceleró de nuevo la mano hasta llevarle al borde del precipicio y, cuando lo tuvo de nuevo ahí, lo rescató llevándolo a un lugar seguro. No quería que se corriera, al menos no todavía. Él también estaba excitado y frotaba distraídamente su erección con el trasero de Misha, pero no quería que la cosa sucediera ahí en esa piscina de agua caliente. Podía estar bien, pero hoy buscaba otra cosa para ellos.

— Vente —se levantó tras él, lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hacia una ducha que había al lado de la piscina. Tras ponerse debajo del chorro casi frío de la ducha, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Misha lo siguió enseguida, impaciente por seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, pero Jensen lo detuvo separándose de nuevo de él—. Vamos a la sauna.

Misha se dejó llevar agarrado a su mano.

— ¿Vamos a hacer el recorrido completo del spa? —le preguntó—, porque no sé si voy a aguantar tanto.

— Eres un quejica —abrió la puerta de madera y lo dejó entrar a primero. Luego entró él y cerró a su espalda—. ¿Lo sabías?

— Creo que ya me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones, pero nunca te he hecho caso —Misha se sentó en una esquina de la sauna.

Había dos hileras largas a doble altura que llegan de un lado a otro de la sauna. Misha fue hacia la esquina más alejada y se subió a la hilera de arriba. Cogió una toalla que había enrollada en un lateral y la echó sobre el banco de madera. A continuación se quitó el bañador y se tumbó sobre la toalla que acababa de extender. Seguía erecto pero quizás ya no tanto como antes. Jensen se fijó, por eso cogió él también una toalla y la puso a su lado, pero a diferencia de Misha, no se tumbó sino que se sentó al lado de sus pies.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Jensen abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y lo miró. Misha seguía con los ojos cerrados y el semblante relajado, como si se hubiera dormido, pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

— ¿Te doy un masaje?

Misha abrió un ojo y buscó su mirada.

— Sí —levantó una pierna y la estiro sobre los muslos de Jensen, dejándole claro dónde lo que quería.

Jensen agarró el pie de Misha y lo masajeó. Era un pie bonito, con uñas bien cuidadas y dedos largos y fuertes. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos apretando el dedo pulgar en la palma, realizando movimientos circulares aliviándole así la tensión acumulada en los músculos de esa zona.

Fue subiendo poco a poco por la pierna; le movió el tobillo, luego le acarició la pantorrilla y los gemelos, le dobló la rodilla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, presionó su cuadricep, la cara interna del muslo y luego realizó lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Misha estaba disfrutando de ese masaje. Jensen sabía dónde apretar y cómo para relajar los músculos y aliviarlos de la tensión diaria. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, viviendo el momento mientras durase porque no solía recibir masajes así. A los pocos segundos, cuando dejó de sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel, abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando; Jensen había dejado de acariciarle y había comenzado a tocarse a sí mismo. Con una mano se apretaba debajo de los testículos y con la otra se acariciaba en un puño su erección, que por la pinta que tenía, debía de llevar un buen rato así.

Imitándole, Misha se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse sin apartar los ojos de él. Llevaban mucho conteniéndose, había jugado durante un buen rato, incluso Jensen lo había distraído con eso del masaje, pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, y ésta era que se necesitaban el uno al otro y que no podían esperar más.

Jensen tenía la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared de madera. Había inclinado el cuello lo suficiente para mirarle sin perderse ni un detalle. Se mordía el labio inferior apretando con los dientes mientras su mano daba golpes rápidos y secos, cincelando todos los músculos del brazo.

— Te necesito, Misha —susurró.

Misha asintió. Había separado las piernas sin cambiar de postura, ofreciéndole a Jensen una visión muy tentadora de sí mismo.

— ¿Cuánto? —pregunto.

— Mucho —jadeó—. Demasiado.

— ¿Por qué? —Misha parecía estar más entero que él, pero sólo en apariencia. Jensen lo había llevado antes al borde de tal manera que cualquier pequeño detalle podía hacerle caer por el precipicio, ésta vez sin que nadie lo detuviera.

— Porque lo eres todo para mí.

Misha lo miró asombrado por su respuesta. Le costaba mucho que Jensen le confesara sus sentimientos porque era muy tímido y prefería ponerse de broma para disimular que algo le importaba demasiado.

— Jensen... —jadeó sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Lo miró a los ojos capturando esos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada.

Ambos se corrieron a la vez, cada uno sobre sus propios dedos y estómagos, sin apartar la mirada del otro y con los dientes apretados para no emitir ningún sonido que pudiera escucharse desde fuera.

Se quedaron varios segundos regulando la respiración, sintiendo cómo el calor de la sauna les había hecho sudar más de la cuenta. Jensen se levantó, cogió su toalla y se limpió con ella. Luego aseó a Misha y lo ayudó a incorporarse aunque no necesitara ayuda realmente.

— ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa, pareciéndose a un tonto enamorado.

— ¿No estabas algo liado con los cambios que se han realizado en el próximo capítulo que vas a dirigir?

Jensen se encogió de hombros.

— Eso puede esperar —se acercó hasta él y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Tú no.

Misha sonrió y asintió. Le encantaba cenar con él.

 

 

 

La cena fue en un lugar tranquilo y sencillo. Había pocas personas en el restaurante a esas horas y nadie se fijaba en ellos, lo que les dio la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos. Cenaban juntos muchas veces, pero la mayoría de las veces acompañados por gente del set, o famosos, o los habían reconocido algunas fans, y eso les obligaba a comportarse como compañeros de trabajo, a dejar las caricias sobre la mesa para otro momento. Esa noche podían permitirse el lujo de ser como en realidad eran; dos tontos enamorados.

Misha solía ponerse a contar una historia de las suyas mientras jugueteaba con el tapón de la botella, con el tenedor, o con lo primero que pillara en ese momento sobre el mantel. Jensen, que normalmente se sentaba frente a él, estiraba el brazo y le acariciaba con el dedo en el dorso de la mano, recorriendo su piel, sus falanges una a una, hasta que Misha paraba el tic nervioso y lo miraba con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento en la cara por no poder estarse quieto. Cuando no podían ser tan evidentes, a veces se rozaban con los pies. Eso no les gustaba tanto porque no podían apreciarse como ellos querían, pero al menos era algo. Esa noche, sin embargo, podían sentirse, acariciarse, y disfrutar rozándose la piel con sutiles caricias.

Otra cosa que les gustaba hacer y no siempre podían eran intercambiar los postres. A Jensen le gustaban los dulces clásicos con un ligero toque hogareño. Misha era más de helados con fruta fresca y frutos secos. Sin decirse nada, cuando se habían comido la mitad del plato, se lo cambiaban sin necesidad de comentarlo. Habían comenzado a hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás y ahora, cuando podían o cuando Jared no se comía lo de ambos, seguían haciéndolo.

— He alquilado una suite en el ático del hotel —Jensen le había pedido la cuenta al camarero y estaba abriendo su billetera para coger varios billetes cuando se lo comentó.

Misha había sacado su cartera para pagar la cuenta. Lo hacían también de manera conjunta. No por nada en especial, sino porque les gustaba que fuera así. Tras dejar varios billetes al lado de la mano de Jensen, volvió a meter la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo miró.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí —calculó el porcentaje exacto de la propina para dejársela al camarero, doblando la cuantía, y lo llamó para que retirara la cuenta. Cuando se fue siguió hablando—. ¿Te vienes? No quiero estar solo —comenzó a levantarse de la silla conforme lo hacía su acompañante también—. Tengo alcohol, un jacuzzi en la terraza y unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad. ¿Te apuntas?

— Por supuesto —asintió saliendo a la calle junto a él. Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado en calma, pero la presencia de Jensen hacía que todo fuera de otra manera—. Nunca le digo que no a unas buenas burbujas en un yacuzzi.

Jensen le sonrió, accionó el mando a distancia del coche y lo abrió. Cuando llegaran a la suite del hotel, Misha iba a saber de verdad lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

 

 

Jensen no le había mentido con respecto al jacuzzi y a las increíbles vistas que había en la grandísima terraza de su habitación. Misha no perdió el tiempo; se quitó la ropa sin importarle un pimiento estar desnudo al aire libre y se metió dentro del agua.

El jacuzzi parecía llevar un rato encendido, posiblemente Jensen lo hubiera programado. El agua estaba caliente, cosa que se agradecía ahí fuera en la terraza, y las burbujitas humeaban cuando explotaban al salir y chocar con el cambio tan brusco de temperatura.

— ¿Vienes? —Misha se había sentado en uno de los asientos que hacían esquina y había estirado los brazos apoyándolos en el borde. Era la misma imagen de la relajación.

— Voy, dame un segundo —le guiñó un ojo y regresó de nuevo a la habitación.

Hurgó en su maleta y sacó un caja pequeña de color celeste. La abrió y miró su contenido. Días atrás le había comprado un anillo. No por nada en especial, simplemente pasó por delante del escaparate, lo vio, y le gustó para Misha. Era de plata, con dos hileras labradas en forma de cuerdas que rodeaban el anillo hasta dar la vuelta entera. Lo había comprado por su cumpleaños, pero luego había decidido regalarle algo que necesitara más, como aquel rato en el spa. De todas formas, ese anillo no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Simplemente era un regalo por su cumpleaños y nada más, ¿no? Respiró hondo mirándolo y volvió a guardarlo en el mismo sitio. Luego fue al baño y se preparó, y ésta vez no iba a andarse con rodeos; quería cabalgar a Misha.

 

 

Regresó unos minutos más tarde, ya desnudo y seguro de sí mismo. Jensen era así; se le notaba el humor que tenía cuando caminaba. Era expresivo hasta para eso.

Misha abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba en el agua a su lado. Vio a Jensen ir hacia él hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —sonrió colocándose bien sobre él.

— Terriblemente de menos —se lo quedó mirando como esperando algo—. ¿No me habías prometido, también, algo de beber?

Jensen sonrió sabiendo que era cierto. La verdad es que se le había olvidado por completo.

— Tengo algo mejor para ti —abrió más las piernas sobre él mientras echaba las caderas hacia delante para agarrar la polla de Misha que estaba ya dura entre sus muslos, y la guió hacia su entrada con su propia mano. El gel lubricante que había usado era a prueba de agua, así que no tuvo ningún problema para empalarse él mismo en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos jadearon a la vez por la sensación sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Jensen aún no había comenzado a moverse porque quería disfrutar de esa sensación algunos segundos más.

— ¿Te gusta, o prefieres que te traiga la botella de bourbon?

Misha pasó la punta de su lengua por los dientes, como si sopesara la pregunta. Lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era controlar y calmar a su cuerpo. Su sangre corría desbocada por sus venas y tenía que tomárselo con algo más de calma si quería durar al menos cinco minutos.

— Eres mucho mejor que cualquier bourbon —respondió rodeándole con los brazos para ajustarle un poco más.

— ¿Más que un vino de una gran cosecha o un whisky añejo? —preguntó siguiéndole el comentario.

— Más que la cerveza —Misha lo miró divertido levantado las cejas.

— Wow, vaya. Eso son palabras mayores —Jensen se inclinó sobre él y lo besó mientras hacía un movimiento con el trasero, deslizándose un poco hacia fuera para luego invertir el movimiento y tragarle de nuevo.

Misha gimió en su boca. Sólo pudo levantar las caderas para perderse más en ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Jensen le salió al encuentro y juntos comenzaron un ritual, más antiguo y más sagrado que el mismo mundo.

Le había rodeado colocándole las manos en las espalda mientras se adentraba en su cuerpo una y otra vez, respirando con fuerza junto con cada penetración, hasta que guió las manos hacia sus nalgas, donde lo sostuvo para colarse en él todo lo humanamente posible.

Jensen gimió. Rodeaba a Misha con sus brazos y tenía hundida la nariz tras su oreja, inhalando el aroma de ese hombre, recordándose una y otra vez a quién pertenecía sin haberlo olvidado realmente.

— Vamos a la cama —Jensen no le dio tiempo para que respondiera cuando ya se había levantado y tiraba de él mientras salía del jacuzzi. Ahora se notaba mucho más el frío de la noche, por lo que agarró la toalla más grande y se la echó sobre los hombros. Luego recibió a Misha entre sus brazos y lo arropó con ella envolviéndole por completo.

Envueltos aún y ahora a los pies de la cama, Jensen siguió besándole, protegidos en ese cálido refugio mientras entraban en calor. Entre ellos no había ni un milímetro de distancia, piel con piel y ambas erecciones frotándose juntas.

Minutos más tarde la toalla cayó arrugada alrededor de los pies de ambos. Jensen lo empujó ligeramente sobre la cama haciendo que Misha acabara sobre el colchón ante sus ojos. Le dobló las rodillas haciendo que plantara los pies sobre la colcha y se arrodilló entre ellas. Luego comenzó a lamerle.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia arriba y agarraba con fuerza la colcha que había comenzado a retorcer entre sus dedos. Jensen había comenzado fuerte y sabía qué hacerle y cómo para tenerle suplicando en dos minutos.

Ésta vez tardó incluso un poco menos; lubricó su trasero y comenzó a deslizar un dedo dentro de él sin abandonar nunca esas profundas lamidas que le prodigaba a su glande y a todo el miembro cuan largo era.

Añadir un segundo dedo apenas le costó trabajo. Misha iba como una moto y sabía que por él podía penetrarle ya porque le gustaba así; le ponía mucho que fuera la misma polla de Jensen la que terminara de prepararle, de ajustarse a él y demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Sin decir nada se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta que se sentó sobre la almohada, apoyando la espalda en ese enorme cabecero. Misha lo miró sin moverse, capturando los ojos de Jensen. Habían comenzado a tocarse sin apartar la mirada y comiéndose con los ojos.

Misha se incorporó y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en los labios cargado de deseo y amor. Luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Jensen se lo quedó mirando un segundo sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Misha se estaba ofreciendo por completo. Eso sí que era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre él dándole la espalda, Misha levantó un poco el trasero y esperó a que Jensen lo acercara a él. Desde esa posición no veía nada, pero quería hacerlo así, porque el que estaba detrás era el que tenía esa fabulosa visión de ver en primera línea cómo lo penetraba, y eso era algo que no siempre obtenía.

Jensen se agarró la polla y la guió hacia la entrada de Misha. Poco a poco la fue deslizando dentro de él sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Ver cómo ese cuerpo se adaptaba a él, se contraía de placer, y regresaba pidiendo más era algo que siempre le había puesto mucho. Le gustaba contemplar cómo su polla desaparecía en ese trasero tan firme y cómo se lo hacía para amoldarle a él.

Lo llevó a la locura varias veces. Jensen le había agarrado las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y se agarraba en ellas para tirar de él y que no se escapara cuando lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

— Jen... por favor —Misha rara vez suplicaba. Tenía mucho aguante y normalmente era él el que lo hacía sufrir. Hoy estaba siendo al revés.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mucho —Misha jadeaba las palabras, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y varias gotas de sudor le caían por la sien hasta el borde de la cara.

— Entonces, si tanto te gusta, no querrás terminar nunca, ¿no?

Algunas palabras sueltas y sin aparente sentido brotaron de los labios de Misha, haciendo que Jensen esbozara una sonrisa. Le gustaba tenerle así porque ocurría muy pocas veces, así que iba a disfrutarlo todo cuanto pudiera.

— ¿Misha?

Misha tardó varios segundos en responder, centrarse en formar una frase con sentido bajo esas circunstancias requería un esfuerzo titánico.

— Jensen.

— Hoy no vas a correrte.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ.

 


End file.
